Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha
by JessiHyugga
Summary: Trunk, Goten, Pan y Bra terminan por asares del destino en otra dimensión debido a una pequeña "Travesura" lo que no saben es que en esa dimensión existen los ninjas con habilidades fabulosas que aun no están preparados para extraordinarios poderes de los guerreros Saiyajin, ademas han desencadenado un lio entre el tiempo y el espacio. ¿Como lo solucionaran?
1. Chapter 1

Hola :D este es el primer Croscrover que ago y el segundo Fic que escribo haci que perdón si no esta muy bien escrito o si tiene errores ortográficos espero que les guste se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias

Las edades están un poco modificadas

Naruto y Dragonball no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños Masashi Kishimoto y AkiraToriyama solo la historia que están a punto de leer es miaxD

Habían pasado unos años ya desde la pelea contra Bills y todo en la tierra se encontraba en paz, Goku y Vegeta seguían entrenando con Wiss y siempre regresaban una vez a la semana con la técnica de tele transportación de Goku que había logrado perfeccionar, Gohan era un gran investigador que empezaba a ser reconocido por el mundo más nunca dejaba de lado sus entrenamientos, se había prometido internamente que si otra amenaza se volvía a presentar estaría listo para defender a su familia no como lo que había pasado con Golden Frezer donde se sintió inútil por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a todos antes que su padre llegara

A la mayoría de sus entrenamientos se le unía su querida hija Pan que para terror y decepción de Milk adoraba las peleas tanto como su abuelito Goku y la princesa de los saiyajin Bra quien quería la aprobación de su padre y su Hermano

Por otro lado Goten y Trunks seguían haciendo de las suyas con sus travesuras a pesar de haber cumplido 15 años siempre recibían reprimendas de parte de sus madres siempre entrenaban demasiado y la mayoría de veces pasaban sus límites causando daños a la tierra

Pan y Bra habían logrado transformarse en super Saiyajin a corta edad y en la actualidad Vivian tratando de manejarlo mejor, eran principiantes en el tema de la fusión y les decepcionaba que la mayoría de veces les saliera mal pero como todo orgulloso saiyajin seguían entrenando hasta el cansancio tratando de mejorarlo.

Wiss seguía yendo a la residencia de Bulma para probar mas de los deliciosos platillos que se preparaban en la tierra, la mayoría de veces regresaba con Goku y Vegeta pero esa vez fue distinta ellos decidieron quedarse a entrenar un poco mas después de todo podían llegar rápidamente con la tele transportación de Goku mientras que a Wiss le tardava 23 minutos en llegar, ese día en especial Bulma se encontraba un poco atareada con su trabajo llevaba el teléfono de un lado para otra mientras pedía mas comida para Wiss, savia que era algo irrespetuoso pero Wiss le había dicho que no importaba que mientras le llevase la comida todo estaría bien

Trunks y Goten acababan de regresar del templo de kamisama por unas semillas del ermitaño que les harían falta con los planes que tenían preparados para ese día

Bra y Pan regresaban de su entrenamiento con el señor picoro al parecer ambos hermanos Brief pensaban igual pues habían invitado a los Son a comer ese día en su casa venían en direcciones diferentes por lo que se toparon cuando llegaron a la casa y aterrizaron en el patio

"Hola Tio, Trunks"

"Hola Pan, Bra" dijo el menor de los son mientras les sobaba la cabeza a las chicas

"Al parecer Wiss-san ya está aquí" dijo Bra viendo una mesa puesta en medio del jardín con varios platos llenos como vacios su presencia se había hecho tan normal que ya no les sorprendía verlo ahí

"tu madre se ve algo ocupada Trunks estás seguro que puedo comer aquí? Además parece que Bra también invito a comer a Pan"

"Si, no te preocupes podemos activar mas robots" dijo el primogénito de Vegeta con tono arrogante mientras empezaba a encaminarse hacia el interior de la casa seguido por Goten

"oye Bra as notado que siempre que Wiss-san viene a comer deja su bastón a un lado?"

"si que tiene?" Pregunto Bra algo confundida esa pregunta no le había dado buena espina

"Nunca te a dado curiosidad tocarlo?" le dijo la hija de gohan con un leve brillo en sus ojos lo único que podía significar eso era que estaba planeando una travesura

"Pues no te puedo negar que me da curiosidad pero mi mamá nunca me ha dejado tocarlo"

"pero tu mamá está ocupada seguro que no se dará cuenta si lo tomamos un momento"

"pero y si Wiss-san nos ve y se enoja? "

"le convencemos de que fue una idea tonta"

"No lo se Pan"

"Vamos Bra solo será un momento"

La hija de Vegeta no puedo negarse ante la mirada de cachorrito de su mejor amiga, además seria la primera travesura grave que arian, Goten y Trunks siempre hacían muchas y no los castigaban de una manera severa

Pan Llevaba del brazo a Bra mientras caminaban con la mayor normalidad que podían fingir mientras uno de los robots cocinero le ponía otra fila de platos de comida a Wiss y este alagaba los deliciosos platillos de la tierra ambas tomaron el bastón y salieron corriendo hacia el otro lado del jardín atrás de los arboles

"L-lo hicimos" dijo Pan con una leve agitación

"Es la idea más tonta que hemos hecho Pan"

"No te preocupes lo devolveremos rápido ahora veamos como funciona esta cosa" dijo Pan tocando el bastón por todas partes tratando de activarlo o algo por el estilo

"Trunks, Goten háganme el favor de ir a decirle a Bra y Pan que venga a comer" dijo Bulma mientras activaba otro par de robot cocineros para preparar mas platillos

"Mamá porque no lo haces tu?" valla que había cometido un error el primogénito de Vegeta, contradecirle una orden a Bulma era mala idea, Su madre lo volteo a ver con una mirada severa que lo hiso atragantarse con el pedazo de manzana que había mordido mientras hablaba de manera nerviosa

"S-Si Mamá *cof* a-ahorita voy a llamarlas *cof* v-vamos Goten"

"S-si" dijo Goten ante la mirada asesina de Bulma quien le recordaba a su madre cuando le advertía algo haciéndolo temblar por un momento

Goten y Trunks salieron de la casa buscando a las chicas al no verlas afuera con Wiss las buscaron ubicando su energía y se acercaron hacia ellas atrás de los arbustos

Pan seguía toqueteando el bastón sin lograr que funcionara y Bra estaba tan preocupada viendo a su amiga que no se percataron de la energía de los chicos acercarse a ellas

"Bra mamá dice que vayas a …" Trunks no pudo terminar la oración al ver a Pan con el bastón de Wiss en sus manos, Pan se había quedado estática las habían descubierto en su pequeña travesura y de seguro tendrían consecuencias, Goten no savia que decir y Bra estaba peor de seguro su madre le cancelaria las tarjetas de crédito que le acababa de entregar por empezar a ser una "señorita"

"Que están haciendo!?" dijo Trunks abalanzándose sobre Pan para quitarle el bastón "si Wiss-san las ve las castigara" con esas simples palabras la hija de Gohan soltó el bastón con temor de que el "gran Wiss" ,como ellas lo miraban , las castigara

"Que creen que estaban haciendo ni yo hubiese pensado en algo tan tonto" Dijo Goten sosteniendo a su amigo evitando que se cállese cuando pan soltó el bastón

"Yo, Nosotras no queríamos.." la voz de Pan se quedo en el aire al ver como rayos empezaban a salir del Bastón de Wiss alcanzando a Trunks y Goten quienes al instante empezaron a gritar de dolor Pan y Bra no sabían que hacer no podían tocar el bastón o lo mismo les sucedería y parecía ser muy doloroso, las venas de trunks y Goten empezaban a verse bien marcadas en sus cuellos y Brazos parecía ser que les dolía mucho

De los ojos de pan y Bra empezaban a brotar lagrimas les dolía que por su culpa su tío y hermano estuvieran sufriendo tanto, el Grito activo la energía de ambos saiyajin incrementando desmesuradamente su energía cosa que alerto a los guerrero Bulma la tierra temblaba tanto que los robots le había caído encima impidiéndole salir de la casa

No pudieron hacer nada mas cuando una luz las cegó y las dejo inconscientes, la tierra habia dejado de temblar y en el lugar donde se encontraban antes los cuatro saiyajin solo se encontraba un bastón y miles de rocas destrozadas y arboles partidos, una mano sostuvo el bastón mientras lo examinaba temiendo de que algo le hubiese pasado, Bulma salió corriendo de la casa después de quitarse los robots de encima como pudo y se acerco hacia el lugar donde el hombre sostenía el bastón

"Q-que paso!?" pregunto muy alterada después de escuchar el grito desgarrador de su querido hijo y de Goten savia que nada iba bien

"Pero que niños mas irresponsables" dijo Wiss mientras ponía un semblante serio lo que acababa de pasar no le gustaba nada de seguro tendría que despertar a Bill-sama y eso que se acababa de dormir.

Les gusto!? :D no está muy largo pero solo es una pequeña introducción,en el siguiente capitulo are su despertar en el mundo ninja xD

Agregue que Goku puede llegar antes que Wiss a la tierra usando la tele transportación porque es un suceso que acaba de ocurrir en Dragon Ball Super pueden buscarlo si no me creen Gohan incremento su energía y Goku pudo localizarlo y Transportarse a la tierra

Modifique un poco los años de los personajes con la nueva información de que al parecer Goten y Trunks solo se llevaran 7 años (8 en el caso de Trunks) con Pan sigue siendo mucho la cantidad de años y no las quería poner en el Fic como unas pequeñas niñas

Siguiente Cap? Depende de sus comentarios! :D Haci que si les gusto espero que me dejen un comentario Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo Nuevas Personas

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores MasashiKishimoto y AkiraToriyama

* * *

 **2\. Conociendo Nuevas Personas**

El Brillante sol le pegaba de lleno en la cara, odiaba cuando su madre habría las cortinas de su cuarto para que la brillante luz del sol entrara, se movió con fastidio para el otro lado tratando de darle la espalda al sol cuando algo le pullo la espalda estiro con pereza su brazo y saco el objeto que la estaba lastimando, con su mano dedujo que el objeto se trataba de una rama, Esperen, una rama?, Que hacia una rama en sucama? Se sentó y abrió sus ojos lentamente se sorprendió al ver que todo a su alrededor eran árboles y arbustos mucha vegetación para estar en la gran ciudad fue lo primero que pensó

Se puso de pie al parecer había dormido en ese lugar toda la noche pero porque? Camino unos minutos y vio a su amiga dormida igual que ella sobre la rama de un árbol, despego sus pies del suelo dispuesta a despertar a su querida amiga de la infancia pero al momento de posar sus pies en la rama esta se terminó de rajar y se quebró cayendo rápidamente, Pan sostuvo a Bra en sus brazos por un momento había olvidado que su ropa pesaba una tonelada,cada semana el señor picoro les aumentaba el pesor para el entrenamiento, poco a poco su cerebro empezó a recordar todos los sucesos del dia anterior Su travesura y las consecuencias

Pan movió el cuerpo de Bra para que despertara, le preocupaba el hecho de que su Tío y amigo habían sufrido por esos extraños rayos que salieron del bastón de Wiss y ahora que lo pensaba no podía sentir su ki malas ideas empezaban a rondar en su cabeza

-Pan? Que pasa te quedaste a dormir en mi casa?- dijo la hija de Bulma abriendo los ojos con pereza, se sorprendió al igual que pan al ver toda la vegetación que las rodeaba

-Pan que pasa, dónde estamos?-

-No lo se desperté aquí igual que tu solo recuerdo que tomamos el bastón de Wiss-san, los Gritos de mi TioGoten y Trunks y una luz eso es todo-

-no puedo sentir su ki, tu puedes sentir su ki?-

-No, el de ninguno en realidad ni el de Trunk, Goten, Papá o Mamá-

-crees que Wiss-san…?-

-No!, el no aria algo como eso debió pasar otra cosa además veas por donde lo veas esta sigue siendo la tierra-

-Tienes razón puedo sentir el ki de humanos no de extraterrestres, aunque se siente algo raro como si tuvieran otra clase de energía en su interior-

Pan estaba a punto de responder algo cuando Se escuchó un grito desde lejos, un pequeño objeto de cuatro puntas se dirigía hacia ellas muy veloz casi como una bala, Bra lo paro con un dedo se le hacía extraño ese tipo de arma nunca la había visto y su mama creaba de todo

Se escuchaba el choque de objetos metálicos a lo lejos Pan y Bra se acercaron, tenían que investigar donde estaban, ahí vieron a un hombre mayor de pelo blanco amarrado en una coleta baja, su cabello le llegaba casi a la altura de las rodillas, tenía extraño maquillaje en su cara dos líneas rojas que salían de sus ojos hasta el final del rostro y una ropa extraña, enfrente de el se encontraba un adolescente no más de 16 años pelo rubio puntiagudo no podían pasar desapercibidas sus seis líneas en el rostro casi como bigotes de gato

Se encontraban peleando con dos objetos de metal que tanto ruido hacían parecía ser un encuentro amistoso pues no sentían malas intenciones ni mucho menos ki maligno en ellos dos

-he Disculpen?- Trato de obtener su atención Bra, quería saber rápidamente donde se encontraban y salir de ahí inmediatamente

El pequeño encuentro de Jiraiya y Naruto se quedó a medias cuando una voz les hablo ambos voltearon rápidamente a verlas, no se habían percatado de su presencia en todo ese tiempo lo único que pudo pensar Jiraiya era que no estaban poniendo atención a su alrededor

-he quién eres?- Dijo Naruto con seriedad no las había podido sentir eso significaba que eran expertas en el sigilo podía tratarse de espías

-Mi nombre es Bra y ella es mi amiga Pan- Dijo mostrando una bonita sonrisa amistosa que tranquilizo un poco a Naruto

-y se puede saber señoritas que es lo que quieren?- Jiraiya las miraba de arriba abajo sus ropas eran bastante extrañas y físicamente se miraban bien entrenadas pero eso no les quitaba lo bonitas juraría que tenían la misma edad de Naruto eran altas y muy hermosas

-Disculpe señor quisiéramos saber dónde se encuentra la ciudad más cercana-

-Pues La aldea más cercana de aquí es Konoha- dijo Naruto

-konoha?- Ambas amigas se miraron el rostro siendo muy buenas estudiantes estaban cien por ciento seguras que ese nombre no aparecía en los libros de historia ni mucho menos en el mapa del mundo

Jiraiya analizaba con cuidado sus expresiones y gestos parecía ser que ellas no sabían en lo más mínimo de lo que hablaba Naruto cosa que le resultaba imposible pues Konoha era una de las aldeas más conocidas en todo el mundo

-y ustedes de donde son?- la pregunta de Jiraiya las saco de sus pensamientos no estaban seguras de responder esa pregunta, al parecer si se encontraban en el planeta Tierra pero no el que ellas conocían

-Yo soy de la ciudad del Oeste y mi amiga es de la montaña Paoz- Un pequeño silencio se formó nadie decía nada Jiraiya estaba confundido nunca había escuchado de esos lugares y eso que él había viajado por el mundo para sus "investigaciones"

-Pues están bien pérdidas porque yo Nunca había escuchado de esos lugares tebayo- Dijo un Sonriente Naruto mientras colocaba sus brazos atrás de la espalda con despreocupación, las chicas no le habían parecido malas personas y estaba seguro que podría llevarse bien con ellas

Pan y Bra habían empezado a preocuparse, un sentimiento parecido al miedo se formaba en su interior Querían ir a casa con los demás, querían saber si Goten y Trunks se encontraban bien, querían hablar con su familia, querían que las encontraran pronto, querían definitivamente salir de ahí

-En konoha ay una biblioteca que contiene la mayoría de libros de todo el mundo de seguro que ahí encuentran algo-

Ambas levantaron la vista podían averiguar mas de ese nuevo mundo que los rodeaba y posiblemente una salida de ese lugar, aceptaron gustosamente la invitación de jiraiya definitivamente esa había sido una buena idea

-Bien mi nombre es Jiraiya soy un famoso escritor de novelas-

-Mi nombre es Narutouzumaki y pronto me convertiré en HokagueDeberás!-

Pan y Bra sonrieron, ese chico era muy energético casi como Goten pero otra vez no sabían de lo que hablaban ¿Hokague? Qué demonios era eso, se podía comer? Ahora que lo recordaban no habían comido nada y se morían de hambre su estómago gruño lo bastante fuerte como para que los pajaritos salieran volando

-Tienen hambre? En Konoha ay un buen lugar para comer-

-Naruto no miente, no se preocupen no me molestaría invitar a comer a un par de jovencitas hermosas como ustedes-

-Ay viejo pervertido no comience-

-Deberás? Muchas Gracias señor es usted muy amable!- ambas estaban agradecidas necesitaban llenar su estómago lo más pronto posible

-Jaja no se preocupen es para mí un gusto- dijo jiraiya en su tono de "conquistacion" que paso desapercibido por Pan y Bra lo que el pobre de jiraiya no sabía es que estaba mandando a la basura todo el dinero que acababa de conseguir con las ventas de su nuevo libro, muy pronto lo lamentaría

El resto del camino la conversación se había tornado en temas triviales como que los caballos eran másrápidos que las vacas que el nombre de Naruto era un ingrediente que se le agregaba a la sopa de ramenque el viejo jiraiya tenía el pelo bastante largo y el porqué de las seis rayas de Naruto en su rostro, todo iba bien hasta que en un momento Naruto menciono que era un ninja, las chicas se impresionaron mientras le decían a Naruto que eso era genial, Jiraiya les pregunto que si en su ciudad habían ninjas y ellas le dijeron que era la primera vez que veían uno, esas chicas eran extrañas estaba casi seguro que los ninjas existían en todo el mundo como para que alguien no lo supiera, Definitivamente tenía que informarle a Tsunade de todo esto

Al llegar a la entrada de KonohaJiraiya afirmo que las dos chicas venían con el para evitar que las interrogaran, a lo largo del camino hacia la torre del hokague Pan y Bra llamaban demasiado la atención Todos las miraban por sus ropas extrañas, el raro color de cabello de Bra y lo bien parecidas que eran Jiraiya apresuro el paso, no le gustaba tener tantas miradas sobre el mientras la gente murmuraba cosas, al llegar a la torre HokagueTsunade los recibió de inmediato tratando de librarse de todo el papeleo que tenía el día de hoy, al principio solo jiraiya entro explicándole toda la situación con detalle después hicieron pasar a las Dos saiyajiny a Naruto

-Muy bien Naruto puedes retirarte- dijo Tsunade mientras leía el informe de la misión

-Está bien las espero en ichiraku Pan, Bra- Naruto se despidió con una mano y salió por la ventana Pan y Bra corrieron a ella para ver si se encontraba bien, vieron como Naruto descendía de las paredes caminando sobre ellas, eso las impresiono los ninjas tenían habilidades geniales

-No se preocupen el sale por la ventana la mayoría de veces-Dijo una mujer de cabellos negros cortos quien sostenía un Cerdito

-Es genial- Dijo Bra mientras le brillaban los ojos definitivamente quería aprender esa técnica

-Ahora regresando con ustedes- Tsunade se acomodó en su silla mientras Pan y Bra se paraban firmes frente a ella-Jiraiya me informo que al parecer no conocían a los ninjas y que provenían de unos lugares cuyos nombres jamás había escuchado, me quisieran explicar este asunto por favor-

Pan y Bra llegaron a la misma conclusión antes de entrar a konoha, Naruto les había explicado lo que era un Hokague y habían decidido contarle todo a esa persona la que según Naruto "Veía por el bien de los demás" Aunque claro omitiendo algunas cosas

-Sé que lo que estamos a punto de decirles puede sonar a locura pero les pedimos que mantengan la mente abierta-

-Adelante- Tsunade Sonrió no era como si les fueran a decir que venían de otro Universo o algo por el estilo

-Primero que nada no somos de este Mundo…-Los ojos de Tsunade,Jiraiya y Shizune se abrieron de la sorpresa, las palabras que salían de la boca de Pan parecían no tener sentido era casi imposible, Bra sonrió, la expresión en sus caras no tenia precio Si no podían con esa noticia no podrían digerir lo que venia

-QUE!?-

* * *

Y Hasta aquí espero les guste :D!

Siguiente cap? Depende de Ustedes

¿REVIWS?


	3. Chapter 3 Descubriendo Identidades

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **3\. Descubriendo Identidades**

Un silencio sepulcral adornaba la sala, parecía que ninguno de los presentes estaba dispuesto a decir algo después de las palabras que Pan había pronunciado, a pesar de ser una oración simple ninguno podía procesarla, eso significaba que por supuesto ninguno le creía

Tsunade se negaba a creer algo como eso, es más pensándolo bien no tenía tiempo para tonterías ni para cuentos de hadas, Se enojó pensando que las dos mocosas trataban de tomarle el pelo y con su descomunal fuerza le dio un fuerte puñetazo al escritorio partiéndolo en dos, Pan y Bra no se movieron ni un centímetro a pesar de estar cerca del escritorio y de los miles de pedacitos de madera que salieron volando ellas no presentaron ningún pequeño síntoma de miedo

-No tengo tiempo para niñerías como estas!,así que o nos dicen la verdad o Las expulso de Konoha!-

-Tsunade Tranquilízate-

-No jiraiya!, esperan que nos creamos que vienen de otro mundo!? Qué clase de respuesta es esa!? No te has puesto a pensar que podrían ser espías!?

-Lady Tsunade por favor déjelas explicarse- Tsunade volteo a ver Shizune y luego a las dos Saiyajin, savia que su comportamiento no era del todo correcto pero estaba demasiado cansada por el trabajo debido a Akatsuki, Suspiro fuerte y se sentó en su silla solo esperaba que esto no fuera una pérdida de tiempo

-Por favor continúen-

-Bien, Como había dicho anteriormente no somos de este mundo, Solo recuerdo que tocamos un Bastón, apareció una luz y luego de eso estábamos dormidas en el bosque-Pan decidió omitir todo lo relacionado con Wiss y Bills porque su historia se volvería más fantástica y al mismo tiempo más difícil de creer

-Sabemos que no estamos en nuestro mundo porque todo aquí es diferente, la tecnología aquí está menos avanzada y las personas tienen otra clase de energía- Bra estaba descontenta con eso, hubiera preferido viajar a otro mundo donde la tecnología fuera más avanzada no le gustaba las tiendas ni las casas de ese lugar

-Energía dices?- Eso sorprendió a jiraiya, poder sentir la energía sería algo fantástico y de seguro hubiese sido muy útil en las guerras y para misiones de búsqueda

-así es, podemos sentir la energía en el interior de las personas y la de ustedes se siente diferente- Bra coloco sus manos en la cintura y miro hacia arriba en manera pensativa – Se siente como algo poderoso que les permite realizar habilidades, Los humanos de nuestro mundo no tienen esa otra energía- Bra tenía razón en eso pero los humanos de su mundo sí que tenían ki, estaba segura que con entrenamiento duro lograrían realizar técnicas, como la Madre de Pan que podía volar

-Parece ser que los Humanos de este mundo tienen técnicas especiales que los permite ser más fuertes-hablo Pan después de un rato de pensar, eso lo había notado desde que conocieron a Naruto y Jiraiya ambos se atacaban y saltaban por los arboles como si fuera lo más normal del mundo cosa que un Humano norma de su mundo no podría realizar

-Ademas ustedes mismos pueden ver que nosotras somos diferentes-

En eso tenían razón, Pan y Bra eran extrañas usaban ropa de entrenamiento que jamás habían visto, zapatos extraños y el color de cabello de Bra era demasiado inusual casi como el de Sakura

-y suponiendo que todo es real como piensan regresar a su casa?- Shizune escuchaba atenta pero la pregunta surgió por si sola, si no sabían como habían llegado como iban a regresar?

-Supongo que nuestros padres verán la manera de encontrarnos posiblemente con las esferas del dragón- ante la mirada de incredulidad de los presentes Pan y Bra decidieron contar todo lo relacionado con las esferas, cada vez el mundo de Las dos Saiyajin parecía ser más sorprendente definitivamente esas esferas podrían ser peligrosas en manos equivocadas

-Una cosa más- Jiraiya se paró enfrente de ellas mientras cruzaba los brazos- porque se refieren a las personas de ambos mundos como "Los Humanos"- Tsunade pareció sorprenderse, Jiraiya tenía la misma duda que ella se había formulado en la cabeza hace segundos

-Pues por nada en especial-Toda la confianza que ambas emanaban se había quedado atrás, la pregunta las puso nerviosas, les habían dicho muchas veces que no podían hablar de sus poderes con otros humanos hasta el mismo Goku les había advertido

-Que paso con la confianza que tenían hace unos momentos?- Tsunade era muy analítica y sabía que ambas se habían puesto nerviosas con esa simple pregunta había más de lo que no les habían hablado-Si quieren que las ayudemos dígannos toda la verdad

Pan y Bra voltearon a verse no estaban seguras pero necesitaban ayuda además esas personas no parecían ser malas personas, Bra movió la cabeza en signo de aprobación para que Pan empezara a Hablar

-Bra y yo somos mitad Humano mitad Saiyajin- Pan suspiro y tomo un buen bocado de aire esperaba que todo saliera bien- Los saiyajin son una raza guerrera del Planeta Vegita se caracterizan por su extraordinaria fuerza y Habilidades, Su anatomía es igual a la de los Humanos la única diferencia es que ellos poseen una larga cola de mono que les permitía sacar sus máximos poderes a Bra y a Mi nos las quitaron al nacer ya que podía ser muy peligrosa, se dedicaban a conquistar planetas y a veces a destruirlos, su característica mas fabulosa era que después de cada batalla difícil su fuerza incrementaba je… lastimosamente el planeta fue destruido por un malvado tirano y con él a la mayoría de saiyajins solo quedaron cuatro dos de ellos murieron y los otros dos llegaron a la tierra actualmente uno de ellos es mi abuelito y el otro es el padre de Bra claro que ellos son buenos ….- Pan explico algunas cosas más sobre sus técnicas y poderes, su habilidad para volar y de sus madres humanas omitiendo cosas como el super saiyajin y la fusion

Cada palabra que salía de sus bocas parecía ser una increíble locura, no podían creer que existiera un mundo donde se encontraran semejantes personas con semejantes poderes lo que significaban por supuesto, que no estaban solos en ese infinito universo que los rodeaba

Pan y Bra parecían no tener ni una pisca de duda o nerviosismo en lo que decían era como si todo eso para ellas fuera lo más normal del mundo, cada palabra que decían cada cosa que describían dejaban mas y mas sorprendidos a los presentes si de algo estaban seguros era que sería mejor tener a Pan y Bra de su lado.

-T-Todo lo que dicen e-es verdad!?- Jiraiya estaba impresionada no podía creer que existieran seres en el universo capaces de destruir planetas si así se lo proponían y mas terror daba que Pan y Bra siendo más jóvenes que el fueran capaces de eso y mucho mas

-Cada Palabra-

-y dices que ya no son malos?-Shizune estaba igual o más asustada que jiraiya, si todo lo que decían esas niñas era verdad significaba que ellas eran dos pequeños monstruos con un increíble poder capas de asesinar a cientos de personas

-No, somos buenas es más nuestros padres defendieron a la tierra de peligros varias veces-

-Ya veo- Tsunade parecía ser la más tranquila debía mantener la compostura como líder de la aldea debía tomar las decisiones correctas

-Comprendo pero deberán entender que para nosotros todo lo que ustedes acaban de decir es demasiado difícil de creer- Claro que lo sabían después de todo Videl les había contado que a ella le llevo un tiempo creerlo, la noticia era demasiado increíble era una de las tantas razones de porque ocultaban su identidad

-Quisiera una demostración- Eso no se lo esperaban, ni ellas ni ninguno de los presentes mostrar todos sus poderes, si eso era lo que quería Tsunade, entonces no era una buena idea

-Por nosotras no ay problema pero no podemos..-

-Solo sería un combate amistoso con alguno de mis mejores Shinobis- Si esa era la idea no tenían ningún inconveniente después de todo les encantaba pelear sería un buen estiramiento, Pan y Bra aceptaron, Tsunade sonrió definitivamente ese día seria divertido

-Bueno sin más que decir será mejor que contactemos a los Shinobis, Shizune llama a…- un fuerte ruido parecido a un gruñido interrumpió sus palabras, los estómagos de Pan y Bra no podrían resistir más, habían pasado un día sin comer y eso ya era demasiado pecado ambas bajaron su rostro apenadas

-E-es cierto! Las invite a comer a Ichiraku-Jiraiya las vio con una sonrisa esas dos podían tener una fuerza descomunal pero estaba seguro de que no eran personas malas y una promesa era una promesa debía cumplirla como buen ninja

-Está bien Jiraiya quiero que las guíes al campo de entrenamiento numero 8 a las tres de la tarde-Fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio Tsunade antes de que ambas Saiyajin salieran de su oficina con Jiraiya, se puso de pie y vio la ventana directo al cielo después de tantas investigaciones los científicos tenían razón, no estaban solos en el universo

-Lady Tsunade está segura de querer ponerlas a pelear?-

-No estaremos seguros si lo que dijeron es verdad hasta comprobarlo con nuestros propios ojos-

\- y si lo es? No estaríamos en riesgo? Las dejaría quedarse en Konoha?- Tsunade sonrió la verdad era que ni ella misma savia pero era mejor tenerlas en Konoha que en alguna otra aldea donde pudieran usarla como arma o experimentar con ellas después de todo eran solo niñas

-Tranquilízate Shizune el tiempo lo dirá- Sonrió- Ahora quiero que me llamen a mis shinobis más fuertes debo informarles de la situación-

-No diga más… Kakashi, Gai y Asuma verdad?-

-Exacto-

 **JessiBSV:** Muchas Gracias! Claro que eres un gran apoyo para mí, me alegro que te guste el Fic espero me sigas leyendo hasta el final xD Saludos para ti también!

 **Onquy:** Hola! Jaja Muchas Gracias espero tener tu apoyo hasta el final del Fic agradezco mucho que me hallas comentado creerme que los tomo mucho en cuenta espero leerte de nuevo ;) Saludos!

 **El Shishita:** Hola, Por supuesto que no tomo a mal tus comentarios es más te agradezco que me quieras ayudar, respecto a tratar de hacer más largos los capítulos lo tomare en cuenta yo misma he querido hacerlos más largos pero el tiempo no me da lastimosamente ya comencé clases de nuevo y hasta ahora he podido actualizar y sobre no acelerar mucho la historia no me había dado cuenta pero tienes razón estoy acelerando mucho tratare de llevar el ritmo de la historia un poco más despacio, Agradezco mucho tu comentario eres de gran apoyo espero que leerte de nuevo ;) Saludos!

 **Andrea:** Muchas Gracias! Espero que me sigas apoyando con el Fic pues espero que sea un poco largo xD Saludos!

Agradezco mucho sus Comentarios a los que no tienen cuenta solo puedo responderles por acá para que sepan que sus comentarios me llegan y claro que los tomo en cuenta , espero leerlos de nuevo El cap. está algo corto como los anteriores pero es que he tenido muy reducido el tiempo tratare de hacerlos más largos Espero que les allá gustado! Saludos!

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4 La pelea Parte 1

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **4\. La pelea parte 1**

No lo podía creer! Lo que hace pocos minutos había empezado como un juego se había convertido en algo serio, una gota de sudor le atravesaba la frente debido a la conmoción y preocupación, los nervios lo mataban definitivamente esas dos niñas eran unas bestias

-Otro más!-

-Yo también quiero otro!-

Hasta Naruto se encontraba impresionado, Pan y Bra seguramente llevaban 150 platos vacíos cada una, la comida desaparecía al instante que tocaba sus bocas era como si tragaran en vez de masticar, ambas tenían ciertos modales pero aun así no bastaba, pedazos de fideos y jugo de la sopa salían volando por el lugar llegando incluso a empapar la manga del pobre Jiraiya. Naruto sentía pena por su maestro, quedaba claro que invitarlas había sido un gran error

-Lo siento ya no me quedan ingredientes- Dijo Un igual de impresionado Teuchi no podía creer que a dos simples ninjas les podía caber semejante cantidad de comida y eso que por suerte no conocían a los dos Saiyajins de raza pura

-Bueno, después de todo estoy a dieta- Bra se levantó de la silla y salió de la tienda seguida por Pan quien terminaba de agradecer la comida, Jiraiya había sido muy amable con ellas por haberlas invitado y debían agradecerle de la manera adecuada

Naruto salió corriendo de tras de ambas Saiyajin mientras Jiraiya lloraba cómicamente. Había vendido bastante con la publicación de su nuevo libro y estaba casi seguro que podría comprarse una nueva casa e ir a festejar unas cuantas noches, pero con esto, Se había quedado vacío lamentaba haber invitado a esas dos, Definitivamente un error que no volvería a cometer ¡!Jamás!

Salió con su billetera vacía en la mano mientras seguía a las Saiyajins y a Naruto, aún quedaban dos horas para ir al campo de entrenamiento así que tenían tiempo de hacer algo más, solo esperaba que no le pidieran postre.

-Espero que la abuela las deje quedarse en konoha- Dijo un alegre Naruto después de que se le pasara la impresión de hace unos segundos

-Nosotras también aunque no esperamos quedarnos por mucho tiempo- esas eran las intenciones de Pan, encontrar solamente un lugar para vivir mientras las encontraban, no quería relacionarse con nadie

-Disfrutemos el tiempo entonces- Bra y Pan sonrieron, Naruto les caía bien era positivo energético y un cabeza Hueca definitivamente igual a Goten

PUM!

Dos personas se chocaron una con la otra, Bra permanecía parada mientras el que fue a caer al suelo había sido el joven, Papeles invertidos fue lo que pensó Pan

Bra se agacho a ayudar al pobre inválido agarrándolo del brazo y jalando con cuidado, había chocado con un ciego y no se había dado cuenta

-Se encuentra bien?- La pregunta de Bra pareció enojar al chico

-Claro que lo estoy, un simple golpe no me ara daño-

Bra se enojó con esa respuesta, había tenido la decencia de ayudarlo y él no se lo agradecía, No pudo responder cuando dos personas corrieron hacia el

-Oye Neji al parecer el entrenamiento te agoto mucho- Dijo un extraño chico con un traje verde que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación con unas cejas extrañamente enormes ¿acaso no tenía sentido de la moda?

-Neji estas bien?-Dijo una más preocupada Chica con dos chongos en la cabeza, se miraba bastante agitada y no era por nada, su maestro había decidido exprimirlos el día de hoy con miles de ejercicios y combates entre ellos, por suerte había aceptado en darles un pequeño receso para recuperar energías

-Si estoy bien- Aunque quisiera, Neji no podía ser tajante con su compañera de equipo y eso se notaba bastante, a Tenten le agradaba eso pues hace tiempo ya que se encontraba enamorada de él y estaba segura que empezaban a formar un vínculo

-Me Tope con su amigo lo siento mucho, Sé que estuvo mal trate de ayudarlo perdónenme no fue mi intención lastimarlo- Las disculpas de Bra eran demasiada, pero que podía hacer más que disculparse? Había chocado con una persona inválida y claro que se arrepentía

-e-eh está bien no te preocupes- Tenten no entendía porque esa chica se disculpaba tanto, había sido un simple choque nada de importancia en su opinión

-Porque te disculpas tanto tebayo?- A Naruto le parecía extraño y como el gran bocaza que era no podía quedarse callado

-Como que porque? Él es un invalido y Bra choco con el- a Pan le pareció extraña la pregunta, era más que obvio que el tal "Neji" era ciego era normal que Bra se disculpara tanto

Primero un largo silencio inundo el momento, más fue roto por las ruidosas carcajadas de parte de todos los presentes, exceptuando a Neji que se encontraba mas enojado que antes, Hasta Jiraiya que se había mantenido callado no podía evitar reír, era normal que ellas no conocieran nada pero eso no lo sabían ni Naruto ni Neji , Tenten o Lee

Por otro lado ambas Saiyajin se encontraban desconcertadas, tan gracioso era ayudar a los inválidos? Pues ese sí que era un mundo distinto al de ellas

-Neji no es ciego tebayo- Naruto se encontraba impresionado por la ignorancia de las dos chicas, aunque no las culpaba el tampoco savia el porqué de los ojos de Hinata al principio, pero de algo estaba seguro, le habían alegrado el día, alguien más además de él había puesto al orgulloso Neji en su lugar

-jaja Los ojos de Neji son así- Tenten era la que más reía, la cara de Neji la mataba de risa, estaba segura que si el señor Jiraiya no estuviera ahí ya hubiese dicho algo pero su educación Hyugga no se lo permitía

-Enserio? Pues que raro-

-HMP!- Fue todo lo que pronuncio Neji para luego voltearse y seguir su camino, esas dos chicas no le habían dado una agradable primera impresión, mucho menos la peli azul quien le había desagradado de sobremanera, no le importaba si los dos tontos de sus compañeros lo seguían solo quería alejarse antes de que se le pegara la estupidez

-Sera mejor irnos, por cierto me llamo Tenten y él es Lee- Saludo con una sonrisa

-Soy Pan y ella es mi amiga Bra- Saludaron igualmente con una sonrisa ambas saiyajin

-Que la llama de la juventud arda en ustedes!- dijo un lee mientras una apenada tenten lo jalaba del borde del cuello de su "estupendo" Traje lo más rápido posible

-Valla que las personas son raras aquí- reía Pan

-Ni que lo digas, el tipo de verde me dejo un trauma- Ambas rieron a carcajadas, era cierto ese Lee era muy raro pero agradable como los demás

-Muy bien es Hora Pan, Bra- Pronuncio Jiraiya, Ambas sabían muy bien a lo que se refería

-Claro, estamos listas-

-Que tanto murmuran? Eeh!-

-Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar Naruto, nos vemos luego-

-mm si como digan-

* * *

-Está segura Lady Tsunade?-Preguntaba por enésima vez Shizune, la situación la tenía nerviosa aunque no lo demostrara

-Shizune tiene razón, no cree que exagera? Posiblemente esas niñas le inventaron una historia- dijo Hiashi Hyugga, le parecía una tontería sacarlo de sus labores diarias para algo como esto

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar- dijo Tsunade en una sonrisa poniendo más histérico a Hiashi

-No es que la contradiga Hokague y usted sabe que me encanta pelear, pero atacar con toda mi fuerza a niñas indefensas no está en mis principios- Gai estaba emocionado, tanto que había puesto a entrenar de más a sus alumnos sin darles descanso, la situación era emocionante para él, claro que estaría dispuesto a pelear con dos personas expertas en Taijutsu pero se trataba de dos niñas, era imposible que estuviesen tan avanzadas como lo indicaba la Hokague

-Les aseguro que no están tan indefensas como piensan- Tsunade estaba segura, las dos niñas fueron capaces de abrirle un oyó en la pared cuando una de ellas se resbalo antes de salir de la torre, por supuesto que no estaban indefensas

Kakashi que hace pocos minutos se encontraba sumido en su lectura levanto la vista por primera vez, al notar lo lejos a dos jovencitas bastante Hermosas acercarse a ellos, eran perfectamente su tipo, claro que si tuvieran unos años más seria mejor

-Estamos listas para pelear- Su sangre Saiyajin ardía por todo su cuerpo, estaban ansiosas por una buena pelea que las dejara sin aliento, lastimosamente la pelea no alcanzaría sus expectativas aunque aún no lo sabían

Ambas se tiraron al suelo mientras hacían un par de flexiones con su dedo índice nada más aguantando todo su peso , Hiashi estaba impresionado, Gai esta emocionado y Kakashi estaba sin palabras ,cerró su libro por primera vez en todo el día la situación se estaba poniendo interesante

* * *

 **BRAXGAARA:** Hola! :D jaja muchas gracias me alegra mucho que el Fic te allá llamado la atención, lo estuvo pensando y estoy dispuesta a cumplir tu petición pero te advierto que esas no serán las parejas finales y claro que no me molesta tu testamento xD mientras más largo el comentario más me emociono en leerlo, espero que me sigas escribiendo Saludos!

 **Majo:** Hola pues aquí traigo la conti jaja espero que te guste e igualmente leerte en el siguiente capitulo , Saludos!

 **El Shishita:** Claro que no me molesta y si tomo en cuenta los comentarios me gusta cumplir peticiones de los lectores, Gracias por leer mi Fic espero igualmente seguirte leyendo Jaja, Saludos!

 **Gabriel:** Jaja gracias por el comentario y si claro aquí tienes la continuación espero que te guste e igualmente espero seguirte leyendo Saludos!

Esta es la conti perdón por el retraso espero actualizar más pronto, Agradezco sus Reviews y muchas gracias por su apoyo, el porque del cambio de peleador de Hiashi por asuma lo explicare en el siguiente capitulo

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter pelea parte 2

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **5\. La pelea parte 2**

-AGH!- Fueron las últimas palabras de Kakashi antes de caer rendido al suelo junto a sus dos compañeros, dos niñas de 14 años los habían vencido sin mayor esfuerzo, su ropa de seguro estaba rota de varios lados, no tenía la mitad de su máscara, no podía sentir su chaleco ninja y hasta sentía frio en las piernas, no pudo mantenerse consciente por más tiempo y la obscuridad cegó sus ojos, todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas y lo recordaba, lo último que vio fueron las piernas de ambas Saiyajin descender del cielo

-Flash Back -

-Estamos Listas-

-Bien, Kakashi, Gai, Hiashi espero mucho de ustedes- Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya se alejaron unos cuantos metros del encuentro, Ambas Saiyajin parecían confiadas que ni siquiera se ponían en posición de defensa, pero cometían un error, sus ninjas eran lo suficientemente fuertes para mover una montaña así que no tendrían las cosas tan fácil o eso era lo que ella pensaba, pues si tres de sus ninjas eran capaces de levantar una montaña Un solo Saiyajin podía levantar 100 con un dedo si así se lo proponía pero claro, eso era algo que no sabía… Por el momento

Hiashi y Gai corrieron hacia ambas niñas con una estupenda velocidad cegadora para cualquier ninja joven como lo eran ellas dos, Hiashi tiro una manada hacia el rostro de Pan con la intención de dejarla fuera de la pelea, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Pan esquivo su puño sin mayor esfuerzo, Gai se encontraba en las mismas, Su potente patada no alcanzo ni un pelo de la joven Brief y en lugar de eso recibió una pequeña palmada en la espalda que lo mando directo al suelo

-KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!-

Grito Kakashi mientras una bola de fuego salía de su boca, Hiashi y Gai se alejaron unos cuantos metros mientras la enorme bola de fuego cubría los cuerpos de Pan y Bra llevándose consigo varios árboles que de seguro quedarían rostizados. Cuando la nube de humo que se creó debido a la gigantesca bola de fuego se disipo, dejo ver dos cuerpos sin ningún rastro de quemadura en ellos, Pan y Bra permanecían de pie en el mismo lugar de brazos cruzados y sin ningún rasguño, ni siquiera su ropa estaba quemada cosa que era casi imposible

-Nos toca!-

BHAA!

Gai y Hiashi salieron volando del lugar a una velocidad impresionante, Kakashi no entendía no había logrado ver nada y cuando volteo se dio cuenta que Pan y Bra se encontraban en los lugares que hace unos momentos ocupaban sus dos compañeros con el puño alzado, esas dos niñas habían golpeado a sus compañeros a una velocidad segadora hasta para él, por suerte ambos ninjas lograron detenerse en el camino y reincorporarse

-Impresionante- Jiraiya no se lo creía, todo lo que habían dicho esas niñas podía ser real

A Gai y a Hiashi les corría un hilo de sangre desde la frente hasta la boca, El pequeño simple golpe sí que los había logrado lastimar más de lo que parecía

-Que fue eso!? No sentí su puño en ningún momento!- Gai estaba impresionado estaba casi seguro que ambas Saiyajin no los habían golpeado, no habían logrado sentir su puño en su rostro

-Em como decirlo- Pan se cruzó de brazos, como explicarles para que ellos entendieran?- Se podría decir que causamos una pequeña presión atmosférica cerca de sus rostros que los mando a volar

-Eso significa, quiere decir que no nos golpearon?- Hiashi estaba impresionado, con las técnicas hyugga podía hacer que sus oponentes retrocedieran unos centímetros sin golpearlos para conseguir ventaja pero mandarlos a volar tan lejos sí que era imposible, seguramente ni usando todo su flujo de chakra podría mandar a volar a una persona tan lejos y rápido como lo habían hecho esas dos con ellos

-Sí, es correcto- Pan sonrió, todo eso le recordaba a cuando su abuelito le explicaba las técnicas para que ella lograra entenderlas mejor, solo que esta vez ella no era la pupila

KZZZ!

Un sonido saco de sus pensamientos a ambas Saiyajin, Gai y Hiashi se dirigían nuevamente a ellas con gran velocidad mientras Kakashi formaba algo en sus manos parecido al Kamehameha

Gai y Hiashi les daban con todo, Cuando entenderían que sus manadas y patadas continuas no las dañarían?

-Kage No Bushin!-

POOOF!

-Que!?, Como se multiplicaron!?- Pan y Bra estaban sorprendidas, Primero tres cortinas de humo que dieron paso a unas Figuras humanas exactas a sus contrincantes, ahora ellas eran las que no lograban entenderlo

Tanta fue su sorpresa que bajaron la guardia por un segundo, Las réplicas exactas de Hiashi les dieron un buen golpe en la parte trasera de la espalda que las mando volando hacia ambos kakashis mientras este les impactaba lo que parecía ser un Kamehameha en el estómago logrando elevarlas unos cuantos metros del suelo, donde las esperaba Gai que les dio un potente puño en la espalda llegando a estrellarlas contra el suelo

Una nube de polvo bastante grande se levantó, causando que hasta Shizune, Jiraiya y Tsunade que se encontraban lejos cubrieran sus ojos con las mangas de su ropa para que no les entrara polvo en ellos

-Creo que nos pasamos- dijo kakashi, les habían dado bastante fuerte y ellas apenas eran unas jovencitas

Lo que no sabían los ninjas era que la enorme bola de humo no fue provocada por ellos, los pesados trajes que Pan y Bra llevaban encima causaron un gran impacto en la tierra llegando incluso a abrir un pequeño oyó con sus siluetas, en si ya era impresionante que Kakashi hubiera logrado levantarlas varios centímetros del suelo, seguramente había sido una descarga de adrenalina

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo dejo ver a Ambas Saiyajins paradas enfrente de ellos, Pan estaba cruzada de brazos mientras Bra se burlaba de ellos fingiendo un bostezo, llegando a herir el profundo orgullo del líder del clan Hyugga

-Suficiente!, Terminemos con esto!- Kakashi y Gai obedecieron las ordenes de Hiashi poniéndose en posición de pelea nuevamente

-BYAKUGAN!-

-SHARINGAN!-

-Séptima Puerta de conmoción, ABIERTA!-

\- así que en este mundo ay personas capaces de aumentar su nivel de pelea, interesante-

Gai corrió hacia ambas Saiyajin a una velocidad que superaba por mucho a la que poseía antes lanzándoles varios puños y patadas a ambas niñas incapaz de dañarlas

-Ríndanse, Nunca nos ganaran- Dijo Bra casi cansada con la situación, ellos eran incapaces de darles una buena pelea y eso lo sabía desde el principio

Gai retrocedió de un salto y sin darse cuenta Hiashi se encontraba frente a ellas en una extraña posición

-HAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO!-

Hiashi había empezado a darles varios golpes por todo el cuerpo bastante rápido, la situación las impresiono, hasta habían empezado a sentirse débiles ese hombre les estaba bloqueando el Ki y cada vez las hacia retroceder mas

-64 PALMAS!- Hiashi las lanzo nuevamente hacia Gai quien las recibió con una fuerte patada en la espalda seguido por múltiples golpes en todo el cuerpo, el Ki en ellas había desaparecido necesitaban reactivarlo y sabían bien cómo hacerlo pero aun no era el momento

Kakashi les dio el golpe final, un potente chidori diez veces más fuerte estampado en sus estómagos seguro las dejaría inconscientes, Por fin habían logrado terminar eso (que en otros casos) tendría que haberlas matado habían realizado un maravilloso plan, estaban seguros que esta vez no se levantarían

Entre la nube de polvo se vio un fugaz rallo amarillo que los ninjas pasaron desapercibidos, ambas Saiyajin se encontraban nuevamente de pie tras la nube de polvo

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El grito de Bra llamo la atención de los ninjas, seguramente esta vez sí se habían pasado y se encontraban mal heridos

-Mi uñaaaaaa!- Todos los presentes cayeron de espaldas estilo anime, Por un momento creyeron que les habían hecho daño pero cuando la nube de polvo se disipo vieron que no era así

-Imposible- Shizune estaba impresionada, seguía repitiéndose que eso había sido mala idea, su sola presencia en la aldea era mala idea, si alguien descubría su extraordinaria fuerza seguro querría pelear por ellas

-Pero cómo!?, Bloquee sus puntos de chakra!- Dijo Hiashi igual de impresionado, aun no le cabía en la cabeza que esas dos eran más fuertes que ellos tres juntos

-Basta de charla!, es hora de terminar con esto!-

Sin darse cuenta y en un parpadeo Bra y Pan se encontraban atrás de Gai y Hiashi, estos quisieron defenderse pero ambas saiyajin los agarraron de los tobillos y los estrellaron contra el suelo logrando rajarlo, ambos quedaron enterrados en el suelo mientras Pan y Bra les daban un último golpe en el estómago que los debilito y sin más fuerza ni chakra en su cuerpo quedaron inconscientes

Kakashi experimentaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo un raro sentimiento, se sentía inútil frente a las dos impotentes jovencitas que tenía enfrente, Ambas eran tan poderosas que no podría ganarles, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el perdería y estaba muy seguro de ello, pero su orgullo no le permitía perder sin dar todo de él y con sus últimas fuerzas en un intento fallido de intentar ganar trato de activar su genjuntsu en Pan y Bra pero no funciono, ellas lo miraban directo a los ojos y aun así se encontraban bien, y al igual que a sus compañeros no sintió cuando una de ellas le dio un golpe en la espalda y la otra le dio una patada en el estómago enterrándolo en la dura tierra sin esfuerzo alguno, derrotado e indefenso vio por última vez ambos par de piernas posarse frente a él y con una última sonrisa en su rostro callo inconsciente ante su rival, algo que nunca olvidaría seria el rostro de esas dos niñas Saiyajin

-valla!-

Una voz bastante conocida para todos los presentes salió dentro los arbustos muy sorprendida, la pelea había sido fantástica y Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya aún no salían de su asombro como para ponerle atención a la persona que se encontraba ahí aparte de ellos, dos simple jovencitas habían logrado vencer a los tres shinobis más fuertes en toda la aldea de la hoja, eso era algo de admirar

-Eso estuvo genial Tebayo!-

* * *

 **Luci** : Hola jaja me alegra que te guste el fic perdón por tardar en actualizar pero aquí te traigo la quinta parte espero que te guste e igualmente espero volverte a leer! Saludos!

 **El Shishita** : Hola! Me alegra volver a leerte y si tienes razón yo igual al principio creía que Hinata y Neji eran ciegos xD jaja pero es que su color de ojos era bastante inusual xD, Gracias aunque creo que la pelea no me salio muy buena la hice algo apurada espero que te guste e igualmente Espero leerte de nuevo, Saludos!

 **Andrea** : Gracias aquí te traigo la quinta parte espero te guste que la ise a la carrera, ojala vuelva a leerte Saludos!

 **Hiwaii** : Jaja tu comentario me dio risa xD , aquí te traigo la quinta parte aunque algo a la carrera espero te guste e igualmente espero volverte a leer Saludos!

Espero que les guste lo hiso algo apresurado perdón si tiene faltas ortográficas o si me confundi en alguna parte, espero estar actualizando mas pronto, Saludos!

¿Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6 Tu Frente

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **6\. Tu Frente**

-Esto es un basurero- Las palabras de Bra hicieron eco en el apartamento, era demasiado pequeño casi tenía el mismo tamaño de su baño, apenas y había una litera, un baño y una pequeña mesa, todo en el mismo cuarto, No podía vivir ahí!

-Ey que el mío es igual!- dijo Naruto, las dos chicas Vivian un piso arriba y en su opinión esa habitación era más grande que la de él, suficiente para ellas dos

-Es todo lo que tenemos por ahora Bra, será mejor que acomodemos las cosas- Pan tiro una capsula al suelo, que al momento saco humo, Naruto se puso en posición de defensa con un kunai en mano, pero cuando el humo se disipo dejo ver nada más una bolsa un poco rara

-Tranquilo Naruto, Esto pertenece a la aldea de la que venimos-Pan se agacho para recoger su bolsa

Después de la pequeña pelea con los ninjas, Jiraiya se los llevó al hospital con la ayuda de Shizune, mientras Naruto empezaba a bombardearlas con miles de preguntas que Tsunade respondió con un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente unos minutos, Tsunade aprovecho el tiempo para explicarle a las Saiyajin las condiciones para permanecer en Konoha y el servicio que tendrían que brindarle a la aldea, ambas aceptaron de inmediato mientras Naruto empezaba a recobrar la consciencia

-Qué tal si los invito a comer?- Había dicho Tsunade, pero al igual que Jiraiya termino completamente arrepentida y es que aunque era la Hokague el dinero no nacía de los árboles, había murmurado varias cosas como "Provisión de dinero para Sake" mientras se retiraba del lugar a paso veloz antes de que a las dos Saiyajin se les ocurriera pedir postre, luego de eso Naruto las guio al apartamento

-Aun no me han explicado sobre sus extraordinarias habilidades-Dijo Naruto ya arto de tanta espera, nadie le había querido explicar nada y cada vez que preguntaba Tsunade le propinaba un golpe que lo dejaba inconsciente

-Es solo que desde chiquitas entrenamos sin descanso- dijo Pan mientras metía su bolsa debajo de la litera-Escojo la de arriba Bra-

-Qué? No es justo Pan!-

-Ya veo, su sensei debe ser bastante bueno-Ambas Saiyajin pararon su movimiento, Pan apretó sus manos sobre su pecho, casi había olvidado el asunto sobre su estadía en ese mundo, debían encontrar la manera de regresar, mañana mismo iría a la biblioteca de la que les hablo Jiraiya a investigar

-Sabes Naruto, este día fue bastante agitado quisiéramos descansar-Bra se acomodó en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos, Naruto no entendía pero de alguna manera sintió que había metido la pata, se despidió de ambas Saiyajin diciéndoles que vendría mañana para llevarlas con la Hokague y se retiro

Esa era la primera Noche que Pan y Bra no estarían bajo el cálido techo de su hogar, extrañaban a su familia y a sus amigos, pronto Morfeo se apodero de ellas y cayeron en un profundo sueño

* * *

5:00 A.M.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Alguien tocaba su puerta con desesperación, Pan se acomodó más entre las Sabanas mientras Bra se tapaba los oídos con su almohada

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Bra abrió los ojos con desesperación y se levantó de la cama enojada, era demasiado temprano!, quien quiera que la estuviera molestando a esa hora sería mejor que tuviera una muy buena razón

Toc! Toc! Toc!

-Basta ya escuche!- dijo Bra mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento

-Hola Bra!-Tenten se encontraba parada frente a ella, Neji se encontraba atrás de brazos cruzados y Lee le mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras uno de sus dientes brillaba-Hemos venido por ti-

-Qué?-

-la Hokague ha dicho que eres nuestra nueva compañera de equipo-

-Pero eso nos lo diría hasta hoy y yo..-

-Pero ha dicho que te integráramos de inmediato y nuestros entrenamientos empiezan al amanecer!- Dijo lee bastante animado como de costumbre

-ah está bien dejen que despierte a Pan y nos Vamos..- Bra empezó a adentrarse a la habitación pero una mano la detuvo

-Solo tu Bra, la Hokague asigno a Pan a otro equipo- Tenten le sonrió, Bra quería estar junto a Pan pero estaba segura que Tsunade debía tener una buena razón para separarlas, movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y volteo nuevamente para ver a su amiga

-Pan me voy con mi equipo!- Pan solo levanto la mano en seña de "entendido" y se volvió a acomodar en las sabanas, Bra sonrió y se fue con sus nuevos compañeros, estaba emocionada por aprender alguna de esas técnicas ninja que le habían llamado la atención

7:30 A.M.

-Naruto!- Pan se encontraba tocando la puerta de Naruto, llevaba más de cinco minutos y el mencionado ni siquiera le respondía- Naruto se hace tarde!- Pan toco una vez más, pero al momento de hacerlo las pobres vigas de la puerta no aguantaron más y esta callo produciendo un fuerte sonido

-Ups-

-Pero que!?- Naruto venia entrando, lo habían llamado desde temprano y quería echarse a dormir unos minutos más, y se encontraba con Pan destruyendo su inmobiliario -Pan!-

-Lo siento Naruto, creí que estabas adentro- Pan estaba apenada y no podía decirle que le pagaría pues no tenía ni un centavo en sus bolcillos

-Está bien Llamare a alguien para que arregle mi puerta- Naruto posiciono sus brazos tras su cabeza mientras bostezaba, tenía todas las ganas de dormir un buen rato

-Debemos ir con la Hokague- dijo Pan, ya se les había hecho tarde para ir a verla y extrañamente sentía la energía de Bra junto a la Lee, Tenten y Neji desde hace tiempo

-Ya no importa, vengo de hablar con ella y estarás en mi equipo- Dijo Naruto mientras hacia un estiramiento-Y Bra está en el de cejotas- Ahora lo recordaba todo!, Bra le había dicho que se iría con su equipo pero ella ni siquiera volteo a ver, ahora comprendía porque se encontraba con Neji y los demás

-o Ya veo, entonces qué hacemos?- Pan estaba emocionada quería algo de estiramiento y aun no probaba la fuerza de Naruto, estaba a punto de proponerle una buena pelea pero su estómago la saco de sus pensamientos, tenía hambre hace rato que estaba despierta y no había probado bocado

-Qué tal si me invitar a comer Naruto?- Pan sonrío lo mejor que pudo mientras Naruto dejaba de bostezar y la Miraba, NI LOCO se atrevería a invitar a comer a Pan o a Bra, solo un completo demente seria capas de invitarlas a comer después de haber visto con sus propios ojos lo caníbales que eran

-e-eh yo no tengo dinero, jeje- Naruto rio nervioso mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cabeza esperando que Pan le creyera

-Enserio? Entonces tu tampoco as desayunado! Vamos a buscar algo- Pan salió del edificio seguida por Naruto, necesitaba encontrar algo que le llenara el estómago y el olor a comida en el desayuno que se sentía en la aldea no ayudaba mucho

Pan y Naruto caminaron unas cuantas cuadras más charlando sobre cosas triviales cuando un perro enorme paso derribando a Naruto

-Naruto!- Dijo Pan bastante preocupada, mientras el perro meneaba la cola frente a ella con bastante energía

-Grr maldito Kiba!- Como si lo hubiesen invocado un Chico alto y moreno apareció detrás de la acera junto a otras dos personas, uno era un chico que parecía ser bastante misterioso y la otra era una Joven bastante hermosa que jugaba con sus dedos índices mientras apartaba la mirada

\- Jajaja! Eso es Akamaru!- el chico moreno acaricio a su mascota mientras este le lambia toda la cara, Nadie había sentido la presencia de Pan hasta que esta se agacho a ayudar a Naruto que les llamo la atención, más que todo a Hinata quien había dejado de jugar con sus dedos índices y levanto la mirada para ver a esa chica que se encontraba bastante cerca de Naruto

-Quien es ella Naruto?- Pregunto Kiba bastante interesado en la chica, pero más que todo preocupado por la respuesta que les podía dar respecto a ella, ya que Hinata se encontraba con ellos

-A ella es Pan, es mi nueva compañera de equipo- La respuesta relajo más que todo a Hinata, pero aún no se encontraba del todo calmada, esa chica era más hermosa que Sakura-san y eso la preocupaba –Pan ellos son el pulgoso de Kiba y Hinata Hyugga-

-Y yo que soy!?, retrato?- Dijo Shino en un tono que asusto a Naruto, otra vez no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

-y-y él es Shino jeje-

-Un placer!- Pan los miro a todos analizándolos mientras se aprendía su energía, cuando sus ojos pararon en una cierta chica peli azul que le llamo la atención- O tu eres familia de Neji?- Esa pregunta llamo la atención del equipo 8 ella ya conocía a Neji?

-S-si es mi primo- dijo Hinata bastante sorprendida, eso significaba que ella ya llevaba tiempo en la aldea?, eso no lo sabían, ellos acababan de regresar de una misión. De repente un gruñido bastante fuerte se escuchó haciendo que Akamaru corriera a esconderse tras las piernas de su amo, mientras el equipo 8 miraba con los ojos abiertos a Pan, eso podría asemejarse al gruñido de un oso

-Lo siento!, tengo hambre-Dijo Pan mientras lloraba cómicamente, Hinata busco algo entre su mochila y de ella saco una manta donde se encontraban envueltas cinco bolas de arroz y un bento

-T-toma puede comerlo- Dijo Hinata mientras le entregaba la comida a Pan en sus manos, los ojos de la Saiyajin se iluminaron como nunca antes y abrazo con fuerza a la pobre Hinata, definitivamente esa chica le había caído más que bien!-

-Mufas Grafias- Dijo Pan tragándose lo que Hinata le había dado, mientras le entregaba una bola de arroz a Naruto

-B-bueno tenemos que ir a entregar el informe, luego nos vemos- El equipo 8 partió en dirección a la torre Hokague, después tendrían más tiempo para pasarla con las nuevas integrantes pues ya habían visto a Bra, pero de lejos

-Hasta luego!- Pan saludo con la mano mientras Hinata le devolvía el saludo por última vez antes de que se fueran saltando por los techos

-Oye Naruto, quiero ir a la Biblioteca necesito investigar algunas cosas- Naruto asintió mientras dirigía a Pan hacia la biblioteca, por un momento había olvidado la promesa que les habían hecho él y Jiraiya a ambas Saiyajin cuando las encontraron

* * *

El equipo de Neji empezó con cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la aldea de Konoha, Gai sensei no se encontraba presente, pues según les había informado la Hokague, él se encontraba en el hospital ayudando a algunas enfermeras, aunque claro, ellos no sabían que Gai sensei era el que tenía que ser atendido, y como siempre, lee corría mucho más de la cuenta, y la única que parecía poder llevarle el ritmo era Bra, hasta le había ganado pues hiso 251 mientras que lee había hecho 250

-Eres genial!- Repetía lee una y otra vez mientras Bra reía nerviosamente, regularmente no mostraba mucho sus habilidades físicas pues los Humanos no estaban preparados para ello

-Quisiera aprender alguna de sus habilidades!- Dijo Bra, le interesaba mucho sacar fuego por la boca o caminar por las paredes, estaba seguro que algo como eso sorprendería a su hermano

-Pero eres un usuario solo de Taijutsu como lee, eso significa que no puedes realizar jutsus- Almenos eso era lo que la Hokague le había informado a Tenten

-Qué?- Bra solo escuchaba palabras raras, todo lo que pronunciaban los ninjas solía ser bastante extraño y ella aun no lograba comprenderlo

-Que no puedes realizar ninguna técnica- Resumió Neji, La situación lo estaba empezando a desesperar, ver a Lee y a Gai-sensei hacer tonterías todo el tiempo era suficiente para el

-Tonterías! solo enséñenme y les demostrare- Las insistencias de Bra eran demasiadas y al final terminaron aceptando, Neji le enseño a enviar chakra a sus pies y así poder escalar los árboles, caminar sobre el agua y varias cosas más, Bra entendió bien, pues ella también podía dominar su energía a su voluntad

Se concentró y envió Ki hacia sus pies, como estaba en un bosque lo más lógico era que escalaran un árbol, pero cuando poso un pie sobre el árbol este se rajo y cayó al suelo produciendo un estruendo, Los ninjas no salían de su asombro, Que había hecho Bra para derribar un árbol sin siquiera tener la intención de hacerlo?

-Jeje- Bra reía nerviosamente, lo mejor sería evitar preguntas o se metería en un lio

-Pero como..-

-MEJOR, vallamos a una montaña-

-Pero el árbol…-

-A LA MONTAÑA! –

-Pero Bra tu…-

-Miren ahí esta una-

Esquivando las preguntas de sus compañeros de equipo Bra se dirigió a paso veloz Asia la montaña, debido al nerviosismo no se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo envió más ki a sus pies y su energía se elevó, parecía ser que la montaña tendría el mismo destino que el pobre árbol destrozado, Bra poso su pie sobre la montaña lo más suave que pudo pero ni aun así logro que la montaña no se rajase, su ropa pesaba demasiado, estuvo tentada a quitársela pero no parecía ser lo más correcto, así que antes de que su equipo la alcanzara se alejó de la montaña y los convenció en que no estaba interesada en aprender a caminar sobre las paredes

-Les digo que eso es para tontos, no me interesa practicar algo como eso- decía Bra cruzada de brazos aparentemente molesta. El resto del día su equipo había logrado olvidar el pequeño "accidente" que los había sorprendido e intentaron enseñarle más técnicas que terminaron en desastre, la Pobre Bra llego a la conclusión de que no podía realizar ninguna técnica porque ella no era de ese mundo, quizá su Ki si era diferente al Chakra

-Hasta luego!- Se despedía Bra de ellos, había logrado sentir la energía de su amiga moverse al fin del lugar en el que estaba e iría a su encuentro, quería advertirle sobre las técnicas que no podían hacer por peligro a revelar su identidad.

-Estarás bien sola?- La pregunta de Neji sorprendió a todo el equipo 8, y mas que todo a Bra, desde cuando Neji se preocupaba por ella?

-Estas preocupado por mí?- Dijo Bra en un tono arrogante mientras posicionaba sus brazos en su cintura, justamente la misma técnica que usaba su madre con el caprichoso príncipe Saiyajin

-Si quieres yo te llevo- Interrumpió Tenten, Empezaba a formarse una atmosfera que no le gustaba para nada y claro que quería interrumpir

-No te preocupes ya conozco varias calles, Hasta luego chicos- Bra se fue perdiendo en el horizonte mientras su equipo la veía alejarse, Tenten no podía evitar voltear a ver a Neji, esa pregunta regularmente solo se la decía a ella, algo huelia mal y no, no era Lee

* * *

Al llegar a la biblioteca Pan se puso a leer varios libros mientras Naruto caía en una de las mesas en un profundo sueño, parecía estar inconsciente ni se le veía respirar, pero Pan savia que estaba vivo, podía sentir su energía después de todo

Los libros le gustaban bastante, eso lo había heredero, su padre tenía un cuarto lleno de libros sobre investigaciones que ella leía la mayoría de veces en sus ratos libres

Había atado su largo cabello en una cola mientras empezaba a sacar varios libros de sus estantes, leyó bastantes que le parecieron interesantes pero ninguno contenía algo que solucionara su problema, sin darse cuenta la noche empezaba a cubrir las casas y calles de la aldea, Pan se encontraba rendida y cansada al parecer esa biblioteca no contenía nada que pudiera ayudarle, sentada en el piso volteo Asia su compañero de equipo, le sorprendía más el hecho de que Naruto había logrado mantenerse dormido esa cantidad de tiempo

Estaba dispuesta a despertarlo e irse a su apartamento, cuando una sección de la biblioteca le llamo la atención, esta contenía el título de "Mitos y leyendas" Su mano se dirigió por si sola a un solo libro, ahí leyó algo que le llamo bastante la atención, presto el libro a la bibliotecaria y se dirigió a despertar a Naruto

-No entiendo cómo pudiste quedarte dormido tanto tiempo -

-Las Bibliotecas me dan sueño- Dijo Naruto para dar un último bostezo, de lo que si no estaba seguro era de como iba a conciliar el sueño esa noche

-Pan!- Bra venía en dirección contraria a ellos con la mano en alto, Naruto le devolvió el gesto mientras Pan le sonreía

-Como te fue Bra?, sentí que aumentaste tu ki en un momento-

-Si jeje mi equipo intento enseñarme algunos "jutsus" y no los pude realizar- Dijo Bra mientras una pequeña aura deprimente la rodeaba

-Es cierto!- hace tiempo que tenía una duda y ese sería el mejor momento para deshacerse de ella, Pan volteo Asia Naruto y este le devolvió el gesto –Naruto, solo tú y yo estamos en el equipo 7?-

-No- dijo Naruto, casi habia olvidado informarle a Pan de lo más importante

-esta Sakura-chan y Sai pero se encuentran en misión y aún no han vuelto, pensándolo bien llevan un día de retraso- Naruto se quedó pensativo unos segundos, lo mejor sería preguntarle a Tsunade sobre la misión de sus amigos, pero si no estaba mal solo se trataba de entregar un pergamino a la aldea de la arena nada interesante

-Supongo que los conoceré luego-

-Claro ambos son geniales Tebayo-

Los tres se encaminaron a sus apartamentos, Pan estaba ansiosa de mostrarle a Bra el contenido del libro, Definitivamente había encontrado algo bastante interesante

* * *

La noche se veía hermosa mientras acariciaba el agua de aquella catarata, se encontraba llenando su pachón de agua limpia mientras admiraba la bella luna, ese era un lugar bastante hermoso y se preguntaba Por qué no lo había visto antes en sus misiones? Ese lugar quedaba literalmente entre el bosque que daba camino a la aldea de la arena y había ido por ahí varias veces

Se puso de pie y regreso a donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros de equipo, Shikamaru le hablaba a Sai mientras choji se terminaba su última bolsa de papas, Vertió un poco de agua en su pañuelo y bajo la botella al suelo, luego se acercó a las dos personas que se encontraban tendidas en el piso y le puso su pañuelo mojado en la frente a uno de ellos, Ino se encontraba haciendo lo mismo, ambas atendían a los dos chicos desde el amanecer y ninguno despertaba, Sakura se sorprendió mucho al principio cuando los analizo pues ninguno de ellos tenía una sola gota de chakra en su interior, cualquiera hubiese pensado que estaban muertos, pero cuando se acercó comprobó que aun respiraban, eso era lo más sorprendente de todo

-Qué crees que les paso?- dijo Ino cansada, se encontraban desde temprano cuidándolos sin parar pero valía la pena a ver sus rostros, ambos eran bastante guapos y eso era lo que más llamaba la atención, almenos a ella si

-No lo sé, Shikamaru acaba de mandar a Sai a informarle a lady Tsunade de nuestra situa….-Sakura no pudo terminar su oración pues sucedió algo que todos esperaban desde el amanecer, el chico que estaba a su cuidado empezaba a abrir los ojos, tenía sus cabellos inusualmente alborotados desafiando la gravedad y usaba un traje anaranjado bastante raro, Decía cosas que no lograba escuchar así que se acercó, era normal que aún no pudiera hablar bien pues en la mañana ardían en fiebre y posiblemente se encontraran bastante debilitados

-Tu.. Tu-

-Tranquilo, habla despacio estas muy débil- Dijo Sakura tratando de que el joven volviera a recostarse

-T-tu frente es bastan grande-

Ino no pudo empezar a burlarse adecuadamente cuando Sakura ya le había propinado un golpe al chico bastante fuerte, Este no murmuro nada más y callo desmayado nuevamente a la par del otro, habían esperado todo el día para que uno de ellos despertara y Sakura lo arruinaba todo

-Bien hecho frente!, mira lo que haces y tanto que nos costó!-

* * *

Holaaaa :D espero les haya gustado, este capítulo lo hice más largo y no saben lo que me costo xD Si tienen alguna idea de cómo continuar el Fic o tienen alguna sugerencia me gustaría que me lo dijeran en los comentarios, Saludos!

¿Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7 Alfin Konoha

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **7\. Alfin Konoha**

La mañana era hermosa, los pájaros cantaban, el bello sol calentaba desde temprano los cuerpos de las personas en sus cómodas camas, las panaderías abrían sus puertas con la intención de que su embriagante olor a pan inundara las calles de Konoha mientras los niños empezaban a prepararse para asistir a la escuela. Parecía ser que todo estaba en calma y en total normalidad, ese día era como cualquier otro, excepto por una sola cosa, y esa llevaba el título de "Tsunade, sin sake"

Todas las personas se apartaban al verla pasar, Tsunade emanaba un aura de molestia absoluta y una mirada de "si te atraviesas en mi camino, te mato", sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no había probado una sola gota de sake desde la noche anterior gracias al par de Saiyajin que había invito a cenar la noche anterior, entro a su oficina abriéndola de un portazo haciendo que Shizune se sobresaltara, luego abrió uno de los cajones de su mueble que se encontraba escondido atrás de un estante y saco una botella de Sake mientras la tragaba como si de agua se tratase

Shizune miro sorprendida a su maestra, nunca antes había tenido ese arrebato por el Sake siempre y cuando tomara su ración impuesta por ella misma en cada periodo de comida, lo que le llevo a imaginarse que Lady Tsunade no había tomado una sola gota la noche anterior, la vio terminar de tomarse la segunda botella mientras se sentaba en su escritorio e inhalaba profundo como si hubiese estado corriendo en un maratón y al fin tomaba aire fresco, luego aparto la mirada Asia el lugar en que su maestra había sacado las dos botellas de Sake, desde cuando había un cajón atrás de la estantería?

-Lady Tsunade se encuentra bien?- Shizune miraba a su maestra con notable preocupación, Tsunade cargaba unas bolsas debajo de los ojos que podía usarcé para meter a toda Konoha en ellas

\- Si- Contesto secamente –Recuérdame no volver a invitar a comer a esas dos niñas de nuevo- fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse a revisar todo el papeleo que tenía para ese día

Okeeey, la situación empezaba a preocupar a Shizune de verdad, era demasiado extraño que Lady Tsunade se pusiera a revisar el papeleo desde temprano en la mañana, regularmente holgazaneaba y ella tenía que convencerla para que empezara a trabajar, pero esta vez Tsunade había empezado por si misma sin ningún regaño o suplica de parte de su alumna

Lo que Shizune no sabía, era que su pobre maestra no cargaba ni un centavo enzima desde la noche anterior y eso la incentivaba a realizar su labor desde temprano, Shizune estaba a punto de preguntar respecto al repentino cambio de actitud de su maestra cuando alguien toco la puerta, no recordaba que Lady Tsunade hubiese citado a alguien desde temprano ese día por lo que le pareció bastante extraño

-Adelante- dijo Tsunade mientras apartaba la mirada del papeleo y retiraba las gafas de sus ojos

Por la puerta apareció Sai pero solamente el, cosa que preocupo a Tsunade, su equipo llevaba un día de retraso y el ver llegar solo a una persona del equipo varias veces no resultaba ser buena señal

-Sai? Y tu equipo?- La preocupación de Shizune se hiso evidente pero Sai no supo reconocerlo, después de todo aún era nuevo en el tema de las emociones

-Ellos no están conmigo– dijo mientras pasaba al interior de la oficina y se posicionaba frente a Tsunade

-A que te refieres?- ahora la preocupada era Tsunade, esos niños le preocupaban más de lo que ella sabia

-que no podrán volver- contesto secamente, sus palabras le dieron un efecto negativo a la situación y Tsunade y Shizune analizaban lo que creían había pasado

-C-como pudo pasar?-

Shizune se llevó una de sus manos al pecho mientras que con la otra se cubría la boca, la noticia era bastante impactante y Tsunade no podía hacer más que sobarse las sienes con sus dedos índice y pulgar, estaba claro que esa había sido una gran pérdida, tanto para las familias como para la aldea

Por otro lado Sai se encontraba confundido, que de malo tenían sus palabras?, llevo una de sus manos a la barbilla mientras trataba de deducir el porqué de la situación, cuando de alguna manera u otra logro atar todos los cabos sueltos y entendió el porqué del cambio de actitud de las dos adultas, Se aclaró la garganta logrando obtener la atención de ambas shinobis y se dispuso a aclarar el malentendido

-Porque.. Se encuentran en el bosque- Finalizo Sai con una sonrisa aclarando cualquier posible malentendido

Pero su sonrisa no duro mucho cuando uno de los libros que tenía Tsunade en su escritorio, sumamente grueso, choco con la frente del pobre Sai y lo mando a volar hacia la pared a una velocidad estupenda

-TU! MALDITO NIÑO DEL DEMONIO, EXPLICATE MEJOR!- Shizune tenía una mueca de enojo por todo el rostro lo suficientemente fea como para asustar a todo un grupo de niños exploradores, tenía ambas manos empuñadas y resoplaba bastante fuerte, Tsunade la volteo a ver muy sorprendida, desde cuando Shizune se comportaba así? Definitivamente le estaba sentado mal juntarse mucho con Sakura

-EJEM, Shizune, tranquilízate por favor- Dijo Tsunade recobrando la postura mientras Shizune caía en la cuenta de lo que había hecho

-S-si- Dijo mientras bajaba el rostros bastante apenada, mientras Sai empezaba a reincorporarse con un chinchón en la frente lo suficientemente grande como parecer un unicornio, luego sostuvo entre sus manos el pesado libro de negocios y lo dejo en el escritorio de Tsunade mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de una apenada Shizune

\- y Bien Sai, podrías explicarte mejor?-Dijo Tsunade ya curiosa sobre la situación

-Sí- dijo Sai dispuesto a contar todo antes de que a alguien mas se le ocurriera tirarle cosas

\- Nuestro retraso se debe a que encontramos una par de cuerpos tirados a mitad del camino, eran dos muchachos pero no poseían ninguna banda ninja en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, lo que nos llevó a suponer que eran simples aldeanos pero su cuerpo estaba bastante trabajado como para no ser ninjas o luchadores-

-y eso que tiene que ver con su retraso?-

-el problema fue cuando Sakura e Ino analizaron sus cuerpos, ninguno de ellos poseía ni una pequeña cantidad de chakra pero aun respiraban-

\- y eso los llevo a pensar…-

-Si, que podían tratarse de experimentos de Orochimaru o bien, personas bastante hábiles para esconder su Chackra, pero cuando los encontramos e la mañana, ambos jóvenes presentaban síntomas de fiebre bastante alta, como cualquier otro ser humano enfermo -

Tsunade entrelazo sus manos mientras analizaba la situación, podría tratarse de espías o experimentos de orochimaru, de cualquier forma seria mejor sacarles toda la información posible y ver si representaban alguna amenaza para la aldea

-Los demás se encuentran en el bosque esperando mi regreso-

-Dime algo mas Sai, Porque no los trajeron a la aldea de inmediato?-

-Shikamaru prefirió ser precavido respecto a la situación ya que Orochimaru era un miembro de Akatsuki –

-Claro, está bien Sai, quiero que regreses con tu equipo y les digas que te doy la autorización para traer a ambos jóvenes a la aldea-

Sai hiso una pequeña reverencia con la intención de marcharse pero Tsunade se lo impidió

-Claro que no regresaras solo, verdad Kakashi?-

Poof!

Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo a la par de Tsunade, luego Sai pudo verlo, el famoso juonin de la hoja llevaba unas cuantas vendas enredadas en su frente, en la mano derecha y en la pierna izquierda, parecía como si acabase de estar en el hospital recuperándose de algo, ambos hicieron una última reverencia frente a Tsunade y salieron de la habitación, si salían desde temprano en las águilas de Sai seguramente lograrían regresar en la noche y kakashi no quería perder tiempo, ya llevaba dos días sin leer su famoso libro Icha-icha que Naruto le había regalado meses antes

-Disculpe Kakashi-sensei, podría saber que le paso?- Dijo Sai bastante sorprendido, nunca había visto a su sensei en tal estado

-Tuve una pelea bastante entretenida-

Después de esas simples palabras Kakashi subió en el águila y se marchó seguido de Sai, quien aún se encontraba sorprendido, aunque su rostro no lo aparentaba, de que alguien pudiese hacerle daño a su sensei

* * *

Sakura se encontraba de pie frente al hermoso lago del día anterior, Alfin la fiebre de ambos jóvenes había logrado disminuir y eso ya era un alivio, recordó lo apenada que estuvo el día anterior en el que volvió a dejar desmallado a uno de ellos y Shikamaru la vio de manera reprobatoria

El sol estaba en su punto y no tenían lo suficiente de comida para esperar un día mas, Chouji había acabado con la mayoría de la comida de repuesto y lo único que les quedaba era un bento para compartir entre los cuatro

Regreso al campamento a paso lento para encontrarse con la misma escena del día anterior, Ambos jóvenes se encontraban a la par de los sacos de dormir mientras Ino cuidaba de ellos, Chouji y Shikamaru se encontraban en distintos puntos para vigilar si algún enemigo se acercaba y ella, pues cuidaba de ellos junto a Ino

-Porque siempre te tardas tanto Frente! Hace tiempo que quiero ir al baño- Dijo Ino mientras se ponía de pie y se iba en la dirección en la que Sakura acababa de regresa

-Puerca- Dijo Sakura en voz baja, pues Ino ya se encontraba lejos para escucharla

Se sentó a la par del extraño chico pelinegro con pelos parados, se preguntaba cuál sería la causa de su extraño estado Pues ella no había logrado encontrar alguna bacteria o algún síntoma de veneno en su cuerpo, luego como un rápido destello recordó los ojos Onix del extraño muchacho que había golpeado el día anterior, eran casi tan parecidos como los de Sasuke, su sasuke, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabían nada de el desde la muerte de orochimaru, cada día pensaba en él, siempre trataba pero no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza, Suspiro fuerte mientras veía como Ino regresaba al campamento

-Ves?, haci es como se va al baño, R-A-P-I-D-O- Dijo ino mientras pronunciaba bastante fuerte la última palabra- en cambio tú te tardas más de mil años!, Me pregunto si te constara sentarte por tu gran FRENTE!-

Sakura se puso de pie bastante irritada mientras encaraba a su "amiga" con ambos puños cerrados, Ino sí que sabía muy bien cómo hacerla enojar y como las otras veces, había logrado conseguirlo

-Cállate puerca, que seguro que lo que haces en el baño te sale mucho más sucio que a cualquiera!-

-QUE DIJISTE FRENTE!?-

-QUE, AHORA ESTAS SORDA!?-

Ambas chocaron sus frentes en forma amenazante mientras alzaban sus puños, cualquiera hubiese pensado que se trataba de una de sus típicas peleas, pero esta vez algo hubo diferente, esta vez nadie las detuvo

Ino retrocedió unos pasos mientras arrancaba un tronco de la tierra y se lo tiraba a Sakura, esta lo esquivo fácilmente y sostuvo en sus manos un sartén que utilizaron la noche anterior para calentar su comida, aún tenía algo de sopa de pescado en ella, Sakura se la aventó a Ino, quien logró esquivarla por poco, pero aun haci, no pudo evitar que un poco de sopa le callera en su blusa

-MIRA LO QUE AS HECHO!-

-Ja, te lo mereces por PUERCA-

Sakura e Ino se aventaban de todo sin darse cuenta el desorden que habían formado en el campamento, no quedaba nada que no estuviese tirado por los suelos o colgado en alguna rama de algún arbol y cuando finalmente ambas chicas no vieron ni una cosa más que pudieran usar para lanzarle a la otra, Sakura opto por levantar a uno de los jóvenes inconscientes con su descomunal fuerza y aventárselo a Ino, era tanto su enojo que no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo

Ino esquivo el cuerpo inconsciente del chico de cabello negro quien termino estrellado contra un árbol, rápidamente tomo el otro cuerpo inconsciente del chico de cabello lila mientras Sakura recuperaba el cuerpo del otro chico, ambas los lanzaron al mismo tiempo como si de muñecos de trapo se tratasen haciendo que ambas cabezas chocaran y se estrellaran contra el suelo

-PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!?-

Ambas se detuvieron en el acto, era le segunda vez que Sakura recibía la mirada reprobatoria de Shikamaru y empezaba a sentirse terrible, por otro lado Ino cruzo ambos brazos y volteo hacia otro lado, no tenía que disculparse, después de todo ella no era la única que había tirado cosas

-Sakura empezó!-

-QUE!? Eres una…-

Un kunai directo, detuvo las palabras de Sakura, Chouji llego corriendo al lugar dispuesto a avisar de los ninjas enemigos pero al parecer estos se le habían adelantado.

Rápidamente más de 20 ninjas aparecieron dentro los arbustos rodeándolos, no tenían escapatoria, estaban rodeados por los que parecían ser ninjas renegados, ladrones, si lo decían de otro modo

-Que quieren!?-

-Queremos el pergamino que le llevan al Kazekague- Dijo un tipo bastante alto y de musculatura enorme

-Ja!, pues perdieron ya lo entregamos!- Dijo una impulsiva ino mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Entonces ya no nos sirven de nada- Dijo el mismo hombre pero con una voz retorcida que erizo los cabellos de Ino

Shikamaru se encargó de expandir sus sombras rápidamente logrando atrapar a 10 ninjas a la vez Mientras chouji y Sakura trataban de encargarse de los restantes Ino se transportó al cuerpo del ninja que les había hablado minutos antes confundiendo a los ladrones, quienes pensaban que el cuerpo que había poseído ino era el de Su jefe

Su lucha termino bien, los ninjas eran más fuertes de lo que se habían imaginado dejándolos agotados, Sakura e Ino cayeron rendidas al suelo mientras Shikamaru y Chouji se sentaban en unos troncos tratando de calmar su respiración, los cuerpos de los ninjas renegados se encontraban esparcidos por lo que antes había sido su campamento, creían que todo había terminado pero nadie vio a un ninja más, un ninja que se había mantenido escondido entre los arbustos y había presenciado todo

Enojado y orgulloso lanzo cuatro kunais directo a la nuca de los ninjas, pero estos nunca llegaron, Los cuatro ninjas voltearon su vista al objeto que había recibido los cuatro kunais en vez de sus espaldas

Un tronco mantenía clavados los cuatro objetos metálicos que se dirigían hacia ellos, rápidamente vieron como el chico de cabellos lilas se mantenía en pie con el brazo estirado, el había lanzado el tronco!

-C-cuida-do- Trunks hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantenerse en pie, se sentía sumamente débil y no entendía porque la cabeza le dolía tanto, su cuerpo no quiso responderle y nuevamente cayo inconsciente al duro suelo

Chouji se encargó del último ninja ladrón que seguía con vida y todos regresaron su vista hacia ambos Saiyajin, Uno de ellos les había salvado la espalda, Ino y Sakura casi sentían pena por haberlos utilizado como objetos en su pequeña "pelea"

-Todos están bien?- La voz de Kakashi-sensei se hizo presente, todos voltearon a verlo, atrás de el se encontraba Sai con su típica sonrisa fingida

-S-Si, casi no la contamos- Chouji volteo nuevamente hacia el chico de pelo lila, definitivamente ahora le debía un favor

-Estos son los chicos que encontraron?- Kakashi les hecho un vistazo, esos chicos tenían la misma vestimenta que Pan y Bra usaban, los cuatro debían tener alguna relación, rápidamente por su cabeza cruzaron los fantásticos poderes que ambas Saiyajin poseían y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ellos también los tenían

-Sí, han estado inconscientes desde ayer pero uno de ellos acaba de salvarnos la vida- Shikamaru también se encontraba admirado, el chico había logrado lanzar el tronco a una velocidad increíble para que los kunais no pudieran tocarlos, definitivamente debía tener muy buenas habilidades

-Sakura, sabes cuál es su estado?- Dijo kakashi ya interesado en ambos chicos

-La verdad no lo sé-Sakura hablo con un deje de tristeza, posiblemente debía de entrenar más su jutsu médico –No pude encontrarles alguna enfermedad o algún veneno que les pudiese haber afectado su cuerpo, es como si estuviesen inconscientes por nada-

Kakashi no dijo más y procedió a levantarlos, Todos recogieron el campamento lo cual los demoro más gracias al gran desorden que Sakura e Ino habían provocado, Todos se montaron en un ave, kakashi llevaba a uno de los muchachos de cabello negro mientras Sai llevaba al otro, definitivamente eso se había transformado en algo de lo que debía hablar con la Hokague y posiblemente con ambas Saiyajin

* * *

Al llegar a Konoha el bello sol se había esfumado al fin, todo lo que los rodeaba se encontraba en total obscuridad de no ser por las luces de las casas que iluminaban las calles

-Sakura ve a informarle a Tsunade de nuestro regreso, yo llevare a estos dos al hospital los demás pueden retirarse- kakashi se retiró del lugar con Sai mientras llevaban a ambos muchachos al hospital y para ser sincero quería llegar ya! Pues estaba seguro que el chico que llevaba en la espalda le había babeado toda la parte de atrás de su chaleco ninja

Sakura toco la puerta de la Hokague con cansancio, estaba realmente agotada solo quería volver a recostarse en su cómoda cama y comer un poco, pues aunque se encontraba a dieta un día entero sin comer era demasiado

-Adelante- La voz de Lady Tsunade le confirmo que podía pasar

Al entrar a la oficina lo primero que pudo notar fue un gran agujero en una de las ventanas y no cabía duda que el agujero en la pared era imposible de ignorar, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerse a preguntar, le informo a Tsunade sobre el éxito de su misión y la estadía de ambos chicos en el hospital de Konoha

-Sakura- la llamo la Hokague antes de que se retirara del lugar-Sé que estas cansada pero necesito que salgas de misión mañana-

-C-claro- Dijo Sakura mientras fingía una sonrisa, no pudo evitar pensar que la estaban sobre explotando, Pero prefirió no negarse y salió de la oficina directo a su cómoda cama

Kakashi salió del hospital mientras se despedía de Sai, se quedó un rato contemplando las estrellas y después de no ver a casi nadie en la aldea decidió que iría a ver a la Hokague hasta el siguiente día, pensándolo bien él también estaba cansado

* * *

-Pan no crees que la Hokague nos eche por haberle abierto unos hoyitos en la pared o sí?- Bra estaba algo apenada, primero había lanzado muy fuerte a Naruto y este quebró la ventana y luego cuando él le hacía burlas desde la ventana calculo mal y abrió un oyó en la pared

-No lo sé, pero si nos echan será tu culpa- Dijo mientras veía a su querida amiga hundir la cabeza entre la almohada-

-Sera mejor dormir, mañana tenemos misión recuerdas?- Bra asintió con la cabeza, Pan se puso de pie y apago la luces del apartamento, pronto se quedaron dormidas

* * *

-Shizune le avisaste al arquitecto?- Dijo Tsunade mientras veía el gran agujero que se encontraba en su oficina

-Si, dijo que vendría mañana a ver que podía hacer-

-Esas niñas destruirán la aldea-Dijo Tsunade mientras se retiraba del lugar seguida por Shizune, lastimosamente Tsunade no estaba ni enterada que ahora mismo tenía cuatro Saiyajins en la aldea y ciertos chicos eran mucho más problemáticos que ciertas chicas

* * *

 **Hiwaii009:** Si :`) esa Sakura es tan mala y seguirá haci con goten pero abra alguien que le pondrá un alto a sus golpes xD , espero que te guste el capítulo e igualmente leerte de nuevo Saludos!

 **El Shishita:** estoy contenta de que te haya gustado jaja y no te preocupes tu comentarios si me llegan pero como no posees una cuenta de Fanfiction tardan un poco más en llegar, espero que el capítulo te guste e igualmente espero volverte a leer, Saludos!

 **Luci:** Espero que te agrade el fic, gracias por dejarme almenos una pequeña opinión espero volverte a leer, Saludos!

Perdón si no está muy largo o si el capítulo estuvo algo aburrido: / tengo la idea de cómo continuar el Fic haci que no se desesperen si aún no ay mucha acción o romance entre alguno de los personajes

Espero estar actualizando posiblemente la otra semana (Como odio la tarea -.-) Bueno si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia de como continuar la historia o alguna recomendación espero que no duden en escribirme, Saludos!

¿Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8 El despertar

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **8\. El despertar**

Naruto abrió la puerta de su apartamento con una sopa de ramen instantáneo en la mano y unos cuantos fideos colgando de su boca, Una gota corrió por el cabello de sakura al estilo anime mientras miraba a Naruto, Que forma era esa de recibir invitados?

-No deberías comer algo tan pesado después de despertar, demonios- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su desarreglado amigo

Naruto succiono los últimos fideos que tenía en la boca y se los trago de un solo mientras empuñaba su mano y empezaba a darse unos cuantos golpes en el pecho, Sakura levanto una ceja mientras cerraba los ojos, el Baka se estaba ahogando

-S-sakura-chan, ya regresaste, pero que haces en mi casa tan temprano?-

-Ya es tarde-Dijo Sakura mientras una de sus venas se marcaban en su frente –Como sea lávate y vístete te espero-

-¿Qué?, es una cita?- los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron mientras sonreía de una manera realmente estúpida para Sakura que en otros casos ya tendría a Hinata en el suelo, roja y lista para llevar al hospital

-Idiota!, Lady Tsunade nos llama!- Sakura se contenía lo más que podía para no dejar inconsciente a Naruto, después de todo ya iban demasiado tarde

En la torre Hokague los esperaba Tsunade molesta de brazos cruzados mientras les dirigía una mirada reprobatoria a los dos jóvenes frente a ella

-Llegan tarde!, Que significa ese comportamiento!?- Tsunade estaba visiblemente molesta y lo único que Sakura podía hacer, era bajar su cabeza mientras trataba de excusarse

-D-disculpe Lady Tsunade, El tonto de Naruto estaba comiendo el desayuno a una hora rara y..- Sakura hablaba demasiado rápido que apenas se le entendía, Jiraiya sentía lastima por la pobre chica que se hacía un queso frente a Tsunade

-Ya, ya, tranquilízate Tsunade- Dijo Jiraiya en un intento de calmar a su vieja amiga

-Tranquilícese Obachan no querrá que le salgan más canas- Naruto no tuvo ni tiempo de reír cuando Sakura ya había enterrado su puño en su cabeza haciéndolo caer al suelo

-L-lo sentimos- Sakura hiso una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa, siempre era lo mismo con Naruto

-Ya no importa- Hablo Tsunade –Donde está el resto del equipo 7?-

-Cómo!?- Sakura estaba desconcertada, según tenia informado Sai estaba de descanso y no había otra persona del quipo 7 aparte de ella, Naruto y Sasuke

-oh no!, Olvide despertar a Pan y a Bra-

Pan y Bra? A ver si entendía, se atrasaba un día en una misión y ya tenía nuevas compañeras de equipo? De que se trataba eso?

Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando la puerta de la habitación cayó al suelo levantando un poco de polvo, detrás de ella se encontraban dos chicas una tendida en el suelo y la otra de pie con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante, se sorprendió bastante al ver a la chica de los brazos extendidos, su color de cabello era bastante inusual y ambas eran bastante… Bonitas! Podía jurar que tenían su edad

Por otro lado Tsunade estaba más enojada que antes, llegaban tarde y encima de eso botaban su puerta! Tenía suficiente con el oyó en la pared que Bra había abierto

-Acaso mi pared no fue suficiente!?-

Sakura volteo a ver a Tsunade y luego al agujero en la pared que había visto la noche anterior, así que ellas lo habían abierto, pero.. Cómo?

-Jeje- Bra rio nerviosamente mientras ayudaba a levantar a su amiga-Lo lamentamos Lady Tsunade-  
-oye oye, yo no abrí el oyó en la pared fue Bra- Dijo Pan mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no estas ayudando Pan-

-Quienes son ellas?- Pregunto Sakura curiosa, no solo por sus nuevas compañeras sino por sus extrañas ropas, estaba segura de haberlas viso antes

-o es cierto- Hablo Tsunade- ellas son nuevas en la aldea y Pan es tu nueva compañera de equipo-

-Pan, Bra ella es Sakura-chan mi novia- Dijo Naruto mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas

-NARUTOO!- Sakura estrello su puño contra el rostro de Naruto mandándolo a volar a los brazos de Bra –Eso no es cierto, yo nunca saldría con el!- Pronuncio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Bra torcido los labios, quien se creía ella para tratar a Naruto así?

-Tu novia? Pensé que esa era Hinata- dijo Pan haciendo que Sakura la volteara a ver

-H-hinata de que hablas?- pregunto Naruto casi al borde del colapso

-como sea es un Placer- Sakura extendió su mano frente a Pan y esta la estrecho con una enorme sonrisa, Sakura se sorprendió al verla, no había visto a nadie sonreír así desde hace mucho, parecía que su vida estaba llena de felicidad algo que ella añoraba desde hace tiempo, luego le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a Bra que esta ignoro, al parecer no la había visto o eso era lo que quería creer

-Lady Tsunade para que nos llamó?- Pregunto Bra mientras se posicionaba frente a su escritorio

Tsunade relajo su semblante mientras veía a Sakura y Naruto, luego suspiro y se dio la vuelta

-Como ya sabrán, Sasuke mato a Orochimaru-

-Jaja!, claro sabía que Sasuke no sería capaz de convertirse en un contenedor- dijo Naruto aparentemente feliz –así que cuando regresa a la aldea?-

-Ahí está el problema- suspiro Tsunade –Sasuke no regresara

-Qué?, cuál es su problema!?- El semblante de Naruto cambio a uno molesto captando la atención de Pan y a Bra, en todo ese tiempo nunca habían visto a Naruto molesto -ahora que Orochimaru está muerto porque no regresa a la aldea!?-

-Sasuke esta segado por la venganza, todos sus pensamientos están enfocados en matar a Uchiha Itachi de Akarsuki lo antes posible- Hablo Jiraiya cruzando de brazos

-Maldición- Naruto empuño sus manos mientras su voz empezaba a elevarse-Vieja vamos a traer a Sasuke de vuelta, la misión de seguir a Akarsuki sigue activa verdad?-

-Si- Tsunade se volteo mirando fijamente a Naruto

-Perfecto, debemos seguir a los miembros de Akatsuki y así traeremos de vuelta a Sasuke!- Naruto frunció más el seño mientras se acercaba a Tsunade- En otras palabras nuestro objetivo ahora es, Uchiha Itachi!-

-ir tras el miembro de akarsuki con quien hay mayor probabilidad de encontrarse con sasuke, bien tiene lógica pero que aremos con Uchiha Itachi?- Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio y vio fijamente a Naruto

-Si logramos tomar bajo custodia solo a un miembro de Akatsuki el señor Ibiki puede sacarle información acerca de itachi- Hablo Sakura seriamente, regularmente lo hacía cuando de Sasuke se trataba

-Es cierto que ya se ha transmitido una orden de captura a miembros de Akatsuki si la oportunidad se presenta…-

-Pero eso sería muy difícil, verdad?- todos se giraron hacia la voz que interrumpió a Tsunade, ahí frente a ellos se encontraba Kakashi de brazos cruzados sin ninguna venda, al parecer sus heridas ya habían curado

-No podremos hacerlos hablar tan fácilmente, hasta ahora los que nos hemos encontrado eran demasiado peligrosos y ni siquiera pudimos pensar en tomarlos bajo custodia- Hablo Kakashi recordando sus peleas con Deidara, Hidan y Sasori

-Entonces que vamos a hacer!?- Pregunto Naruto ya alterado

-Bueno hasta que encontremos a Itachi, todo lo que podemos hacer es ser pacientes y buscar-

Pan y Bra cada vez se confundían más en la conversación, quien era Sasuke? Y porque tanto afán en traerlo a la aldea si al parecer era una acecino? además porque Naruto y Sakura parecía reaccionar tan negativamente cuando de él se trataba? Todas estas preguntas se formulaban ambas Saiyajin hasta que kakashi pronuncio la palarbra "Fuertes" si capturar a uno de ellos era lo que querian entonces con gusto lo arian si antes podían peliar

-Nosotras podríamos capturar a alguno por ustedes- Hablo Pan completamente decidida obteniendo la atención

–Si antes nos dejan pelear con ellos- Dijo Bra mientras Sakura y Naruto los volteaban a ver, ellas dos no podrían enfrentarse con alguien de Akatsuki teniendo en cuenta que dos de ellos casi los mataban

-No, ustedes no pueden enfrentarse a ellos- Dijo Tsunade, no porque ellas pudieran salir lastimadas si no porque si alguna de ellas mostraba sus poderes Akatsuki podría interesarse en ellas y eso lo sabían muy bien no solo Tsunade si no Jiraiya y Kakashi quien entendieron la indirecta desde el principio

-Pero nosotras podemos ganarles!- Dijo Pan mientras se paraba frente a Tsunade –Ya vio lo que fuimos capaces de hacer con..-

-Pan!- Dijo Kakashi haciendo que su ahora alumna lo voltease a ver –Sabemos lo que hicieron pero el resto del mundo no, así que les pedimos silencio- Ahora ambas Saiyajin entendían, ellos querían ocultarlas o almenos hacer que no mostraran todas sus habilidades en publico

-Está bien Kakashi-sensei – Pan regreso junto a Bra mientras los presentes las miraban, los únicos que no entendieron nada habían sido Naruto y Sakura pero eso lo discutirían después primero estaba lo de Sasuke

-Entonces- Dijo Jiraiya retomando la conversación –Digamos que encontramos a itachi y después que?-

-Sobre eso- Hablo Kakashi- tengo una idea, podrían dejarme solo con Lady Tsunade por favor?-

Todos los presentes vieron una última vez a Kakashi y luego se retiraron del lugar, Naruto se fue caminando sin rumbo alguno sin siquiera voltearlos a ver luego Jiraiya fue tras el mientras Sakura, Pan y Bra se quedaban a las afueras de la torre

-Naruto- Susurro Sakura al verlo irse, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por Pan y Bra que ahora se encontraban más curiosas que nunca

-Sakura- La Llamo Pan haciendo que la mencionada la volteara a ver –Quien es Sasuke Uchiha?- Dijo mientras veía la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura

-No saben quién es Sasuke Uchiha?-

-Nunca habíamos oído ese nombre- Hablo ahora Bra dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez en el día

-Muchas personas lo ven como un Traidor, pero Naruto y yo lo vemos como un amigo- Sakura bajo el rostro haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano porque las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos, Pan y Bra se vieron entre ellas y luego vieron a Sakura al parecer esa persona era algo más que un amigo para ella

-Sakura que te parece si hablamos después del tema?- Dijo Bra viendo la tristeza de la Kunoichi

-Está bien, me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas a ustedes también- Sakura levanto el rostro mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos

-Claro no te preocupes hablaremos después-Ambas Saiyajin se despidieron de la Kunoichi mientras esta se retiraba en dirección Asia su hogar

-Oye Pan, sobre lo que dijiste del libro de la biblioteca, crees que sea real?- Bra detuvo su caminata mientras veía a Pan a los ojos –Porque si lo es, puede que nuestros padres tengan dificultad para llevarnos devuelta-

-No lo sé, Además no sabemos nada de Trunks o Goten puede que ellos también terminaran en otro lugar parecido a la tierra ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos nosotras-

-Agg odio este lugar! La tecnología es tan atrasada como para construir una nave espacial o un radio de transmisión Universal – Bra callo de rodias al suelo con cara larga, tenía que pensar en algo para poder salir de ahí cuando sin avisar un perro gigante llego y le lambio la cara haciendo que se parara de inmediato

-No Akamaru!- Dijo un chico que moreno que corría hacia ellas

-Kiba, Shino, Hinata!- Grito Pan llamando la atención de los mencionados

-H-Hola Pan- dijo Hinata viendo a Bra ella era la nueva chica del equipo 1 que Tenten le había contado

-Hola chicos ella mi amiga Bra, Bra ellos son Kiba, Shino y Hinata-

-Oh! Conque tu eres la novia de Naruto!- Dijo Bra haciendo que Hinata enrojeciera más de lo normal –Pan me ha hablado de ti-

-N-n-novia?-

-No Bra, Naruto dijo que no lo era recuerdas?-

-O es cierto-Ambas Saiyajin hablaban del tema mientras Hinata sentía que se moría por dentro, ellas le habían preguntado eso a Naruto-kun? Pero como habían llegado a esa conclusión?

Por otro lado Kiba no podía dejar de ver a Pan, no podía creer como esa chica había logrado llamarle tanto la atención, pero estaba seguro que no era amor, al menos aún no lo era

Kiba estaba a punto de decir algo cuando en una bola de humo apareció Kakashi interrumpiendo cualquier simple acción

-Kakashi-sensei?- Kiba volteo a ver a Kakashi, así que Pan estaba en el equipo del idiota de Naruto, era bueno saberlo

-Equipo 8, Pan, Bra Lady Tsunade los quiera en la puerta de la aldea en media hora- Dijo y desapareció rápidamente en una bola de humo

-Al parecer si iremos detrás de ese tal Sasuke- Las palabras de Bra llamaron la atención del equipo 8

-Iremos a buscar a Sasuke?- Pregunto Kiba mirándolas fijamente

-Sí o por Itachi son criminales pero al parecer ustedes ya lo saben- Bra analizo sus expresiones, todos parecían conocer a Sasuke pero porque era tan importante?

-F-fue nuestro compañero de clase- Dijo Hinata

-Además del único Uchiha sobreviviente- Shino se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, tenía que ir a preparase para la misión, Kiba y Hinata lo siguieron dejando solas a ambas Saiyajin

La lluvia había invadido a konoha y en todo alrededor habían charcos y lodo, Bra iba saltando en todo el pavimento no quería ensuciarse los Zapatos estuvo a punto de volar pero Pan no se lo permitió, en el lugar de encuentro ya se encontraba el equipo 8, Naruto, Sai, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Yamato

-Oye no deberíamos tener más gente?- Pregunto Naruto en su opinión eran muy pocos para buscar a Itachi Uchiha

-En esta ocasión creo que dos equipo trabajando juntos es lo mejor asumiendo que nuestro objetivo es un equipo de dos personas tener más de tres equipos nos hará muy fáciles de detectar- Hablo Kakashi refiriéndose a Itachi y su compañero kisame

-Bueno en este momento ese es el mejor plan-Asintio Tsunade con una sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo Kakashi – Aunque no me gusta este clima-

-Muy Bien!, Vámonos!- Grito Naruto con el puño elevado

-Entonces por la presente les asigno la misión de localizar y capturar a Uchiha Itachi!, todos sean extremadamente cuidadosos y realicen su tarea-

-Si!- Gritaron todos antes de partir y perderse en el horizonte

-Espero que todo salga bien- Tsuande vio a Jiraiya y este le sonrió

-Estas seguro de no querer mandar a Sakura?-

-Kakashi me hablo de los dos chicos que encontraron, quiero que Sakura los cuide-Dijo Tsunade adentrándose a la aldea

-Porque son tan importantes?- Pregunto Jiraiya

-Tienen la misma ropa que Bra y Pan pero están muy graves por el momento no quiero que ninguna de ellas dos se enteren-

-Estas Segura? Puede que sean importantes para ellas-

-Recuerdas lo que dijeron sobre sentir la energía de las personas?, porque no han sentido la de ellos? Eso me lleva a pensar que posiblemente están en el borde de la muerte-

-Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-No quiero que se descontrolen si les llegara a suceder algo-

-Por el momento solo sabemos que ambas tienen un poder destructivo, tienes razón podrían cegarse por la maldad como Sasuke-

-Sí, más tarde iré a ver como se encuentran, Sakura está buscando una cura-

-Que tienen?-

-murmuran cosas y la fiebre les regreso también tienen rastros de electricidad en su cuerpo-

-valla-

-Si, por el momento veremos cómo mejoran-

-Quieres un helado?-

-Mejor una botella de Sake-

-acepto-

* * *

Después de dos días de arduo trabajo Sakura finalmente había encontrado un antídoto para su estado, estaba a punto de probarlo con alguno de sus dos pacientes y tenía una idea de cuál, Sakura tomo su brazo y unto un poco de alcohol en él, ese chico tenía bastante musculo más que los jóvenes de su edad, luego acerco la aguja a su brazo, no lo había ni tocado cuando el paciente abrió los ojos de golpe, este vio su alrededor Sakura no podía evitar verlo, sus ojos eran igualitos a los de Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando su mirada se encontró

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito el chico mientras trataba de alejarse de ella, que mosca le había picado?- ALEJA ESA AGUJA DE MI!-

Rápidamente la puerta de la habitación reviro de golpe, Sakura se agacho antes que la puerta chocara contra ella, luego volteo su vista ahí pudo ver al otro paciente, el chico de cabello lila se encontraba de pie frente a la habitación con Ino tirada atrás de el con los ojos abiertos

Pan y Bra se detuvieron de golpe, teniendo en cuenta que todas las miradas se encontraban en ellas viendo la pelea todos notaron ese cambio, Sasuke respiraba entrecortada mente, Itachi estaba herido y Kisame se encontraba muerto, Karin suigetsu y yugo se encontraban inconscientes y a manos de los shinobis de la hoja todo había sido demasiado rápido

-Pan, Bra que pasa!?- Grito Kakashi pero estas no lo oyeron, todos vieron como ambas Saiyajin despegaban sus pies del suelo, Pan vio a kakashi a los ojos y le sonrió diciéndole que todo estaba bien

FUSHHHH

Ambas Salieron volando a una velocidad impresionante dejando una honda de aire que hiso que todos los presentes cayeran al suelo, ambas se dirigían a Konoha con el mismo pensamiento en mente "Goten y Trunks" ahora no estaban solas

* * *

 **LILI DE UCHICA:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el Fic tanto que lo revisas todos los días para ver si continúe xD claro cumpliré tu deseo como puedes ver ya tenía pensado hacer esa pareja desde el principio pero no los dejare juntos, ya sabes xD espero volver a leerte Saludos!

 **Hiwaii099:** jaja si trate de hacer algo comico aunque eso no se me da muy bien pero me alegro de que te haya gustado, eres un gran apoyo espero volverte a leer Saludos!

 **JessiBSV:** Muchas Gracias! Y si lo de los caps mas largos es algo que quiero solucionar pero por el momento el tiempo no me da, gracias por tu comentario espero leerte de nuevo Saludos!

Hola ;D! perdón por haberme demorado tanto pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste! Como se pudieron a ver dado cuenta adelante unas cosas pero lo hice para que tengan una idea del siguiente capítulo donde explicare lo que sucedió, ya que creo que estaré actualizando dentro de dos semanas, pero si puedo hacerlo antes por supuesto que lo are

Ya saben si quieren dejarme algún comentario o una sugerencia háganlo por favor, Se les quiere Saludos!

¿Reviews?


	9. 9 Nuestra misión, encontrar a Sasuke

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **9\. Nuestra misión, Encontrar a Sasuke**

Volaban a toda velocidad por el cielo, necesitaban llegar pronto a Konoha aunque con su súper velocidad no tardarían más de Cinco Minutos, aun así las ganas de llegar eran inmensas que transformarse en súper Saiyajin para llegar más rápido era una opción bastante favorable

Pero no lo hicieron, no era una buena idea, dejando todos esos pensamientos de lado ambas incrementaron su velocidad lo más que podían, tener a alguien con ellas ya era bueno aunque no estaban seguras si tener a Trunks y a Goten con ellas era exactamente "Bueno" y pensándolo bien como era que esos dos estaban en Konoha? Era extraño ni siquiera habían podido sentir su ki, como sea lo único que importaba era que estaban ahí

 **–Flash Back-**

 **Dos días antes**

Todos corrían sin parar por el espeso bosque, las señales de cansancio empezaban a verse en todos los presentes menos en Pan y Bra, todos las veían impresionados, ambas saltaban por las ramas de los arboles la única diferencia era que ellas dos saltaban mucho más alto y aterrizaban tres arboles adelante por lo que, sin lugar a duda, ambas iban enfrente de la formación

-W-wau- tartamudeo Hinata, pero no porque ella quiera si no porque la fatiga empezaba a acentuarse en su cuerpo y no era la única todos estaban igual hasta Naruto dirigía su manga a su frente de vez en cuando para limpiarse el sudor

-Rápido, o nunca llegaremos!- Pronuncio Bra viendo hacia atrás, gran error, o eso era lo que los ninjas pensaban, alguien venían en dirección contraria hacia ellos y Bra no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo, pero antes de chocar Bra se elevó más haciendo una pirueta y cayendo en la siguiente rama, como era eso posible? casi Parecía que había volado

Por otro lado la persona que venia del lado contrario al pensar que ambos chocarían se deslizo en la última rama que sus pies tocaron, era inevitable no chocar contra el suelo pero no fue así, Su arena protectora lo cubrió antes de caer como siempre lo hacia

-Gaara!- Grito Naruto antes de asentar sus pies en una rama, siendo imitado por los demás

Casi al instante dos personas se posicionaron detrás de este en posición de pelea viendo como Pan y Bra caían frente a ellos

-Apártense- Dijo Temari empuñando un Kunai en dirección a Bra y a Pan

-Quieres Pelear? – Pregunto sarcásticamente Bra mientras sonreía arrogantemente como lo hacía usualmente Vegeta

-Bra, Para no debemos meternos en problemas- Dijo Pan tratando de detener a su impulsiva amiga

Por otro lado Gaara voltio a ver a ambas Saiyajin, la sonrisa burlona de la de pelo azul hiso que le corriera un escalofrió por la espalda, algo extraño en su opinión pero al mismo tiempo atractivo, esperen que!? Quizá tanto sol estaba empezando a afectarle

-Basta- Dijo Gaara bajando ambos Kunais de sus hermanos al ver las cintas de Konoha que amibas llevaban amarradas en la pierna izquierda

Al instante Bra y Pan dieron un salto poniéndose al lado de Kakashi mientras los tres ninjas de la arena las seguían con la mirada

-Quienes son ellas?- Pregunto Kankuro viéndolas detenidamente, su ropa le parecía bastante rara

-Pan y Bra nuevas ninjas de Konoha- Dijo Kiba adelantándose a todos

-y ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunto Kakashi poniéndose enfrente de todos, como había explicado antes tener más de dos equipos no era buena idea y tener a los de la arena y sobre todo al Kazekague tampoco lo era

-Oímos que Shikamaru y los demás fueron atacados por ninjas buscando la carta- Dijo Temari mientras guardaba su Kunai en su bolsillo y buscaba a Shikamaru con la mirada lo más disimuladamente que podía – Nos preguntábamos si estaban bien-

-Todos están Bien- Dijo Sai introduciéndose a la conversación

-Es un alivio- Dijo Karkuro acercándose a Naruto rodeando su cuello con su brazo –a donde se dirigen?-

-Buscamos a Sasuke o Itachi- Hablo Pan mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de los tres ninjas, al parecer todos conocían muy bien a Sasuke, cuál sería la razón?

-Genial, podemos ayudar si lo desean- Dijo Kankuro revolviéndole el cabello a Naruto

-Suéltame Kankuro- lo aparto Naruto de el con un leve empujón mientras mostraba su agradable sonrisa

-Yo no le veo problema- Dijo Yamato dirigiéndose a Kakashi- Podrían ser de gran ayuda-

Kakashi lo medito un momento y después acepto, todos se dirigieron a la aldea cercana que no estaba a más de cinco minutos, Kakashi los separo por equipos para la búsqueda dándole a cada uno dos perros de su invocación para poder comunicarse

-Naruto, te quedaras con Yamato, Hinata y Pan teniendo en cuenta que Akatsuki busca al Kyubbi será mejor que vallas bien acompañado- Pronuncio Kakashi mientras volteaba a ver a Bra

-Bra iras con Gaara, Kankuro y Temari te ordeno protegerlos si es necesario- Bra asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras los hermanos Sabaku volteaban a verla, proteger Bra a ellos tres? Era totalmente ridículo

-Los demás irán solos, Dispérsense!- Pronuncio mientras todos desaparecían en el momento

* * *

Bra caminaba al lado de los hermanos Sabaku en medio de la multitud, no podía evitar ver de un lado para otro, pensándolo bien las personas de ese mundo no parecían tener muy mal sentido de la moda exceptuando Lee! El si estaba perdido

La mayoría de personas no podían evitar verla, que tenía aparte de belleza que llamara tanto la atención? bajo su vista a sus pies y vio sus perfectas botas blancas con azul ajustadas a sus piernas, la mayoría de personas las veía al igual que el resto de su ropa, era cierto todas esas personas usaban únicamente sandalias, pero que podía hacer? Todo en ese lugar estaba atrasado a su época y no es que fuera experta en la costura, no, más bien lo suyo era la mecánica lo había heredado de su madre al igual que su hermano así que no podía hacer nada

Respiro hondo mientras levantaba sus brazos con resignación y los posicionaba detrás de su cabeza, iba tan concentrada en el tema anterior que ni siquiera le había puesto atención a los hermanos Sabaku y no es que hablaran mucho, volteo su mirada para toparse con otra de color verde acua que llamo su atención

Casi al instante Gaara la rompió volviendo a mirar hacia adelante, así que el chico de cabello rojo se había interesado en ella eh? Bueno no lo culpaba quien no se enamoraría de ella!. Bra Brief! Hija de la gran Bulma Brief y del Príncipe de los Saiyajin!. Movió su mano hacia su pelo tirándolo hacia atrás con gracia lo cual llamo la atención de Temari, esa chica era algo rara en su opinión

-Agg!- Pronuncio Bra quedándose parada de repente en el mismo lugar haciendo que los hermanos Sabaku voltearan a verla y que los perros ninja pararan su caminar

-Sucede algo Bra?- Pregunto Kankuro acercándose a ella

-ya no lo soporto!- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-No soportas Que?- Pregunto Temari posicionando sus manos en su cadera, en su opinión esa chica se creía una princesita

-Sasuke aquí, Sasuke allá que de importante tiene ese tipo!?- Pronuncio Bra sosteniéndole la mirada a Temari- busquémoslo como se nos dé la gana-

Bra se paró firme mientras rodeaba su boca con ambas manos, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no le agradaba nada a los ninjas

-SASUKEEEEEEE!- Su nombre resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que varias personas hicieran una pausa en su camino para voltear a verla- SASUKEEE!, SASUKE SAL!, SASUK….!.-

Bra no pudo continuar pues Kankuro se apresuró a taparle la boca con ambas manos, Esa chica era un ninja? Pues estaba rompiendo una regla muy importante, "El sigilo"

-Que te sucede!?- Pronuncio antes de retirar sus manos de la boca de Bra

-Oh no- Pronuncio uno de los perros ninja llamando la atención de los demás –El olor de Sasuke se está alejando!- Pronuncio alertando a todos

-Cómo!? Estaba aquí!?- Pronuncio Temari algo alterada- Porque no nos dijeron!?-

-No pudimos con el griterío, perros que hablan no se ven precisamente todos los días así que no podíamos gritar- dijo el segundo perro lanzando una mirada reprobatoria a Bra

-Apresurémonos- Dijo Gaara con la calma que lo caracterizaba- Dinos por donde se está alejando-

-Por aquí- respondieron ambos perros mientras salían corriendo siendo seguido por los ninjas

* * *

Alguien los seguía desde hace rato, su energía se sentía realmente repugnante definitivamente no era una persona con buenas intenciones

-Pan, Naruto, Hinata saben que hacer- Pronuncio Yamato sorprendiendo a Pan, al parecer ellos también lo habían notado

-Hai!- Pronunciaron todos al instante en que Hinata, Naruto y Yamato tiraban varios kunais en dirección al bosque, rápidamente una persona callo frente a ellos con una capa cubriéndole la mitad del rostro

-Tu eres..- Pronuncio Naruto incapaz de terminar la oración

-Parece que me han descubierto- Pronuncio el hombre con una espeluznante sonrisa de medio lado

-Yakushi Kabuto, tienes agallas para intentar acercarte a nosotros de esta forma- Pronuncio Yamanto con mirada seria ese tipo no siempre traía buenas noticias

-Solo quería tener una pequeña charla con Naruto- Pronuncio el hombre mientras bajaba la mirada

Casi al instante Pan se paró frente a Naruto en manera protectora llamando la atención de Kabuto, nunca la había visto en Konoha y por su banda deducía que ella pertenecía a la aldea

-No te dejaremos escapar esta vez Kabuto- Pronuncio Yamato mientras se acercaba a Pan, Le agradaba que Pan tratara de proteger a Naruto pero ella no podría con alguien como Kabuto estaba totalmente sobre su nivel

-¡oye, Kabuto! Se que lo sabes, ¿así que donde esta Sasuke!?- Dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-Siempre lo mismo, Sasuke esto Sasuke lo otro no es así?- Pronuncio Kabuto manteniéndose tranquilo

-Es verdad que Sasuke fue quien asesino a Orochimaru?- Pregunto Naruto mientras empuñaba ambas manos

-Si es verdad- Pronuncio con una sonrisa- Mas importante que eso, te he traído un regalo hoy Naruto- Kabuto busco algo en su bolsillo trasero haciendo que los ninjas se colocaran en posición de defensa, debían proteger a Naruto la única que permanecía inmóvil con el brazo alzado era Pan, parecía ser que a esa chica le faltaba entrenamiento como ninja

-Qué es eso?-

-Una colección de toda la información que nuestra organización ha recolectado acerca de Akatsuki- Dijo Kabuto sosteniendo un libro en sus manos

-y que con eso?- Pronuncio Naruto casi molesto

-Te lo estoy dando-

-Ahora que Orochimaru no está crees que puedes negociar con Konoha?-Pregunto Yamato desasiendo su posición de defensa

\- Por supuesto que no y menos con Konoha, a diferencia de Orochimaru yo no soy buscado por Akatsuki- Dijo Kabuto cerrando los ojos – es un agradecimiento, después de que Orochimaru muriera no tenía idea de que aria ahora, nunca conocía a mis padres ni a mi país siempre actué como espía para diferentes países- Pronuncio Kabuto lanzando el libro a los pies de Naruto

-¿Quién soy? Es algo en lo que puedes comprenderme no es así Naruto?- Las palabras de Kabuto hicieron que Hinata frunciera el ceño, Naruto-kun era mucho para varias personas, en especial para ella

-¿Acaso debo comprender lo que estás diciendo?- Dijo Naruto algo molesto

-Que quiere este sujeto con Naruto-kun?- Pronuncio Hinata volteándolo a ver

-No sé cuáles son sus intenciones- Pronuncio Yamato viendo fijamente a Kabuto

-Tengo nuevos planes y uno de esos es superar el poder de mi maestro- Pronuncio Kabuto mientras se retiraba los anteojos de su rostro –Quiero superarme como tu Naruto- Dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y descubría completamente todo su rostro

Su apariencia sorprendió a todos, la mitad del rostro de Kabuto estaba cubierto de escamas de serpiente como las tenía Orochimaru

-Qué es eso?- Pronuncio Hinata llevando su mano a su boca

-Ahora siento que de verdad puedo superar a Orochi….-

-PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESO!?- Pronuncio Pan estirando su dedo índice hacia Kabuto –ES ASQUEROSO!- dijo sorprendiendo a Kabuto –ERES UN ASCO!-

-Q-que!?-

-Si quieres seguir resistiendo por mí no ay problema, pero será dentro de una cárcel de Konoha!- pronuncio Naruto lanzándose contra Kabuto, Yamato se posiciono detrás de este mientras estaba distraído y lo envolvió con su madera para retenerlo

-Te tenemos!-

-Cuidado detrás de ustedes!- Dijo Hinata haciendo que ambos voltearan a ver, Kabuto había escapado dejando nada más su capa enredada entre la madera de Yamato mientras reía

-Maldición- Pronuncio Naruto

-Una vez que sepa manejar el poder de Orochimaru peleare contigo Naruto, pero primero esta Sasuke él fue quien asesino a Orochimaru- dijo Kabuto mientras hacia un jutsu de manos

-Que vas a hacerle a Sasuke!?- Dijo Naruto en un grito

-Hasta luego Narut..-

-Buu!- Pronuncio Pan apareciendo de repente frente a Kabuto, valla que era rápida!

Pan chasqueo sus dedos en la frente de Kabuto mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás llevando consigo arboles de diferentes tamaños, parecía ser que nunca se detendría pero al instante Pan apareció detrás de el estirando la mano, La espalda de Kabuto no pudo evitar chocar contra ella, un sonido bastante grotesco sonó en los oídos de ambos, aunque Pan fuera una experta en peleas nunca había tenido un combate real, siempre habían sido enfrentamientos amistosos entre ella y su padre, Bra, Su abuelito Goku, Goten y Trunks por lo que no se encontraba acostumbrada a ese sonido, pero le gustaba, le gusta derrotar a los malos y hacerle pagar por sus crímenes era una sensación placentera aunque no más que pelear, casi envidiaba a Goten y Trunks por poder pelear con personas poderosas, entrenar hasta el cansancio para lograr vencerlas como ese tal "Majin Bu", claro que el malo, porque su tío Bu era una persona que solo pensaba en los dulces

Yamato y Hinata tenían los ojos abiertos, apenas había hecho un movimiento y había mandado a volar a Kabuto, tenía una gran velocidad y una gran fuerza, seguramente usaba la misma técnica que Sakura y Tsunade para la incrementar su fuerza

-Acaso no lo sabían?- Dijo Naruto viendo con gracia las caras de su maestro y compañera- Pan y Bra son verdaderamente fuertes-

Kabuto estaba rendido en el suelo, esa chica seguramente le había roto algunos huesos de la espalda casi no podía moverse pero no se iba a rendir ahí, no señor necesitaba continuar con el plan

-Esta inconsciente!- Grito Pan llamando la atención de sus compañeros, estaba a punto de cargarlo cuando un remolino apareció en su cuerpo que lo succiono al instante, Pan quedo sorprendida

-Pero que!?- Dijo viendo como Kabuto se escapa de ellos- que paso?-

-No te preocupes Pan- Dijo Naruto acercándose a ella, era el único que no se encontraba tan sorprendido como para poder moverse- Uso un Jutsu con eso logro escapar, es mejor que nos movamos necesitamos encontrar a Sasuke, Kabuto podría encontrarlo primero-

-No te preocupes, no creo que pueda moverse por un tiempo- Ante la cara de duda de Naruto Pan decidió explicar –Le quebré algunos huesos de la espalda-

-Enserio? Valla creo que podrías hacerle frente a la abuela Tsunade- Dijo entre risas, Pan también rio ante esa comparación Naruto no tenía ni idea

* * *

-Imposible, lo perdimos- Dijo uno de los perros deteniendo su recorrido

-Genial- Dijo Temari Sarcásticamente volteando a ver a Bra

-Juro que cuando encontremos a ese tal Sasuke le daré una paliza!- Dijo tratando de contener la furia que empezaba a formarse en su interior, necesitaba pelear, lo necesitaba ya! Pero Pan no estaba con ella, tenía que tranquilizarse o podría causar un alboroto

-Que quieren esas personas con Sasuke?- Pronuncio una chica pelirroja mientras corría por el bosque, había escuchado gritar a esa chica peliazul en el pueblo era bastante extraña, pero no importaba tenía que seguir con el plan, tenía que reunirse con los miembros de su grupo, con su Sasuke

BOOOOM!

Una gran explosión sonó a lo lejos, todos los ciudadanos voltearon a ver era muy extraño que cosas como esas sucedieran en ese pequeño pueblo, una pequeña ráfaga de polvo se levantó haciendo que todos los presentes se cubrieran los ojos para evitar daños, Bra seguía con la mirada levantada, ese ki había sido bastante fuerte pero acababa de desaparecer, era muy raro a menos que la persona halla…

-debemos ir hacia allá!- Dijo Bra y sin obtener respuesta se dirigió hacia ese lugar a una velocidad aceptable para cualquier humano, los hermanos Sabaku voltearon a verse y partieron en dirección a ese lugar

Un gran agujero se encontraba en la tierra no había rastros de algún cuerpo, aun así era bastante grande, aunque no profundo, era como el impacto de una mini bola de energía

-Naruto- Dijo Gaara mientras veía llegar a Naruto y a los demás hacia el lugar

-Tal parece que todos se dieron cuenta y se reunieron aquí- Dijo Kiba llegando montado en Akamaru

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- Pregunto Naruto mientras terminaba de acercarse

-Ay señales que indican que Sasuke estuvo aquí hace poco- Dijo Kakashi analizaba el agujero con cuidado, sabía muy bien qué clase de poder podía provocarlo

-Es casi imperceptible, peor todavía puedo sentir el olor de Sasuke aquí- Dijo Kiba olfateando el lugar – También ay olor de otro tipo-

-Basado en el daño del terreno diría que aquí hubo una batalla- Dijo Shino analizando el lugar

-Como esperaba, uno de los olores aquí pertenece a quienquiera que lo llevaba en el pueblo antes, de cualquier modo parece que Sasuke tiene a alguien viajando con el- Dijo uno de los perros que acompañaban a Gaara y los demás

-Parece ser que Sasuke formo su propio grupo- Pronuncio Kakashi –El otro olor que hay aquí pertenece a un miembro de Akatsuki, un hombre llamado Deidara-

-No importa quienes eran en este momento tenemos que rastrear el olor de Sasuke- Dijo Naruto bastante alterado

-No podemos- Dijo Pakku uno de los perros de Kakashi –el olor termina aquí-

-En casos así hay dos opciones o voló en pedazos por la explosión o utilizo un ninjutsu de espacio tiempo para escapar- Dijo Yamato

-Lo encontré!- Dijo Kiba llamando la atención –acabo de encontrar el olor de Sasuke

-Como se esperaba de alguien del clan Inozuka- Dijo Kakashi

-Kiba Guíanos!- Dijo Naruto para ponerse en marcha

-Pan- Pronuncio Bra –La persona que provoco el cráter…-

-Sí, Murió no ay duda-

-Parece que Sasuke es un criminal de primera-

-Tengo que atrapar a ese criminal, como hija del Gran Saiyaman uno y dos debo pelear por el amor y la justicia!- Dijo Pan mientras hacia la maravillosa pose que hacían sus padres cuando peleaban, a Bra le corrió una gota estilo anime por la cabeza agradecía que todos se habían marchado atrás de kiba o si no todos se hubieran reído

* * *

Como estarán todos? Ya habrán encontrado a Sasuke? Eran las dos preguntas que Sakura se repetía desde el amanecer, no había podido acompañarlos debido a las órdenes de Lady Tsunade, tenía muchas ganas de ir y encontrarlo, verle de nuevo, poder oír su voz, pero no había podido ir, tenía órdenes y esas eran encontrar una cura para el extraño síntoma de los dos chicos

-Sakura!-

Levanto su mirada dirigiéndola hacia el lugar donde había escuchado su nombre, Ino salía de la florería con dos rosas en la mano, ambas trabajaban en la cura de los dos chicos desde el amanecer, Tsunade había sido bastante especifica en que debían descubrirla lo más antes posible

-Ino y esas rosas?- Pregunto algo desconcertada mientras Ino le extendía la mano para que sostuviera una de ellas

-Es para decorar esa habitación, el blanco no es exactamente mi color favorito- Le sonrió mientras seguían su caminata directo al hospital- Además- Dijo mientras llevaba una de las flores hacia su nariz –Uno de ellos nos salvó recuerdas?-

Era cierto uno de ellos les había salvado la espalda en la misión anterior, claro que estaba agradecida pero parecía ser que Ino Había desarrollado un cariño especial hacia ese chico aunque ni siquiera hubiesen cruzado palabra alguna

-Tienes razón puerca- Dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado – veo que te gusta mucho eeh-

-P-pero de que hablas F-Frente- La cara de Ino se tornó de un color carmesí mientras trataba de cubrir su rostro con ambas manos- Solo es un paciente- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, Sakura no podía evitar reír, su amiga era bastante obvia cuando de razones románticas se trataba pero bueno, quien era ella para juzgar a los demás

-estará bien aquí?- Pregunto Sakura mientras ponía la rosa en uno de los floreros cerca de la cama del pelinegro

-Supongo que si- Dijo igualmente Ino colocando la rosa en la mesita de al lado del chico pelilila

-O es cierto!- Dijo Sakura llamando la atención de Ino – La ropa de ambos se parece a la de Pan y Bra-

-Pan y Bra?- Pregunto Ino algo confundida

-Sí, una de ellas es mi nueva compañera de equipo-

-Son nuevas en la aldea?-

-Sí, aunque no parecen tener madera para ninjas- Dijo Sakura mientras se colocaba su bata de medico

-Supongo que las conoceré luego- Dijo Ino mientras se colocaba unos guantes

-P-por favor- el chico pelilila se movió en la camilla, casi parecía que solamente dormían –Bills-sama- Dijo captando la atención de los presentes- P-perdónenos-

-No quisimos- hablo el pelinegro como si ambos estuvieran hablando con la misma persona –C-causar problemas-

-Me pregunto de que hablaran- Dijo Ino sosteniendo el estetoscopio

-No lo sé siempre murmuran cosas como "perdón" o "por favor" pero Bills-sama es nuevo- Dijo Sakura acercándose al pelinegro –La cura casi esta lista será mejor separarlos de cuarto esta noche la probaremos mañana-

-Está bien- Dijo Ino dirigiéndose a llamar a unas enfermeras para cambiar una de las camillas hacia el cuarto de al lado

* * *

-¡Si ocurre cualquier cosa usa tus sapos y házmelo saber, iré allí inmediatamente- Dijo Tsunade visiblemente sonrojada

-No ay necesidad de eso, necesitas quedarte en la aldea, la aldea depende de ti ahora- Dijo Jiraiya volteándola a ver

-Hay muchos otros candidatos para ser Hokague-

-La aldea nunca será estable si los lideres siguen cambiando y no ay nadie más apropiado para el puesto que tu-

-También esta kakashi sabes y pronto también hasta Naruto-

-Tienes mucha confianza cuando de Naruto se trata no es así- Dijo Jiraiya mientras sonreía y agarraba su mochila- Partiré ya-

La sonrisa de Tsunade se deshizo cambiando por una mueca de tristeza, dejar ir a Jiraiya hacia la boca del lobo no era nada fácil, era el único que le quedaba, su único compañero, no quería perderlo a él también

-Oh es cierto, tengo una última advertencia para ti- Hablo Jiraiya- Cuídate mucho de "Raíz" ya sabes que hablo de Danzo-

-SI lo sé-

-Qué bueno, Nos vemos- Hablo Jiraiya mientras levantaba su mano en forma de despedida y empezaba a alejarse ante los ojos de Tsunade frente aquel atardecer que no olvidaría jamás mientras el viento soplaba su cabello y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos

-Jiraiya-

* * *

-Ese tal Sasuke solo es un problema- Pan frunció el ceño, cuando todos creyeron estar cerca de encontrarlo resultaba ser que su olor se sentía por todos lados "han de saber que estamos buscándolos" Dijo Kakashi después de analizarlo "debieron poner señuelos" después de eso Naruto hiso cientos de clones mandándolos a diferentes lados, era increíble cómo se podía dividir tantas veces era muy parecida a la técnica de Ten Shin Han pero esta era más débil, con un pequeño golpe se desvanecían

-Exacto, ya me esta cayendo mal- Bra corrió uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja mientras volteaba a ver con el rabillo del ojo, Gaara la estaba viendo nuevamente, suspiro mientras levantaba sus hombros, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas no podía evitar pensar que los ojos de Gaara eran extraños, era un color bastante peculiar igual que los de Neji, jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos. Casi en un rápido destello un par de ojos Onix aparecieron en su cabeza deteniendo su movimiento

-Bra? Sucede algo?- Pregunto Pan mientras volteaba a verla, la vista de su amiga parecía perdida

-S-Si- Dijo mientras seguía saltando entre las ramas para evitar preguntas de parte de su amiga, por un momento recordó unos ojos que le encantaban… Sacudió su cabeza tratando de reprimir esa idea, debía de poner atención a lo que hacia

-Debemos descansar- Pronuncio Kakashi haciendo que todos pararan - Pronto el sol se esconderá-

-No podemos!- Se adelantó Naruto- debemos encontrar a Sasuke!-

-Naruto entendemos lo que sientes pero mira tu alrededor - Los ojos de Naruto pasaron por encima de sus compañeros, todos respiraban entrecortadamente, no podían continuar, se estaban sobre esforzando

-Naruto-kun- pronuncio Hinata ante la mirada de descontento y tristeza de su amor platónico

-Está bien Naruto- Dijo Yamato acercándose a este-Sasuke también debe descansar seguro que no se aleja mucho, en la mañana podremos seguir su rastro-

-Está bien, pero mis clones seguirán trabajando-

-Como quieras- dijo Kiba dirigiéndose a la cueva frente a ellos siendo seguido por los demás

Bra giraba en el mismo lugar, estar recostada en unas piedras no era nada cómodo, hasta extrañaba la fea cama de su ahora apartamento, volteo a ver a su amiga que ya hacia profundamente dormida, Bra sonrió Pan estaba acostumbrada a las montañas después de todo

Abrió grande sus ojos al sentir como la arena se posicionaba debajo de su cuerpo, de pronto se sintió más cómoda y lo mejor era que al parecer la arena no podía adentrarse en su ropa, voltio y vio a Gaara, su cara fría como siempre sin un gesto que dejara averiguar en qué pensaba la veía y por primera vez una leve sonrisa se posiciono en sus labios, Bra lo veía detenidamente, Gaara se volteo dejándole a la vista solamente su espalda, Bra también se dio la vuelta, pronto sus ojos se fueron cerrando con el rostro de gaara clavado en su mente y finalmente Morfeo se apodero de ella

* * *

 **Luci:** jaja muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario perdón por no haberte respondido antes, no te preocupes con una línea me conformo xD pero claro que me gusta recibir los comentarios, espero volverte a leer Saludos! :D!

 **LILI DE UCHIHA** : Muchas Gracias! Me alegra que te guste el Fic aquí te traigo otro capítulo y espero que me dejes tu opinión, espero volverte a leer, Saludos! ;D

 **ANDREA:** Hola gracias por tu comentario aquí te traigo otro capítulo espero volverte a leer Saludos!

 **EL SALVAJE:** Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste el Fic y gracias por tu comentario, no es tan bueno pero se hace lo que se puede xD espero volver a leerte Saludos!

 **NaruHina:** jaja Muchas gracias lo de los capítulos mas largos es algo que trato de solucionar con el tiempo xD prometo no dejar muchas dudas jaja, espero volverte a leer, Saludos ;D!

 **XD:** Muchas Gracias! Me gustaría saber a qué otros Croscrovers te refieres xD como ves si es un Flash Back aunque nada más la primera parte y tienes razón no he puesto la típica frase de Naruto xD es solo que se me ha olvidado, Gracias por tu comentario espero volverte a leer Saludos! :D!

 **VEGITOSEIN** : Hola muchas gracias trato de hacer lo que puedo e intentar hacer los caps un poco interesantes, y respecto a lo de los caps más largos te prometo que are lo que pueda es más trate de alargar este cap lo más que pude, espero volverte a leer Saludos!

 **Saiyini Uzumaki** : Hola muchas gracias me alegra saber que te gusta y que lo leeras hasta el final :´) no tardare mucho en actualizar los siguientes caps es algo que tratare de hacer, Espero volverte a leer Saludos!

Hola Chicos muchas gracias por su espera y lamento haberme tardado más de lo acordado es solo que entre en semana de exámenes y estuve algo ocupada xD actualizare más pronto espero que les aya gustado este cap y espero me dejen sus comentarios sobre su opinión o bien su recomendación, Saludos!

¿Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10 El Reencuentro

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **10\. Reencuentro**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, a su alrededor pudo divisar la cueva y a los ninjas descansando en distintos lugares, luego vio a Bra de pie frente a ella, como no era la primera vez que dormían a la intemperie ambas sabían lo que la otra pensaba, "Conseguir comida"

Bra le ayudo a levantarse y empezaron a encaminarse fuera de la cueva, ambas respiraron el aire fresco de un nuevo día y cuando estaban a punto de Salir corriendo una voz llamo su atención

-¿A dónde creen que van?- Kakashi estaba recostado en una piedra afuera de la cueva, le sorprendía que ambas Saiyajin se levantaran temprano, aunque claro que él no sabía que ellas tenían que asistir a la escuela todos los días y que estaban acostumbradas a ese horario

-Después de no cumplir su turno de vigilancia ¿creen que se pueden ir así como así?- Kakashi se puso de pie mientras sacudía su pantalón- Deberían estar agradecidas con Kiba y Gaara, ellos cumplieron su turno-

-Vigilar para qué?- Pregunto Bra cruzándose de brazos

-Por si algún enemigo se acerca- dijo Kakashi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Qué tontería- Kakashi vio con una mirada reprobatoria a Bra, no sabía en qué clase de mundo Vivian ambas Saiyajin pero en el mundo ninja había que cuidarse de los demás

-Aunque lo de vigilar no sea importancia para nosotras- Dijo Pan llamando la atención de Kakashi –Entendemos a lo que se refiere, les daremos las gracias a Kiba y Gaara después-

Kakashi asintió mientras ambas Saiyajin le daban la espalda –Se puede saber ¿a dónde van?-

-Por un poco de comida- Habían dicho hace unas tres horas, ya todos se encontraban levantados, Naruto tenía unas ojeras gracias a sus clones y a su pérdida de chakra, Kiba y Gaara estaba somnolientos por haber cumplido con dos turnos de vigilancia, Yamato estaba haciendo algunas flexiones, Sai veía unos cuantos pergaminos, Temari y Kankuro tomaban agua y la tímida Hinata jugaba con sus dedos

-Esperen aquí, iré a buscarlas- Todos asintieron mientras Kakashi se alejaba del lugar, al parecer ambas Saiyajin se habían alejado bastante de la cueva, camino unos segundos más cuando ambas aparecieron frente a el

\- Ya estamos listas Kakashi-sensei- Ambas se dirigieron hacia la cueva, Kakashi las vio alejarse luego regreso su mirada por donde ambas niñas habían regresado, la curiosidad lo llevo a dirigirse hacia ese lugar, ahí se encontraba un pequeño lago, nada de especial, luego volteo hacia su lado izquierdo ahí no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos, el esqueleto gigante de un pez se hallaba en ese lugar

Kakashi se acercó, seguramente el pez media dos veces su tamaño, un par de palabras resonaron en su cabeza "vamos por un poco de comida", la sola idea lo aterrorizo, ¿qué clase de monstruo podía ingerir esa cantidad de comida?, Sacudió la cabeza, seguramente le estaba dando demasiada vueltas a la situación, vio por última vez el esqueleto gigante de aquel pez y se dirigió hacia el campamento, tenía una misión que cumplir, luego podría analizar lo que vio en ese lugar

-¡Partiremos ya!-

-¡Hai!-

* * *

-Kiba!- El mencionado volteo a ver mientras veía como Pan se acercaba a él, cada movimiento que ella hacia le parecía realmente maravilloso, Pan era bastante hermosa, era alta, delgada, su cabello agarrado en una coleta larga, sus ojos eran intensamente negros, su piel de porcelana

Pero no era lo único que le encantaba, Su voz era maravillosa, sus movimientos como ninja eran bastante buenos como para nunca haber cruzado la academia, todo en ella era bastante…

PUM!

Kiba tenía la cabeza y el cuerpo enterrado en un árbol, maldijo por lo bajo no haber puesto atención a su camino, ahora sentía pena por lo que ella pudiera pensar de el

-Uy, ¿estás bien?- Pan lo agarro del gorro de su chamarra y lo jalo hacia atrás para lograr despegarlo

Pan vio hacia abajo, la rama del árbol no aguantaría por mucho su peso, Kiba tropezó al momento de ser jalado y estiro su brazo para sostenerse de algo, lastimosamente ese algo era ella

La rama del árbol no aguanto más y se rompió, Kiba la sostenía de su dogi naranja, ¡Oh no!, Ella se encontraba arriba de Kiba y si llegaba a caer encima de él, seguramente tendría varias lesiones

Kiba la abrazaba por la cintura, era bastante tierno, a pesar de todo el parecía querer protegerla, Pan le devolvió el abrazo, Kiba sintió una corriente eléctrica cruzarle la espalda cuando pan lo abrazo, luego cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, mas este nunca llego

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, Pan seguía abrazándolo, su cara se encontraba enterrada en su pecho cosa que hizo que su rostro se tornara de un rojo intenso, luego vio hacia abajo, al momento sus ojos se ensancharon

¿¡! ESTABAN FLOTANDO!?

Pan soltó su agarre y Kiba cayó al suelo, luego Pan se enderezo poniéndose de pie frente a el

-¿P-pan?- Kiba se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo viendo como Pan volteaba su rostro

-Yo solo quería agradecerte por cumplir mi turno de vigilancia-Pan se dio la vuelta mientras subía a uno de los arboles –Gracias-

Kiba la siguió con la mirada, Pan había flotado, y no estaba loco, lo acababa de ver con sus propios ojos, no tardó en llegar a su lado su fiel compañero Akamaru

-Tú también lo viste ¿verdad?-

-Woof, Woof-

-Kiba ¡¿Qué haces?!, ¿Por dónde está el olor de Sasuke?-

-S-Síganme!-

* * *

Okey, llevaba toda la mañana pensando y no hallaba como decírselo, un simple "Gracias por todo" bastaba pero no sabía porque no se sentía bien al decirlo

-Gg, Gra- ci-aa, Porque esto es tan difícil TCH!-

-¿S-Sucede algo Bra?- Bra volteo, La tímida Hinata se encontraba junto a ella –No tienes buena cara-

-No, es solo que no hallo la manera de decir Gracias-

-¿Gracias?- Dijo Hinata no entendiendo muy bien el asunto

-Es solo que, creo que no estoy acostumbrada a decirlo- Bra suspiro –Quiero darle las gracias a una persona pero cuando me imagino diciéndoselo, las palabras no…. No salen de mi boca-

Bra rio por lo bajo mientras veía la sonrisa en la cara de Hinata

-Olvídalo, creo que estoy diciendo tonterías, es estúpido ponerme así por una cosa insignificante no crees-

-No lo es- Bra desvió su vista hacia Hinata –No lo es, ay una persona a la que tampoco puedo dirigirle siquiera una palabra- Bra rio mientras ponía una cara picara

-Naruto eh!- La cara de Hinata se tornó de un color rojizo comprobando las sospechas de su amiga –Jaja-

-E-el asunto es- Dijo captando la atención de Bra –Que si no puedes decírselo, quizá puedas demostrárselo- la sonrisa de Bra desapareció, demostrar su agradecimiento ¿Cómo podía hacer algo asi?

-Hinata, como podría, ya sabes… demostrar mi agrade…-

-LO ENCONTRE!- Naruto grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo oyeran, cosa que no era demasiado difícil -Uno de mis clones encontró a Sasuke!-

-Bien!, ¿!Por dónde!?- Pronuncio Sai, formulando la pregunta que todos tenían en la punta de la lengua

-Por aquí!- Naruto cambio de dirección, haciendo que todos lo siguieran- No escaparas esta vez Sasuke!-

* * *

-¡hay un chakra increíble que viene hacia nosotros y rápido!- Dijo Una chica pelirroja corriendo junto a su equipo mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su rostro, la persona que acababa de sentir tenía un chakra bastante poderoso

Al instante un hombre con una extraña capa negra y nubes rojas apareció frente a ellos deteniendo su recorrido, tenía la piel azul y dientes de tiburón casi como Suigetsu

-Sasuke continua tu solo, por favor- Hablo el extraño hombre mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante- Son ordenes de Itachi- Sasuke frunció el ceño, su hermano no podía ordenarle nada

-El resto de ustedes, por favor esperen aquí-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Sasuke –La única razón por la cual forme este equipo en primer lugar fue para asegurarme que nadie interfiriera conmigo, es perfecto-

-Sasuke no puedes!- Karin volteo a ver a su compañero de equipo mientras este la ignoraba olímpicamente –Démosle una paliza a este sujeto y vallamos juntos!-

-En realidad no estoy de humor para una pelea- Sonrió Kisame – Pero si insisten en seguir juntos, seré severo con ustedes-

-Karin, mantente fuera de esto- Karin frunció el ceño –Esta es mi venganza-

Sasuke apresuro su recorrido dejando a todo su equipo en ese lugar, Karin apretó los puños, Sabia y estaba consciente del poderoso Uchiha Itachi, Temía que algo malo pudiese pasarle a su Sasuke

-Hoshigaki Kisame y la gran espada samehada- Hablo Suigetsu llamando la atención de Kisame –¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí?, soy el hermano menor de Houzuki Mangetsu, Soy Houzuki Suigetsu-

-Oh, no te reconocí- Sonrió arrogantemente el pez mostrando sus dientes afilados –De verdad que has crecido Suigetsu-

-En realidad no quiero quedarme sentado sin hacer nada aquí esperando a que Sasuke regrese- Suigetsu dirigió su mano hacia su espada -¿Por qué no matamos algo de tiempo y nos divertimos señor Kisame?-

-A diferencia de tu hermano, eres bastante arrogante-Kisame sostuvo a samehada entre sus manos mientras sonreía arrogantemente – Bien, te cortare algunas capas-

-Suigetsu ¿Seguro que está bien ir en contra de las ordenes de Sasuke?- Hablo juugo por primera vez, no quería que su compañero causara alboroto

Mas no dijo nada al ver como su amigo corría hacia Kisame y este lo imitaba, ambos chocaron sus espadas deteniendo el movimiento del otro con su fuerza

-Tch, Divertirnos mi trasero, De verdad están intentando matarse el uno al otro- Karin poso una de sus manos en su cadera mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero –Juugo diles que se detengan-

-No te preocupes, los pájaros dicen que no ay nadie cerca que pueda interrumpir su pelea- Dijo juugo mientras varios pájaros lo rodeaban

-¿Pero qué tal si algo le sucede a Sasuke mientras estamos aquí haciendo tonterías?- Suspiro preocupada –Encima Konoha aún nos está persiguiendo…. Ah…. El movimiento de Konoha se ha detenido!-

* * *

-Por aquí- Grito Naruto mientras se subía a la rama de un gran árbol

-¡!Espera Naruto-kun!, percibo un chakra que..- Las palabras de Hinata fueron interrumpidas por Naruto, quien topo con alguien al poner un pie en la rama, y al instante tropezó y cayó, pero fue sostenido por Pan quien logró atraparlo justo a tiempo

-Vaya, Vaya, Hola y Hola- Rio un tipo con una extraña mascara anaranjada –Nunca imagine que me encontraría con Konoha en este lugar- rio nuevamente – Y ay dos, cuatro, seis, nueve contra uno no es justo-

-Con solo ver tu ropa, pareces ser un miembro de Akatsuki- Hablo Yamato viendo al desconocido

-aunque él no está en la lista de miembros de Akatsuki que nos dio Kabuto- Pronuncio Kakashi frunciendo el ceño

-Es que soy nuevo, Gusto en conocerlos!- Rio nuevamente el tipo enmascarado

-Woof, Woof-

-No me agás reír no tenemos tiempo para esto!- Dijo Kiba sosteniendo a Akamaru

-No hagan nada precipitado, lo superamos en número tenemos ventaja- Hablo Kakashi sin dejar de fruncir el ceño

-Vaya, vaya, ¿estoy siendo subestimado?-

-Si- Tobi abrió los ojos grandemente al ver la cara de la una chica frente a el –Por supuesto que si- Bra se apresuró a impactar su puño en el cuerpo de tobi, pero al momento de hacerlo su mano traspaso el cuerpo de este

-Eres rápida pero aun así..- Las palabras se quedaron en su boca al sentir el puño de la otra chica en su rostro, Pan había aparecido frente a el casi al instante, No pasaron siquiera los cinco segundos que Tobi necesitaba para volver a hacer su Jutsu espacio tiempo cuando ella había aparecido frente a el

La fuerza del impacto había sido monstruosa, logrando romper hasta su máscara en miles de pedacitos, Su cuerpo chocaba con varios árboles causándole dolor, algo que no sentía desde hace tiempo, Logro reincorporarse y detenerse antes de chocar contra una montaña

No pudo evitar caer al suelo, sus piernas estaban entumecidas, vio a Konoha acercarse hasta su posición, no podía mostrar su rostro, Con una mano tapo la mitad de su cara y cuando finalmente ellos habían llegado, el ya no estaba ahí, Había usado el Jutsu espacio tiempo para escapar

Maldijo por lo bajo, tener que escapar de esa manera tan patética arruinaría sus planes, pero no podía arriesgarse, no a que ellos lo vieran sin su mascara

-Sasuke espero que puedas arreglártelas solo-

* * *

-Escapo!- Pronuncio Pan dando vueltas de un lado a otro –Es la segunda vez que alguien logra escapar de mi-

-Pan, tranquila- Dijo Bra tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, volteo hacia atrás ahí estaban los ninjas de Konoha viéndolas con diferentes expresiones

-¿Qué dirían mis padres de mí?

-Pan, no es para tanto de seguro ellos también tuvieron tropiezos- Dijo Bra tratando de ignorar las caras de duda de los ninjas

-Peor, ¿! Que diría mi abuelito de mí!?-

-Oou- Bra levanto su mano hasta su barbilla, ni si quiera quería pensar que aria su padre si se enterara que había dejado escapar a dos simples humanos en una batalla

-Ustedes son geniales tebayo!- Naruto nuevamente –Pero apresúrense debemos encontrar a Sasuke-

-Agg- Dijo Pan mientras se revolvía la cabeza –Está bien vamos, mi próximo contrincante no se escapara- Dijo Pan avanzando hacia Naruto mientras los ninjas se apartaban para dejarla pasar-Vámonos!-

-Hai!-

-Desde cuando es ella la líder aquí-Dijo Kakashi aburrido mientras seguía a los demás

* * *

-Parece que estas algo cansado- Sonrió Kisame sosteniendo su espada con su hombro-Tal vez ya debas tomar algo-

-No lo entiendo, apenas y hemos peleado- Dijo Suigetsu agitado - Y ya no tengo mucho chakra-

-JAJA- Rio Kisame haciendo que Karin frunciera el ceño –Mi espada Samehada absorbe el chakra-

Karin volteo su rostro inmediatamente alertando a Juugo y a los demás –Konoha está aquí!-

-Imposible- Dijo Kisame mientras veía descender a Konoha de los arboles

Kakashi levanto su brazo deteniendo el movimiento de los demás mientras analizaba la situación, así que ese era el nuevo equipo de Sasuke, luego volteo ahí pudo ver al famoso Kisame y la legendaria espada Samehada, eso podía tornarse peligroso

-así que tobi no pudo hacer nada con ustedes- Rio Kisame mientras levantaba su espada- No será tal fácil conmigo, no dejare que pasen de aquí-

-Hinata!-

-Hai!- Hinata activo su Byakugan, sus ojos se posaron en Kisame, esa persona poseía una gran cantidad de Chakra, luego analizo su alrededor –Sasuke está cerca y ay alguien con el-

-Bien!- Dijo Naruto empezando a correr en esa dirección

-Espera Naruto!- La voz de Kakashi se quedó en el aire, el estómago de Naruto había sido impactado por la espada de Kisame haciéndolo retroceder

-Agg- Naruto se agarró su estómago con fuerza al momento que caía a la par de sus compañeros

-Naruto-kun!- Hinata se acercó a él volteando a ver a Kisame, notando como la espada de este se movía sola en su mano mientras hacia un extraño ruido

-Tal parece que a mi espada le gusta mucho tu chakra Naruto- Rio torcida mente kisame –¿Te gustaría darle más?-

Yamato se puso frente a ellos evitando que Kisame pudiese acercarse mientras hacia un jutsu de manos

Al instante dos trozos de árboles aparecieron debajo de la tierra envolviendo a Kisame y al equipo de Sasuke

-Equipo siete y arena nosotros los detendremos ustedes vallan por Sasuke!-

-Hai!-

Pan, Bra, Naruto, Temari, Gaara y Kankuro se alejaron saltando por los arboles a toda velocidad, estaban cerca de encontrarlo

-Haa!- Grito Suigetsu al momento en que corto las ramas con su poderosa espada- No crean que nos vencerán así de fácil-

-Ustedes vallan detrás de ellos!- Grito Kisame

-Espera yo te ayudare- Suigetsu levanto su espada pero al momento de hacerlo alguien poso su mano en su hombro

-Obedece Suigetsu y vámonos!- Karin empuño su mano en el hombro de Suigetsu y le agarro su capa para luego salir corriendo con el colgado estilo saco

-Suéltame Zanahoria con patas!- Se escuchó a lejos seguido por un quejido de dolor

-Idiotas- Kisame levanto su espada y la desenvolvió, ahí se pudo ver la extraña boca que la espada poseía

KZZZ!

-Chidori!- Kakashi corrió en dirección a Kisame destapando su ojo izquierdo, analizando cualquier movimiento

Kakashi se impulsó contra el cuerpo de Kisame, estando a punto de impactarle cuando este lo esquivo dando una voltereta en el aire, Yamato aprovecho la distracción para sostener las piernas de Kisame con sus ramas para que kakashi pudiera impactar su técnica en él

-HMP!-

Kisame se safo de ellas con un movimiento de su espada haciendo que el chidori de Kakashi impactara contra el cuerpo de Yamato

Kisame sonrió mientras daba otra voltereta en el aire apareciendo atrás de Hinata

-ah!-

Esta trato de atacarlo con su puño suave pero Kisame fue más rápido e impacto su espada en su espalda haciéndola caer al suelo junto a Shino

-Tal parece que a mi espada también le gusta tu chakra, chiquilla!-

-Vallan!- Los insectos de Shino cubrieron el cuerpo de Kisame, pero este logro esquivarlos, Shino sonrió –Dispérsense!- Los insectos rodearon el ambiente de kisame

–Hijutsu, Mushidama!- Los insectos rodearon por completo el cuerpo de Kisame, no había parte del cuerpo que no estuviera cubierta –Estos insectos tendrían que absorber su Chakra-

-¿Recuerdas que mi espada también lo hace?- Los insectos empezaron a caer inertes del cuerpo de Kisame –eh absorbido su chakra- Shino cayó al suelo sosteniendo su estomago

-Mis insectos-

Un león de tinta bastante grande apareció detrás de Kisame, el león lo golpeo con su pata mandándolo a volar hacia la dirección de kiba

-Gatsuuga!- Dijo al momento en que su cuerpo y el de su compañero perruno se convertían en dos tornados poderosos que impactaron en el cuerpo de Kisame

-Agg- Kisame recibió de lleno el ataque de Kiba sintiendo como si trataran de clavar un tornillo enorme en su cuerpo haciendo que soltara su espada en el momento

-Bien hecho Kiba, Sai!- Grito Kakashi mientras corría para tratar de atrapar la espada

Kisame se puso de pie sosteniendo su estómago, Kakashi sostuvo en sus manos a Samehada mientras se lanzaba nuevamente contra kisame

Kakashi movía la espada ágilmente, sus batallas con Anko habían sido útiles después de todo, Kisame lograba esquivarlo por poco, Kakashi podía adelantar sus movimientos y sabía por dónde atacar

-Agg!- La espada Samehada había agarrado su mano con su boca, Kakashi no pudo evitar soltarla, le estaba extrayendo el chakra

-Bien hecho Samehada!- Kisame sostuvo en sus manos la espada mientras volteaba a ver a los ninjas

-Dejemos de jugar- Sonrió altaneramente

* * *

-Siento dos energías en ese lugar- Dijo Bra viendo a los lejos una extraña cueva con un símbolo extraño

-¿Puedes sentir energías?- Pregunto Temari con cara de duda

-Bra y yo podemos- Sonrió Pan sorprendiendo a los de la arena –Y los tres de antes nos están siguiendo- dijo seriamente –de hecho están demasiado cerca-

Pan deslizo su pie dando una vuelta de 90 grados atrapando la espada de Suigetsu en su mano

-vaya eres bue..- Los ojos afilados de la Sayajin dejaron de piedra a Suigetsu –B-buena-

Karin lanzo una patada a la cabeza de Bra, esta solo levanto el brazo bloqueándola, haciéndola caer al suelo con las manos sosteniendo sus piernas

-Estas hecha de piedra o que- Dijo karin con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos

-Ahh!- la transformación de juugo invadió su cuerpo, aquella que solo Sasuke podía controlar-Mueran- Juugo se dirigió hacia ellos, Temari expandió su abanico mientras lanzaba su viento cortante

Juuego retrocedió unos pasos cubriéndose con ambos brazos mientras la arena de gaara lo agarraba

-Prisión de arena!- grito mientras toda su arena rodeaba su cuerpo

RASENGAN!

Naruto impacto su rasengan contra el cuerpo de Juugo haciéndolo caer inconsciente hacia un árbol

-Uno fuera faltan dos- dijo Kankuro volteando a ver a ambas Saiyajin

Pan lanzo una patada hacia el cuerpo de Suigetsu, pero al momento de hacerlo el cuerpo de Suigetsu se materializo en agua, Karin se puso de pie corriendo en dirección a Bra, estiro su puño para darle directo en la cara, Bra suspiro y estiro su puño enterrándolo en la cara de Karin haciendo que esta caiga inconsciente

Suigetsu volvió a materializarse, pan se movió mas rápido conociendo el movimiento de suigetsu, dándole un leve golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

-Ustedes son buenas-

-Abajo!- grito Pan abalanzándose sobre los ninjas haciendo que se tiraran al suelo, una piedra bastante grande se dirigía hacia ellos, Bra se quedó de pie dando un fuerte puñetazo hacia la enorme roca partiéndola en miles de pedacitos que cayeron en diferentes partes

-¿C-como hiciste eso?- Dijo Temari, esa piedra habría sido capaz de aplastar cinco cazas de dos niveles al mismo tiempo y venia Bra y como si nada la destrozaba en miles de pedacitos

-Preocúpate por otra cosa- Pan se puso de pie al ver a Kisame frente a ellos, la energía de los ninjas era bastante débil, pero aún tenían suficiente para llegar a ese lugar

-Kakashi-sensei está bien!?- Dijo Pan viendo el estado de su maestro, todos respiraban entrecortadamente y su ropa estaba demasiado rasguñado

-N-no se preocupen- Dijo Kakashi antes de caer arrodillado al suelo

-Kakashi-sensei!- Grito esta vez Naruto ayudándolo a levantarse

-La espada Samehada absorbió nuestro chakra- Dijo Kiba mientras veía como Akamaru caía al suelo con la lengua de fuera- No creo que podamos pelear-

-No se preocupen nosotras nos encargaremos- Pan sonrió, eso era demasiado fácil para ellas

-Ni se les ocurra!- Grito Kakashi llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-Kakashi tiene razón ustedes no pueden ganar!- Dijo Yamato

-Ellos tienen razón mejor aganse a un lado si no quieren morir- Sonrió Kisame-Solo son unas niñitas fastidiosas-

-CALLENSE!- Grito Bra sorprendiendo a todos -ya me canse de oírlos a todos decir lo mismo!-

Bra soltó un poco de su energía haciendo que todos cayeran sentados al suelo, excepto Pan quien veía como su amiga liberaba energía, a ella también le estresaba que todos dijeran lo mismo cuando no sabían la verdad

\- Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a cualquiera!- Su ki se elevaba más y más mientras un remolino empezaba a formarse en la tierra

-Pero qué Diablos- todo a su alrededor empezó a flotar, las piedras se elevaban y la cueva donde se encontraban ahora Sasuke e Itachi empezaban a caer en miles de pedacitos

-aaah!- Bra apareció frente a Kisame dándole un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, sorprendiendo más de a uno por su extraordinaria velocidad, Bra volvió en si al ver como Pan le sostenía su segundo puñetazo

Todos se quedaron de piedra viendo como Pan había logrado detener el poderoso puñetazo de la princesa de los Saiyajin, Kakashi se acercó a Kisame que ya hacia tirado en el suelo mientras trataba de encontrar su pulso

-Está muerto- Dijo Kakashi mientras volteaba a ver a los ninjas, Todos ellos tenían una expresión de terror en sus caras y no podía culparlos el también sentía algo de miedo por la extraordinaria fuerza de esas dos niñas, más aun cuando solamente habían dado un puñetazo

-¿L-lo mato con un g-golpe?- Dijo Kiba retrocediendo un poco

-T-tranquilízate Kiba- Yamato trataba de tranquilizar su voz más parecía casi imposible, todo el día las había subestimado, era obvio, ya que ellas solo eran dos niñas de 14 años casi incapaces de salir a una pelea real, ahora caía en la cuenta de que eran diferentes

-¿A-acaso son unos monstruos?- hablo Temari igualmente retrocediendo, topándose con Gaara quien la agarro por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla

Pan y Bra voltearon a ver a los ninjas, todos las veían con terror, eran las cosas que su familia querían evitar desde siempre

-Aggg!-

Un quejido llamo su atención, había una hilera de piedras sobre los cuerpos de Itachi y Sasuke, la cueva se había desmoronado y las piedras habían caído sobre ellos

-Sasuke!- Grito Naruto al ver como su amigo emergía de todas esas rocas al igual que Itachi

-¿Él es Sasuke!?- Pregunto Pan

-Si!- le respondió Kakashi ya que los demás no lo hacían

Itachi tenía sangre cubriendo la parte izquierda de su rostro saliendo de su ojo y Sasuke no tenía la parte de arriba de su ropa

Pan se acercó a Sasuke mientras le agarraba el brazo y lo sacaba de la hilera de piedras, Sasuke la miraba con un semblante serio ¿Quién demonios era ella? Luego volteo, Los de konoha habían logrado alcanzarlos, vio a su ahora equipo tirado en el suelo inconscientes, no le importó, aunque si se sorprendió al ver a Kisame tendido en el suelo

Sasuke trato de liberarse de las manos de Pan, pero esta no lo dejo, Sasuke hiso el chidori en una de sus manos pero al querer impactarlo contra ella esta le sostuvo la otra

Pan soltó uno de los brazos de Sasuke mientras empuñaba una de sus manos, lista para darle un golpe

-Pan espera!- Grito Naruto temeroso de que le pudiera hacer daño, pero Pan no lo escucho, impactando su puño en el estómago de Sasuke

Sasuke abrió los ojos al sentir el puño de esa chica en su estómago, no pudo evitar escupir algo de Sangre y caer arrodillado al suelo, ese golpe le había dolido como ningún otro

-Sasuke- Naruto se acercó hacia él, viendo como este seguía escupiendo sangre y respiraba hondo tratando de no ahogarse- Muchas gracias Pan- Naruto le sonrió, él no estaba molesto ni temeroso cosa que la hiso sentir mejor

-Sasuke- Itachi se arrodillo mientras se sostenía desesperadamente la cabeza, le dolía demasiado y sus ojos ya no veían claramente

-La misión fue un éxito- Hablo kakashi –Podemos llevarlos a todos a Konoha-

La misión había sido un éxito aun así todos ellos tenían una expresión seria en sus rostros, Pan y Bra habían dado una demostración bastante fantástica, ahora todos las miraban diferentes, en su opinión ella dos eran de temer

-Son geniales Pan, Bra, deberás!-

* * *

-Sakura aquí están los antídotos- Dijo una enfermera mientras le entregaba dos inyecciones

-Gracias yanet- Sakura se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la habitación numero dos encontrándose a Ino en ella

-aquí está el antídoto Ino, ya sabes que hacer- Sakura le entrego una de las inyecciones a Ino, mientras ella la miraba

-Estas segura de esto ¿cierto?- pregunto Ino sosteniendo la inyección en sus manos

-¿Cuándo eh fallado puerca?- Ambas rieron mientras entraban a las habitaciones, finalmente tenían el antídoto y era hora de probarlo

Ino abrió la puerta de la habitación y al hacerlo pudo ver como el paciente estiraba el brazo hacia el cielo, Ino se acercó rápidamente y al hacerlo pudo ver esos ojos azules que ansió volver a ver, su semblante estaba serio y parpadeaba varias veces, quizá su vista aún estaba nublada

-C-cuál es tu nombr….-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Ese grito que la había interrumpido venia de la otra habitación donde Sakura se encontraba, El paciente se paró de golpe, Ino vio cómo se arrodillo y luego volvió a ponerse en pie, al parecer aun tenia síntomas

-Espera tu aun no puedes….- Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire al ver como ese chico había mandado a volar la puerta de la habitación con un golpe, Ino se apresuró a sostenerlo cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta de la habitación de Sakura pero este la empujo hacia atrás y no pudo evitar caer sentada viendo como su paciente mandaba a volar la puerta de la habitación de Sakura  
por suerte al parecer Sakura había alcanzado a agacharse cuando la puerta de la habitación salió volando, el otro paciente también estaba despierto y pegado a la pared de la esquina

-Goten!-

-Trunks!-

Bueno, almenos ya sabían sus nombres

-Esperen ustedes dos deben descansar!- Dijo Sakura tratando de acercarse a Goten

-ALEJATE DE MI!-

-Goten vamos de aqui- Dijo Trunks acercándose hacia la ventana de la habitación

-Si!-

-ESPEREN!- Ambas ninjas gritaron al ver a sus dos pacientes saltar por la ventana, estaban en el cuarto piso ¿acaso querían suicidarse?

-Ino- Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación seguida por Ino, al salir de la habitación pudo ver como varias enfermeras trataban de acercarse a ellos mientras ellos se mantenían en posición de pelea

* * *

Todos estaban con los ojos abiertos, Pan y Bra acababan de salir volando a una velocidad impresionante que los hiso caer a todos

-¿!También pueden volar!?- Dijo Temari viendo el cielo azul

\- Verdaderamente son geniales- Naruto se puso de pie mientras Sai y Yamato levantaban a sasuke, después de vomitar bastante sangre había caído inconsciente

-¿! Geniales!?- Dijo Kiba repitiendo lo que acababa de decir Naruto –Son unos monstruos!-

-Claro que no!, ellas atacaron a los malos, deberían agradecer que están de nuestro lado- Las palabras de Naruto hicieron reflexionar a todos, él tenía razón, ellas dos los habían salvado

Kiba se sintió mal, supuestamente estaba enamorado de ella y no la podía querer como ella era, eso no era amor, Suspiro hondo debía pedirle perdón cuando la viera

-Vamos Naruto-kun- Dijo Hinta ayudándolo a levantar a Itachi

-Hai!, gracias Hinata-

* * *

Habían varios ninjas esparcidos por los suelos, La Hokague se encontraba en ese lugar, le habían anunciado sobre un par de chicos fuertes que derrotaron a 20 ninjas en cuatro minutos, se sorprendió bastante cuando vio que esos extraños eran nada más y nada menos que los que estaban inconscientes hace dos días, se supone que estaban en estado crítico y ya podían moverse y hablar con normalidad

-SHANNARO!- Dijo Sakura al momento de estampar un poderoso puñetazo en la cabeza de Goten que no paraba de huir de ella

PAM!

Trunks también había recibido un puñetazo de la Hokague, ambos tenían la cabeza enterrada en el suelo, esos dos ya habían causado demasiado alboroto

-¿! Acaso están locos!?- Dijo Sakura levantando su puño a la altura de su cabeza

-Eso debió dejarlos inconscientes- Dijo Shizune deteniendo a Ton ton en sus brazos

Pero se equivocó, ambos jóvenes se pararon de inmediato viendo hacia los cielos, Todos voltearon a ver hacia esa dirección ¿que estaban viendo exactamente?

-¿! Que están viendo!?- Dijo Sakura pero al momento enmudeció, ella y todos los presentes abrieron los ojos al ver a dos chicas descender del cielo

Pan y Bra descendieron a unos metros de los chicos, Nunca creyeron sentirse tan contentas de volver a verlos, Pan y Bra corrieron hacia ellos a toda velocidad

Trunks y Goten las vieron, ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos, Goten estiro sus brazos al ver como Bra se acercaba hacia él, Trunks también lo imito y estiro sus brazos

Trunks y Goten les devolvieron el abrazo, fuerte y protector que ellas esperaban sin poder dejar de llorar, les alegraba tenerlos ahí pero también les dolía la manera en que sus ahora nuevos amigos las habían visto en aquel lugar

Sakura, Ino y Tsunade les veían, primero sorprendidas y luego conmovidas, ambas lloraban amargadamente en los brazos de los chicos, al parecer Tsunade y Sakura habían estado en los cierto

Ellos cuatro si se conocían

* * *

 **ANDREA:** Muchas gracias me alegra que te gustara el Fic, sobre esa pareja déjame decirte que ya la tenía planeada xD Espero volverte a leer, Saludos!

 **EL SALVAJE:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic, no me considero una persona que escriba tan bien pero que alegra que me lo digas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero volverte a leer Saludos!

 **NARUHINA:** Hola, pues si ya que el Naruhina es una de las parejas principales en el anime en este Fic tampoco los quiero dejar atrás así que si tendrá bastante participación, espero te haya gustado el capítulo e igualmente espero volverte a leer Saludos

 **LILI DE UCHIHA:** Jaja muchas gracias! Me alegra que el fic te guste mucho, No creo que Bra le de una lección a Temari pero al menos la dejara con la boca cerrada xD espero que te guste el capitulo e igualmente espero volverte a leer, Saludos!

 **JK** : Hola, Claro que si, los comentarios siempre me llegan asi que agradesco mucho que me los dejen ;) como veras en este capituo mostraron una parte de su poder pero mas adelante mostraran todo lo que tienen dejando aun mas sorprendidos a los Shinobis xD, Gracias por tu comentario y espero volverte a leer Saludos!

 **TRUNKS VEGETA:** Como puedes ver ya han despertado xD por supuesto que ellos dos son mas fuertes pero los Shinobis aún no lo saben, de ahora en adelante ellos tendrán mucha participación en el Fic, Agradezco mucho tu comentario y espero volverte a leer Saludos! J

 **Luci:** Hola amiga J, como pudes ver el encuentro de Sasuke y las chicas ya se dio pero no fue tan impresionante como esperabas, pido disculpas por eso, pero Sasuke ya tendrá su momento de impresionarse solo espera xD, Agradezco mucho tu comentario y espero volverte a leer Saludos!

 **Saiyini Uzumaki:** Si la pareja de GaaraXBra fue un pedido de los lectores que decidí cumplir xD es una pareja no muy común pero creo que sería interesante por eso la puse xD Muchas gracias me alegra que te gustara el fic, Sobre los errores ortográficos tienes toda la razón, la verdad es que no leo los capítulos al momento de publicarlos porque usualmente solo lo termino y lo subo por la falta de tiempo, lo solucionare tenlo por seguro J nunca me enfadan los comentarios me agrada que traten de ayudarme ya que soy principiante así que lo agradezco mucho, espero volverte a leer Saludos!

 **GiiMee:** Muchas gracias, sobre los errores ortográficos te prometo que tratare de solucionarlo ya que usualmente no suelo leer los capítulos antes de publicarlos por la falta de tiempo, pero tratare, Agradezco tu comentario y me agrade que te guste el Fic, Espero volverte a leer Saludos!

Lamento la tardanza espero que el capitulo les guste y espero ansiosa su comentario con opiniones y sugerencias Saludos!

¿Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11 Debemos Encontrarlos

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **11\. Debemos Encontrarlos**

La tierra se movía estrepitosamente seguido de un par de gritos llenos de dolor casi ensordecedores

Los robots que acababa de activar para preparar más comida le habían caído encima interrumpiéndole el paso, La tierra temblaba tan fuerte que sentía que su casa podría caerle encima en cualquier momento, de pronto se detuvo, sabía muy bien de quien habían sido esos gritos y no le daba buena espina

Como pudo se deslizo entre los robots logrando zafarse y después de caer como dos veces en el suelo intentando caminar logro salir, Pudo ver a Wiss-san agachándose para recoger algo, tan rápido como sus pies podían se acercó hacia el lugar viendo como Wiss recogía su bastón

-¿!Q-que paso!?- Pregunto con el cabello alborotado y sus tacones rotos

-Pero que niños más irresponsables- Wiss sostuvo su mirada en el bastón con un semblante serio, cosa que la preocupo –Tendré que despertar a Bills-sama y eso que se acaba de dormir-

-¿P-pero porque?- Bulma empezaba a preocuparse cuando escucho un ruido bastante familiar mientras volteaba hacia el cielo, tan pronto como su velocidad lo permitía los Guerreros Z ya se encontraban descendiendo en la casa de Bulma

-¿! Que ha pasado!?- Pregunto Videl aterrizando junto a su esposo quien ponía en el suelo a su Madre Milk

-Wiss-San- Dijo Piccoro haciendo que sus dudas se confirmaran con el semblante de este

Con esto Todos vieron como Gohan con el rostro preocupado, el ceño fruncido y las manos empuñadas se acercaba hacia Wiss parándose frente a el

-¿!Wiss-san, porque no puedo sentir el Ki de mi hija y de los chicos!?- Pregunto bastante serio, haciendo que las tres mujeres Humanas se preocuparan

-¿!C-como que no puedes Sentirlos!?- Dijo Milk alterada -¿! Dónde está mi hijo Goten!?-

-¿! Qué ha pasado con Trunks y Bra!?- Pregunto igual de alterada Bulma quien llevaba ambas manos a su pecho

ZIPP!

Un zumbido llamo la atención de los presentes, todos voltearon su rostro para ver a Goku con su mano en la frente y Vegeta con su mano en su hombro, ambos acababan de regresar a la tierra con la ropa desecha y rasguños por todas partes

Más Goku no les dedico su típica sonrisa que lograba iluminar hasta la habitación más obscura y que muchas veces les había traído felicidad, no, esta vez su gesto amable era remplazado por un par de cejas curveadas y el ceño fruncido. Este se acercó hacia los presentes siendo seguido muy de cerca por Vegeta

-Tengo Hambre!- Dijo Haciendo que todos cayeran patas arriba estilo anime, Goku podía ser muy infantil –Pero más importante- Dijo volviendo a captar la atención –No puedo sentir el Ki de nuestros hijos- Si preocupar a todos era lo que quería, lo había logrado

\- En realidad no puedo sentirlos en ninguna parte del Universo- así es, Goku con la ayuda de Wiss después de cinco años había logrado perfeccionar su tele transportación y sentir el Ki de las personas que conocía en distintos lugares del espacio

Las mujeres humanas se llevaron ambas manos hacia el pecho tratando de reprimir el vacío que se acababa de formar con esas palabras, Videl y Bulma cayeron al suelo mientras unas cuantas gotas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, Milk no pudo resistirlo y cayo desmallada siendo sostenida por su esposo quien estaba igual de preocupado por sus amigos

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- Pregunto Krilin mientras trataba de consolar a su Hija quien estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar –No creo que alguien pueda desaparecer así como así-

-Wiss-san- Dijo Vegeta haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al mencionado quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de hallar una solución

-Sus Hijos- Wiss abrió los ojos lentamente viendo como las mujeres lloraban silenciosamente para ponerle atención- agarraron mi bastón-

-¿Qué, y eso que tiene que ver?- Pregunto Marron, le preocupaba el bienestar de sus amigos que fue capaz de responderle a alguien tan fuerte como el, pero al momento fue reprendida por su madre –Lo siento, continúe-

-Mi bastón tiene un mecanismo de defensa- Dijo sorprendiendo a la mayoría –Siendo el asistente de Bills-sama debo de tener protegido todo lo que tenga poder y mi bastón es una de esas cosas-

Luego pronuncio las palabras que todos se imaginaron cuando dijo lo anterior

-Y sus hijos lo tomaron-

Bulma lloro más fuerte al oír aquello, ¿Qué clase de mecanismo de defensa podría tener ese bastón Siendo un objeto utilizado por personas ultra poderosas incapaces de vencer?

-Regularmente se activa con personas de niveles bastante altos - Continuo Wiss –así que cuando la hija de Gohan y la chiquilla de Vegeta lo agarraron no me preocupe- Eso hiso gruñir a Vegeta, su hija no era débil pero era cierto que necesitaba más entrenamiento, aun no podía acceder a SSJ fase dos aunque aún era joven

-Pero algo sucedió- Continuo –Goten y Trunks se acercaron hacia ellas y Trunks tomo el bastón en sus manos- Bulma estaba asombrada de todo lo que se había dado cuenta Wiss cuando estaba comiendo – Pero no se queda ahí, Trunks estaba a punto de caer de no ser porque Goten lo sostuvo-

-El bastón reconoció a la energía de ambos Sayajin y activo el mecanismo de defensa, en resumen la energía de Goten y Trunks junta fue suficiente para que el bastón reconociera que se trataba de alguien poderoso-

Todos estaban sorprendidos excepto Goku y Vegeta, sabían lo fuertes que sus hijos se habían vuelto con el pasar de los años sus travesuras siempre incluían entrenamientos, razón por la cual Goku y Vegeta no los reprendían, aun así no les alcanzaban ni los talones, aun debían esforzarse mucho mas

-¿! Cuál es ese mecanismo de defensa!?- Pregunto Videl casi impaciente

\- El bastón expulsa varios rayos potentes capaces de chamuscar hasta a Bills-sama- Hablo Wiss preocupando aún más a las mujeres humanas y Milk que se acababa de despertar volvió a caer desmallada al suelo- Pero no es completamente letal-

-¿Pero y a todo esto porque desaparecieron?- Dijo Piccoro poniéndose serio

-Ambos Saiyajin elevaron su energía hasta el tope, imagino que fue un reflejo involuntario que hiso su cuerpo por tratar de protegerlos de los rayos, La cuestión es que el Bastón también se activó y por lo que veo los mando hacia otro universo-

¿!Qué!?

-Otro universo- repitió Wiss

-O-otro universo ¿como el de Champa-sama?- Pregunto Gohan bastante asombrado

-Así es, Otro Universo con miles de planetas y Millones de Galaxias-

Todos estaban sorprendidos, regularmente los cuatro se metían en líos pero esta vez se habían pasado, aun así no había problema, lo único que tenían que hacer era ir a traerlos de vuelta ¿cierto? Pero si algo era seguro era de que los cuatros recibirían una fuerte reprimenda de parte de sus madres y sin compasión alguna, esto no se quedaría así!

-Wiss-san usted podría ayudarnos con eso- Hablo Goku captando la atención –Podríamos ir a traerlos de vuelta- Dijo asiendo que todos asintieran de igual forma

-Lo siento pero no puedo- Hablo secamente sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Como que no puede Wiss-san?- Dijo esta vez Vegeta empezando a preocuparse, todos esos años que paso con su familia hiso que sintiera un cariño demasiado fuerte hacia ellos aunque pareciera indiferente cuando de sentimientos se trataba

-No puedo ir y venir de otro universo como si nada- Hablo Wiss dándoles la espalda –Lamentablemente para eso se necesita del permiso del dios del otro Universo para poder entrar-

-Seguro que Champa-sama nos da permiso si le ofrecemos algo de comida- Dijo Videl a lo que todos asintieron

-Es una buena idea!- Dijo Yamcha, ayudando a levantar a Bulma quien había dejado de llorar

-Así los cuatro podrán volver- Dijo Krilin haciendo que todos empezaran a sentirse mejor

-Sí, puedo preparar algunos platillos deliciosos- Apoyo Milk a la idea de sus amigos

-También le pediré a papa su ayuda- Dijo Videl pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar su celular alguien la interrumpió

-Me temo que están muy equivocados- Wiss dio un pequeño golpe de su bastón contra el piso y al instante aparecieron 12 círculos diferentes –Como les había dicho antes ay 12 Universos en este momento-

Eso no iba para nada bueno…

-Me temo que en el universo de Champa-sama el universo número 6, no están- Las palabras de Wiss trajeron nuevamente la preocupación en los presentes – así que eliminando los universos 1, 2, 3, 4,5- Dijo Wiss mientras eliminaba cada una de los círculos- 6, 7, 8, 10, 11 y 12 solamente quedaría..-

-13!- Dijo Goku haciendo a que todos les corriera una gota de sudor por la cabeza

-No señor Goku, acabo de decir que solo ay doce universos, por lo tanto el universo en el que están sus hijos es el número 9-

-N-numero 9?- Volvió a repetir Milk estrechando sus manos –Y eso ¿Qué significa?- pregunto temerosa a la respuesta

-que Champa-sama no es el dios de ese universo- Pronuncio mientras sonreía- Bills-sama aborrece ese universo, dudo mucho que lo puedan convencer, puede ser que jamás los vuelvan a ver-

Fue todo lo que dijo para que los llantos y la preocupación volvieran, hasta Videl que trataba de mantenerse firme no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, ¿cómo podían sus hijos meterse en un lio de tal magnitud?, desde que conoció a todas esas personas con poderes magníficos sabía que su vida no sería igual, aun así la aventura la atraía, pero ahora no estaba muy segura

-Vegeta!- Grito Bulma entre lágrimas mientras se agarraba de su traje –Trae a nuestros hijos de vuelta!- Lloro mientras Vegeta la sostenía de los brazos –Son mis únicos Hijos!-

-Goku Por favor, ayúdame!- Bulma sostenía ahora el traje desecho de su amigo, rogaba con que alguien la ayudara, todos la veían con pena, estaba realmente dolida y quien no, sabiendo que no volvería a ver a sus únicos Hijos que tanto ha amado

-Gohan as algo!- Videl se tiro al suelo mientras sostenía su estómago, todo lo que estaba pasando no era bueno para su salud –Trae a Pan de vuelta!-

-Wiss-san- Vegeta llamo la atención del mencionado y de todos los presentes en general –¿Podríamos pedírselo a Bills-sama personalmente?-

Wiss sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, Vegeta y Goku se pusieron frente a el para emprender el viaje

-Padre, señor Vegeta quiero ir con ustedes!-

-Me temo que eso no será posible Gohan- Hablo Goku levantando la mano impidiendo que su hijo avanzara más –Nosotros lo solucionaremos, confíen- Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer tan rápido como vino

Gohan ayudo a Videl a ponerse en Pie y a adentrarse a la corporación Capsula, Todos empezaron a entrar mientras los ojos llenos de lágrimas empezaban a secarse, Marron dirigió ambas manos a su pecho mientras veía al cielo, sus amigos estaban en quién sabe dónde y ella ahí, no era la primera vez que se perdía una aventura

* * *

En una habitación bastante amplia se podía ver a Goku y a Vegeta sentados en un par de bancos con delantales bastante sucios

Sus manos sostenían agujas mientras cocían la ropa que estaba entre sus manos, para ser más específicos "Pantalones" de un cierto Gato con poderes superiores

-AY! AY, AY, AY, AY!- Dijo Goku mientras soltaba la ropa que estaba entre sus manos y dirigía su dedo pulgar hacia su boca, Vegeta lo vio con fastidio pasándole la última curita que se encontraba en la caja que Wiss les había dado en la mañana

-Esto es tan penoso- Gruño el príncipe de los Saiyajin mientras terminaba de cocer el último pantalón, agradecía internamente que nadie pudiese verlos

-han pasado cinco días y aún no sabemos nada!- Dijo Vegeta mientras se ponía de pie y sostenía el canasto de ropa entre sus brazos

-Ya se Vegeta pero Bills-sama no despierta, ¿recuerdas como quedaste cuando intentaste despertarlo aquella vez?- El solo recordar ese momento iso que Vegeta se estremeciera, después de la paliza recibida no había logrado controlar bien su Ki casi por dos semanas, esa había sido una experiencia bastante aterradora

-Estaría mejor si no tuviera a Bulma llamándome a cada rato- Dijo Vegeta mientras destruía el endemoniado celular que tanto ruido hacia entre sus manos

-Veo que han terminado con la ropa- Apareció de la nada Wiss dirigiéndoles aquella sonrisa despreocupada –Que bueno, los pantalones de Bills-sama se han desgastado mucho últimamente- Dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su barbilla

-Wiss-san, han pasado casi cinco días- Goku se paró de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia su maestro –¿Bills-sama aun no despertara?-

-Me temo que podría pasar bastante tiempo hasta que eso suceda- Negó Wiss con la cabeza –Él es una Deidad respetada y está muy ocupado, necesita descansar-

-WISS!, YA NO AY PAPEL EN EL BAÑO!- Se escuchó la voz del dios de la destrucción, haciendo que Goku y Vegeta mostraran una sonrisa mientras Wiss llevaba una de sus manos a su cara apenado y al mismo tiempo tocaba su bastón contra el piso –GRACIAS!- Se escuchó otra vez la voz de Bills-sama

Goku y Vegeta corrieron a su encuentro, Bills aun llevaba su piyama puesta y salía del baño mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba no pudiendo evitar sacar un ronroneo

-Bills-sama!- dijo Goku mientras se paraba firme delante de el

Bills vio con fastidio como ambos Saiyajin de raza pura le cerraban el paso

-¿Que quieren?- Pregunto sin más el d… de la destrucción

-Bills-sama necesitamos de su ayuda!- Hablo Goku

-Nuestros hijos han caído en otro universo!- Dijo esta vez Vegeta completando la frase

-Necesitamos su ayuda!- Dijeron ambos Saiyajin al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a Bills

-Eso es un problema- Gruño Bills mientras volteaba a ver a Wiss –¿Dónde han caído?-

-En el noveno universo- la sonrisa de Wiss desapareció mientras analizaba el rostro de su maestro, aun recordaba lo que había pasado hace un millón de años con el noveno universo y la promesa que le hizo a un más joven Bills-sama

-Me niego- Bills aparto a ambos saiyajin de su camino mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, no quería tener nada que ver con el noveno universo

Vegeta y Goku se vieron las caras para después seguir a Bills-sama, este después de entrar a su cuarto agarro uno de los pantalones recién cocidos por los Saiyajin y se los coloco al mismo tiempo que Goku y Vegeta aparecían frente a el

-Pero Bills-sama!- Hablo Goku haciendo que las orejas del gato se levantaran –Solo queremos traerlos de vuelta!-

-Bils-sama no debe ir al noveno universo- Hablo Wiss, haciendo que ambos Sayajin fruncieran el ceño, Bills solo asintió

-arréglenselas ustedes solos- Bills salió de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor, siempre tenía bastante hambre cuando se acababa de despertar

-Bills-sama Escúchenos!- Los pasos del gato se detuvieron, haciendo que ambos Saiyajin comprendieran que tenían una oportunidad de convencerlo

-Por favor ya basta- Dijo Wiss tratando de detener a sus necios pupilos mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de viento cortándoles parte de su rostro

-Espera Wiss, quiero oírlos-

-Pero Bills-sama- Trato de hablar Wiss pero este no lo dejo

-Continúen-

Ambos Saiyajin asintieron mientras se limpiaban la herida del rostro

-Usted ayúdenos a traerlos y nosotros le daremos lo que quiera- Dijo Goku mientras un pequeño silencio se formaba

-La destrucción de la tierra- Las palabras de Bills sonaron bastante firmes, Goku y Vegeta se sorprendieron, no creían que Bills-sama quisiera eso después de haber hecho un torneo entre universos con su hermano para "proteger la tierra"

-Lo que el idiota de Kakaroto quiso decir- Trato de mejorar la situación Vegeta –Es que le daremos toda la comida que quiera- Rio nerviosamente mientras el gato continuaba su recorrido-Todo el ramen que quiera!- eso hizo detener su caminar –Le traeremos comida de diferentes ciudades para que usted la pruebe-

Bills se cruzó de brazos mientras le dejaba de dar la espalda a ambos Saiyajin, ahora los miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido mientras suspiraba resignado

-Los ayudare- Eso hiso que la sonrisa de ambos Saiyajin se ensanchara –Pero..- la preocupación volvió –Tendrán que esperar un tiempo-

-No ay problema!- Hablo Goku mientras Vegeta asentía con la cabeza –¿cuánto tiempo seria?-

-Wiss y yo tenemos que destruir unos planetas- Hablo Bills mientras tronaba su espalda –luego iré a hablar con mi hermano- Eso sorprendió a Wiss –Yo les avisare cuando, quizá en unos tres o cuatro años-

Ahora si estaban fritos….

-A-AÑOS?- Tartamudeo Goku mientras se llevaba una de sus mano a su cabeza, no quería ni pensar lo que le diría Milk cuando se enterara que no podía traerlos de vuelta hasta dentro de tres o cuatro años –Pero Bills-sama-

-Sí, aún tengo que enseñarles algunas técnicas lo cual demorara unos tres años o ¿prefieren que me valla ahora mismo?- Pregunto Bills, había puesto a ambos Saiyajin entre la espada y la pared, pero esta vez le temían mas a sus esposas que a no aprender algunas técnicas

-No importa Bills-sama vallase ahora mismo- Con el pesar de su corazón ambos Saiyajin pronunciaron esa frase, Bills frunció el ceño, su técnica no había funcionado

-Y yo que quería entrenarlos con el mismo entrenamiento que recibí yo para ser tan fuerte- Sonrió maliciosamente Bills –Pero si ustedes dicen eso- les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar –No se las enseñare jamás, sigan con lo que están-

Goku levanto su mano en dirección a Bills para intentar detenerlo, haciendo que este sonriera, pero antes de hacerlo, el rostro de Milk apareció en su mente, el de Gohan, Videl y Bulma haciéndole recordar aquellas lágrimas y desesperación de sus amigos

-No importa Bills-sama- Hiso una reverencia –Por favor vallase ya-

Bills apretaron los puños y los dientes mientras seguía su camino

-Bien!- Dijo dirigiéndose al comedor, necesitaba alimentarse antes de partir, no quería hacerlo pero ya lo había prometido y en verdad quería más de ese tal Ramen, apretó más su puño al caer otra vez en la trampa por su maldita debilidad … la comida.

* * *

-¿Bills-sama está seguro de esto?- Bills asintió –La promesa que le hice hace un millón de años era no dejarlo volver a ese universo- Hablo Wiss preocupado

-Si lo sé- Bills estaba ido, viendo como aquel planeta se consumía en una explosión, era una de las cosas que más le encantaba ver, pero ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? No quería recordar ni por un momento a la diosa de la destrucción de ese universo, solo de pensar en ella la ira regresaba en su cuerpo

-Desaparece ya!- Dijo enojado mientras lanzaba varias bolas de energía para que el maldito planeta desapareciera de una vez por todas, mas este aún tenía algunas partes "vivas" flotando en el espacio, Bills Suspiro con pesar

-Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan!-Bills volteo a ver a Wiss haciendo que este riera –Es un dicho que escuche en la tierra, ¿no le parece maravilloso?- Bills frunció el ceño -Supongo que a algo como esto se refiere, usted trato de destruir el planeta pero aún quedan partes flotando- Bills gruño mientras se alejaba de Wiss para tratar de destruir esas partes "vivas"

-Por suerte, puedo hacer que todas desaparezcan- Gruño el gato mientras se cruzaba de brazos viendo el perfecto trabajo que había hecho, Wiss negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa triste aparecía en su rostro

-Vamos por el siguiente Wiss!-

* * *

-¿a dónde vamos lee?- Pregunto Tenten viendo a su compañero, este los había ido a buscar temprano sabiendo que hoy era su día libre

-A entrenar! –

-¿! Que!?- Dijo Tenten mientras empuñaba su mano, ¿Cómo no se lo imagino antes? Había sido una tonta, siempre era lo mismo con ese Idiota

-N-neji!- Lee se escondió atrás de su recién llegado amigo/rival para tratar de salvarse de la mirada asesina de su querida compañera –E-es que a Bra la asignaron a una misión de rang nosotros no nos llamaron- Dijo sorprendiendo a sus amigos –Tenemos que entrenar más para que nos asignen a esas misiones a todo el equipo! – Dijo lee mientras sus ojos eran remplazados por dos llamas llenas de juventud!

-¿Pero porque la llamaron a ella?, Somos nivel Jounnin, somos más fuertes- Dijo Tenten buscando la respuesta en los ojos perlados de su amigo quien negó con la cabeza

-Quien sabe, quizá tenga más poder del que pensamos- Hablo Lee

-JAJAJA, por favor ella ni siquiera paso la academia!- se mofo Tenten mientras movía su mano con despreocupación, Le agradaba Bra pero no quería que pusiera sus ojos en Neji

-Vamos Tenten no seas así- Hablo Lee haciendo que su amiga se sintiera algo apenada

-¡! QUE SE ALEJEN INSECTOS!-

-SHANNARO!-

PAM!

-¿Q-que fue eso?- pregunto lee al oír todo ese alboroto a lo lejos –Vamos a ver!- Sus amigos lo siguieron de cerca por los techos de las casas hasta llegar al hospital

La escena los sorprendió, había miles de ninjas esparcidos por el suelo y al parecer Sakura y Tsunade acababan de darles un buen golpe a dos extraños muchachos de su edad, quienes miraban al cielo en estos momentos

-¿Que miran?- Pregunto Tenten volteando su vista hacia el cielo, lo que vio la sorprendió y no solo a ella si no Lee y hasta a Neji

Pan y Bra habían descendido del cielo

-¿P-pero cómo?- Hablo Tenten intentando que la quijada no se le callera de la impresión

-Te dije que eran especiales- Hablo Lee

Los tres jóvenes ninjas voltearon a ver nuevamente al oír un par de llantos, Pan y Bra se encontraban abrazando con fuerza a esos dos extraños sin dejar de llorar, estos solamente les devolvían el abrazo mientras les sobaban la cabeza

Tenten volteo a ver a Neji mas por acto reflejo que por otra cosa, viendo como este mantenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos sobre Bra, al instante sintió un dolor en el pecho que no pudo esconder, dirigió su mano hasta su blusa tratando de reprimirlo

-Vamos a ver!- Dijo Lee listo para saltar

-Espera!- Dijo Neji captando su atención –Esto parece más un reencuentro, no interrumpamos por el momento-

* * *

Las lágrimas por fin habían cesado, ambas jóvenes Saiyajin se mantenían con los ojos cerrados entre los brazos de sus queridos amigos, estos solo les sobaban la cabeza como siempre lo habían hecho desde pequeños para lograr tranquilizarlas

-Qué bueno que están aquí- Hablo Pan mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte a Trunks

-No te preocupes Panny, siempre estaremos para ustedes- Hablo con el tono coqueto que solía usar para bromear y que a ella le encantaba

-Eres un tonto- Dijo entre risas separándose de él y volteando a ver a su amiga quien seguía abrazada de su tío Goten- No desinfles a mi tío Bra!- Al instante Bra se separó de Goten apenada mientras este trataba de llenar sus pulmones con aire

-Goten lo siento- Dijo la princesa de los Saiyajin mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente

-Tranquila linda Bra- Rio Mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza, Típica pose de su padre

Por primera vez en el día ambas mujeres Saiyajin rieron sinceramente mientras apartaban unas cuantas lágrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos

-pero ¿Por qué estaban llorando?- Estaban a punto de responder cuando una voz las interrumpió

-Perdonen la interrupción, pero…- Hablo Tsunade – ¿!QUIEREN EXPLICARME QUE PASO AQUÍ!?, Vengo y encuentro a mis ninjas inconscientes en el suelo y ustedes acaban de descender del cielo!-

-¿!N-ninjas!?- Preguntaron ambos Saiyajin barones no entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería

-Larga historia- Hablo Bra mientras cruzaba ambos brazos

-Quiero a los cuatro en mi oficina, ahora!- Hablo Tsunade cruzándose de brazos, Pan y Bra asintieron mientras les guiaban el camino a sus amigos hacia la torre Hokague

-Ni siquiera dijeron Gracias- Hablo Ino un poco molesta

-Ino, Sakura!- ambas voltearon a ver al equipo de Neji acercarse a ellos

-¿Qué ha pasado, quienes eran los dos con los que estaban Pan y Bra?- Pregunto Lee curioso de la situación

-No lo sé, al parecer son sus amigos, llevan inconscientes tres días y acaban de despertar- Respondió Sakura

-Y-y ¿cómo es que ambas estaban volando?- Pregunto Tenten bastante impresionada

-Eso no lo sé- Dijo Sakura –Lo único que te puedo decir es que ambas son… especiales- Todos asintieron con la cabeza entendiendo las palabras de Sakura, Pan y Bra eran bien protegidas por Tsunade y por sus senseis algo tenían de especial

* * *

-Mi Nombre es Trunks y ella es mi hermana Bra, Mi mejor amigo Goten y su sobrina Pan- Respondió la pregunta de Tsunade después de que Pan y Bra le dijeron que esa persona era de fiar

-Así que se conocen- Cerro los ojos Tsunade –Lo sabía- Sonrió esta vez

-Supongo que ambos son Saiyajin- Hablo Shizune La pregunta desconcertó a los maestros presentes, Saiya ¿Qué?

-Así es- Hablo Goten sonriendo ampliamente

-La llama de la juventud arde en ustedes!- Dijo Gai sensei haciendo que Bra se lleve la mano a la cara para tratar de esconder su pena

-Ya veo, así que ellos son los que han estado causando alboroto- Dijo Asuma quien acababa de enterarse de la situación, aun no creía del todo las historias que le habían contado, en su opinión eran solo niñas pero los chicos sí que parecían ser dos jóvenes bien trabajados

\- y Ustedes…- Hablo Shizune algo temerosa llamando la atención –¿Son igual de fuertes que Pan y Bra?- Todos voltearon a ver a Goten y Trunks esperando su respuesta, Shizune deseaba internamente que la respuesta fuera "No" pero la reacción que los dos jóvenes estaban a punto de tener no se la esperaba

-JAJA, ¿Igual de fuertes?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos Saiyajin mientras se reían a carcajadas, Pan y Bra solo se cruzaron de brazos e inflaron las mejillas molestas

-Nosotros somos el doble de fuertes- La respuesta de Goten sorprendió a todos los presentes, ¿EL DOBLE!?

-No Goten, Piénsalo bien, somos el triple- La arrogancia del primogénito de Vegeta salía a la luz, pero los ninjas no notaron eso, solo estaban concentrados en esas palabras ¿EL TRIPLE!?

Shizune cayó al suelo desmallada mientras Asuma se agachaba para ver si se encontraba bien, aun no entendía porque todos se sorprendían tanto, pero quien lo culpaba, el aun no las había visto en acción, ni siquiera ellos habían visto todo su poder

-¿Es, enserio?- Pregunto Tsunade, estaba igual de sorprendida que su alumna, solo que sabía cómo controlarse mejor

-Es, enserio Lady Tsunade- Dijeron Pan y Bra entre dientes visiblemente descontentas con ese hecho

-En ese caso..- La Hokague medito unos segundo pensando en que debía hacer –Ya que ustedes son más grandes podría ponerlos en Jounnin- Dijo Tsunade sorprendiendo a los presentes –A menos que quieran estar en un equipo-

Goten y Trunks voltearon a ver a Pan y Bra en busca de alguna respuesta, estas solo levantaron los hombros dejándolos confundidos

-Queremos estar con Pan y Bra-

-Me temo que si quieren estar en un equipo no pudo dejarlos con ellas- Se cruzó de piernas mientras se recostaba en su silla –Tendrían que estar en otros equipo para balancear las capacidades del grupo, dos de ustedes en un equipo es mucho-

-Puedo recibir a uno de ustedes en mi equipo- Hablo Asuma, quería enterarse de que eran capaces esos mocosos que sorprendían a todos

-El de pelo lila- Dijo Tsunade llamando la atención de Trunks, ella aún no se sabía sus nombres –Iras con Asuma-

-Mucho gusto- Dijo Asuma haciendo un pequeño ademan de manos, Trunks solamente movió la cabeza saludándolo al estilo callejero lo que lo dejo un poco indignado, Debía enseñarle modales

-En tu caso- Hablo Tsunade volteando a ver a Goten –Preferiría que estuvieras en el equipo 7- Dijo captando la atención de Pan

-¿Mi equipo Lady Tsunade?- Pregunto Pan un poco feliz por esa decisión, mientras Goten la volteaba a ver con una sonrisa

-Sí, pero tu Pan te pasaras al equipo 8- Dijo haciendo que la sonrisa de Pan desapareciera –Tu nueva sensei se llama Kurenai Yuhi y tus compañeros de equipo son Shino, Kiba y Hinata-

-Pero Lady Tsunade- Trato de reclamar Pan pero al instante fue callada

-Esa es mi decisión- Dijo Parándose de su asiento y sacando dos pequeñas bolsas de dinero de un cajón –Este será el dinero suficiente para que ambos vivan por un tiempo- Dijo recordando el gran apetito de los Saiyajin –O almenos para que cenen-

Goten y Trunks sostuvieron las bolsas de dinero entre sus manos, Comer era una muy buena idea, morían de hambre!

-Respecto a sus departamentos- Dijo Shizune finalmente recuperada –Estarán en el edificio que está a la par del de Pan y Bra- dijo dejando el par de llaves en las manos de los Saiyajin

-Recuerden que no pueden hacer nada estúpido, tengan mucho cuidado y no muestren su fuerza-

-Si claro como diga- Hablo Trunks antes de salir por la puerta de aquella habitación

-Hasta luego viejos- Dijo Goten siguiendo a su inseparable amigo, Pan y Bra hicieron unas reverencias en forma de disculpa antes de salir de aquella habitación

-Se los encargo-

-Hai!- Respondieron los Sensei a las órdenes del Hokague al momento que desaparecían del lugar

* * *

Varias aves de tinta aterrizaron a las afueras de la aldea, El equipo de Kakashi y Kurenai bajaba de los cielos con los de la arena, habían logrado llegar más rápido gracias a las águilas de Sai y eso los alegraba a algunos más que a otros

Por ejemplo a cierto moreno amante de los caninos, quería disculparse con cierta señorita a la cual había lastimado con sus duras palabras, Los demás estaban mucho más felices de haber completado la misión, Como a Naruto que se le veía una gran sonrisa desde hacía tiempo

Por la entrada de la puerta de Konoha pasaba cierta pelirosa acompañada de su amiga Rubia quien había ido a hacer unos mandados

Al ver la llegada de su equipo no pudo evitar correr hacia ellos dejando las bolsas en el suelo, Se acercó a su amigo mientras llevaba ambas manos hacia su boca y lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus verdosos ojos. Él había cumplido su promesa, al final no la había decepcionado.

Naruto cargaba a un inconsciente Sasuke en su espalda mientras veía como La pelirrosa caía arrodillada al suelo, Finalmente había logrado traer a Sasuke de vuelta y la reacción de Sakura era muy entendida por aquellos que la vieron sufrir por el Peli azul, Kakashi sonrió, su equipo podía volver a recuperarse y estar juntos

-G-gracias Naruto!- Dijo entrecortadamente tratando de calmar su llanto, finalmente lo tenía ahí con ella, después de tanto tiempo alfin volvía a ver su rostro, quería estar cerca de el

-Denada, Sakura-chan-

* * *

-¿Como que no estamos en nuestro mundo!?- Hablo bastante alterado y enojado su hermano mayor mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura

-Te digo que así paso!- Dijo con un tono un poco fuerte mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Además de eso no han hecho nada para solucionarlo!- Hablo otra vez alzando más la voz, haciendo que la gente lo volteara a ver

-Tranquilo Trunks estas llamando demasiado la atención- Goten estaba bastante tranquilo, es más, no se le veía nada preocupado a comparación de su amigo, Pan veía sorprendida como su tío Goten podía permanecer tan tranquilo en esas situaciones, sin duda lo había heredado de su abuelito, pues el único momento en el que lo miraba serio era a la hora de pelear

-Es solo que!, Agh!, ya decía que todo aquí estaba extraño- El primogénito de Vegeta se reprochaba mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes, las diferencias de ese planeta con el suyo eran muy obvias y el ki de sus amigos no se podía sentir en ninguna parte -Todo esto es su culpa!- Reprocho el hijo de Vegeta –Si no hubiesen tomado ese bastón….-

-Calmante!- Alzo la voz la hija de Gohan sintiendo muy cerca de ellos la energía del maestro raro de su amiga y del nuevo maestro de Trunks

-Pero Trunks tiene razón de no haber sido por ustedes…- Trato de quejarse Goten pero su querida amiga lo interrumpió

-Lo sabemos y ….- Volteo su mirada topándose con los ojos Onix de su amigo, rápidamente la aparto tratando de detener esa extraña corriente eléctrica que pasaba por su cuerpo –Lo sentimos- Wau había sido mucho más fácil decírselo a Goten que a Gaara

-Pues no las perdonaremos así de fácil!- Trunks cruzo ambos brazos dándole la espalda a su hermana-No saben el dolor que sentimos por la electricidad- Pan se puso frente a el mientras le hacía cara de cachorrito herido tratando de convencerlo- Lo siento Pan, pero esa técnica dejo de funcionar cuando cumpliste 7 años- Dijo Trunks mientras volteaba el rostro

-Porque eres tan terco!- le reprocho su hermana menor haciendo que el volteara a verla enojado

-Sufrí Bra!, no sabes cuánto dolió!- La mirada retadora heredara de sus padres se podía presenciar en sus ojos, Bra y Trunks se lanzaban rayos con la mirada mientras ambos "Son" los miraban apenados ya que la gente que transitaba por ese lugar se les quedaba viendo –¿!No es así Goten!? ¿Verdad que dolió!?-

-Sí, la verdad .. Dolió mucho- Dijo el hijo de Goku mientras ponía una de sus manos en su nuca y sonreía inocentemente, Bra se sintió mal puede que ellos tuvieran razón y Goten no era para nada un mentiroso como su fastidioso hermano

-Lo sentimos, se lo recompensaremos- Hablo Pan haciendo que Trunks sonriera descaradamente al igual que Goten

-Está bien, pero primero debemos averiguar dónde estamos- Dijo ya con un tono serio

-¿No han encontrado alguna pista en todo este tiempo?- Pregunto Goten haciendo que una bombilla se encendiera en la cabeza de ambas Saiyajin, ambas voltearon a verse con la mirada incrédula de sus amigos puesta en ellas

-El libro de la biblioteca!-

* * *

 **GiiMee:** Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste xD, y respondiendo a tus preguntas Si, la respuesta es Si para todas ellas xD, respecto a tus consejos por su puerto que los tomare en cuenta, me gusta que las personas traten de ayudarme a mejorar, aquí te traigo el cap. Espero que me digas que te Pareció Saludos!

 **Andrea:** Muchas Gracias! xD aquí te traigo mi siguiente cap. Espero que te guste y me dejes tu opinión Saludos!

 **EL SALVAJE:** Muchas gracias y no, la verdad es que aun siento que me falta mucho para poder escribir bien jaja xD pero alegra mucho que te guste como escribo ahora, Perdón por tardan tanto aquí te traigo la Conti espero me dejes tu comentario Saludos!

 **LILI DE UCHIHA:** Jaja muchas gracias! Lamento hacerte esperar ya puedes ir a comprar tu helado xD, espero que te guste este capitulo e igualmente espero volverte a leer, Saludos!

 **Jk** : Si, quise hacer la participación de Pan y Bra en este fic ya que no veo muchos con ellas, fue una idea que se me vino a la cabeza un dia xD, y claro que si, los comentarios siempre llegan y me gusta recibirlos xD espero que te guste el cap y me dejes tu opinión Saludos!

 **TRUNKSVEGETA** : Muchas Gracias, si como te has dado cuenta la verdad no han mostrado casi nada de poder, los cuatro mostraran el super saiyajin muy pronto solo espera jaja, Espero tu opinión, Saludos!

 **Guest** : Jaja si aquí te traigo otro cap espero que te guste y gracias por tu comentario, poco pero me alegra saber que ay alguien mas a quien le gusta mi historia, espero tu opinión Saludos!

 **Saiyini Uzumaki:** Muchas Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste y aprecio mucho tu comentario, muchas gracias ahora reviso mas la ortografía xD espero que te guste el cap y me dejes tu opinión, Saludos!

 **Luci:** Si la verdad fue muy feo como las trataron, pero tenían miedo, era algo compresible xD sobre la pareja, Lo pensare! La verdad tenía pensado hacerla con otra persona, Pero aun lo estoy pensando, en los caps te iras enterando xD, espero tu opinión querida amiga, Saludos!

 **JessiBSV:** Muchas gracias la verdad trate de hacer el reencuentro algo especial aunque sentí que no me Salió mucho pero me alegra que te gustara, ay parejas que aún no he armado, te enteraras luego Saludos! Saludos!

Lamento mucho la demora pero aqui les trigo el siguiente cap. Ya saben si quieren dejarme su opinión o una sugerencia estaré contenta de recibirlos xD Saludos!

 **¿Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12 Una pequeña Demostración

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **12\. Una pequeña demostración**

-Yo me adelanto con Itachi - Hablo Kakashi mientras trataba de llevar lo más asegurado que podía a Itachi con esposas absorvedoras de Chakra para que este no pudiera realizar ningún Jutsu, claro que ninguno de los ninjas paso desapercibido este hecho, pero prefirieron ignorarlo por el momento, ya que el hermano mayor de Sasuke se encontraba en el mismo estado que él o quizá peor, pues tenía sangre saliendo de su estómago y de sus ojos mientras reposaba inconsciente en la espalda de Kakashi –Asegúrate de llevar a Sasuke y a Sai al hospital-

-Claro, Kakashi-sensei!-

-Yo llevare a estos tres con una águila- Yamato señalo a las otras tres personas inconscientes en el águila, nadie jamás los había visto pero seguramente tenían algo que ver con Sasuke, Kakashi asintió con la cabeza

Luego de esas palabras se adelantó, podía llegar más rápido si saltaba por los tejados pero en ese mismo instante se encontraba demasiado cansado y sin importarle lo que las personas empezaran a murmurar empezó a avanzar por la aldea

Algunas personas se les quedaban viendo pero luego de unos segundos regresaban a lo que estaban haciendo, Nadie sabía la verdad sobre el asesinato de todo el clan uchiha y siendo Kakashi un ninja muy conocido supusieron que este solamente había batallado con ese otro ninja y que había salido vencedor, pero eso no significaba que no llamaran la atención, era obvio que el Uchiha era un criminal si lo llevaban en ese estado, algunas personas se llevaban a sus hijos para que no vieran la terrible condición física del inconsciente Itachi mientras otros solo murmuraban

-P-parece que todos te ven feo- Kakashi se helo al oír aquella voz en su nuca, ¿Itachi había despertado tan pronto? –No te preocupes, no puedo hacer nada en este estado aunque quisiera- Rio –Aunque si puedo caminar solo-

Kakashi no tuvo más opción que bajarlo de su espalda aunque no muy seguro, pero luego de unos minutos de caminar y ver que Itachi no intentaba nada se relajó, Itachi caminaba a paso lento con la cara gacha haciendo que los dos mechones largos de su pelo le tapasen la cara

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que sintió un puño en su espalda que lo hiso perder el equilibrio por un momento, ese golpe lo reconocía bien y más aun a la fastidiosa persona que se lo había dado

-¿Qué pasa Idiota, Acaso vienes cansado de una misión de dos días?, no sirves de nada- se mofo la chica haciendo que Kakashi frunciera el ceño, ella no sabía lo que había pasado en los últimos cuatro días

-¿Que tal Anko?- Dijo Kakashi con visible molestia

Aunque no fue el único que reconoció esa voz, Cuando la Mitarashi termino la oración dedicada para el copy ninja y Kakashi mencionara su nombre, Itachi no pudo evitar levantar el rostro con fuerza mientras se daba la vuelta para poder verla

Anko se rio sin notar al famoso criminal del libro bingo que se encontraba a espaldas de Kakashi, después de todo, iba con la mera intención de molestar un rato a su compañero de entrenamiento de hace algunos meses, le encantaba verle molesto y sin saberlo, eso la hacía feliz, hasta que el famoso criminal saco su cabeza detrás de la espalda de Kakashi que arruino todo

El gesto asombrado de Anko le llamo la atención, ¿acaso traía algo diferente que pudiese sorprenderla así?, con su rostro sin una pisca de preocupación totalmente normal en él, volteo su cabeza para ver el mismo gesto de sorpresa que se mantenía en el rostro del Uchiha mayor solo que no tan exagerado como el de su compañera, ¿Acaso ellos ya se conocían?, buena la verdad quien de los ninjas no conocía a ItachiUchiha, pero sus expresiones eran como de un reencuentro no deseado

Anko retrocedió un paso llamando la atención de Kakashi, entonces el también formo un gesto de sorpresa

¡! Que le dieran una bófeta si estaba viendo mal! Acaso la gran AnkoMitarashi tenía ¿!MIEDO!?,wow ahora ya podía morir en paz.

Anko dio otro paso en retroceso volviendo a Kakashi a la realidad, sabía que el cambio de la fastidiosa Anko tenía que ver con la presencia de ItachiUchiha, pero no pudo siquiera formular pregunta cuando Anko desapareció de su vista dejando un leve levantamiento de polvo, volteo a ver al Uchiha quien había regresado a su gesto monótono de siempre, Kakashi estaba a punto de preguntar cuando el Uchiha callo arrodillado al suelo sosteniéndose el estómago y escupiendo algo de sangre. Kakashi se apresuró a levantarlo y a llevárselo al hospital lo más pronto posible, Itachi aún tenía una audiencia con los líderes de la aldea

* * *

Anko respiraba profundamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire, había corrido lo suficiente como para alejarse de ese lugar, dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, había llegado inconscientemente al lugar donde ella y Kakashi entrenaban juntos, el campo de entrenamiento número 8 que el usaba para entrenar con sus alumnos en la mañana pero que ambos usaban para entrenar por la noche, donde ambos a la luz de la luna compartían una misma cosa, donde ambos se sonreían arrogantemente sin ser vistos por los demás, con el compás de sus pasos empuñando esas espadas que los habían unido teniendo finalmente algo en común, pero nada mas

Nada que fuese más halla de algo parecido a la amistad, eso era lo que la hacía perder la concentración en sus misiones y le quitaba el sueño en las noches, solo amistad y nada más

Pero ahora aparecía ese niñato, ese ¡!ItachiUchiha! Cuando finalmente creía haber cicatrizado sus heridas tenía que volver a aparecer

Sus piernas no aguantaron más y cayó al suelo, dos arbustos la tapaban, estaba segura que si alguien llegara al campo ni siquiera la notaria, acerco sus piernas a su pecho y las enrollo con sus brazos, luego apoyo su rostro contra ellas

De verdad lucia patética, tan tonta, por eso odiaba a las niñas débiles que lloraban solo porque "el chico que les gustaba les decía que no" Ash!, aunque ahora ella era la patética, pero no por las mismas razones, su corazón mantenía odio, no amor por aquel chico moreno de intensos ojos negros pero por favor ¡!SE SUPONE QUE JAMAS LO VOLVERIA A VER! Después de aquella noche de la desaparición de todo el clan Uchiha donde lo persiguió para intentar matarlo debido a las órdenes de Danzo y el mencionado terminara huyendo, creyó haberse quitado un gran peso de encima

Pero ahora volvía aparecer, esposado y llevado por el idiota de Kakashi a saber dónde como el criminal que era, seguramente a la cárcel, ahora estaba segura de que no se pasaría por ahí, Jamás ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso, no volvería a verle el rostro a ese desgraciado ¿pero y si lo dejaban en libertad? Después de todo el solo obedecía órdenes y todos saben que Danzo no es para nada una buena persona

ASH!, se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos apretando la mandíbula, luego estiro ambas piernas en el dulce césped y su vista se perdió en el cielo, ¿Ahora qué? Solo esperaba que nada cambiara, su vida se encontraba bien en esos momentos como para dar un giro de 90 grados, pero con ItachiUchiha presente en la aldea era casi imposible que no se diera un cambio

-Idiota-

* * *

Después de que ambas pronunciaran la misma palabra al mismo tiempo, empezaron a caminar a paso veloz hacia alguna dirección, Goten y Trunks se vieron la cara antes de empezar a seguirlas con la misma pregunta en la cabeza ¿Qué libro?.

Pan y Bra habían descubierto algo interesante y necesitaban mostrárselo a sus amigos lo más pronto posible, pero al momento se detuvieron en el acto, sus pies no siguieron caminando y se quedaron de pie en el mismo lugar, ¿no podían haber llegado tan pronto o sí?, las mismas personas que hace unas horas las habían despreciado acababan de aterrizar en la aldea, lo que menos querían en esos momentos es verle las caras

-¿Sucede algo?- Trunks pareció notar ese cambio, su hermana y su amiga habían bajado la cara con una mueca de tristeza y enojo en ella

-Apresurémonos- si antes su mirada era de tristeza ahora era de completo enojo, rápidamente tomaron sus manos para avanzar, pero era tarde, ellos ya se encontraba frente a ellas

* * *

Después del alboroto que Sakura e Ino habían causado en la puerta de la aldea, todos los anteriores equipos se acercaron para ver al recién llegado ninja renegado inconsciente en la espalda de Naruto

-Déjame ayudarte Sai- Ino se sonrojo un poco cuando este asintió con la mirada y reposo uno de sus brazos atraves de sus hombros, Sai se encontraba herido en el estómago causando que su pálida piel se manchara con el rojo seco de la sangre, cosa que la preocupo, pero al ver que no era una herido mortal decidió dejarlo pasar, solo necesita unos cuantos días de reposo

-Muy bien hecho Naruto cumpliste tu promesa, ¡! La llama de la juventud esta en ti!- Grito Lee mientras le mostraba su dedo pulgar en alto a su amigo, haciendo que Ino volviera a retomar la compostura

-Después de tanto tiempo eh- Tenten rio, era bueno ver feliz a Sakura de vez en cuando y no cuando se ponía molesta e histérica y gritaba por cualquier tontería

-Hmp!- Fue el comentario de Neji seguido por una sonrisa que todos entendieron como gesto aprobativo

-L-lo has hecho Naruto-kun- Hinata jugaba con sus dedos mientras trataba de alagar al rubio sin desmallarse, todos lo estaban haciendo y ella no se quedaría atrás

-Gracias Hinata!, todo es gracias a ti- Hinata se sonrojo al oír aquello –En realidad es gracias a todos tebayo-

-Pero tú tienes el mayor mérito Naruto, tú te esforzaste todo este tiempo!- Alego Kankuro mientras rodeaba los hombros de un callado Shino

-Es cierto- Pronunciaron Gaara y Sai al mismo tiempo haciendo que Naruto empezara a sentirse apenado

-Bien hecho pulgoso- Alego Kiba mientras akamaru asentía con un par de ladridos

-Pero Si algo es seguro, es que a Sasuke le espera un buen escarmiento- Shikamaru sonrió mientras posicionaba ambas manos detrás de su cabeza

-Cállate Shikamaru!- Alego Ino al momento de darle un gran pisotón en el pie haciéndolo gritar del dolor, Temari rio por lo bajo mientras Shikamaru la volteaba a ver con cara enojada

-¿Y a mí que me ves vago?- Pronuncio Temari posicionando ambas manos en sus caderas

-Tus peludas piernas, es mas ¿no te las rasuras desde que éramos pequeños no es así?- Temari se puso de mil colores al oír aquella respuesta seguida de carcajadas de sus amigos, rápidamente empezó a perseguir a aquel Idiota que había osado insultarlo frente a todos cuando este topo con alguien

Todas las carcajadas de hace un momento habían quedado en el pasado, todos enmudecieron al ver a Pan y a Bra frente a ellos en el campo de entrenamiento número 8 y más extraño aun, que ambas sostuvieran las manos de dos extraños

Ellas los vieron como cualquier persona vería a otra desconocida por la calle, como si ellos no fueran relevantes en su vida, eso les dolió y los apeno pero sobre todo a Kiba, quien se sentía sumamente mal

Goten y Trunks movieron la cabeza hacia un lado permitiendo así que todos los vieran mejor, ambos eran más altos que Pan y Bra y por simple vista, bastante fuertes pues su musculatura no podía pasar desapercibida además de su atractivo

Temari había dejado de ahorcar a Shikamaru para posar su vista en ambos Saiyajin y Tenten estaba igual, no era su rostro atractivo ni mucho menos su excelente físico que les había llamado su atención, Si no esa perfecta sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en los labios de ambos, mostrando un par de hilera de dientes perfectos que al mismo tiempo transmitían un sentimiento de calidez que las lleno.

Sakura e Ino sintieron nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica pasarle por el cuerpo, Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver a sus dos pacientes de pie, con los ojos abiertos y con esa sonrisa encantadora que les mandaban en ese momento, Sakura sacudió su cabeza en gesto negativo para tratar de olvidar lo que ahora estaba sintiendo mientras Ino sonreía igualmente de manera encantadora para tratar de seducir a su ahora nueva víctima que seguro caería en sus enredos

Kiba y Neji fruncían el ceño al ver como ambos chicos sostenían de la mano a Pan y a Bra, Gaara se sentía raro no lograba averiguar que era pero se sentía molesto de ver a Bra sostenerle la mano a ese chico de cabello puntiagudo

-¿Ustedes son los amigos de Pan y Bra?- Pregunto Goten con un tono de voz un poco aniñado caminando hacia el frente mientras soltaba la mano de Bra quien soltó la mano de el a regañadientes

-No- respondió Bra con la mirada en alto, después de todo ellos las habían rechazado hace unas cuantas horas y la Princesa de los Saiyajin no estaba dispuesta a tolerar tales insultos

-Ellos no son nuestros amigos- Pan alzo la mirada posándola sobre los ojos de Kiba –Nadie que te diga que eres un monstruo es tu amigo-

-¿! Qué!?- Pregunto Trunks mientras fruncía el ceño -¿! Quién te ha dicho así!?-

La fiereza en los ojos del Saiyajin hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de los ninjas, hasta los que no tenían nada que ver ahí y que veían por primera vez a los cuatro individuos

-¿! Pero que dicen Tebayo!?- Dijo Naruto haciendo que todos volteasen a verlo –Por supuesto que son nuestras amigas!- Pan y Bra levantaron la vista, Naruto era bastante agradable y no pudieron evitar que una sonrisa escapara de su rostro

-Cometimos un error y lo sabemos- La voz de Kiba se escuchó haciendo que Pan frunciera el ceño –Pero les pedimos perdón- Su voz ahora sonaba frágil, Pan levanto la mirada para verlo –lo siento-

-Tch!- El ninja renegado por fin volvía a tener consciencia, había escuchado parte de la plática y no le agradaba que los idiotas de su generación aceptaran a un par de tipas con esa clase de fuerza, que según él no era más que suerte del momento –P-porque se disculpan tanto con unas idiotas que..-

No pudo continuar pues la mirada fulminante que recibió le erizo los pelos de la espalda, levanto su rostro como pudo del hombro de su ex amigo pues todo le dolía para ver un par de ojos Onix brillantes digno de un Uchiha en ella, en esa misma mujerzuela que había osado darle un golpe en el estomago

-T-tu que me v-ves Idiota- trato de mofarse el uchiha menor pero su estómago no le permitía pronuncias bien las palabras sin tartamudear, Genial, ahora se sentía como la Hyugga

Rápidamente y en un parpadeo tenia a la Sayajin frente a él con una mirada severa en sus ojos llenos de fiereza que lo asustaron por una milésima de segundos, pues el jamás se vería asustado por nadie y menos por una mujer

-Me ruegas que vuelva a dejarte inconsciente ¿no?-

Con esas palabras los ninjas que no habían presenciado la pelea se sorprendieron, ¿Esa chica dejar inconsciente a Sasuke?, Sakura vio a Sasuke y luego a Pan, ambos se mandaban miradas fulminantes y ninguno sedia, Pan era una chica agradable pero tenía su carácter

Naruto retrocedió unos pasos con Sasuke en su espalda, no quería que su amiga volviera a dejar inconsciente al Uchiha o mejor dicho, más dañado de lo que estaba, pues según Sakura, tenía algunas costillas rotas y no quería lidiar con un emo vengador invalido

-¿Que tu dejaste inconsciente a Sasuke?- Pregunto Ino sobresaltada lastimando un poco a un adolorido Sai sin darse cuenta -¿Pero cómo?-

-Solo le di un golpe- Se mofo la Son mientras daba media vuelta y se posicionaba a la par de su amigo de la infancia –Uno muy despacio-

-Eres una…- Pero no pudo terminar cuando todos vieron como Trunks se aproximaba al Uchiha y le ponía un dedo en la frente haciendo que Sasuke enmudeciera al instante y que su cabeza callera nuevamente en el regazo de su amigo

-Solo lo deje inconsciente- Dijo Trunks mientras Bra empezaba a ensanchar sus sonrisa y no podía evitar escapar una carcajada, SasukeUchiha se lo merecía

-¿Quiénes son Ustedes?- Pregunto finalmente Shikamaru, se sentía excluido pero no era el único, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji y Lee tenían una interrogante en la cabeza de que había pasado en esa misión pero otros como Chouji y él se preguntaban quiénes eran ellos cuatro que no habían visto jamás en la aldea

-Ellas son Pan y Bra- Contesto Kiba señalando a cada una de ellas al decir su nombre –Pan está en el equipo Kakashi y Bra en el equipo de Neji-

-Te equivocas- Respondió Pan –He sido trasladada al equipo 8- Sakura y Naruto se sorprendieron, pero no tanto como Kiba, Shino y Hinata

-¿E-enserio?- Pregunto Hinata bastante sorprendida, era muy extraño que cambiaran de equipo a una persona que ya estaba asignada a otro

-Sí, ya no soy más del equipo 7- Dijo Pan con un deje de tristeza, Adoraba a Naruto no diría lo mismo de Sakura pero le caía bien, En cambio el equipo 8 y sobre todo Kiba, estaban felices de tener a alguien fuerte como ella en el equipo

-¡! Yo voy en el equipo 7!- Respondió Goten bastante feliz y con un tono un poco aniñado pues a pesar de tener 15 años y medio su faceta de niñito aún estaba en el – ¡! Mucho Gusto!-

Sin saber porque, el corazón de Sakura se aceleró, acaso lo que estaba sintiendo ahora era ¿Emoción? No, no era eso y en todo caso estaría emocionada sí, pero del regreso de Sasuke, no por nada más o alguien más, nuevamente sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa, ella no tenía nada que ver con Ese chico

-Equipo 10- Pronuncio Trunks tratando de ubicar a sus nuevos compañeros

-¿!C-con migo!?- Ino estaba visiblemente feliz, Tanto que para acomodar su flequillo y su ropa tuvo que soltar al adolorido Sai que callo de cara al suelo frente a todos

-E-eh- Las miradas se encontraban sobre Ino, todos la veían de manera reprobatoria, Sai empezaba a derramar sangre nuevamente y palidecía más de lo que ya estaba –S-SAI!- Dijo de manera alarmada- Te dije que no trataras de pararte solo- mentiras de las que ya todos conocían, Ino levanto rápidamente a Sai mientras le aplicaba un poco de ninjutsu médico y veía de reojo al joven Saiyajin peli lila

-Bueno ¿y ellos quiénes son?- Pregunto Chouji señalando a ambos Saiyajin barones

-Hasta ahorita no los había visto en la aldea- Tenten movió ambas manos atrás de su espalda mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia adelante –¿Acaso son los novios de Pan y Bra?- Pregunto curiosa mientras veía de reojo a Neji quien parecía haber puesto más atención en el tema

-JAJA ¿Q-qué?- se rio Pan por lo alto, bastante exagerado para ser verdad –P-por supuesto que no!- Dijo con un pequeño deje de nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido por las personas analíticas como Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru, por otro lado, Kiba se encontraba aliviado

-Él es mi tío, Goten- Pan señalo a Goten mientras este ensanchaba una sonrisa encantadora

-¿! Tu Tío!?- Pregunto Sakura bastante sorprendido, ambos casi tenían la misma edad

-Si- respondió Goten inocentemente mientras colocaba ambos brazos tras su espalda, sonrojando un poco a Sakura, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Naruto

-y él es mi hermano mayor, Trunks- Bra rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su hermano viendo la cara sorprendida de Ino, ella no era tan tonta y había notado que a Ino le gustaba su hermano

-Me llamo NarutoUzumaki y pronto me convertiré en Hokague, Deberás!- Sonrió Naruto mientras levantaba los brazos tratando de no lastimas a Sasuke

-Un gusto Naruto!- respondió Goten de la misma manera animada

-Mucho Gusto a todos- Trunks hiso una leve reverencia sorprendiendo a la mayoría, hasta a Bra, sabía que su hermano era muy correcto a veces, pero eso solo era en presencia de su madre- Solo quiero decirles que..- hiso una leve pausa- si se vuelven a meter con mi hermano o con Pan- su mirada se volvió sombría –No vivirán para contarlo-

Pan y Bra no pudieron evitar reír cuando todos dieron un paso hacia atrás intimidados, hasta Ino lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque Sai estaba tumbado en el suelo y necesitaba ayuda

Ambas Sabían que Trunks y Goten siempre habían sido protectores con ellas, pero no les molestaba, en realidad era todo lo contrario, les agradaba mucho que ellos se preocuparan por ellas, por varias razones que aún no conocían

-U-ustedes- hablo temari –¿Son fuertes?- la pregunta les precio algo tonta, era obvio que ellos eran fuertes con solo ver su buen trabajado cuerpo, pero ella no se refería a ese tipo de fuerza, ella se refería a algo más "sobrenatural" que solo entendían los que habían ido a la misión

-¿Qué no es obvio Temari?- Tenten respondió primero la pregunta –Son bastante fuertes por lo que se nota- Su sonrisa se había vuelto picara y Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras que Goten solo sonreía

-Si!- hablo finalmente Lee –¡!Quisiera que entrenasen conmigo!- con esas palabras todo deje de timidez se había esfumado, Ambos Saiyajin asintieron con la cabeza mientras posicionaban ambas manos en su cadera

-¡! Claro, nos encanta pelear!- Respondió Goten con una sonrisa ladina que le quedaba encantadora

-ahora mismo si quieres- Trunks sonrió de medio lado al recibir el gesto afirmativo de Lee con la cabeza

Pan y Bra dejaron de oír cuando escucharon la palabra "Pelear", su cuerpo empezaba a palpitar de la emoción, llevaban casi una semana sin pelea y sentían que podían explotar ahí mismo

-¡! NO!- El grito de ambas Saiyajin había sido feroz, su voz sonaba ronca y no era por nada, su garganta ardía demasiado y su emoción se podía manifestar por la inquietud en su cuerpo, varias gotas de sudor empezaban a colarse por sus rostros, ambas masticaban sus labios no pudiendo evitar que unas cuantas gotas de sangre escurrieran por sus labios

-P-primero- Pan no pudo terminar de hablar, su garganta le ardía demasiado y su cuerpo empezaba a subir de temperatura

-Primero…- Bra Intento continuar la frase pero ella estaba igual, todos las veían extrañados ¿Qué les ocurría? Pero todos dejaron de pensar cuando gotas de sangre aparecían por los labios de sus amigas

-¡Pan!,!Bra! están bi…-Kiba no pudo continuar la frase al ver lo que estaba por suceder

Goten y Trunks en un parpadear de ojos aparecieron frente a Pan y Bra dándoles un profundo golpe en el estómago, mandando una onda de aire tan fuerte que los había hecho caer al suelo a ellos y había hecho que las hojas de los árboles se movieran feroz mente de un lado a otro

-¿! PERO QUE!?- Kiba no pudo evitar gritar al ver como sus amigas y sobre todo, su Pan, caía al suelo con las manos en el estómago tratando de reprimir el dolor causado por el golpe

-¡!BRA!- Grito Tenten algo preocupada, su amiga parecía ser una princesita pero la quería, ya era parte del equipo y ellos se protegían mutuamente

Rápidamente Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba y Kankuro aparecieron frete a ellas en posición de pelea para tratar de protegerlas, ¿!Que se creían que hacían esos estúpidos!?, ¡!ellas eran solo chicas!

-¿!QUE CREEN QUE HA…- El agarre de Pan en su pantalón detuvo sus palabras, Naruto volteo para ver sorprendido como su compañera se ponía en pie como si nada, de la misma forma estaba Bra, ambas se ponían en pie después de haber recibido ese monstruoso golpe

Sakura, quien ya se encontraba cerca para curar las posibles heridas se detuvo en el acto, se encontraba bastante sorprendida, aquel golpe la había hecho caer de brunces al suelo y no solo a ella, volteo para ver como sus compañeros tenían el mismo rostro de sorpresa que ella mientras una Tímida Hinata recibía ayuda de Temari para levantarse del suelo, había sido tan rápido que ni les había dado tiempo de canalizar Chakra en sus pies para no caer

-Está bien chicos- Respondió Pan con una sonrisa mientras llevaba sus manos para limpiarse el hilo de sangre en sus labios

-Estense tranquilos – Bra tenía una sonrisa en su rostro sin ningún signo de dolor, cosa que los sorprendió, un golpe como esos había sido la razón por la que Sasuke se encontraba inconsciente y ellas estaban bien como si nada

-¡! PERO ELLOS!- Kiba fue callado por el dedo de Pan en sus labios

-Solo las tranquilizamos- Respondió Trunks con una mano en la cintura y una sonrisa arrogante

-¿! DE QUE HABLAS IDIOTA!?- Grito Ino tratando de controlar su miedo –¿!Como que la tranquilizaste con un golpe!? Nos hiciste caer a todos al suelo y!tu golpeas a una mujer como si nada!

-Eh!- Trunks quien hasta ahora no se había fijado en ella la volteo a ver, esa chica era bastante hermosa, podría jurar que su carácter se parecía mucho al de su madre y por esa misma razón, le asustaba

-¿! Como te atreves a golpear a una chica!? SHANNARO!- No sabía porque pero Goten podía jurar que esas palabras iban hacia él, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar a su madre regañarle de ese modo

Y Nuevamente sin ningún aviso y en un parpadear de ojos, Pan y Bra aparecieron frente a sus amigos dándoles un buen puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo que sus cuerpos retrocedieran ferozmente y sus pies quedaran enterrados en el suelo conforme avanzaban

Esta vez si les había dado tiempo de canalizar el Chakra, ninguno había caído pero todos habían retrocedido, Shikamaru estaba bastante sorprendido, las cuatro personas que tenía enfrente se golpeaban con una fuerza y velocidad monstruosa y lo peor del caso, parecía ser que no les costaba en lo más mínimo realizar esos movimientos, los cuatro tenían más poder y no lo dudaba

Neji estaba igual de sorprendido que Shikamaru y había llegado a la misma conclusión, no pudo evitar activar su Byakugan para poder ver de lo que eran capaces, pero al momento de hacerlo se sorprendió

¿!Cómo era posible que los cuatro siendo tan fuertes NO TUVIERAN UNA SOLA GOTA DE CHAKRA EN SU INTERIOR!?,Neji frunció el ceño bastante molesto, tal vez su visión se encontraba dañada

-Neji-nii- Rápidamente volteo su vista hacia aquella tímida voz, su prima, la heredera del Clan Hyugga tenía el Byakugan activado al igual que él, el rostro de Hinata se mantenía con un semblante de duda, ahí Neji comprendió que no era el único, su prima tampoco podía ver nada, pero, ¿Por qué?

-No lo entiendo, Lady Hinata- Después de decir esas palabras Hinata regreso su mirada hacia aquellas cuatro personas, no entendía como era posible pero no podía ver nada, era ridículo, se suponía que el Byakugan y el Sharingan lo podían ver todo

La mirada de enojo de su primo le llamo la atención, suavemente sostuvo su mano para tratar de tranquilizarle, Neji subió su mirada haciendo que el par de ojos Plateados se encontraran, Hinata sonrió con dulzura y Neji le devolvió el gesto, luego el sonido de un quejido los hiso voltear hacia aquellas cuatro personas, pero al momento de hacerlo una fuerte luz amarilla los cegó por completo

-¡!AGH!- Tanto Neji como Hinata gritaron igual de fuerte, Esa luz había sido como una púa enorme tratando de perforarles la cabeza, ambos se soltaron las manos mientras llevaban sus manos a su cabeza desesperadamente, Hinata callo de rodillas meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro y Neji se apretaba el cráneo como si tratara de romperlo

-¡HINATA!-

-¡NEJI!-

Ambos se detuvieron de golpe, el dolor había cesado y abrieron los ojos mientras su visión empezaba a estar normal

-¿! Qué les sucede, están bien!?- Pregunto Naruto mientras bajaba a Sasuke de sus hombros para poder sostener el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos

-¿Neji?- Pregunto Tenten imitando el gesto de Naruto pero Neji le sostuvo las manos y la aparto de el rápidamente

-E-estoy b-bien- No pudo evitar tartamudear –Solo, n-necesito sentarm-me- Respondió y Tenten no le negó el pedido, era muy raro que Neji hablara de ese modo, Tenten sostuvo sus manos ayudándolo a sentarse junto a su prima

-Hinata!- volvió a decir Naruto por cuarta vez regresando a la susodicha a la vida real –¿Estas bien?- Hinata se sonrojo hasta el tope mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza –Uf que alivio, empezaba a preocupar, deberás!-

-G-Gracias, N-Naruto-kun- Respondió Hinata sin desmallarse por primera vez –S-solo necesito descansar- Naruto asintió mientras se ponía en pie y se alejaba un poco, Hinata tomo una bocanada de aire viendo como su primo se sentaba junto a ella, Ambos voltearon a verse con el semblante serio

La velocidad del golpe había cesado haciendo que Goten y Trunks pudieran detenerse antes de abrir una zanja enorme abajo de sus pies, Goten llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla mientras la sobaba de arriba abajo, ese golpe le había dolido, estaba casi seguro que las cachetadas de una mujer Saiyajin se sentirían así

Todos vieron como Pan y Bra se enderezaban rápidamente mientras cruzaban sus brazos delante de su rostro

BAMM!

Otro de esos golpes monstruosos seguido del viento descontrolado azoto a los ninjas, Trunks se encontraba frente a Pan con su puño impactando sus brazos mientras forcejeaban mutuamente, había sido tan rápido que fueron incapaz de verle llegar, solo podían presenciar las dos figuras forcejeando frente a ellos

BAMM!

Goten tenía otra cosa en mente, no fue su rostro lo que intento atacar si no fue la espalda de Bra la que recibió aquel monstruoso golpe haciendo que saliera volando descontroladamente a una gran velocidad

-¿Qué paso?, ¿ y-y Bra?- Pregunto Lee mientras movía su rostro de un lado a otro para intentar encontrarla, ninguno había visto que había pasado con ella pero de seguro Goten tenía algo que ver, pues era el único que se encontraba de pie con la pierna en alto

Pan detuvo el forcejeo para dar una pirueta rápida por arriba de su contrincante, bueno decisión, si no lo hubiese hecho la tierra que se encontraba bajo sus pies hubiese terminado pulverizada por sus energías, causando un gran agujero en aquel lugar que era el campo de entrenamiento de su ex equipo

Trunks la siguió con la vista hasta que el ligero "Tap" de las botas de su amiga sonaron en la tierra firme y casi al segundo Trunks apareció frente a ella para poder acertar un buen golpe en su estómago, Pero Pan logro detenerlo con su palma abierta

La velocidad con la que iba el golpe y la dura mano que logro detenerla causo otro viento cortante que tiro a todos hacia atrás, Naruto cayó encima de un adolorido Sasuke, mientras Ino sostenía fuertemente a Sai para que este no saliera volando

Bra se detuvo rápidamente antes de chocar contra las primeras casas de la Aldea, a su semblante divertido se le unieron sus cejas ligeramente inclinadas, Bra se apresuró a llegar hacia el campo de entrenamiento a una buena velocidad haciendo que varios árboles se inclinaran abriéndole un perfecto camino

Goten la esperaba con ansias, como quien está a punto de recibir un millón de dólares después de una vida de aflicciones, Bra apareció frente a él con su mano fuertemente empuñada pero Goten la detuvo en seco, Bra sonrió mientras que con su otra mano agarraba la muñeca de su contrincante y con un buen meneo de pies logro levantar a Goten por arriba de su cabeza hasta estrellarlo de espaldas fuertemente con la dura tierra, creando un agujero un poco grande con la silueta de su compañero

El impacto del golpe hiso temblar la tierra y los ninjas que se encontraban en el suelo rebotaron hacia arriba unos cuantos centímetros para luego volver a caer al suelo, solo que esta vez en diferentes direcciones

El rostro de Sakura se había vuelto completamente rojo al ver que había caído encima de Sasuke a unos cuantos centímetros de unir sus labios, este seguía inconsciente pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Sakura se apresuró a bajarse de el para no seguirle lastimando mientras una pequeña vena palpitante aparecía en su cabeza

Pan detuvo el puño de Trunks mientras daba un rápido salto giratorio logrando acentuar una patada en la barbilla de su compañero mientras volvía a recargar su peso en la tierra, Trunks había sido levantado unos cuantos centímetros del suelo que Pan aprovecho para unir ambas manos y darle un certero golpe en la cabeza a su amigo desde arriba, haciendo que este cambiara de dirección inmediatamente estrellando su rostro en la tierra solida

Nuevamente otro rebote que los hacia parecer estar en un juego inflable, pues sus cuerpos se levantaban unos cuantos centímetros sin saber a dónde iban a ir a parar

Tenten termino en el mismo estado que Sakura solo que ella no había caído encima de la persona que quería y no había corrido con la misma suerte de no unir sus labios, así es, Tenten se encontraba encima de Kankuro con sus labios unidos mientras su sonrojo se esparcía por todo su rostro, Rápidamente se separó de el mientras se inclinaba unas cuantas veces en manera de disculpa mientras Kankuro movía su mano de un lado a otro dándole a entender que había sido un accidente y que no importaba

Tenten dio un rápido suspiro de alivio al ver que nadie se había dado cuenta de aquel accidente ocurrido hace unos segundos, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su boca. Había dado su primer beso por accidente y no había sido con la persona que le gustaba, al instante su rostro se volvió cómico con charcos de lágrimas saliendo de su rostro, eso! Jamás lo perdonaría!

Pan y Bra se posicionaron una a la par de la otra al ver como sus amigos no se levantaban del suelo, ambas intercambiaron una mirada confundida para luego agacharse de cuclillas mientras levantaban el rostro de sus compañeros que se encontraban enterrados en la dura tierra

Rooooaarrr

Aquel gruñido iso que toda duda se disipara, los ojos de Goten y Trunks tenían forma de espiral mientras un hilo de baba caía por su barbilla, Pan frunció el ceño mientras Bra apretaba la mandíbula, sabían bien que estaba pasando pues a ella también les había ocurrido más de alguna vez, ¡Por favor! ahora que se encontraban con ellas querían saciar esas ganar de pelea que tenían ¡Ellos no les podían hacer eso! ¡No ahora!

-¡! Tengo Hambre!- Dijeron ambos Saiyajin barones mientras un mar de lágrimas caían de sus ojos cómicamente, Pan apretó los cabellos lilas de su amigo y enterró su rostro nuevamente en la dura tierra para luego levantarla y volver a enterrarla hasta saciar su furia

Por otro lado Bra se encontraba saltando sobre la cabeza de Goten enterrándolo aún más en la tierra

Todos tenían los ojos abiertos sin excepción, eso apenas y había sido una pequeña demostración de sus poderes, Sakura estaba sorprendida, ahora entendía la facilidad con la que Trunks había tirado la puerta de la habitación del hospital y ahora que lo pensaba, de haber sabido ni siquiera se hubiese preocupado por ellos cuando ambos se tiraron desde el cuarto nivel del edificio, con su duro cuerpo de seguro ni siquiera sentirían el golpe

Ino por otro lado tenía miedo, Sí, pero eso solo la atraía más, podía imaginarse como seria estar entre ese par de brazos musculosos siendo besada por aquellos perfectos labios, ahora se sentía ansiosa, quería tener a Trunks besando sus pies lo más pronto posible

-¿De dónde han salido ustedes?- Pregunto Shikamaru con la voz quebradiza, había tenido que subir sus brazos varias veces para cubrir su rostro y que aquel viento descontrolado no lo dañara

-¡! De la pansa de mi madre!- Respondió Goten con un dedo en alto y los ojos en espiral haciendo que a todos les resbalara una gota estilo anime

-No!, yo me refiero a…- Las palabras de shikamaru fueron detenidas por una mano en alto

-Cualquier cosa que quieras saber- Dijo Pan –Pregúntaselo a la Hokague- y después de eso agarro de la parte trasera del doji a su amigo mientras lo llevaba arrastrado a saber donde

Todos se vieron las caras, esos cuatro tenían cosas ocultas que todos querían saber

-¿Acaso esperan una invitación formal o qué?- La pregunta de Bra los desconcertó –Vamos a comer a Ichiraku, nosotros invitamos- Luego de eso Bra siguió su camino mientras llevaba del brazo a Goten

Ellos cuatro podían tener una fuerza monstruosa pero no eran malas personas y eso había quedado bastante claro

-Yo voy, por cierto me llamo Shikamaru-

-Un gusto, Shikamaru- Sonrieron al unesimo los cuatro Saiyajin mientras todos empezaban a seguirles

-Ramen gratis, Genial!- Dijo Chouji mientras tiraba la bolsa de papitas terminadas al suelo

-¡! NARUTO!- Esa voz lo iso detenerse en su camino y voltear bastante temerosos –¿!Acaso piensas llevar a Sasuke-kun a comer!?-

-Pero Sakura-chaaan es Ramen!- Naruto tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, en vez de sentir misericordia por él, tenía ganas de romperla la cara ahí mismo

-Dámelo, yo lo llevo- Dijo algo fastidiada

-¿Estas segura, Sakura-chan?- Pregunto bastante feliz

-¡! QUE ME LO DES IMBÉCIL!- Naruto se apresuró a acomodarlo en la espalda de Sakura para después despedirse de ella con una mano en alto

Sakura respiro profundamente para ver como el sol se ocultaba por los montañas, acomodo a Sasuke en su espalda mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas al sentir la mano de sasuke rozar su brazo mientras su aliento le pegaba fuertemente en el rostro, Sakura volteo a ver como la mejilla de Sasuke reposaba en su hombro, en ese momento se dejó llevar por el ambiente del momento y sin poder evitarlo le robo un beso a su amor platónico

Sus labios reposaban en los de él y Su sonrojo había incrementado aún más, rápidamente se separó de él, prácticamente se estaba aprovechando de la situación pues Sasuke se encontraba inconsciente incapaz de realizar algún acto

Sacudió su cabeza sin poder evitar que el sonrojo se notara menos en su rostro y se apresuró a avanzar, debía llevar a Sasuke al hospital rápidamente

* * *

-¿! PERO QUE!?- Anko lo vio todo, desde el principio hasta el final, la primera vez había salido volando del lugar hasta estrellarse contra uno de los árboles, pero las siguientes veces logro canalizar el suficiente chakra en sus pies para no salir volando como todos los alumnos de sus amigos, la situación le sorprendía considerablemente, al parecer la presencia de ItachiUchiha no era lo único que iba a cambiar en su vida ni en la aldea

Y Por supuesto que iba a seguir el consejo de aquella chica, en ese mismo momento se retiraría a la torre del Hokague para exigir una explicación, a esos chicos jamás los había visto en la aldea y era muy raro que los integraran en equipo así como así

-¿A dónde crees que vas Anko?- La voz la asusto y la hiso voltear rápidamente

-¿Asuma?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Espiando al igual que tu- Respondió con una sonrisa ladina, bueno literalmente tenía la razón pues ella si se encontraba espiando, pero no había sido esa su verdadera intención desde el principio

-¡Entonces los conoces!- Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta lo que había salido de sus labios, Asuma dejo de fumar su cigarrillo para tirarlo por el suelo

-Uno de ellos está en mi equipo pero jamás lo había visto- Respondió el Jounnin de élite –Estoy tan confundido y sorprendido como tu pero te aseguro que la Hokague no te dirá nada- Sonrió por lo bajo –No me lo dijo a mí, dudo que te lo diga a ti-

-¿Y qué te hace creer eso?- Pregunto bastante confiada y con una sonrisa arrogante

-Además- Sus ojos chocaron firmemente mientras la sonrisa de el desaparecía de su rostro –Itachi Uchiha está ahora en la torre Hokague, dudo mucho que quiera encontrarle-

Anko frunció el ceño mientras veía como Asuma se despedía de ella con una mano en alto, Estaba en lo cierto y parte de ella le agradecía por haberle advertido, después de todo Asuma sabia más de lo que ella hubiese querido

Estaba a punto de irse de aquel lugar cuando vio como Kakashi emergía de los árboles, era cierto, su hora de entrenamiento con las espadas había llegado, rápidamente desenvaino la espada que solía cargar con ella los últimos meses, Trataría de olvidar su preocupación con algunos cuantos movimientos de espada pero rápidamente deshizo su sonrisa al ver la mirada penetrante que Kakashi le dirigía en esos momentos, El jamás la había visto así ni en sus peores discusiones

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada y desprotegida, cosa que era ridículo pues tenía una espada en sus manos, pero eso era lo que aquellos ojos le hacian sentir, Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos conforme su adversario avanzaba hasta topar con la firme corteza de un árbol a sus espaldas

Anko levanto su mano lista para acentuar una cachetada en el rostro de Kakashi, pero este le sostuvo su mano primero mientras la posicionaba fuertemente en la corteza del árbol cerca de su rostro luego con un rápido movimiento sostuvo su otra muñeca y la apretó tan fuerte que su mueca de miedo cambio por una de dolor, no pudiendo evitar que el mango de aquella espada se deslizara de su mano hasta caer al suelo

Estaba completamente desprotegida y totalmente a la merced de Kakashi, no podía sentirse más sorprendida cuando el cuerpo de su compañero se rodeo de humo, revelando así el cuerpo de otra persona.

Anko abrió los ojos mientras sentía que su corazón se salía de su pecho, empuño sus manos tratando de liberarse de aquel agarre pero era casi inútil, el hombre que tenía sus muñecas entre sus manos era endemoniadamente fuerte y mucho más alto de lo que ella recordaba, con aquellos ojos pintados de un rojo color sangre que la intimidaban, cuando mas necesitaba al idiota Kakashi no aparecía

-!Suéltame!, Itachi Uchiha-

-Antes, solías llamarme Itachi-kun-

* * *

 **Saiyini Uzumaki:** Muchas Gracias! Pues aquí te traigo el siguiente capítulo lleno de sorpresas e incógnitas xD espero que te guste y que me dejes tu sincera opinión, Saludos!

 **XD:** Hola, pues mira la verdad ese fue el primer Crosscrover de Naruto y Dragon ball que me leí y creo que inconscientemente agrego algunas cosas, jaja pues el titulo de mi fic no quise referirlo al de taro pero es que no se me ocurría otro entonces por eso xD pero me alegra que te guste el mío, espero que me dejes tu comentario sobre este capítulo, Saludos!

 **Andrea:** muchas gracias, espero que lo continúes leyendo y me dejes tu opinión Saludos!

 **TRUNKSVEGETA** : jaja muchas gracias! Mira no quise mostrar mucho de sus poderes en este capítulo por eso fue que lo corte, quisiera que mostrasen todo su poder en una batalla real con un enemigo de Dragon ball que ya agregare xD espero me dejes tu opinión sobre el Cap Saludos!

 **EL SALVAJE:** bueno me alegra que te guste como escribo xD, Muchas gracias y lamento la demora de la actualización, aquí te traigo el cap y espero me dejes tu opinión Saludos!

 **LILI DE UCHIHA:** Me alegra mucho que te emociones al leerlo, jaja si tienes razón y aunque Pan y Bra no quieran aceptarlo, Goten y Trunks son más fuertes que ellas xD, espero que te guste el cap y que me dejes tu opinión Saludos!

 **SUSANA:** Hola me alegra que hallas encontrado este Fic y que te gustara xD, sobre Bills pues ya lo veremos más a continuación jaja me gusta dejar dudas xD bueno espero tu opinión de este cap Saludos!

Hola!, primeramente quiero pedir perdón, llevo casi un mes sin actualizar L trate de hacer todo lo posible para publicar antes pero la tarea y los trabajos no me dejaron xD, espero poder actualizar más pronto ahora que mi agenda se ve más desocupada, Bueno espero que les guste el cap.! Me gustaría su humilde opinión o bien una sugerencia, Saludos a todos!

 **¿Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13 Enemigos se acercan

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **13\. Enemigos se acercan**

¿Qué se podía decir sobre aquella situación? ¿Sorprendente? ¿Asqueroso? Mmm mejor Sorprendentemente asqueroso, así es, Los ahora cuatro Saiyajins presentes se encontraban comiendo como si fuese lo último que aria en sus vidas, Tragaban como nadie a una velocidad sorprendente. Chouji tenía la boca abierta de la impresión y no solo el, todos estaban sorprendidos ¿A dónde iba a parar semejante cantidad de alimentos?

Pero algunas otras personas más que sorprendidas se encontraban asqueadas y sobre todos ellos, ¡Ino Yamaka! Era la heredera de un Clan y como tal había recibido los mejores modales que se podían enseñar, dejo de comer después de tan solo llevar un par de fideos a su boca, no le agradaba para nada lo que presenciaban sus ojos

Bueno la verdad era que Pan y Bra ¡Pasaban!, ambas tragaban en vez de masticar pero tenían mejores modales, estaban sentadas en una posición bastante enderezada y no salpicaban como los otros dos. En cambio Goten y Trunks sí que le daban asco y la avergonzaban al mismo tiempo. Tragaban y hablaban a la vez, haciendo que un poco de comida de su boca se pudiera ver, devoraban tan rápido que salpicaban almenas 30 centímetros a su distancia, su posición se encontraba erguida pues ambos par de fenómenos hacían una competencia de quien podía acabarse los últimos 10 platos solo con la lengua sin usar las manos

¡Así es! Últimos 10 platos porque los ingredientes del viejito de Ichiraku ¡se habían acabado! Y lo más sorprendente era que al parecer les cabía para el postre. Ino suspiro fuerte, ella no era la única heredera de un clan, Volteo a ver a Hinata pero al parecer a ella le divertía más la situación pues se reía algunas veces cuando los dos individuos se atoraban y su rostro se coloreaba de azul. Un poco cansado de la situación decidió voltearse para hablar con Tenten y Temari pero una conversación que se estaba formando le llamo la atención

-Así que, ¿no son de Konoha?- Pregunto Shikamaru viendo como Las dos chicas se sobaban el estómago ligeramente inflado mientras los otros dos comían con la lengua sus últimos platos de ramen mientras Naruto, Lee y Hinata los animaban

-Ya te hemos dicho Shikamaru, cualquier cosa que desees saber ..-

-Ya se- Dijo interrumpiendo a Pan –Pero son preguntas inofensivas- Trato de convencer –Solo les pregunto si son de Konoha-

Ambas Saiyajin voltearon a verse, esa pregunta no se relacionaba con sus poderes, tampoco les estaba preguntando si venían de otro planeta así que decidieron responder

-Bueno la verdad es que no- Respondió Pan levantando los hombros –Es la primera vez que estamos aquí-

-Ni siquiera habíamos oído de este lugar- Dijo Bra de manera desinteresada, causando un distinto efecto en Shikamaru, quien no se creía que fuese posible que existieran personas que no conocieran Konoha

Y Sin saberlo ya todos habían parado la oreja para escuchar

-¿y Cómo llegaron aquí?- Pregunto esta vez Neji uniéndose a la conversación

-Nos perdimos y encontramos al señor Jiraiya y a Naruto en el bosque- Respondió Bra, ya que estaba sentada a la par de Shikamaru

-¿Cómo pueden comer tanto?- Pregunto Shikamaru molesto por la interrupción, él quería enterarse de más y no le gustaba ser interrumpido

-Ehh- Un titubeo –Nuestro Clan suele comer bastante- Rio nerviosamente, Estaba mintiendo y él lo sabía

\- ¿Y su fuerza?-

-Eso si no podemos responderlo- dijo Pan mientras sonreía inocentemente

Shikamaru suspiro, Tarde o temprano se enteraría de las cosas, esos cuatro tenían algo que le llamaba la atención

-¿Almenos son de este planeta?- La pregunta los sorprendió a los cuatro, Goten y Trunks acababan de terminar su competencia y ponían atención a la conversación

-Je!- se rio Bra – perdón, ¿Acaso nuestras antenitas verdes te confunden?- Pregunto con burla haciendo sonreír a algunos

-No, pero esa cola de mono si-

-¿C-COLA?- Bra volteo rápidamente mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban, ¡Tenia una Cola! ¡Una asquerosa cola de mono!

-¡M-mi colita!- Dijo Goten mientras sostenía su cola entre sus manos – ¡Mi colita!, ¡mi colita!- Dijo con la alegría de un niño al recibir un helado

Pan y Trunks llevaron lentamente ambas manos hacia su trasero, ambos dieron un suspiro de resignación al sentir como sus colas se meneaban por dentro de su pantalón

-Cola, ¿! TIENEN COLA!?- Pregunto Ino bastante sorprendida

-¿Cómo es posible?- Pregunto Tenten bastante sorprendida y con la leve esperanza de que a Neji le desagradara este hecho

-JAJA! UNA COLA! JAJA- Se reía Naruto –¡!Por favor yo hago mejores bromas!- Dijo al momento en que sostenía la cola de Goten entre sus manos

-¿He?,! no se despega!- Dijo Naruto mientras jalaba un poco duro la cola de Goten mientras este empezaba a caer hacia atrás –¡He! ¡Goten!- Se sobresaltó Naruto cuando este le callo enzima con los ojos en espiral casi al borde del desmallo

He ahí la debilidad de los Sayajin

-Esa cola, ¿de verdad es suya? – Pregunto Gaara volteando a ver a Bra, esta se sobresaltó, no había cruzado palabra con él pues aún tenía pendiente el asunto de darle las gracias, pero ahora no estaba segura de dárselas, de seguro creía que era un fenómeno –No es fea- un susurro que solo ella pudo oír haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan de rojo

-Es desagradable, ¿no neji?- Pregunto Tenten mientras se acercaba a el

-No le veo lo malo- dijo con la mirada seria y los brazos cruzados, la situación le sorprendía pero extrañamente no le desagradaba, es más, le gusta el compás y el modo en que se movía

-Solo lo dices porque es ella quien la tiene- Susurro Tenten algo molesta mientras cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho

-Quizá si- Tenten abrió los ojos a la verdad que no quería asimilar, Neji le confirmaba que por ser Bra, no le parecía desagradable la cola de mono, su corazón se estaba quebrando en miles de pedazos lentamente, le dolía, le dolía y mucho. Kankuro se dio cuenta de este asunto y decidió no dejarlo pasar

-¿! PERO COMO ES POSIBLE!?-

-Ino-

-¡! UNA COLA DE MONO!-

-¡!Ino!-

-SON UNOS FENO..-

-¡!INO!-

-¿!Que quieres Shikamaru!?-

-Sai se desangra-

-¡!Sai!-¡ Se había olvidado completamente de el!, Ino se apresuró a levantarlo entre sus brazos y salir corriendo con él lo más pronto que podía al hospital

Una gota corrió por la cabeza de los presentes, Ino era muy bipolar

-¿Qué pueden decir sobre esa cola?- Pregunto Shikamaru interesando

Trunks suspiro viendo como sus amigos no tenían respuesta para esa pregunta, ni él se lo esperaba, se supone que su cola no volvería a salir

-Se podría decir que es un defecto de fábrica- Respondió con tal seguridad que Shikamaru casi se lo cree

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Naruto desconcertado -¿Ä que te refieres?- dijo mientras Lee le ayudaba a quitarse a Goten de encima

\- Dice que nacieron con esas colas Naruto!- Temari solía tener paciencia, suficiente para soportar al aburrido de Shikamaru, pero Naruto era otra cosa –Me parece un defecto muy extraño-

-En efecto- Hablo Kankuro tratando de hacerse el interesado

-Me sorprende que..-

Las palabras de Shikamaru fueron interrumpidas por el violento movimiento de Pan y Bra, Ambas se pararon tan rápido que votaron a Shikamaru y a Goten de sus asientos

No dijeron nada y salieron volando del lugar tan rápido como su velocidad se los permitía, Nuevamente todos cayeron de brunces al suelo y esta vez no solo ellos, varias personas que transitaban por el lugar cayeron de espaldas y algunos hasta de boca por el violento golpe de aire, Goten y Trunks se vieron la cara para luego salir detrás de ellas a toda velocidad, todos quedaron en el suelo desarreglados y confundidos

-¿Q-que paso?- Pregunto la Tímida Hinata mientras era levantada por Kiba

-No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- Después de las palabras de Naruto todos decidieron retirarse, ya era demasiado tarde y el siguiente día debían reunirse con sus equipos

Tenten se puso en pie mientras empezaba a retirarse, sin decir ninguna palabra, sin despedirse y sin voltear a ver, estaba rota pero aun así, internamente deseaba que Neji pronunciara su nombre en ese momento, que la acompañara hasta su casa y que platicaran o bien que se quedaran en silencio como solían hacer desde niños, pero no sucedió, estando lejos se dio la vuelta solo para ver como Neji se retiraba junto a Lee y Naruto del lugar, sin siquiera voltear a ver, sin siquiera notarla

Tenten se dio la vuelta y bajo el rostro, estaba perdiendo la jugada y le estaba doliendo, suspiro fuerte mientras una figura se posicionaba delante de ella. Kankuro la sostuvo por la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y sin pronunciar siquiera una palabra la beso, unió sus labios con los de ella otra vez como en esa mañana por accidente, Tenten se separó bruscamente de el

El rostro de Kankuro estaba ligeramente volteado y la mejilla se encontraba totalmente roja, había recibido una cachetada de parte de la maestra de armas, y valla que daba duro. Kankuro se apresuró a sostener su brazo y a plantarle otro beso nuevamente, Tenten estaba sorprendida pero sobre todo estaba dolida. Sin saber porque se dejó llevar y cerró sus ojos mientras debilitaba su brazo

Kankuro poso ambas manos en su cabeza mientras sus dedos se enredaran en el cabello de Tenten, esta se dejó llevar mientras profundizaba el beso y unas cuantas lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos. Nuevamente lo empujó hacia atrás separándolo bruscamente de ella, paso la manga de su traje por sus labios para tratar de quitarse la saliva

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¡Nunca más!- Después de pronunciar esas palabras se alejó del lugar a toda velocidad, ¿Qué diablos hacia Kankuro? ¿Qué diablos había hecho ella?, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer mientras sollozos empezaban a salir de sus labios, llevo la otra manga de su traje para limpiarse las lágrimas antes de entrar a su hogar, su madre se volvería loca si la viera en ese estado

* * *

Sakura le vio el rostro por última vez, Sasuke ya se encontraba en la camilla con vendas y Suero para recuperar energías, Suspiro nuevamente ya era demasiado tarde y tenía que irse de ahí, la hora de visita había acabado hace tiempo, pero por ser miembro del hospital la dejaban quedarse en ese lugar

Dudo unos segundos pero finalmente decidió hacerlo, cerro sus ojos y unió nuevamente sus labios con los de Sasuke Uchiha, se sentía tan cálido tan bien, abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras veía como el rostro de Sasuke era remplazado por el rostro de Goten, se separó de golpe al ver aquello, sacudió su cabeza y regreso su vista, ahí estaba sasuke nuevamente, ¡se estaba volviendo loca!, se apresuró a salir de la habitación y volteo una vez más, vendría a visitarlo otra vez, eso era seguro, apago la luz y salió de la habitación

* * *

-NO!, NO!, NO!- Pan golpeaba la pared una y otra vez haciendo que esta empezara a agrietarse, Bra estaba arrodillada frente a él con ambas manos cubriendo sus ojos. ¿! Porque no habían llegado unos minutos antes!? Si fuese asi, el no estaría muerto

Goten se apresuró a acercarse a su sobrina para abrazarla mientras ella lloraba entre sus brazos, Trunks hiso lo mismo, se arrodillo junto a Bra abrazándola ¿Quién era él? No lo sabían, pero ellas si

-¿Porque Jiraiya?- Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, él había sido tan bueno con ellas ¿Por qué la gente buena siempre terminaba así?

-Juro que matare al que ha hecho esto- Dijo mientras se alejaba de su tío y secaba sus lágrimas

-¡Yo también!- Bra sostuvo a Jiraiya entre sus brazos y se puso de pie –Regresemos a Konoha-

* * *

-¡Suéltame!- Pronunciaba por tercera vez, Itachi la tenía aprisionada, no le decía nada solo se limitaba a verla cosa que la ponía nerviosa

-¡!Suéltame Imbe..-

Itachi se acercó a su rostro y la beso, la callo con un beso inesperado, Anko frunció el ceño, esos besos ya no significaban nada para ella, no después de lo ocurrido, debía separarse de él, lo más pronto posible, Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y pudo presenciar como Itachi era cortado por la mitad por una filosa espada, al momento Itachi se volvió una nube de humo ¡un clon de sombra!

Anko respiraba agitadamente, Kakashi se encontraba de pie frente a ella con expresión seria

-Kakashi, Gracias por..-

-Quiero que me cuentes, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Itachi Uchiha?- dijo, la curiosidad lo mataba desde aquella tarde y ver el clon de Itachi besando a Anko le sorprendió mucho

-¡Él y yo no somos nada!- se apresuró a decir, no quería que el pensara nada raro

-Eso no es lo que vi-

-El y yo no..-

-¿! Porque se tomaría tantas molestias para realizar un Jutsu secreto y venir hacia ti!?-

-Nosotros no…-

-Ustedes tuvieron algo- Kakashi suspiro –No es por mí, Lady Tsunade me mando a seguir al clon y a informarle- hablo cansado –Si no me lo dices a mí, acompáñame a verla-

-Está bien- respondió seria y se apresuró a añadir –Lo hare mañana, buenas noches Kakashi-

-Espera Anko- Ella se detuvo en Seco –Quiero que me cuentes, a mí-

Su corazón se acelero y sus manos empezaron a sudar, ¿Kakashi estaba preocupado?

-¿Acaso estas.. Celoso?- Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa ladina de oreja a oreja que escondía una expresión de felicidad

-No- dijo secamente – No tengo porque- Anko no estaba segura pero podía jurar que una mueca de burla se dibujaba bajo la máscara del idiota de Kakashi

-Entonces no tengo porque contarte nada- ahora ella sonrió más grande al ver como el rostro de Kakashi se ponía serio

-¡No estoy celoso pero quiero saber!-

-¿y porque tan curioso?-

-sabes que, no importa- ahora el que dio media vuelta había sido él, por supuesto que no se iba a ir, pero sabía bien que Anko solía caer con la psicología inversa

-¡Esta bien!- Suspiro –Te contare- dijo mientras se acercaba unos cuantos pasos al Jounnin

-Bien- Sonrió por debajo de su máscara cuando ambos empezaron a caminar

-¡pero invítame un trago!-

-Ya es tarde-

-¿y qué? ¿Tienes miedo?- Kakashi frunció el ceño, Anko también usaba la psicología inversa contra él y por alguna razón también funcionaba

-Esta bien, pero que quede claro que no te llevare a tu casa si te emborrachas-

-Si, como digas-

* * *

Tsunade lloraba amargamente, el cuerpo de Jiraiya se encontraba Inerte frente a ella, no lo podía creer, sabía que la misión era peligrosa pero había confiado plenamente en que regresaría con vida

Shizune y los Sayajin veían con pena como Tsunade abrazaba a Jiraiya, Pan y Bra tenían lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y Tsunade se encontraba igual. Jiraiya era una persona buena e irremplazable con algunos defectos a corregir, pero todos tienen ¿no?

-Jiraiya…- Susurro por última vez mientras los ambu se llevaban su cuerpo, Tsunade permaneció inmóvil unos cuantos minutos más, su visión se encontraba en la nada mientras miles de momentos pasaban por su cabeza, donde ella, Jiraiya y Orochimaru lo protagonizaban

Se puso de pie acercándose a su escritorio, Jiraiya era el único de su equipo que le quedaba y ahora lo perdía para siempre, ahora más que nunca se sentía vieja y sola

-Pueden retirarse los quiero aquí mañana temprano- Pan y Bra hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se retiraron del lugar seguido por Goten y Trunks

-Esta noticia desgarrara a Naruto- dijo mientras su mano apretaba su ropa por encima de su corazón –Jiraiya..-

* * *

-Entiendo que fue una persona que les agrado- Hablo Trunks para aligerar el ambiente

-Nos ayudó- Respondió Pan

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así?- refunfuño Bra

-Tarde o temprano, la verdad siempre sale a la luz- trato de animarlas Goten

-Lo que me preocupa es que tenga algo en contra de Konoha- Respondió Pan rápidamente –Jiraiya estaba en una misión de recopilar información sobre algunos villanos-

-Seguramente- Dijo Bra –Tendremos que proteger la aldea si eso pasa-

-No importa quien ni quienes descubran nuestra fuerza- hablo Pan –Peleare

-Pelearemos- Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo haciendo que todos embozaran una sonrisa

-Este es su edificio, nosotras estamos a la par- Hablo Pan bajando un poco el rostro

-No se preocupen, las tendremos vigiladas- Pronuncio Trunks haciendo que todos sonrieran

-¡Hasta mañana chicos!-

-¡Hasta mañana!-

* * *

-No podemos esperar mas- Hablo un extraño hombre, la mitad de su cuerpo era blanca mientras que la otra mitad era completamente negra -La situación se esta complicando, los de Konoha tienen a dos niñas muy poderosas-

-por favor, estas hablando de niñas, no pueden hacer nada contra mi- Respondió un hombre de cabellos naranjas y unos extraños tubos negros que atravesaban parte de su rostro -Ademas Aun quedan miembros de Akatsuki-

-Ellos tendrán que atacar con tigo, debemos movernos pronto- Dijo aquel extraño hombre mientras salia completamente de la tierra

-Ni siquiera hemos capturado al ocho y nueve colas- respondió un poco enojado el de cabellos naranjas -No entiendo cual es tu prisa-

-Madara lo ha ordenado- con esas palabras, el de cabello Naranja enmudeció, ¿Que podía hacer que Madara se precipitara de esa forma?-

-Entiendo- No se resistió mas, el no era le líder de Akatsuki como todos creían, Nagato solo obedecía ordenes

-Prepárate, atacaras pronto- Nagato asintió con la cabeza mientras volteaba a ver a Konan quien ya hacia dormida en una esquina de aquella cueva

-Almenos dame unos días- Dijo Nagato -Acabo de salir de una pelea- No era por el si no por Konan que hacia esa petición tan vergonzosa

-No te portes como una nena- se rió aquel extraño sujeto -Atacaras cuando Madara lo ordene y punto- Dijo antes de desaparecer completamente por debajo de la tierra

* * *

Sus energías chocaban mutuamente, una batalla en la cual solo uno saldría vencedor, trato con todas las fuerzas que tenía vencer a ese que siempre vio cómo su enemigo, sus músculos se encontraban entumecidos, la pelea había sido dura y el choque de energías necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo, pero entonces algo que nunca creyó que sucedería, la energía de Goku le empezaba a superar

El último Kamehameha de Goku lo había mandado directo al sol, a una velocidad indescriptible que le rasgaba la piel, pero antes de chocar un extraño agujero producido por la velocidad y intensidad de su grito se abrió succionándolo en él, no sabía que había pasado pero ahora su cuerpo se encontraba en un espacio vacío

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de hielo, poco después se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el espacio, lentamente veía planetas que jamás había visto, llevaba encerrado diez largos años en ese cubo de hielo que lo llevaba a ningún lugar en especifico

No tenía como vengarse, estaba casi resignado a permanecer en la nada por siempre cuando vio a lo lejos un planeta que le llamo la atención, extraño color café y azul, rápidamente lo relaciono con la tierra, había llegado nuevamente al planeta tierra, al planeta de su eterno rival y adversario, al planeta de aquellos que le hicieron eso y lo condenaron a la completa soledad y obscuridad todos esos años

Trato, con todas las fuerzas que tenía romper el hielo e ir hacia aquella dirección, pero no pudo, no podía romperlo pero pudo hacer que su dirección cambiara, llevaba un año viajando hacia esa dirección, ahora iba a chocar directamente al planeta tierra, suponía que al momento de descender la capa atmosférica derretiría el hielo, lo que le importaba era llegar a esa lugar donde cumpliría su venganza, su exilio, se vengaría de ese irritable niño llorón

-Kakaroto-

* * *

La pareja de Tenten X Kankuro no existirá, solo funcionara para darle celos a Neji aunque kankuro si se enamore de Tenten ella no le corresponderá, es algo raro pero necesitaba a alguien para poner celoso a Neji, pero si no les gusta la idea solo diganme y la desechare, hasta a mi me parece algo rara xD

Lo se, Lo se Creo que me emocione con los besos xD jaja

Corto lo sé, pero déjenme decirle que la inspiración se ha ido de mí, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y no se preocupen la continuare, espero q este sea el único capitulo corto que haga xD

 **¿Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14 La amenaza ha llegado

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **14\. La amenaza ha llegado**

-supongo que deberías presentarte- Kakashi estaba enterado del cambio de compañero, le resultaba realmente raro, sentía que algo ocultaba la Hokague

-¡Por supuesto!- Sonrió –Mi nombre es Goten Son y emm.. ¿Qué más debería decir?- Pregunto un poco nervioso, tenía toda la atención encima de el

-Supongo que lo que te gusta y lo que te disgusta, tus planes para el futuro- Suspiro Kakashi con pesadez

-Ah! Por supuesto- Volvió a Sonreír confiadamente –Mi nombre es Goten son, Me gusta la comida si fuera por mí, agregaría dos tiempos de comida más aparte del desayuno almuerzo y cena- Naruto rio ante eso

-Te entiendo tebayo, te entiendo-

-Lo que me disgusta mmm ver sufrir a las personas en manos de otras- Esto lo dijo en un tono más serio, al recordar todo lo que vivió con Majin bu, dejando un poco sorprendidos a los presentes –Por eso entreno mucho para proteger a los seres que amo- Sonrió inocentemente –y mis planes para el futuro, ¡Ser el más fuerte del universo!-

-Muy bien- Dijo Kakashi -¿Alguna pregunta que quieran hacerle? -

-¡Yo!- Alzo la voz Naruto -¿No te resulta incómoda esa cola?-

Kakashi abrió su único ojo visible cuando Goten despego su cola de su cintura y la movió de un lado a otro ¿Desde cuándo tenían cola?

-La verdad es que no- Sonrió –Me la quitaron desde que nací, así que nunca viví con ella, pero no me resulta molesta porque después de todo es parte de lo que soy-

Kakashi medito un momento en lo que dijo Goten, era cierto que tenía un gran corazón, pero ¿La cola era parte de el? No entendía, a menos que el fuera un Bijuu no encontraba una explicación lógica

-¿Tienes pe**?- Las raras preguntas de Sai no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que a todos les callera una gota estilo anime por la cabeza

-Emm si, ¿Si no por donde aria pipi?- Respondió Goten inocentemente haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de cierta pelirosa

Sakura levanto la mano con nerviosismo llamando la atención, tenía una pregunta también

-¿Disculpa quién eres?- dijo Goten con interés, pero Sakura no se lo tomo de igual forma ¿Qué quién era ella? ¡Si prácticamente le había salvado la vida!

-Sakura, Haruno- Sonrió diabólicamente haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Naruto, ¿Cómo era posible que reconociera a Sai y no a ella?

-¡ah tú me salvaste!- Goten la señalo haciendo que Sakura sonriera –Valla que tienes una gran frente ¿No?- Sakura frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los dientes, ¡Suficiente!

-¡Eres un idiota, SHANNARO!- La cabeza de Goten sacaba humo mientras este mantenía los ojos en espiral, Sakura se sentó de pierna cruzada en el tronco mientras una venita saltaba de su cabeza, Naruto se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de ella, no quería que lo mismo le pasara y Sai mantenía su típica sonrisa falsa

-Entonces, supongo que dejaremos las preguntas por hoy- Hablo Kakashi mientras se ponía de pie –Por el momento me gustaría que…-

-¡Eh Kakashi!- Kakashi bajo los hombros con pesadez reconociendo esa voz, no muy animadamente se dio la vuelta solo para comprobar su teoría

-¿Qué quieres Gai?- Pregunto mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y fruncía el ceño al notar algo raro en Bra ¿Tenia cola cuando peleo con ella?

-Acabo de Salir del Hospital- dijo pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error –Digo, de ayudar en el hospital- Levanto su pulgar mientras una sonrisa enorme adornaba su rostro –Venia a ver a tu nuevo integrante- le susurró al oído para que nadie pudiera oír –Escuche que son igual de fuertes que..-

-Eso no lo sé- Respondió Kakashi –No lo eh puesto a prueba-

-Entonces- Hablo más alto Gai -¿Qué tal un pequeño duelo amistoso entre uno de tus pupilos contra uno de los míos?- Los ojos de Lee brillaron de la emoción

Bra se acercó a Goten y se agacho a su altura viendo como a este le salía humo dela cabeza, Sakura volteo a verlos de reojo cuando Bra acerco su rostro al de él, ¿Acaso quería despertarlo con un beso? Si no, no entendía porque se había puesto tan cerca de él, Frunció el ceño con enojo de tan solo pensarlo, pero después no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa cuando Bra le dio una cachetada en la mejilla haciéndolo reaccionar. Por supuesto Goten y Bra solo eran amigos ¿Verdad?

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto feliz Bra sin darse cuenta que unos ojos Plateados fulminaban con la mirada a Goten

-Gracias linda Bra- Respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que Bra también sonriera

¿!Linda Bra!?, ella también quería que le dijera ¡Linda Sakura!, rápidamente se dio una bofetada mental al analizar lo que estaba pensando

Tenten mantenía su distancia, aun se sentía terrible y el no parecía notarlo, hasta Lee se había preocupado por ella cuando la vio con esas grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos, pero el ¡nada!

Sai analizaba las expresiones de sus compañeros mientras las plasmaba en su cuaderno, había una Sakura celosa, un Neji celoso, una Desganada y enojada Tenten, unos muy felices Goten y Bra y un Lee raro.. Como siempre

-¡Que no!- Respondió Kakashi llamando la atención

-¡Solo será un amistoso combate!- Lee volteo a ver a Bra -¿No quisieras pelar con Goten, Bra?-

Sakura y Tenten voltearon a verla, estaban conscientes de sus habilidades y por primera vez, no existía el "Eres una chica y no puedes contra un hombre"

-Por supuesto- Sonrió arrogantemente Bra, digna hija de Vegeta –Puede con ese insecto- Sonrió malévolamente –No por nada soy la princesa de…- Goten le tapó la boca rápidamente antes de que cometiera un error

-Ustedes ¿Son amigos no?- Pregunto Naruto a lo que Goten asintió con la mirada, ellos no entenderían la rivalidad de los Saiyajin cuando se hablaba de pelea a pesar de tener una gran amistad

-¿Princesa?- Hablo Tenten cerca de Sakura -¿y esta que se cree?- Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza

-Bien, como quieran- Dijo Kakashi alejándose unos cuantos pasos de ellos

-Goten, Bra ¡Peleen!-

* * *

-Me llamo Trunks Brief, Me gusta la comida y me disgustan varias cosas, mis metas para el futuro convertirme en el peleador más fuerte del universo- Dijo mientras se formaba una leve sonrisa ladina en su rostro

-¿Tienen alguna pregu,,,-

-¿Tienes novia?- a Asuma le corrió una gota estilo anime por su cabeza, Ino era bastante precipitada en todo

-eh- Trunks pensó –Una vez tuve una- dijo recordando a la niña que utilizo para presumir frente a su amigo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre –Pero fue más un juego- respondió

-Bien, alguien ma..-

-¿Te gustaría tener una?- Asuma suspiro fuerte, ¿acaso Ino no se podía callar?

-Pues, no es mi mayor objetivo ahora- Dijo Trunks recordando como a él y a Goten habían empezado a llamarle la atención las mujeres –Pero para probar quizás..-

-¿Dime, te parezco atractiva?-

-Suficiente Ino- regaño calmadamente Asuma viendo el nerviosismo que empezaba a despertar su alumna en su nuevo integrante, Trunks estaba nervioso, no entendí pero sentía un poco caliente el rostro, Esa chica le ponía los nervios de punta

-¿Alguien más tiene una pregunta?- Ino levanto la mano –¿Alguien más aparte de Ino?- Ino frunció el ceño

-¿Se quedaran en la aldea para siempre?- Pregunto Shikamaru –Después de todo, ustedes no pertenecen a esta aldea-

-Shikamaru- Regaño Asuma, pero Trunks lo entendía bien, no era más que una simple pregunta

-Pues no lo sé- Respondió Trunks con sinceridad –Pero supongo que un día tendremos que irnos- Eso no se lo esperaban, Ino se calmó un poco, mientras cruzaba las piernas en manera pensativa, Definitivamente aria que él se quedara en la aldea

-Ustedes- dijo Chouji mientras introducía papitas a su boca –¿fienen fafes?-

-AG Chouji ¡tragaba bien!, ¡Nadie te entiende!- Recrimino Ino

-Pregunto si tengo padres- Chouji asintió con la cabeza –Se lenguaje de la boca llena- Rio divertido pero se calló cuando todos lo veían extraño

-y ¿Tienes?- Pregunto un poco curiosa Ino

-Si- Fue lo único que respondió, hablar sobre sus padres sería peligroso

-¿y donde están?- Pregunto Asuma interesado en el tema

-No lo sé- mintió –Nos separamos de ellos- valla que tenía habilidad para mentir, todos le creyeron al instante, exceptuando Ino quien se quedó pensativa –Pero eso no importa-

-¡Claro que importa!- Respondió Asuma –Sería bueno que enviáramos ninjas para buscarlos-

-No enserio, supongo que nos encontraran pronto- respondió Trunks, Asuma asintió un poco inseguro

-Bueno, por lo pronto quisiera medir tus habilidades- Asuma se puso de pie –Pelearas con mis tres alumnos a la vez-

Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino se pusieron un poco nerviosos, conocían los poderes de Trunks y no estaban seguros de poder ganarle, todos se pusieron de pie mientras se colocaban en posición de pelea

Trunks se encontraba frente a ellos, Las expresiones de Chouji y Shikamaru habían cambiado a unas más serias, Ino aún conservaba su sonrisa juguetona, estaba un poco interesada en la situación. Asuma se alejó unos cuantos pasos, finalmente comprobaría los poderes de esos niños

Los tres corrieron hacia él, Chouji e Ino le lanzaron varios Kunais desde el aire que Trunks esquivo fácilmente, Shikamaru corrió hacia el intentando clavarle un Kunai en el estómago pero Trunks solamente lo esquivo y le dio un leve empujón en la espalda haciendo que callera de cara al suelo

Ino y Chouji lo siguieron atacando con Kunais que el esquivaba, era inútil y lo sabían pero solo trataban de hacer distraccion

-¡KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!-

Unas extrañas sombras aparecieron en el suelo con la intención de atraparlo, Trunks dio unos cuantos saltos hacia atrás para que no lograran alcanzarlo, no se dio cuenta cuando un enorme puño apareció de repente atrás de él y lo enterró en el suelo

El crujido de la tierra no se esperó, el puño de Chouji tenía que haberlo dejado por lo menos inconsciente, pero lo que estaba por suceder no les pareció para nada extraño, Trunks levanto el puño de chouji con una mano desde el suelo, lo levanto con facilidad por arriba de el para estrellarlo en el suelo

-¡SHINTEN BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

Una extraña energía se dirigía hacia él, no era para nada una esfera de energía pero por alguna razón, el podía verla. No sabía de qué se trataba pero no permitiría que lo tocara, rápidamente sostuvo en sus manos a una rata que pasaba por el bosque y la coloco justo frente de su rostro haciendo que la energía impactara contra esta. Justo después pudo presencia como el cuerpo de Ino se colapsaba

-¿Ino, estas bien?- Volteo su rostro cuando vio como la extraña rata empezaba a hacer raros pitidos y se movía en dos patas -¿Pero qué?-

-uy- dijo Shimakaru –La técnica de Ino consiste en poseer la mente y el cuerpo y tu pusiste una rata en tu lugar así que..-

-Pii, Piii, Pi, pip- La rata se puso en una extraña pose y callo desmallada, luego se fue corriendo del lugar, mientras el cuerpo de Ino reaccionaba poco a poco

-¿! Cómo pudiste!?- Ino Grito totalmente desesperada y enojada haciendo que Trunks retrocediera un paso – ¡! Esto no se quedara así!-

Ino corrió hacia el con una velocidad fuera de lo normal en ella -¡ME LAS PAGARAS INVECIL!-

No sabía porque pero su cuerpo no podía moverse ni un centímetro, la fiera mirada de Ino lo asustaba y podía ver como concentraba toda su energía en su puño, Esquivo por poco el puño de Chakra, no sabía qué hacer para calmarla, sin pensarlo mucho le dio una fuerte nalgada haciendo que esta callera al suelo

-Auu- Sus bellos ojos azulados se llenaron de lágrimas, ese día no podía ser peor para ella, primero poseía el cuerpo de una sucia y apestosa rata y ahora recibía una nalgada como cuando era chiquita y estrello su rostro contra la tierra haciendo que se rasguñara un poco

-Emm ¿Ino?- Pregunto Asuma, el ver todo eso no le daba buena espina –Sera mejor que terminemos aquí-

Unas cuantas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo, todo se había vuelto nublado, Ino se puso de pie de inmediato y sin voltear a ver a nadie empezó a caminar a paso veloz, para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad

-Vamos no es para tanto- Dijo Chouji al verla irse de esa forma –A mí también me estrellaron contra el suelo-

-Lo que sucede- Respondió Trunks un poco preocupado –Es que su cara callo en popo de perro-

-Pfff, JAJAJA- se rio Shikamaru siendo acompañado por Chouji –Amigo eres mi Idol-

-No, se equivocan, fue un accidente- Trato de corregir Trunks pero todos siguieron riendo

-Sera mejor que te disculpes con ella- Le dijo Asuma con madurez –No es bueno hacer enojar a una mujer-

* * *

-¿Lluvia?- Pronuncio Sakura viendo como las gotas del cielo caían en el bosque

-Tendremos que posponer la pelea- Pronuncio Kakashi –Lo siento Gai, será en otra ocasión-

-No importa, estoy seguro que pronto los veremos en acción-

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y todos se retiraron a sus hogares, La lluvia se había intensificado y ahora caía con más fuerza, ya no quedaba ninguna persona en las calles

Por alguna razón la lluvia le parecía melancólica, observaba como las gotas se res avalaban en su ventana mientras su rostro se hallaba posado en su cómoda almohada, no sabía porque se sentía de esa manera, pero sabía que ese no sería un buen día. De pronto unos leves golpes en su ventana le llamaron la atención y pudo ver como Kakashi se encontraba del otro lado de esta

-Naruto, La Hokague te llama-

Fue lo único que pronuncio, Se puso su capucha, su pantalón y siguió a su sensei a paso veloz, antes de entrar a la torre pudo notar como Gamakichi y Gamabuchi se encontraban afuera de esta, la lluvia no le dejo preguntar nada y se dirigió al interior de la oficina, al cerrar la puerta pudo notar como se encontraban todos sus amigos

El equipo 1, 7, 8, y 10 acompañados de Pan, Bra, Goten y Trunks, hasta los de la arena. Todos lo veían con gestos tristes, la cosa empezaba a preocuparle, dio unos pasos hacia al frente y pudo notar a tres sapos, entre ellos a uno viejo y mayor que poseía una capucha

-¿Él es el alumno de Jiraiya?- pregunto el viejo Sapo

-Sí, él es Naruto Uzumaki- Respondió Tsunade –El de la profecía que usted menciona-

-Un sapo viejo, ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Naruto

-Ten más respeto Naruto- Lo regaño Tsunade –Él es Fukasaku, unos de los dos grande sabios del monte Myoboku, el vino hasta aquí para hablar contigo-

-Bien, para ser precisos yo soy un gran sapo sabio, pero eso no importa- Hablo el Sapo –Vengo hablar del joven Jiraiya-

-¿Joven Jiraiya?, ¿Quién eres tú para faltarle al respeto así al viejo pervertido?- Pregunto Enojado Naruto

-Él es el maestro de Jiraiya- Respondió Shizune –Él le enseño todo a el- Naruto se sorprendió ante esta declaración

-Jaja, Viejo Pervertido, es un buen nombre para el- Respondió el Sapo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?- Pregunto Naruto

-Veras Naruto- Respondió el Sapo –Solo lo diré- Suspiro el sapo - Jiraiya ha muerto en combate-

-¿Ah?-¿Qué palabras eran aquellas? ¿Acaso ese sapo viejo quería confundirlo?, Jiraiya no podía haber muerto, hace tan solo unas cuantas semanas seguía con él, ¡!ese sapo le estaba mintiendo! -¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Naruto-kun- Susurro Hinata, podía ver el daño que esas palabras ocasionaban en su amor platónico

-Es una noticia repentina, y no se culpa a nadie de lo que sucedió- el sapo suspiro –Por un largo tiempo hubieron noticias de que el líder de Akatsuki se encontraba en la Villa oculta de la niebla, Jiraiya fue personalmente a verificar aquello-

-¿El líder de Akatsuki esta allá?- Pregunto Sakura

El viejo Sapo procedió a contarles todo, su pelea contra ellos y el descubrimiento del rinnegan, la lucha de Jiraiya contra aquellos seis sujetos, les conto todo, pero parecía ser que Naruto no escuchaba nada, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿!Porque todo le pasaba a él!? ¿Por qué apartaban a las personas que quería de su lado? A Jiraiya que era como un padre que lo entreno y tuvo fe en el ¿Por qué, Jiraiya?

-Debemos decodificar eso código- Pronuncio Tsunade al presenciar los dígitos en la espalda del viejo Sapo

-Vieja, ¿Fuiste tú quien lo envió?- Interrumpió Naruto con la cara gacha, mientras todos volteaban a verlo con pena, reunió gran valor para pronunciar esas palabras, su garganta le ardía al igual que su pecho

-Si- esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso

-¿Por qué le permitiste hacer algo tan arriesgado?- Pronuncio –Lo conocías mejor que nadie, ¿! Como Carajos pudiste mandarlo a un sitio tan peligroso!?- Había alzado la voz, aun no podía digerir lo que hace minutos le había dicho, ¡Jiraiya no podía estar muerto!. Le dolía mucho, ese había sido un golpe bastante bajo para el

-Para Naruto- Pronuncio Kakashi –Tú entre todas las personas, deberías saber cómo se siente Lady Tsunade-

Naruto se dio la vuelta con frustración caminando en dirección hacia la puerta, sin escuchar las demandas de sakura tomo la manija con su mano

-Si Jiraiya-sensei hubiera sido el quinto Hokague, el jamás habría dejado que hicieras algo tan arriesgado !Nunca!- Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a salir pero Pan le sostuvo la muñeca

-Perdóname Naruto- Naruto volteo a verla, su cara era de arrepentimiento y dolor –Yo pude haberlo salvado-

-Pudimos- Pronuncio Bra acercándose a él, dejando desconcertados a todos –Sentimos su Chakra disminuir- Dijo mientras bajaba el rostro

\- Pero creímos que estaría bien, pues en un momento el ki de las otras personas había disminuido bastante- Naruto las veía con frustración – Salimos a toda velocidad a su encuentro, pero cuando llegamos, era tarde- Naruto aparto con enojo la mano de Pan sobre su muñeca

-Un momento- Interrumpió Kurenai -¿Ustedes fueron a su encuentro?, ¿Cómo?-

-Volando- Respondió cortante Bra, Naruto había levantado la mirada y para entonces unas lágrimas ya corrían por sus ojos, a Hinata se le quebró el corazón al ver esta escena, dio un paso hacia el frente pero Sakura se le adelanto. Naruto lloraba entre los brazos de su compañera de equipo

Todos esperaron a que se desahogara, Naruto se apartó de Sakura y levanto la mirada con pesadez, mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

-No fue su culpa- Esas palabras les quitaron un gran peso de encima, Ambas corrieron hacia él y lo abrazaron fuertemente, todos sonrieron al ver la escena y los demás no tardaron en ir a abrazarlo

El mal rato ahora era remplazado por unas cuantas sonrisas, la muerte de Jiraiya había sido dura, pero sus amigos podían enseñarle a curar ese dolor

¡BOOM!

La tierra se estremeció por completo, la Torre del Hokague se meneaba de un lado a otro como si se tratara de una torre de Jenga a punto de caer. Los vidrios explotaron haciendo que todos se cubrieran la cabeza para protección, el piso empezaba a rajarse y no estaba seguro de poder resistir ese violento choque

De pronto, todo se detuvo

-¿Qué fue eso Tebayo?- Dijo Naruto ayudando a Sakura a ponerse de pie, todos se encontraban desconcertados, La Hokague se apresuró a correr hacia la ventana y lo que vio la dejo sin habla

Las casas de la aldea estaban desmoronadas, y un gran agujero se encontraba a mitad de la aldea, por la cabeza le corrió la idea de que un meteorito se había estrellado en la tierra

-¿Chicos, Que sucede?- Pregunto alterado asuma, Tsunade fijo su vista en ellos, Goten y Trunks mantenían sus ojos abiertos, mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, estaba sudando y ambos empezaron a retroceder hasta que toparon su espalda contra la pared

-Que, ¡¿Qué es esto?!- Pregunto Bra, alzando la voz -¿! Que es este poderoso Ki!?-

Tsunade empezaba a preocuparse, Trunks y Goten parecían mudos y Pan y Bra no estaban mejor

-¿! Qué es lo que les da tanto miedo!?- Pregunto Shikamaru, el más que nadie sabía que estaban en problemas, Esos cuatro eran súper poderosos, algo malo estaba pasando

-E-es- Intento hablar Goten –¡Es Broly!-

-¿! Que!?- Pronuncio Pan -¿El Sayan legendario?-

-¿Saya Que?, ¿De qué demonios Hablan?- Era extraño que Kakashi perdiera la calma, pero hasta el conocía la historia de los Sayajin, y todo eso no le daba buena espina

-¿¡Tenia tanto poder!?- Pronuncio Pan sorprendida, había escuchado como Goten y Trunks lo vencieron cuando eran chiquitos, pero su poder era demasiado

-es que no viene solo- Hablo Finalmente Trunks

* * *

-Manon- Hablo una mujer en el bosque -¿Dime dónde están, los mocosos del universo de Bills?-

-Enseguida Gina-sama-

* * *

 **JessiBSV:** Muchas gracias aquí te traigo la continuación inesperada xD espero que te guste, Saludos

 **Holii 33:** Muchas gracias, sobre el romance creeme que eso trato xD ya veremos un poco más en los siguientes capítulos, Saludos!

 **Saiyini Uzumaki:** Si, las colas tienen que salir por una razón xD Si lo de Jiraiya es una lástima, pero era necesario L espero te guste este capítulo, espero tu sincera opinión Saludos!

 **Gaabra siempre:** me alegra que te guste, la pareja de GaaraXBra tendrá sus momentos, pero de una vez te digo, que no será la pareja final. Lamento mucho decirte que el "Lemon" no habrá siquiera una pizca en esta historia, la verdad es algo que no me gustaría poner en mis fics. Me alegra que te guste, pero eso es algo que no puedo cumplir, me gustaría tu opinión del capítulo, si gustas seguirlo leyendo, Saludos!

 **GAARAXBRA:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que las personas me digan que les gusta mi fic. La pareja de GaaraXBra lo hice por ti, porque me lo pediste a principios del fic. Pero solo es para el momento. Ellos no serán pareja oficial y no pondré Lemon en mi Historia. Me alegra que te guste mi fic, pero eso es algo que no puedo cumplir. Espero tu opinión si gustas seguirlo leyendo, Saludos!

 **Guest:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, supongo que tu también eres amiga de las que votan por el GaaraXBra, o por el NejiXBra, como dije ya, habrá, si pero para el momento. ¿La razón?, no pienso hacer que ellas se queden en Konoha. No habrá Lemon en mi Historia. Me alegra que te guste mi fic, pero eso es algo que no puedo cumplir. Espero tu opinión si gustas seguirlo leyendo, Saludos!

 **Bra de Sabakuno:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Ya veo que ay varios que votan por el GaaraXBra, mi respuesta es la misma que las anteriores veces, no será la pareja final y no habrá Lemon en mi Historia. Es algo que no puedo cumplir, si gustas seguir leyendo mi historia espero gustosa tu comentario. Saludos!

Y este es el siguiente capítulo, lamento mucho la demora, espero sinceramente que les guste, perdón por el retraso de casi un mes o ¿fue uno completo?, estoy un poco ocupada y no sé si podre continuar. Tratare de seguirla, agradecería sus comentarios Saludos!

 **¿Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15 Defendiendo la Tierra

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **15\. Defendiendo la Tierra**

El miedo corría por su rostro en cada gota de sudor, no estaban seguros porque una Deidad se encontraba en la tierra de ese mundo, pero fuese la razón por la que fuese, les estaba dejando sentir su ki, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quería intimidarlos? Pues si eso quería, lo había logrado. Era bastante sabido para los cuatro, que era imposible vencer a un dios destructor y sabían que era uno de esos ¿Por qué? Porque su Ki era realmente maligno

-¿! Ay un hombre emergiendo del cráter!?- Grito Kurenai haciendo que todos se inclinaran en las ventanas de la torre para poder verlo. Sus palabras no tenían coherencia alguna para una persona que poseyera una mentalidad normal

-¿! Que!?- Tsunade no comprendía nada y rápidamente se acercó a la ventana solo para comprobar como las palabras de Kurenai eran ciertas

-¡Es cierto!- Grito Ino –¡Es un hombre rubio!-

-¿! Quien es Tebayo!?- Pregunto Naruto volteando a ver a los Sayajin, por alguna razón sabía que ellos sabían

-Broly-

¡! BOOM!

La torre del Hokague se movió violentamente, pedazos de escombros empezaban a caer del techo y el suelo debajo de sus pies empezaba a abrir varios agujeros

-¡SALGAN!- Todos veían expectantes como Bra sostenía el techo de la torre impidiendo que cayera sobre ellos -¡AHORA!-

Todos le obedecieron sin rechistar, Gaara envió su arena para que la ayudara a sostener el techo, Bra rio por lo bajo, no necesitaba ayuda, pero eso había sido un lindo gesto

La torre Hokague se desplomo por completo, Tsunade veía expectante como varios pedazos de escombro caían sobre casas, la gente corría despavoridamente por las calles mientras decenas de ninjas se acercaban al lugar, donde minutos antes, había chocado un "Meteorito".

Todos sin excepción veían expectantes como una figura "Humana" salía del cráter lentamente, su cuerpo emanaba humo seguramente hervía de calor, sus mechones amarillos desafiaban la gravedad y su musculatura era realmente enorme, con pectorales y músculos bien definidos. Preguntas sin respuestas se formulaban en sus cabezas, pero nadie lograba dar con la más importante

¿Qué era él?

Todos parecían prestarle atención a esa impotente figura, que para más asombro, se encontraba flotando por los cielos. Todos a excepción de cuatro personas

Ino y Sakura voltearon a verse entre sí y después dirigieron su mirada hacia los Sayajin, quienes eran los únicos que no se encontraban impactados con la figura de aquel hombre, es más, ni siquiera lo estaban viendo. Ambas veían como los cuatro mantenían fruncido el ceño, pero por alguna razón su mirada no se clavaba en el cielo, si no que ¿En el bosque?

Llenas de curiosidad y temor dirigieron su vista a la misma posición, lo que vieron las dejo con la boca abierta ¿! EXTRATERRESTRES!?.

-Ya se dieron cuenta- Kakashi las interrumpió, ambas voltearon a verlo expectantes –Tal parece que el verdadero enemigo, no es ese tipo rubio-

-¡!KAKAROTOO!-

Su potente grito era monstruoso, de su boca salían honda de aire bastante fuertes que hacían temblar la tierra, varios ninjas quedaron estupefactos al ver como la tierra bajo sus pies temblaba abruptamente, parecía ser un terremoto de nivel medio, aun así, era realmente poderoso

-¿!Q-que hiso!?- Pregunto Asuma impactado

-lazo una honda de aire- Respondió Neji visiblemente acostumbrado con ese hecho mientras Su cuerpo adoptaba una posición de pelea -¡Byakugan!- Como lo supuso ¿Por qué no podía ver nada?, apretó ambas manos con fuerza y al voltear su rostro pudo ver como Hinata lo veía indecisa. sabía lo que pensaba pues el también pensando lo mismo.

-Hermano- Le susurro, Neji pudo escucharla perfectamente y desactivando su Byakugan estrecho su mano, ambos se vieron a los ojos con temor y después de hacerlo ambos activaron su Jutsu

-¡BYAKUGAN!- Su vista puesta en aquel extraño hombre les producía los mismos síntomas que cuando vieron a los chicos que hace poco habían puesto un pie en Konoha. Ahí estaba otra vez esa luz cegadora que amenazaba con dejarlos ciegos, además de ese incesante dolor en el cráneo y las típicas ganas de vomitar como cuando estas enfermo. Ambos soltaron sus manos rápidamente y ahogando un grito para sus adentros, cayeron de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza con fuerza. No entendían nada.

-¿!Hinata estas bien!?- Pregunto Kurenai preocupada por su alumna al ver como se sostenía la cabeza desesperadamente. Gai no se quedó atrás y fue a asistir a su alumno, ambos estaban preocupados después de verlos realizar ese Jutsu

-Kurenai sensei yo…- El dolor y los malos síntomas la hicieron sentir demasiado debilitada, apretó con fuerza su cabeza mientras desactivaba el byakugan, sentía que estaba a punto de desmallar

-¡Hinata!- Naruto se aproximó a ella preocupado mientras agarraba con fuerza sus manos apartándolas de su cabeza –Tranquila ¿Qué te sucede?- Naruto acerco su rostro demasiado al de ella, lastimosamente esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la pobre Hyugga no pudiéndolo resistir más,y callo desmallada en los brazos de Naruto –Ay no Hinata, algo grave le pasa-

-Tranquilo Naruto- Interrumpió Neji sentado en el suelo, su dolor ya había cesado –Es solo que la cantidad de chakra de ese sujeto- Comento llamando la atención de todos –Es inhumana-

-¡Claro que es inhumano! ¿! Que no lo vez ahí volando y gritando como demonio!?- Pregunto Tenten visiblemente alterada, ese tipo no paraba de gritar, almenos ya no lanzaba ráfagas de aire como hace un momento

-Yo creo que – Dudo un poco –No es el único inhumano aquí- Escupió finalmente, Shikamaru la volteo a ver, sabía que no era tonta quizá hasta igual de listo que él, Temari también había notado algo

-¿A qué te …..-

!FUSHHHHH!

Las palabras de Lee se vieron interrumpidas por una extraña bola azulada que se dirigía a ellos a una velocidad impresionante, Kakashi se puso delante de ellos activando su Jutsu de tiempo, haciendo que este lo absorbiera velozmente. Todos veían con temor como aquel hombre los veía con el ceño fruncido, mientras mantenía su mano alzada hacia ellos

-¿!Kakashi sensei!?- Pregunto Naruto al ver como su maestro caía de espaldas al suelo con la respiración entre cortada, sentía como si hubiese sido capaz de succionar un biju completo, esa extraña esfera era poderosa

Absortos en aquella figura no se habían dado cuenta del disparo de energía de Broly. Los cuatro voltearon a ver reprimiéndose por su falta de atención, pero un poco indecisos voltearon a verla, esta solamente se sentó en una de las ramas de un árbol con la pierna cruzada a la par de su acompañante, eso les dio la clara información de que podían encargarse de Broly primero.

Con el entrecejo fruncido Bra se elevó por los cielos acercándose a los demás rápidamente

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto y sin saber porque, su vista se dirigió exactamente a la de Gaara, quien le respondió con un asentimiento de Cabeza

-¡Sí!, lo estamos- Respondió Neji un poco enojado, haciendo que Bra asintiera con la mirada

-¿! TU TAMBIEN V-V-UELAS!?- Pregunto Kurenai estupefacta. Esa información le afecto mucho no solo a ella, sino también a Asuma. Al parecer eran los únicos sorprendidos.

-¡!KAKAROTO!-

Todos vieron como Broly arremetió contra Goten a la velocidad de un rayo, dándole una patada descendente en la cabeza enterrándolo entre el duro suelo, nadie había visto nada, había sido demasiado velos pero el crujido de los suelos les dio una leve idea. La tierra crujió fuertemente y algo parecido a un terremoto arremetió contra Konoha, varias casas que faltaban por caer se desplomaron al instante mientras el suelo se quebraba en grietas.

-¿Q-que sucede?- Pregunto Kiba mientras trataba de mantenerse en equilibro, las tierra bajo sus pies se rajaba lentamente amenazando con abrirse en dos

Todos quedaron mudos y aterrados, ese hombre era bastante poderoso, el impacto logro hacer que varías personas cayeran de espalda, no importaba la cantidad de chakra que hallan mandado a sus pies, hasta Lady Tsunade cayó al suelo

¡!BOOOOMM!

Rápidamente apareció Trunks por delante de Broly evitando otro posible golpe hacia sus mejor amigo, Levanto la pierna propinándole una patada en el rostro que lo hiso retroceder unos cuantos metros mientras un poderoso sonido parecido al de un cañón retumbo en los oídos de todos

-Maldición ¡QUE NO SOY KAKARATO!- Grito Goten emanando de la tierra visiblemente molesto, lo que más les sorprendió a todos era que este no poseía ningún rasguño en su cuerpo, quizá su ropa estuviera cubierta de polvo pero él no poseía ninguna cortada

-¿!Acaso es una roca!?, no está dañado- Grito Sakura histéricamente mientras sostenía sus cabellos entre sus manos, nadie le respondió, todos veían expectantes la escena, poco a poco las sospechas de Shikamaru y Temari se confirmaban, ningún humano común podría resistir tal impacto

-Pan, Bra. ¿Podrían explicar esto?- Pregunto Lady Tsunade mientras se levanta del suelo con ayuda de Shizune, Pan se acercó a ellos, manteniéndose a unos centímetros del suelo

-Es un viejo enemigo- Respondió –No se preocupen, nos encargaremos- y después de esta declaración, poso los pies en la tierra caminando unas cuantos pasos hacia adelante

-Sera mejor que se refugien- Bra vio a los ojos a Gaara y este asintió. Pero no todos parecían muy contentos con la orden

-¡No!- Naruto respondió -¡Te ayudaremos! ¡Ese hombre es demasiado peligroso!-

-Naruto tiene razón- Neji se incluyó en la charla –Podemos ayudarles, aunque tengan una gran fuerza, ese sujeto es…-

-Monstruoso- Completo Lee mientras ajustaba sus medias, él también tenía ganas de pelar aunque la escena le asustara

-¡Ustedes no pueden contra el!- Goten interrumpió acercándose rápidamente –Solo no estorben-

-Espe..- Las palabras de Naruto ya no fueron escuchadas, los cuatro Sayajin se elevaron por los cielos acercándose al campo de batalla mientras Naruto era controlado por su Sensei. Se sentían mal y al igual que Naruto sentían impotencia, aunque ellos no lo demostraran como el, todos se sentían de igual forma.

Tan solo cuatro personas menores que ellos serían los encargados de pelear contra ese monstruo caído del cielo, ellos que eran ninjas entrenados no podían hacer nada y estaban conscientes de ello. Las personas poderosas como los cuatro chicos que se mantenían en pie frente a ellos estaban a otro nivel. No les quedaba aldea ni determinación, lo único que mantenían en pie era la esperanza. Y por primera vez Todos, incluyendo a Naruto, veían la espalda de alguien más, esperando a que este lo hiciese todo. Que los salvara, que los ayudara y protegiera

Las cuatro personas se veían seriamente, con todo lo que se encontraba sucediendo era entendible, en su rostro se notaba la determinación. Todos los veían con orgullo, tenían toda su fe puesta en ellos

-¡PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERA!- Gritaron al unesimo mientras todos caían de espalda por sus estupideces

-¿! QUE DIABLOS CREEN QUE HACEN IDIOTAS!?- Grito Sakura visiblemente molesta -¡!TODOS ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO Y USTEDES JUEGAN COMO NIÑOS!

-OLLEME ¿QUE TE CREES? ¡NO ERES TU LA QUE PELEARA CONTRA ESE MOUNSTRUO!- Grito Bra colérica dejando con la boca callada a Sakura

-Ellas tienen razón, Sakura guárdate tus comentarios para ti- Regaño Lady Tsunade, Sakura agacho el rostro apenada, mientras Naruto se acercaba a ella y le posicionaba una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

-Ustedes ya lo vencieron una vez, déjennos a nosotras esta vez- respondió Pan mientras les rogaba con los ojos

-Está bien después de todo ya no está a nuestro nivel- Dijo Trunks como si no importara, sorprendiendo a los ninjas ¿No estaba a su nivel? ¿Qué quería decir?

-¡Bien! Bra ¿Lista?-

-Al cien por ciento-

* * *

-¡Corran!- El ruido de gritos y zapatazos por toda la instalación lo despertó, ¿Acaso la gente se había vuelto loca?, Desconecto los tubos que se mantenían conectados con su piel y poniéndose de pie, busco con la mirada su vestimenta sin mayor éxito

CHASHHHHH

Pasmado, esa eran las palabras que describían su situación en ese instante, su habitación estaba hecho añicos, estaba seguro que si no se hubiese levantado, ahora mismo estuviese aplastado entre aquella pila de escombros

-Cof, cof, cof- Su toz no se hiso esperar, un poco adolorido se apretó el abdomen, el cual le ardía en esos momentos. Sorprendido vio con expectación como Pan se levantaba dentre los escombros sin ningún dolor, no sabía qué hacer ni decir, ella solamente se limitó a verlo mientras se apresuraba a tomarlo del brazo y salió volando

¿! VOLANDO!? ¿Qué había pasado después de que se fue de la aldea? No entendía nada

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Grito Sakura mientras se acercaba hacia el después de que Pan lo soltara en el suelo -¿Estas bien?-

-Cuídenlo aquí, el Hospital fue destruido- Dijo mientras veía a Sasuke –Despierta bebe, tu héroe llego a tiempo- Se mofo mientras emprendía vuelo nuevamente. Sasuke la vio expectante ignorando el gran caos a su alrededor Ella… ¿Parecía una Uchiha? Ya lo había pensado antes

-Cuídenlo- Otra voz, ahora era una chica peliazul mientras dejaba el cuerpo de Sai en la tierra, Ino corrió rápidamente hacia el revisando su herida.

-¿Sasuke-kun te encuentras bien?- ella se dirigía hacia él, pero no lograba escuchar nada, su rostro se mantenía posado en el cielo con la mirada perdida en una chica de traje naranja y cabello azabache

¡!BOOOMM!

El poderoso cuerpo de Broly yacía entre lo más profundo de la cavidad terrestre, era bastante obvio que el Super Sayan legendario perdería, Pan y Bra pasaban sus poderes el doble, era muy diferente a cuando peleo con Goku ¿Esas chicas tenían más fuerza que su legítimo adversario?

-Manon, te tengo una orden- vocifero una extraña persona sentada en un árbol, ella era amante a la destrucción y al temor. Así que no que veía en ese instante, no le gustaba

-¿Qué desea Gina-sama?- Pregunto su asistente gentilmente viendo la expresión de descontento de su ama

-Incrementa el poder de ese sujeto-

-¿Eh?-

-Que incrementes el poder de ese sujeto- Repitió un poco enojada

-P-por supuesto- respondió algo dudoso -¿Cuánto desea que incremente su poder?-

\- El doble- Respondió con el ceño fruncido – de esos niños-

-Como desee- respondió mientras tocaba su bastón contra la tierra y unas extrañas ondas de color azul se formaban en esta

* * *

-No puede contra nosotras- Dijo Bra mientras posaba sus pies en la tierra frente a todos –Tranquilos están a salvo- Todos aplaudieron sus palabras mientras Goten y Trunks sonreía con orgullo

-¡!AAAAHHH!- Nuevamente un grito desgarrador azoto los oídos de todos, Broly escapo del agujero de tierra y con una veloz estocada, golpeo la mejilla de Pan mandándola a volar a varios kilómetros

-¡!PAN!- Grito Bra mientras volaba en dirección hacia su amiga, pero Broly se puso frente a ella impidiendo su vuelo –¡MUEVETE!- Grito enojada, pero Broly no se movía ni un centímetro

La mirada que le mandaba en ese momento la puso nerviosa, la veía como si fuese un pedazo de basura, enojada lanzo un puño a toda velocidad a su mejilla pero este la esquivo rápidamente .El frunció el ceño mientras sonreía con sorna, se acercó a ella y lanzo un veloz puñetazo hacia su rostro. Bra lo esquivo por poco, su velocidad extrañamente había aumentado

Broly la veía seriamente y con sus puños trataba ágilmente de dar contra su rostro, Bra lo esquivaba por poco, la situación había cambiado y ahora ella era la prisionera. Uno de sus cabellos tapo su rostro impidiéndole ver el brazo de su contrincante que aprisiono su cuello, voló veloz en línea recta y después la lanzo por los aires.

Bra retrocedió a gran velocidad, lo único bueno era que se dirigía a dirección contraria a la de los ninjas, almenos eso le quitaba un peso de encima. Iba volando a tal velocidad que se le fue difícil reincorporarse y antes de salir volando hacia Broly, Pan se le adelanto

¡!BOOOM!

Su puñetazo había ido con todo, pero Broly ni se inmuto, Pan abrió la boca sorprendida, anteriormente ese golpe había funcionado. Rápidamente se elevó en el aire para tomar velocidad en el siguiente puñetazo pero Broly fue más rápido y aprovechando que la chica se elevó sobre él, sostuvo con fuerza el tobillo de la chica y bajando el brazo a gran velocidad la soltó mandándola a volar hacia la tierra.

Como a Bra, a Pan se le hiso muy difícil detenerse ante el feroz movimiento de velocidad.

¡!CRAAACCKK!

El suelo volvió a temblar bajo sus pies, mientras la tierra se rajaba un poco más y las personas a su alrededor luchaban por mantenerse en pie para lograr llegar a los refugios

-¿! Qué paso!?- Pregunto Temari mientras trataba de mandar el suficiente chakra a sus pies para no caer de bruces

-No lo sé- Respondió Kakashi con el mismo problema que Temari –No logro verlos con mi Sharingan- Pronuncio dejando extrañados a la mayoría

-Imposible- Respondió Sasuke orgulloso -¡Sharingan!- como su ex maestro había dicho, no podía ver nada ¿Acaso su velocidad era tan buena que podía evitar el sharingan?. Enojado frunció el ceño mientras con la dignidad hasta abajo pronuncio las mismas palabras que Kakashi con un tono enojado –No.. Puedo ver nada-

-Imposible- dijo Sakura sorprendida

-¿Y Hinata o Neji?- Pregunto Shikamaru volteándolos a ver

-Hinata sigue desmayada- Pronuncio Kurenai desde el suelo con Hinata en sus brazos

-Neji aslo tu- Hablo Tenten

-Bueno pues…- Neji no estaba seguro que decir, si activaba su byakugan no vería nada y necesitaba la mano de Hinata para lograr ver la luz cegadora que le astillaba la cabeza. Como sea los dos resultados no le agradaban mucho

-No importa- Una voz los interrumpió –Yo puedo decirles cómo van las cosas- Todos veían como Trunks mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y descendía a su lado

-En este mismo momento- Respondió Goten mientras señalaba el agujero que había hecho temblar la tierra hace unos segundos –Pan acaba de ser estrellada en ese agujero-

-¿! Qué!?- Kiba alzo la voz visiblemente preocupado mientras Sasuke los veía con semblante de duda -¿! Ella está bien!?-

-Una caída como esas no le hará daño- Respondió Trunks

¿No le haría daño? En esos momentos Naruto era el que tenía la misma duda que Shikamaru y Temari. Bueno, obviamente todos la tenían, Pan y Bra eran demasiados fuetes ¿Por qué?

-¡Pero apuesto a que a ella le agrada mas no haber caído en caca de animal!- a pesar de la situación, Shikamaru y Chouji no pudieron evitar reír ante la indirecta de su compañera de equipo hacia Trunks

-I-Ino- Trunks la miro culpable, esta solo aparto el rostro para seguir curando a un inconsciente Sai

-¡HMP!- respondió ella haciendo que Trunks se rindiera por el momento

Bra voló veloz hacia aquel agujero, la caída de Pan no se veía del todo dolorosa pero aun así su amiga le preocupaba

-¡Pan!- Sonrió al ver a su amiga volar hasta llegar a su lado mientras se limpiaba su labio ligeramente abierto -¿Estas bien?-

-Como nunca- sonrió emocionada –Finalmente una pelea real-

-Yo también estoy emocionada- Respondió Bra viendo como Broly soltaba energía para acercarse a ellas –Pero algo no encaja-

No le dio tiempo de continuar hablando cuando Broly levanto su mano y apunto directo hacia la tierra

¡BOOOOMM!

Una enorme explosión hiso levantar el polvo del suelo hasta donde ellos se encontraban, Pan y Bra no veían nada aunque no era necesario, sentir el ki de los demás era una gran ventaja, pero lastimosamente cuando ambas sintieron la energía de Broly, ya era demasiado tarde

-¡AAG!- Bra recibió una manada en la mejilla izquierda haciéndola retroceder un poco, había sido fuerte pero no tan potente como la que recibió su amiga

A Pan le habían dado de lleno en el rostro en medio de la cara y por un momento sintió su nariz arder, ¡era cierto que se la quería operar pero no quería quebrársela!

Pan dirigió ambas manos hacia su rostro mientras Broly levantaba su puño para darle un buen golpe nuevamente. Bra al percatarse lanzo una esfera de energía que impacto contra Broly y al momento fue cubierto con una esfera de humo. Pan retrocedió al ver como Broly emergía de este sin ningún rasguño y con su enorme mano le agarro la cara apretándola fuertemente

-¡!AAAAAAH!- Grito al sentir como Broly intentaba aplastarle el cráneo, rápido dirigió ambas manos hacia la musculosa muñeca que la aprisionaba para intentar apartarlo de ella. Bra se acercó rápidamente a él para darle una patada descendente por arriba de la cabeza, pero Broly fue más rápido sosteniéndola del tobillo y con fuerza las lanzo lejos del lugar

Su cuerpo siguió avanzando y avanzando hasta caer directo contra el mar. Con los cachetes inflados toparon hasta el fondo de aquel enorme lago y dirigiendo sus cabezas hacia arriba, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver como Broly comenzaba a lanzar esferas de energías contra ellas

El mar se levantó casi formando un Tsunami mientras Pan y Bra salían de este rápidamente antes de ser impactadas por aquellas poderosas bolas de energía

Sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente empapado y por solo en ese instante, sintieron lo pesado que era el traje verdaderamente

-¡!AAAAAH!- Gritaron ambas mientras empezaban a lanzar varias esferas de energía hacia Broly, este empezó a retroceder con ambos brazos cruzados frente al rostro

Un frio corrió por sus nucas. ¿Cuándo había salido de su ataque para posicionarse detrás de ellas?. Velozmente lo encararon pero al hacerlo, Broly arremetió sus puños contra sus estómagos haciéndolas inclinarse frente a él con ambas manos sosteniendo fuertemente su abdomen. El dolor que sentían era demasiado fuerte haciendo que ambas escupieran saliva mientras apretaban sus ojos con fuerza y Broly no les daría tiempo para recuperarse, oh no

Por primera vez en su vida, ambas odiaron poseer el cabello largo. Broly las sostenía ferozmente de sus cabellos empezando a girarlas sobre su cabeza

-¡!AAAAH!- Ambas gritaban de dolor al sentir como la piel de sus cabellos se estiraban y la raíz de estas empezaban a dolerles como nunca

Broly las lanzo feroz contra el suelo, esta vez caían de lleno contra ella, no intentaban parar y con algo de dolor sintieron como sus cuerpo impactaban contra la tierra, pero no eran enterradas en esta, en vez de eso siguieron avanzando rápidamente hasta que pararon dejando una zanja no tan profunda detrás de ellas

-¡Pan!-

-¡Bra!-

Ambas levantaron su rostro, todos los ninjas los veían con preocupación. Tenían arañazos y moretones en la cara y en el cuerpo, además de estar empolvadas y mojadas. Hasta ahí habían parada con el fuerte lanzamiento de Broly

-oh diablos- Sakura se acercó veloz hacia ellas mientras empezaba a aplicar Jutsu medico siendo imitada por Ino

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Rieron Trunks y Goten haciendo que todos los vieran como maniacos ¿De qué se reían si sus amigas se encontraban realmente heridas?

-¿De qué se ríen Idiotas?- Amenazo Kiba mientras todos le daban la razón

-Bra y Pan están realmente lastimadas ¿! Acaso no les importan!?- Pregunto Naruto pero estos no le respondieron

-¡Ja!- Todos vieron expectantes como Bra y Pan se ponían de pie sin ningún esfuerzo, pero sobre todos Sakura, Ino, Tsunade y Shizune. Siendo expertas en Jutsu medico estaban conscientes que el estado de su cuerpo, cuan lo mucho, no podía haberlas dejado ponerse en pie. ¡Pero ellas se paraban como si nada! –Estamos bien- dijeron mandando miradas desafiantes hacia sus amigos. Todos los veían sin entender

-No podemos vencerle- Las palabras que salían de la boca de Pan los afligieron a todos –No en este estado- rieron con picardía

Por un momento hubo silencio, todos veían sin entender lo que ambas chicas hacían.

Ambas empuñaron sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo cerrando los ojos y respiraron profundo para concentrarse un poco

¡!FLAAAASSSSSH!

Todos cubrieron su rostro con ambos brazos para evitar que aquella brillante luz les lastimaran los ojos. Neji fue el único en mantener sus ojos semiabiertos sintiendo un poco los mismos síntomas de cuando los veía con su Byakugan

Una intensa y resplandeciente aura dorada apareció rodeando el cuerpo de ambas chicas. Sus cabellos se encontraban dorados desafiando la gravedad. El color de sus ojos se tornó en uno verde esmeralda y sus miradas se volvieron fieras y penetrantes. La típica mirada de un guerrero despiadado apareció en su rostro haciendo dudar a todos si realmente eran ellas.

El aire parecía furioso cerca de ellas, formando pequeños remolinos logrando levantar pequeñas rocas a su alrededor.

-¿C-chicas?- La voz de Asuma había salido temblorosa de sus adentros. Bra y Pan voltearon a verlos, ambas se encontraban serias, con el ceño tan fruncido que les sacaría arrugas antes de tiempo. Claro, si fueran humanas

-En este estado somos más fuertes-

-¿!MAS!?- Lee parecía haber perdido la cabeza, toda esa información era demasiado para el

-Tranquilízate Lee- Lady Tsunade dio varios pasos hacia al frente quedando cerca de las Sayajin, debía admitir que su aspecto también le impresionaba -¿Esto es..?-

-El Súper Saiyajin- Dijeron con orgullo antes de salir disparadas del lugar. Tsunade tuvo que retroceder rápidamente al ver como el suelo donde minutos antes posaban las Sayajin, formaba un agujero profundo, aunque le fue difícil debido al violento choque de energía que dejaron al salir volando, logro retroceder lo suficiente para no caer dentro del agujero

-Lady Tsunade, debe explicarnos algunas cosas- Susurro Kakashi a lo que Asuma, Kurenai y Gai asintieron con la cabeza. Tsunade suspiro, al menos sería más fácil que revisar el papeleo que seguramente llegaría a montones después de esa pelea

-¡Ven aquí Idiota!- Grito Bra viendo con desdén a su oponente

-¡!AHHHH!-

Broly exploto sacando toda la energía de su cuerpo. La onda expulsada por Broly azoto toda la aldea

-¡KYAAA!- Grito Ino mientras trataba con desesperación taparse el rostro y mantener a Sai junto a ella, sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a elevarse capaz de salir volando en cualquier momento. Encajo sus dedos en la tierra mientras su otra mano sostenía con fuerza la camisa de un inconsciente Sai

-Tranquila- El simple toque de Trunks en su espalda la devolvió al suelo, todos parecían tener los mismos problemas que ella, la única diferencia era que Trunks le ayuda solamente a ella mientras Goten ayudaba a su equipo y a algunos más. Trunks solo la protegía a ella

El feroz choque de energía seso haciendo que todos cayeran de vuelta al suelo, raspando un poco las rodillas y brazos

-¡Hinata!- Grito Neji en el suelo viendo como el cuerpo de su prima descendida sin alguien que la sostuviera

-¡La tengo!- Sonrió Goten mientras mantenía su brazo en alto apretando el tobillo de Hinata quien se encontraba colgando de cabeza

-Podrías ser más delicado ¿Sabes?- Contesto Sakura un poco enojada mientras sostenía a Hinata

-L-lo siento-

* * *

Pan y Bra se lanzaron contra Broly. Pan le dio una manada en el rostro y Bra una patada en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder ferozmente. A la mitad del recorrido Pan apareció detrás de él enterrando su pie en la espalda del poderoso monstruo mientras Bra le daba una patada descendente que lo hizo chocar de lleno contra el suelo

¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM!

Era imposible ver sus movimientos, no saber nada de la pelea los frustraba. Solo podían sentir el potente choque de energías que formaba una especia de viento cortante el aire y pocas veces descendía haciendo que lo sintieran bastante cerca

¡!BOOOMM!

Broly las sostuvo de la cabeza y las estrello contra el suelo abriendo un pequeño cráter, luego este salto sobre ellas y callo con cada pie sobre sus espaldas hundiéndolas en el suelo

-¡!AAAAH!-

Gritaron ambas al sentir como Broly se elevaba y aterrizaba aplastándoles la espalda, si seguía así, seguramente les rompería más de dos huesos. Broly volvió a elevarse y Pan aprovecho para darse la vuelta con agilidad mientras le tiraba una esfera de energía que lo hiso retroceder

Bra salió disparada hacia los aires mientras le dedicaba una serie de manadas y patadas al rostro de Broly, luego este se alejó un poco mientras Bra empezaba a tirarle varias esferas de energía formando una inmensa bola de humo por los cielos

¡!BOOOM!

-¡!AAAGK! – Bra escupió algo de sangre cuando sintió la manada de Broly sobre su estómago ¿Cómo? Se supone que ellas eran más fuertes que el entonces ¿Porque él les iba ganando?

-¡MALDITO!- Grito Pan al ver como Bra empezaba a escupir sangre por la boca mientras tosía con desesperación tratando de inhalar aire

-¡JAJAJAJA!- Se rio el terrible ser mientras sostenía a Bra por ambas extremidades inferiores y posaba su rodilla con fuerza en su espalda mientras estiraba ambos brazos de Bra. Parecía que trataba de perforarle la espalda con la rodilla

-¡!AAAAH!- Bra apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza tratando de resistir el dolor que sentía en su espalda y extremidades -¡!P-PAAAN!- Genial, estaba segura que lo que estaba a punto de decir la aria sentir humillada por un largo tiempo -¡!A-AYUDAME!- Pero es que el dolor era incesante

-¡! SUELTALA DEMONIO!-

Broly obedeció y sosteniendo el tobillo de Bra la lanzo feroz contra la tierra, Pan se apresuró a llegar hacia Bra y la sostuvo con fuerza del antebrazo antes de estrellarse con la misma

-¿Bra?-

Toda la energía de Broly se vio junta en una esfera de energía, Sonriendo con sorna lanzo la poderosa esfera hacia ambas chicas. Los azulados zafiros de Pan veían expectantes como la bola de energía se acercaba a ellas con una increíble velocidad

Bra la abrazo, se puso delante de ella para intentar protegerla y funciono. La esfera de energía golpeo la espalda de Bra quemándola con un ardiente dolor después de ser rodeadas por una nube de humo

-¡!BRA!-

* * *

-Suficiente Manon-

-Como ordene Gina-sama-

* * *

-KAMEEEEEEE-

Pan acostó con suavidad el cuerpo de Bra sobre la tierra mientras esta le dedicaba una sonrisa

-N-nos falta entrenar P-pan-

-HAMEEEEEEE-

-Que humillación ¿no?- Trato de sonreír Pan mientras Bra se retorica de dolor

-De las grandes- Sonrió a pesar del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo

-¡HAAAAAAAA!-

-¡! EXPLOSION FINAL!-

De pronto, todo el lugar se vio iluminado por dos extrañas energías saliendo de la palma de las manos de Trunks y Goten

-¡!KAKAROTOOO!-

Fue lo único capaz de articular cuando las dos poderosas esferas chocaron contra su cuerpo deshaciéndolo en miles de partículas pequeñas hasta quedar nada

De pronto un ligero "Tap" se escuchó en el suelo seguido por pasos veloces hacia donde ellas se encontraban. Trunks se inclinó para poder levantar la cabeza de Bra mientras Goten le metía algo parecido a una semilla en su boca.

De pronto, las fuerzas de Bra volvieron a ella y al momento en que todos los ninjas se acercaban a ellos desasieron su transformación de Super Saiyajin

-¿Están bien?-

-¡Eso fue asombroso Tebayo!-

-¡Enséñennos todo lo que saben por favor!-

-¿Por qué su cabello se puso rubio?-

-¿Quién era ese sujeto?-

Varias preguntas les cayeron de repente por parte de todos. Los Saiyajin sonrieron con nerviosismo mientras retrocedían unos cuantos pasos ante las miradas curiosas de los presentes

- _Muy bien hecho_ -

Casi lo olvidaban, Las miradas de los Saiyajin se llenaron de temor nuevamente al escuchar esa voz mientras los ninjas veían expectantes los extraños seres detrás de Goten y Trunks

-¡Son los extraterrestres!- Soltó Ino de repente con temor y enojo. Pero ahora se sentía segura, ahora todos sabían que Goten , Trunks, Pan y Bra podían defenderlos

-¡Aléjense!- Grito Naruto mientras se preparaba para hacer un Jutsu, pero al momento fue detenida por Pan, quien le sostuvo la mano y lo tiro hacia atrás violentamente haciéndolo chocar contra Neji y Kiba. Varios se sorprendieron de verla actuar así

Pero lo que más les sorprendió a todos, fue ver como los cuatro Saiyajin se inclinaban frente a la extraña persona mientras mantenían los puños apretados junto al pecho en señal de respeto

-¿Q-que hacen?- Pregunto Naruto al verlos inclinarse frente a esa persona o ¿animal? Lo que fuese que sea

Aquella persona sonrió ladina mientras veía las cabezas Gachas de los Saiyajin.

-Almenos saben a quién temer- Soltó con sorna mientras los ninjas se sorprendían ante su declaración ¿Quiénes eran esos que obligaban a los Saiyajin a inclinarse frente a ellos? Se preguntó Tsunade

* * *

 **Ferunando:** Este lo hice un poco más largo! Espero sinceramente que te guste, me gustaría recibir tu humilde opinión. Algún comentario o sugerencia ¡Saludos!

 **Frida521:** Muchas Gracias! Lamento que no estes de acuerdo con la diferencia de poderes pero quiero hacer las cosas como realmente son xD no es que sea una fanatica de Dragon ball pues también lo soy de Naruto pero la diferencia de poderes entre ambos mundos es un poco obvia. Espero que te guste mi capitulo y que me dejes tu comentario o sincera opinión Saludos!

 **AnEmig-Chan** : Hola! Jaja muchas gracias, espero que la inspiración no me abandone más adelante xD. Y tienes razón. Pero yo me refería a la vez en que Broly fue hecho en una maquina por medio de su ADN y lo derrotaron Goten, Trunks y Krilin xD. ¡Okey! Tus parejas serán puestas en el registro para considerarlas en relaciones futuras jaja Yo también te apoyo con ellas eh xD. No sé si la pelea te gustara no soy muy buena para esas cosas pero agradecería me que dejaras tu opinión Saludos!

 **Darksoul:** Muchas gracias! En verdad me algas, de verdad me alegra que mi historia este entre una de tus favoritas. Lamento tardar en actualizar pero pasaron algunas cosas. Espero que el capitulo te guste y que me dejes un comentario Saludos!

 **P:** No te preocupes amigo lamento la demora aquí te traigo el siguiente capitulo xD Disfrútalo Saludos!

 **Jeny The Uchiha:** Jaja si! Broly ha llegado y no está solo, pero el verdadero enemigo en esta historia, solo lo queria usar para Gina midiera los poderes de los Saiyajin. Espero que te guste el capitulo! Y espero un Review tuyo me has apoyado a lo largo del Fic y te lo agradesco, es mas, fuiste mi primero comentario xD Saludos!

 **Bra de Sabaku:** Muchas Gracias! Me alegra que no dejaras de leer la historia lamentaría perder seguidores y de verdad me alegra que te guste a pesar de no poner tu pareja definida xD. Espero que el capítulo te guste Saludos!

 **Gaabra siempre:** No te disculpes, la pareja esta en mi mente pero no es la definitiva. Tienes razón Ino siempre ha sido resbalosa xD. Tratare de hacer lo que pueda para que Bra esté un poco con Gaara. Aunque este sea callado y serio veré como hacer que ella se acerque o si tienes alguna idea agradecería tu comentario Saludos!

 **GAARAXBRA:** Denada! Jaja si la hice por ti, fue un pedido de mis primeros comentarios y dije ¿Por qué no? Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste y me alegra saber que la seguirás leyendo. Pues ya pensare si dejo a Gaara solito o no xD eso depende jaja Saludos!

 **Hima947:** el beso Naruhina mmmm quizá más adelante xD. Tienes razón el TentenXKankuro es una pareja bastante rara y después de analizarla bien no sé si seguiré con ella xD espero te guste mi capitulo Saludos!

 **ANDREA:** Hola me alegra que comentaras! Goten y Hinata eh? Pues no lo sé pero creo que si los are como buenos amigos pero nada más. Y Sobre Sakura tampoco me gusta mucho la actitud de ella pero es una de las personajes principales y es necesaria en la historia xD espero te guste el cap Saludos!

 **MariaUzumaki:** sii no te preocupes aquí te traigo la conti espero que te guste Saludos!

 **Panny Uchicha:** Hola Panny ya veo que eres fan del PanXSasuke jaja. Aquí te traído la conti espero te guste aunque las peleas no son mi especialidad más de algo sale xD Saludos!

 **Tsuigeku:** Esta bien! Te disculpo xD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, no tengo mucho que decir mas que "espero que te guste el capítulo" ojala que sí. Espero tu sincera opinión. Saludos!

Bueeenas Aquí el siguiente Cap. Perdón la demora esta vez sí fue un mes ¡en verdad lo siento!. Espero no se vuelva a repetir, tengo un sinfín de tareaaas, apuesto a que se dicen ¡Esta siempre sale con esa excusa! Pero entiéndanme T-T lo siento.

Sobre el Capitulo espero que les guste, redactar peleas no es mi mayor don pero de verdad hice lo que pude. Perdonen si tiene alguna falta ortográfica, lo hice a la carrera. Espero que no se olviden de mí y me dejen un Review pllss. Saludos! :D

 **¿Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16 Gina-sama

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **16\. Gina-sama**

¿Porque? ¿Porque Pan lo habia detenido? ¿Porque parecian tenerle tanto miedo?. La extraña mujer se habia mofado en su cara y ellos preferian inclinarse ante ella. ¿Por respeto? ¿Por miedo? La verdad no entendia nada, ni el ni ninguno de los otros

-Almenos saben a quien temer-

¿Temor? Ellas eran bastante fuertes ¿¡Como podian ser que le tuvieran miedo!?

-De pie- Hablo un hombre alto de un extraño color azul, cabello blanco y un cetro con una esfera flotante arriba -Saiyajins-

-¿¡Saiya Que!?- Pregunto Sakura, estaba tan confundida como todos, se encontraba cerca de Sasuke, el cual se encontraba igual de sorprendido, era la primera vez que veia pelear a esos chicos y devia admitir que estaba sorprendido

La extraña mujer rio mientras cerraba los ojos. No era tan alta, quiza del tamaño de Tsunade e incluso un poco mas, ¿Como describirla? Era... ¿una mujer felina?

-Es un gato- le Susurro Temari a Shikamaru, ella no lo sabia, pero tenia suerte de que aquella mujer no la hubiese escuchado

Tomando las palabras de Temari, era exactamente un Gato, Los Saiyajin no podian evitar notar su parecido con Bills-sama. Con la unica diferencia en que ella era blanca y tenia pelo. Su melena era suave, parecia ser bastante delicada. Llevaba sombras azules en sus ojos, su nariz era rosada. Su ropa era del antiguo egipto, Consistia en un brazier dorado con pitas y usaba una falda dorada floja de vuelos con unas sandalias. Llevaba pendientes dorados, al igual que sus collares, pulseras y anillos. Solo habia algo que no combinava con su elegancia y era una extraña pulsera morada de plastica con una joya falsa, era una pulsera de aquellas que usaban los niños.

-Mi nombre es Gina- Hablo la extraña Felina dejando ver su cola larga y blanca enredarse en su cintura - y tengo unas cuantas preguntas para ustedes- Chasqueo los dedos haciendo que Manon chocara su cetro contra la tierra y al momento aparecio una sombrilla flotante cubriendo a Gina del sol

-¡Nosotros tambien tenemos preguntas!- Grito Kiba -¡Usted no es la unica!- Gina lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido al momento en que un extraño rayo veloz salia de su garra. Pan trato de detenerlo pero el rayo fue mas rapido que ella, logrando perforar la pierna de Kiba

-¡Agg!-

-¡KIBA!- Gritaron todos al ver como la pierna del mensionado comenzaba a sangrar empapando su pantalon

-¿Quieres que te mate mocoso?- Replico Gina enojada por la interrupcion

-¡Agan algo!- les grito Ino a los Saiyajin -¿¡Porque no nos defienden!?- Los cuatro los voltearon a ver con pena, no podian hacer nada

-¡SILENCIO!- Gina grito haciendo que Ino se quedara callada -¡Manon!-

-A la orden Gina-sama- El cetro choco contra el suelo y al momento una extraña caja transparente rodeo a los Saiyajin y a los extraterrestres, dejando a los ninjas afuera

-¿Que es esto?-

-Asi nadie podra escucharnos- Respondio Gina a Trunks -Imagino que ya saben quien soy- Los Saiyajin asintieron

-¿C-cuales son sus intenciones?- Pregunto Bra, Gina la volteo a ver, la verdad era que su estado le desagradaba, la pelea las habia dejado bastante mal

\- Quiero saber por que estan aqui- Pronuncio con leve enojo -¿¡Bills los ha mandado!?- Pregunto esta vez visiblemente enojada mientras sus manos formaban puños

-No- Trunks dio un paso al frente -Fue un error, tomamos en baston de Wiss-san y nos transporto hacia este lugar- El semblante de Gina parecio relajarse un poco

-¿Wiss? Ese tipo siempre ha sido despistado- Pronuncio Manon, captando la atencion de los Saiyajin -Me imagino que ya han de estar enterados Gina-sama-

-Entonces solo devemos esperar- Gina les dirigio una mirada seria a los Saiyajin, estos un poco aterrados retrocedieron un paso -Les advierto que hasta que Bills venga por ustedes- Sus palabras sonaban amenazadoras -No tendran paz, personas como ese fenomeno que peleo con ustedes seguiran llegando- Los Saiyajin abrieron la boca con sorpresa -Rueguen porque ese Idiota de Bills llegue pronto antes de que algun otro fenomeno los mate- dijo malevolamente la extraña felina

-P-pero- Trunks no tenia idea, pero trataria de razonar -y que tal si le damos algo de comida y usted no manda a nadie ¿S-si?- Trato de convencer con una sonrisa

-¿Comida?- Los Saiyajin sonrieron al ver la expresion de sorpresa en la Felina -¿¡Estas loco!?- okey, ahora la sonrisa era remplazada por un gesto de terror -¿Acaso crees que esta figura se mantiene a base de comida grasosa?-

\- Eeh y-yo- Trunks tartamudeo, no sabia que responder y no estaba seguro si su respuesta seria correcta, mejor decidio callar

-Es todo- La Felina les dio la espalda -Solo les advierto que no sera la unica vez que nos veamos-

-¡Espere!- Goten hablo fuerte y al momento se arrepintio -P-perdone, solo queria saber si usted save donde estamos- Esa habia sido una buena pregunta

-Estan en mis dominios- Los Saiyajin no parecieron entender -Para ser mas especifica, en el universo numero 9-

¿Universo? ¡Estaban en otro universo! Eso le dava mas sentido a la situacion, por eso la tierra era distinta al igual que las personas y sus energias

-y ¿Ay otra forma de volver a nuestro universo?- Pregunto Pan, estaba nerviosa y lo que leyo en aquel libro ahora tomaba mas sentido.

-No permitire que se vallan hasta que Bills venga por ustedes- Respondio con enojo -Ojala sea lo suficientemente valiente para aparecerse-

* * *

-¿Que es esto?- Kakashi se acerco hasta aquel extraño cubo transparente -No podemos escuchar lo que dicen-

-Quiza sea mejor asi- Kurenai ayudo a Hinata a ponerse de pie mientras esta quedaba sorprendida por los daños de su al rededor

-No entiendo nada- Asuma se puso de pie mientras veia al rededor, todo se encontraba destruido, tomaria mas de un año restaurarlo todo -Lady Tsunade-

-Yo- Lady Tsunade bajo el rostro, no sabia que decir solo sabia que estaba en un gran problema

-¡Kakashi!- Anko aparecio de repente entre todos, viendo como los recientes Jounin mantenian sus ropas y rostros sucios -¿Que paso?-

-Es una larga historia- Kakashi suspiro -¿Itachi esta bien?- Anko fruncio el ceño

-La carcel no fue demolida por completo, los reos estan bien- Respondio transmitiendo el informe -¿Pero quien hiso todo esto? ¿Akatsuki ataco?- Pregunto dudosa

-Peor- Pronuncio Chouji.

-¿Q-QUE ES ESO?- Señalo sorprendida a la enorme caja transparente -¿EXTRATERRESTRES?-

-Shhhh- Kakashi se apresuro a taparle la boca cuando la extraña caja empezaba a desaparecer

-Es todo por ahora- Gina vio a Manon antes de que el cubo desapareciera por completo -Ponles algo ma de ropa-

-Como desee Gina-sama-

El baston de Manon se poso en el suelo y al momento las ropas de Pan y Bra fueron restauradas con un leve cambio. Poseian el mismo doji de sus padres, solo que ahora estos tenian un extraño Kanji en la espalda

-P-Pero ¿¡Que!?-

No pudieron resistir el ahora peso de sus nuevos trajes, ambas calleron al suelo de rodillas con la mandibula fuertemente apretada.

-No se confundan- La cola de Gina se meneaba de un lado a otro -Me encantaria verlas morir con esos trajes puestos- Sonrio -Pero necesito que Bills venga por ustedes y muertos no me serviran- Hablo en general para los cuatro Saiyajin -Los enemigos que mandare seran mas fuertes, si no pudieron con el anterior menos con el que sigue, solo entrenen y denme algo de diversion- Se mofo -Hasta entonces- Sonrio Con burla antes de posar una mano en el hombro e su fiel asistenten y salieron del planeta a una velocidad increible dejando una pequeña estela de color azul

La caja desaparecio por completo y los cuatro se miraron las caras ¿Ahora que? Solo faltaba esperar que sus padres los recogieran de ese universo y superar las pruebas que les mandaria Gina, solo rogaban que la aparicion de sus padres no tardara mucho.

-debo encontrar el libro- Susurro Pan viendo la aldea ahora llena de escombros

* * *

-Bills-sama- Wiss se acerco hasta el planeta recientemente destruido -ha acavado con todos los planetas de este sector ¿No cree que deve parar?-

Un bufido fue lo que recibio como respuesta, su garra topaba constantemente su brazo en un ademan de nerviosismo. ¿Porque esos Saiyajin siempre interrumpian su completa calma? Por eso odiava a los fenomenos con cola

-¡Wiss vallamos a ver a mi hermano!- Dijo molesto acercandose al que alguna ves fue su sensei

-Esta bien- Wiss sintio como Bills posaba su mano en su hombro - Me gustaria preguntar ¿Porque?- Hablo Wiss empezando a avanzar en el enorme espacio infinito -Usted save que su hermano fue uno de los principales proble...-

-¡Ya se!- Gruño molesto -Pero el sabe algo que yo no y lo are pagar- Bufo, faltaba un pieza para armar el rompecabeza ¿Que fue exactamente lo que paso aquella vez?

-Devemos apresurarnos para regresar por Goku y Vegeta- Pronuncio presintiendo las intenciones de su amo

-Olvidate de ellos- Hablo Bills -Iremos solos, no es su problema-

-Bueno.. tecnicamente hablando...-

-¡Callate y apurate!-

* * *

-¿Bulma que haces?- Goku se acerco hasta ella, Bulma tecleaba rapidamente en una enorme maquina, su cara se encontraba sucia al igual que su ropa y varias tazas de café estaban esparcidas por todo el laboratorio

-Bills-sama quiere ir por nuestros hijos cuando le de la gana ¿No es asi?- Dijo molesta -Pues yo no lo permitire-

-Explicate mujer- Pronuncio Vegeta de brazos cruzados apartando algunas cosas de metal en su camino, el lugar era un verdadero desastre

-Que no esperare mas tiempo- Bulma sonrio triunfante precionando un boton miemtras la maquina encendia varias luces -Ya casi esta lista-

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Vegeta molesto

-Esta maquina nos permitira ir asia ese universo- Gohan salio de debajo de la maquina con la cara manchada de grasa -Solo devemos hacerle unos ajustes-

\- ¿En verdad funcionara?- Le pregunto Goku a su hijo mientras este asintia con la cabeza

-Asi podremos ir mas que solo tu y Vegeta - Respondio Gohan -Quiza solo cuatro-

-Señora Bulma le he traido otro cafe a usted y al señor Gohan- Dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la puerta

-¡Muchas gracias Mai!- Bulma tomo el cafe entre sus manos mientras bostezaba

-Bulma- Goku se acerco hasta ella con preocupacion -¿Cuanto no has dormido?-

-No lo se ¿Quiza una semana?- Respondio dudosa dandole un sorbo a su cafe

-Ve a dormir- Goku poso sus manos en sus hombros -Despues podras seguir trabajando ¿Te falta poco no?- Bulma asintio -Descansa aun ay tiempo- Le sonrio Goku. Bulma bajo la cabeza derrotada y dejando su cafe en la mesa se puso de pie

-Creo que tienes razon- Bulma volteo a ver a Gohan -¿Descansemos si?-

-Crei que nunca lo dirias- Gohan bostezo - ¿Almenos dos dias no?- Pregunto, el tambien estaba bastante cansado

-Tomate cinco- Bulma sonrio -Yo tambien devo ir al Spa- Sonrio mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida de esa habitacion -¿Mai podrias encargarte de limpiar esta habitacion?- Pregunto mientras Mai asentia con la cabeza

-Por supuesto señora Bulma- Sonrio

-Vamos Vegeta, Sigamos entrenando- Pronuncio Goku empezando a salir de la habitacion

-Esperame Kakaroto- Gruño molesto empezando a seguir a su rival

Mai vio la enorme maquina frente a ella y derrotada todo una escoba para empezar con su trabajo, extrañaba a Trunks y el recuerdo de sus palabras antes de desaparecer no salia de su cabeza ¿Que era eso tan importante que queria decirle?. Se sonrojo algo apenada, ella era una mujer adulta, quiza no fisicamente pero si mentalmente y emocionarse por un niño de 15 años le parecia algo absurdo. Pero es que era tan apuesto

-Trunks- Susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas -Espero verte pronto-

* * *

Otro planeta se consumia lentamente hasta llegar a su completa destruccion, personas que no habian cumplido sus expectativas ya hacian rogando auxilio en las llamas de la demolicion. Un escenario perfecto para sus ojos deseosos de maldad.

Victoriosos subieron a su nave espacial directo a su planeta natal, el viaje fue largo pero la victoria grande, los extraños gigantes de poderes asombrosos no fueron rivales para su poderosa raza.

-Bienvenidos- Un hombre con cola se inclino ante ellos al bajar de su nave, ni si quiera lo voltearon a ver y siguieron su camino. El informe que habian recibido en el viaje si que era preocupante. El rey entro en la sala seguido de su grupo, no importaba que regresaran cansados de la invasion el tema era bastante importante, con paso acelerado entro a la habitacion y al verla su rostro formo una mueca de respeto

-Gina-Sama-

-Necesito que agas una invasion- Dijo secamente -¿Tu raza puede no?-

-Estamos a sus ordenes- Gruño, como rey orgulloso pronunciar esas palabras le era dificil

-Es un pequeño planeta numero 713 conocido como planeta tierra-

-Jamas lo habia escuchado- el rey levanto la mano y al momento un sirviente se acerco a el con unos papeles en la mano -Un poco lejos-

-¿En cuanto tiempo llegarias?-

-Quiza un mes- Respondio el Rey -Usted save, devemos recuperarnos de la ante...-

-¡Me vale!- Dijo secamente -Te quiero halla en menos de dos semanas-

-P-pero- El rey suspiro resignado y bajo el rostro -Como desee Gina-sama-

-Confio en ti, no me falles- Amenazo con la voz las ultimas palabras

-Los aplastaremos como insectos...-

* * *

 **Ferunando:** Muchas Gracias! Me alegra que te halla gustado mi capitulo y si era mi proposito hacerlo largo xD. Me alivia que te halla gustado la pelea en eso tenia duda xD. Espero que este cap te guste e igualmente espero que me dejes tu sincera opinion Saludos!

 **Frida 521:** Lamento lo de la diferencia de niveles de pelea pero creo que es Obvio que Goku le gana a Naruto, me alegra que aun asi el fic te guste :). Fijate que tu pareja me paso por la cabeza xD pero el Naruhina es algo Fijo entonces no creo que Naruto se interese en una de ellas. Solo sera amistad xD. Espero que te guste este cap! E igualmente me gustaria tu sincera opinion Saludos!

 **LORD MEGA MAU GOTEN500:** jaja muchas Gracias no soy exactamente una maestra pero me alagas xD. Puees cumplire tu deceo Karin tambn se interesara en uno de ellos, las chicas se le iran a Sasuke pero todo es su culpa no? Quien lo manda a ser un hemo vengador jaja. Sasuke me agrada no te confundas solo ay q ponerlo en su lugar un par de veces xD. Espero que te guste este capitulo e igualmente espero tu sincera opinion Saludos!

 **Tsuigeku:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegra que mi capitulo te halla desestrezado en ese momento que estabas pasando. Tienes razon Broly se aparecio en la generacion equivocada no les pudiera haber hecho un rasguño a Pan y Bra de no ser por la ayuda de Gina xD. Jaja espero que te guste este capitulo e igualmente espero ti sincera opinion Saludos Tsuigeku-kun xD

 **AnEnemigChan:** holaaa pues aclarando tu duda creo que a todos les gusta recibir comentarios largos ¿No?. Pues si no a mi si! Amo los comentarios largos me alegra leer sus opiniones y/o sugerencias por eso siempre se los pido xD. Me alegra leer tus comentarios son los mas largos pero eso me alegra xD. Creo que este cap contesta tus duda de ¿Donde esta Goku y vegeta? y ¿Cual es la fascinacion de Gina? (O talvez no lo deje muy claro) xD y por cierto Manon si es hombre! . Aaah y una cosa lamento lo de "Manadas" su significado es "puñetazos o golpes" . No te preocupes que por nada del mundo les cambio el nivel de poderes, me gusta las cosas como realmente son no me gusta donde Naruto y Goku pelean mano a mano o cosas asi sabiendo la gran diferencia de sus poderes xD. Y aclarando todo esoo supongo que ya puedo decir "Espero que te guste este cap y que me dejes tu sincera opinion" Saludos!

 **Hima947** : Hola pues como puedes ver en este episodio ya vemos nuevamente la participacion de Bills xD ay varios lios e incognitas que pronto seran reveladas, asi que estate pendiente xD. Espero que te guste el cap y perdon que sea corto Saludos!

 **Susana de Uchiha:** Jaja me alegra volver a leerte y me alegra que te hallan gustado mis capitulos! Aqui te traigo el siguiente y tienes razon yo tambien odio a Sakura xD pero ella es parte importante de la serie y pues pff tiene que estar nee xD. No me agrada pero no la desprecio jaja. Espero que me dejes tu dincera opinion de este Cap Saludos!

 **Andrea** : Muchas gracias! Emm lo de la pareja de GoteHina es algo que no se va a poder, como ya he ducho antes el NqruHina es definitivo haci que Ni Naruto ni Hinata se enamoraran de alguien mas :-( lamento no poder cumolirtelo pero rso seria cambiar varias cosas. Espero que te gusterl capitulo y q me dejes tu sincera opinion Saludos!

 **Dark** : Si es asi decearia que mas personas lo encontraran por equivocacion xD. Muchas Graciaas me alegra que te halla gustado desde el principio y estuvo vario tiempo con la duda de saber si no lo estaba volviendo aburrido, me alegra que no pienses igual. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por el apoyo lamento lo corto del cap! Espero tu sincera opinion y/o sugerencia Saludos!

 **Black** : ¡Muchas Gracias! Me alegra que te guste :) perdona la demora me encantaria tu opinion de este capitulo Saludos!

 **GAARAXBRA** : Muuuchaas Gracias! Me alegra saver que la seguiras leyendo :) es un alivio que a la mayoria le halla gustado la pelea estaba algo insegura pero me alegra leer que te gusto. Puees vamos a seguir explotando un poco mas la pareja del cielo rojo xD. Haber que sale :)). Perdon por la demora se que he tardado mucho pero estuve ocupada :-( ya actualizare mas seguido! Bueno espero tu humilde opinion y/o sugerencia Saludos!

 **Maria Uzumaki** : Muchas gracias espero que este tambien te guste. Ya veremos mas sobre Gina calma xD. Espero que te guste este Saludos!

 **PannyUchiha** : jaja si con solo leer tu nombre se save que te encanta esta pareja xD. Me alegra que te gustara la pelea era un punto que me mantenia preocuoada pero me alegra que a la mayoria le halla gustado. Gracias me alegra tener otra seguidora de esta historia :) espero que te guste el cap y que me dejes tu sincera opinion :) Saludos!

 **Darsoul** : Muchas Gracias!. Si no te preocuoes que Trunks y Goten ya pemearan despues demostrando la diferencia qur ay entre Goten y Trunks con Pan y Bra por obvias razones xD es cierto no queria abusar de Broly de por si no hubiera podido con Pan y Bra de no ser por Gina y como me dijeron por ahi "Se metio con la generacion equivocada de guerreros" xD. Espero que te guste el cap! Me encantaria recibir tu opinion Saludos!

 **Guest** : aca esta el otro cap! Espero que te guste xD perdon la demora me gustaria tu opinion Saludos!

 **Seremoon** : Muchas Gracias! Me alegra que la hallas encontrado! Espero que este capitulo te guste :) e igualmente espero tu opinion sobre el cap Saludos!

Muuuuchas Gracias por sus comentarios enverdad agradezco su apoyo! A todo escritor le gusta escuchar (leer) sus opiniones o criticas y yo no soy la escepcion xD

Lamento el laargo retraso y la poca continuacion, espero que este capitulo les guste aunque yo supongo que planta mas dudas xD. Espero perdonen mi retraso :-( les aseguro que el siguiente cap sera mas largo! Oh y perdon si tiene alguna falta ortografica me he puesto a escribir rapido xD Saludos!

 **¿Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17 La verdad del clan Uchiha

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de DragonBall y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **17\. La verdad del clan Uchiha**

Después de la completa demolición en Konoha todas las personas sin excepción se pusieron a trabar en la reconstrucción de la aldea. Varios ninjas ayudaban con sus Jutsus, como Yamato que ayudaba a construir casas y locales y otros más fuertes que ayudaban a recoger material pesado como lo es en el caso de nuestros queridos Saiyajins.

No hacía falta decir que los que vieron la fantástica pelea fueron ordenados a callar por órdenes de Tsunade, ninguno podía comentar algo y ni siquiera podían preguntarles a sus mismos amigos Que había sido todo eso. De cualquier forma, los cuatro Saiyajins estaban dispuestos a callar para que su secreto no fuera revelado, aunque ya era un poco tarde para eso ¿No?.

Por el momento todos eran ordenados a trabajar, mientras Tsunade ordenaba papeleos y contestaba mensajes de aldeas vecinas saveedores de los terribles "Terremotos" que atacaron el mundo y para suerte de Tsunade los otros kages no parecían tener idea de la existencia de los Saiyajin, además de Gaara quien había prometido no soltar ninguna palabra ya que por alguna razón, la existencia de esos seres prefería guardárselo para el mismo

-Ha este paso voy a necesitar un buen baño de agua fría- Los comentarios de Ino nunca hacían falta, pero por esta vez todas les daban la razón, Llevaban tiempo trabajando y Goten y Trunks eran los que más habían cargado cosas pesadas. Esa había sido la razón por la que habían tenido que quitarse la parte de arriba de su dogi dejándola amarrada en la cintura

No eran solo ellas las que los admiraban si no que parecía ser que cada chica que los veía se quedaba al borde del desmallo, por kami para ser tan jóvenes tenían un cuerpo ESTUPENDO, tenían pectorales y músculos bien definidos al igual que un perfecto abdomen. ¿Cómo negarlo? ¡ Estaban como se querían !. Y sus cicatrices de pelea solo eran parte de su encanto, aunque al verlas atraían la curiosidad nadie podía preguntar nada, nada relacionado a ellos

-Trabajen mironas-

-Como si tu no quisieras ver frentona- Sonrió -Me acercare hacia él, miren y aprendan- Ino se acomodó el cabello mientras sonreía lo mejor que podía, atraer a los chicos era lo que, según ella, mejor le salía y lo iba a probar

-¡Aquí esta- Trunks le paso a Goten una enorme caja que contenía metal adentro, algo que solo era capaz de cargar una grúa lo sostenía con una mano un niño de 15 años

-¡Gracias!- Respondió Goten dejando la caja frente a los trabajadores que seguían impresionados por tal monstruosa fuerza

Trunks poso su mano en su cadera mientras que con la otra se limpiaba el sudor que caía por su frente, trabajar bajo aquel espantoso sol ¡sí que era agotador!, soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento, no desearía más que pelear en ese momento aunque ya muchos daños habían causado. Estaba dispuesto a ir por otra caja cuando sintió como unas traviesas manos subían por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro

-I-ino- Pronuncio nervioso -¿Qué pasa?- Ino le sonrió coquetamente mientras que se apegaba mas al brazo de su compañero

-Solo quería ver que hacías- Dijo pestañeando lentamente - la verdad es que solo de verte haces que me de calor- Pronuncio "ventilándose con una mano"

-Pues ve y Báñate- Grito Goten con otra caja de material pesado, él pasaba por ahí y de casualidad escucho las palabras de Ino

-S-si- Respondió Ino algo enojada mientras veía como Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hinata y Karin se reían de ella -Pero ahorita no tengo ganas- Dijo mientras recorría el brazo del Saiyajin con un dedo de forma coqueta haciendo que las mejillas de Trunks se coloraran levemente, nadie, ni siquiera Mai se le insinuaba de esa manera -Trunk..-

¡PAAM!

Ino quedo con los ojos abiertos al sentir la tierra en la cara, algo le había topado con fuerza en la cabeza haciéndola caer del agarre que tenía en Trunks ¿Que había pasado?

-¡Ay perdón!- Bra apareció de repente con una enorme tabla entre sus brazos -¿Estas bien? No te vi- Dijo posando su mano libre en su cintura -Mejor no deberías estar aquí si no quieres que nada te pase - Dijo con disimulada pena -es que soy un poco distraída- Sonrió con fingida modestia

-Es cierto, tienes suerte que solamente te haya dado con la tabla- Le siguió Pan con una sonrisa ladina -Mejor vete- Sonrió

Ino las vio a ambas con el ceño fruncido, ¿Acaso pensaban que ella había nacido ayer? Oh no señores

-No importa Trunks me protegerá ¿Verdad?- Se levantó y se sacudió el traje a una gran velocidad para posarse frente a él nuevamente -¿Verdad?- Pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Eeeh- Trunks retrocedió un paso -C-creo que es mejor que te apartes- Trunks llevo una mano a su cabeza -Tenerte conmigo me pone nervioso- Soltó causando un cosquilleo en el cuerpo de Ino

-Solo vete- Soltó Pan con el ceño fruncido, ver a Ino cerca de Trunks le producía sentimientos extraños en el estómago y en el pecho

Ino le mando un beso a Trunks haciendo que a este se le callera la caja que estaba a punto de recibir de Pan, Trunks ladeo la cabeza sonrojado para sostener el material pesado y llevárselo a los trabajadores, mientras que la cara de Pan no era muy bonita que se diga

* * *

-Esto no me gusta- Soltó Kiba viendo desde lejos la expresión enojada de Pan, él se encontraba a mitad de la construcción de una casa, en silla de ruedas debido al impacto del rayo que para su suerte, no le atraveso toda la piel

-¿Qué cosa Tebayo?- Pregunto un rubio sudoroso sin chumpa, dejando que la camisa de mallas se pegara a su cuerpo

-Todas las chicas están halla- Soltó Shikamaru en el mismo estado que Naruto -¿No se supone que deberían estar haciendo otra cosa?-

-Los chicos las distraen- Soltó Sai con una brocha en mano y una sonrisa de lo más falsa que detonaba cierta pizca de enojo, ver a Ino coquetearle a Trunks no le agradaba del todo

-Hasta Hinata-sama esta halla, no lo puedo creer- Soltó Neji con enojo -Iré por ella-

-¡Espera Neji- Lee grito desde lo alto de una escalera -¡No puedes soltar esta escalera!- Dijo aferrándose fuertemente a la escalera de madera -¡Me puedo caer!-

-Eres un ninja- Soltó Shikamaru con fastidio

-Un ninja con temor a las alturas, que desastre- Soltó un tipo con dientes afilados, hasta los prisioneros se encontraban reconstruyendo la aldea bajo vigilancia Ambu, por eso mismo Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin y Sasuke se encontraban trabajando

-Que valla alguien más- Dijo Chouji con la boca llena -Naruto ve tu-

-¿Yo?- Naruto se señaló a el mismo -Teme ven conmigo- Dijo con algo de duda, tener a Sasuke junto a él aún era algo extraño

-Ve solo dobe- Soltó Sasuke con una brocha en mano, no podía cargar materiales pesados debido a su lesión en las costillas causada por una de esas chicas extrañas

-Que gruñón- Naruto sostuvo la camisa a mallas de Sasuke mientras lo arrastraba con él, tenía suerte que Sasuke no pudiese moverse mucho o si no, ya le abría volado la mano

-¡EY!- Naruto capto la atención de las féminas, quienes se burlaban de Ino -Shimakaru dice que deben trabajar- Naruto soltó a Sasuke quien se quedó con el ceño fruncido viendo a Pan, ella había sido la responsable de su lesión

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Sakura, Ino y Karin ignoraron olímpicamente las palabras del rubio acercándose rápidamente a un Sasuke que no podía ponerse en pie

Naruto soltó un suspiro con resignación, las únicas que parecían haberle puesto coco eran Hinata, Temari y Tenten

-P-por supuesto Naruto-kun- Hinata se acercó a su amor platónico con nerviosismo, Naruto no se comparaba con la musculatura de los Saiyajin, pero sí que tenía un poco, almenos lo normal justo como a ella le gustaban

-Hinata- Naruto la miro -¿No tienes calor?- Hinata respondió afirmativamente -¿Porque no te despojas de tu sudadera?- pregunto sin total interés

-Y-yo e-es que p-pues- Hinata meneaba sus dedos índices con nerviosismo -T-tienes razón- Contesto sonrojada, ya todos se encontraban sin sudadera y ella seguía con su chumpa, un poco nerviosa deslizo lentamente las mangas de su polera por sus brazos hasta quitársela completamente y amarrársela en su cintura

-Valla Hinata, podrás alimentar bien a tus bebes- Soltó inocentemente Goten con una sonrisa, recordaba la vez en que su madre y la de Trunks presumían sobre eso, suponía que Hinata podría alimentar bien a sus futuros hijos

Hinata se sonrojo totalmente sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ella después del comentario de Goten, las chicas sentían envidia, hasta Bra la sentía y los chicos se encontraban sorprendidos, Hinata sí que podía alimentar bien a sus hijos xD

-N-no te ves mal- Naruto trago duro cuando la mirada sonrojada de Hinata se posó en él, una extraña corriente eléctrica le paso por la espalda y de pronto sintió calor en el rostro -Q-quizá sea mejor que te la pongas- Dijo apartando la mirada de aquellos ojos plateados

Hinata asintió levemente y se colocó nuevamente su chumpa

-Espera- Bra se acercó a ella -¿Tienes más verdad?- Pregunto refiriéndose a su sudadera recibiendo un asentimiento afirmativo de parte de Hinata -Bien- Bra se deshizo con fuerza de las mangas de Hinata, dejando sus brazos desnudos con mayas, después rompió la parte baja de la sudadera hasta el final del pecho dejando la sudadera como un pequeño Top -Listo-

-Wau esta genial- Animo Tenten -Se ve estupendo ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con la mia?-

-Por supuesto- Contesto Bra -Pan Ayudame-

Hinata se remobio inquieta, igualmente el estilo era bastante revelador para su gusto, volteo a ver a Naruto quien mantenia aun la mirada apartada de ella con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Hinata se ve bien- aludio Goten a la mensionada -¿Sabes cocinar?- Pregunto

-S-si- Contesto timidamente -Aunque no se mucho aun-

-¡Entonces definitivamente seras una buena esposa!- Pronuncio inocentemente causando un reboltijo en el estomago de Bra

-¿Verdad que si Naruto?- Dijo Pan llamando la atencion de Naruto, ella sabia de los sentimientos de Hinata por él

Un recuerdo figaz le vino a la mente, estaba seguro que esas mismas palabras ya se las habia dicho a Hinata alguna vez

-¡P-por supuesto Tebayo!-

-Pan tambien lo seria- Solto, Todos quedaron mudos al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke ¿Le habia dicho a Pan que seria una buena esposa? " _que pedo dije" f_ ue lo que penso al escucharse

-¿Gracias?- Contesto Pan algo confundida, ademas ese tipo no le agradaba en lo mas minimo por todos los problemas que las hiso pasar

-Y yo sasuke-kun- Sakura se coloco frente a el con las mejillas sonrojadas -¿Sere una buena esposa?-

-¿Sabes cocinar?- Intervino Goten cuando el Uchiha estaba por abrir los labios para negarlo

-P-pues no- Respondio un poco confundida, ¿Que tenia que ver eso?

-Entonces no lo seras- Goten lo decia con total inocencia, pero Sakura no se lo tomo de igual modo, para nada -Almenos eres bonita-

-¡¿Y que tiene que ver la comida con ser buena esposa SHANNARO?!- Pregunto ya casi fuera de sus cabales, haciendo que Goten retrocediera un paso, los golpes de Sakura dolian bastante y no entendia por que. Apesar de todo Sakura se encontraba sonrojada, recibir tal alago de alguien tan bien parecido como Goten era bastante

-Pues.. es que mi papá me dijo que cuando consiguiera esposa- Goten trago duro -Ella deberia de saber cocinar-

-¡¿Qué?! Y que pasa con lo demas ¡¿Y si no es bonita?!-

-E-eso esta en el segundo plano- Contesto Goten retrocediendo un paso

-Jaja que Suerte tienes Frentona, ahora sabes que tienes una oportunidad- Se burlo Ino mientras se acercaba a Goten con un traste en mano -Toma este es el almuerzo de Sakura y apuesto a que ella lo cocino- Rio

-¡I-Ino!- Sakura grito -¡Debuelveme eso Maldito mono!- Grito histerica

-Anda, pruebalo Goten- Animo Bra de brazos cruzados, con lo alterada que estaba la pelirrosa se sabia que algo escondia, ademas el alago de Goten hacia Sakura no le agrado en lo mas minimo

Los demas decidieron callar, la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante, Karin miraba extrañada a Goten y Trunks, a ellos si no los habia visto pero ya sabia que era uno de los fenomenos de cola

-¡N-No!- Grito esta vez suplicante, si era cierto lo que Goten habia dicho, entonces no queria que probara su comida, aun no -¡No Goten!- Suplico, no podia alcanzarlo por la intervencion de Ino frente a ella

-Esta bien no lo comere- Sus palabras causaron felicidad en Sakura y estrujaron el corazon de Bra. Goten era tan lindo, apesar de todo él le hacia caso a ella -Huele Feo-

-Pffff JAJAJA- Rio Ino seguido de los demas en una forma escandalosa, Sakura bajo la cabeza con una venita palpitante en ella, empuño su mano y con fuego en los ojos levanto el rostro

-¡Eres un idiota SHANNAROO!-

¡PAAAMM!

Habia lanzado tanta fuerza en ese puñetazo que al impactarlo con algo duro todo el dolor le regreso, un temblor recorrio todo su brazo hasta parar en su hombro, su cuerpo temblo y su brazo le dolio como ningun otro dia

-No lo agas- Unos ojos azules la veian con enojo -No frente a mi- ni ella sabia lo que hacia, fue mas un impulso que otra cosa, ver a Sakura golpear a Goten era algo que no le agradaba y ya que estubo apunto de hacerlo frente a ella prefirio intervenir

-B-Bra- Solto Goten con lagrimas comicas en sus ojos - Eres mi heroe-

-Goten tranquilizate- Trunks intervino al notar un ligero cambio inestable en el Ki de su hermana, algo le habia hecho sentirse enojada, era la unica explicacion

-Goten es un idiota- Sakura veia a Bra a los ojos, estaba segada por el enojo como muchas veces -se merecia el golpe-

-No- Respondio Bra, Pan al igual que Trunks y Goten comenzo a sentir la inestabilidad en el ki de Bra -No lo toques-

-Okey chicas- Suigetsu que hasta ese momento se acercaba seguido de los demas chicos quizo intervenir -No se peleen por un chico si aqui estoy yo-

Ambas voltearon a verlo con desden, Bra sostuvo la muñeca de Sakura y con fuerza la lanzo hacia Suigetsu haciendola impactar contra él, Suigetsu amortiguo el golpe de Sakura pero recibio heridas en el proceso, mientras Bra reia, los tres Saiyajin se calmaron al sentir el ki de Bra normal nuevamente

-¿Que hacian?- Pregunto Shikamaru viendo el semblante empapado de Sakura, Suigetsu la habia mojado al tratar de esquibarla volviendo su cuerpo agua

-Nada importante- Por primera ves Sasuke parecia totalmente calmado

-¿Okey?- respondio Shikamaru -¿Todo bien?- Le susurro a Temari mientras esta le acentia con la cabeza

-Todo bien-

* * *

En una habitacion completamente obscura se encontraba una silla de metal, rodeada de cadenas que aprisionaban un cuerpo con varias heridas, su cabeza estaba gacha y sus manos aun luchaban por tratar de zafarce del agarre, pero las cadenas absorbedoras de chakra no lo dejaban.

Su cuerpo dejo de moverse al escuchar pasos apresurados, los inexplicables temblores que se habian sentido antes habian aflojado la seguridad, escucho varios ninjas apresurados moviendose por varios lados hasta que aquellos pasos se detuvieron frente a la habitacion donde se encontraba. La habitacion se abrio dandole paso a la bella y brillante luz que le hirieron la vista

-Uchiha Itachi- Una voz femenina hablo dentro de la habitacion dejando pasar a varios ninjas que entraban y se colocaban rodeandole -Se le acusa de conspiracion contra konoha y participar en el conocido grupo de criminales akatsuki- La mujer de cabello negro y corto, que extrañamente llevaba un cerdo, bajo los papeles frente a ella y lo vio a los ojos -Duermanlo-

-Aagh- Sentia un ligero dolor en el cuello, trato de moverse pero el sonido metalico de las cadenas lo devolvio a la realidad, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para que estos se acostumbraran a la luz del sol y al hacerlo, pudo ver como seis personas se encontraban frente a él, aquellos a los que alguna vez conocio

-Itachi- Una voz detras de él le hablo haciendolo voltear, su semblante no cambio al verla, Konoha nisiquiera lo habia atendido para sanarle y habia gastado demasiado chakra para mandar el clon detras de ella, se encontraba demasiado debilitado que ni siquiera podia escapar de esas cadenas

-Uchiha Itachi- Ladeo su cabeza hacia al frente apartando sus ojos de ella, la actual Hokague lo veia drasticamente -Ya saves de lo que se te acusa, mi ayudante te lo ha dicho- Dijo señalando a Shizune con el cerdo entre sus brazos -¿Alguna objeción?- Pregunto, la severa mirada del Uchiha no dejaba ninguna apertura para analizarle bien, Itachi solo nego con la cabeza en alto

-Bien- Tsunade asintio volteando a ver a Shikaku

-Tus crimenes seran castigados con la muerte- solto de golpe causando silencio en la sala, nadie decia nada

Los ojos de Anko se abrieron con sorpresa mientras su corazon latia rapidamente ¿Qué le sucedia? Con solo escuchar esa frase un extraño panico la invadio

-Pero primero necesitamos informacion sobre Akatsuki- Interrumpio Inoichi -Me adentrare a tu mente y conseguire toda la informacion necesaria-

-Muy bien- Tsunade resoplo -Entonces esta decidido- adjunto los documentos de su escritorio y con pasiencia sostuvo su sello entre sus manos para autorizar la ejecusion -Uchiha Itachi desde este momento te encuentras condenado a...-

-¡ESPERE!- la interrupcion de Anko produjo que la mano de Tsunade se detuviera -E-el no..- Apreto fuertemente sus manos sintiendo la penetrante mirada del hatake sobre ella -él no puede morir-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Tsunade extrañada

-De ninguna manera- Aquella voz tetrica y aspera resono por primera vez en la habitacion -Itachi esta condenado por sus delitos-

Aunque la mirada de Itachi no producia ningun cambio, por dentro un extraño fuego le quemaba, Danzo era sin duda el menor indicado para pronunciar aquello

-¡No!- Sabia que se estaba metiendo en un mar profundo, mas porque se estaba enfrentando a uno de los ninjas con poder en la aldea -Itachi no...-

-¡Silencio Mitarashi!- pronuncio Danzo con enojo -¡Itachi es mas que un traidor, el es un asencino!- Pronuncio, todos los de la sala le daban la razon -¿Quieres salvar a una persona que acabo con la vida de otros miles?-

-Él no...-

-Itachi esta condenado- Danzo cerro los ojos -Es el precio por su pecado- dijo levemente, Itachi no parecia inmutarse con todo aquello, él era el unico en la sala que podia objetar para salvarse, pero no lo aria, Danzo tenia razon, habia llegado la hora en que debia pagar por aquello que le aquejaba en las nochez, el rostro de sus padres y su voz aun le atormentaba

-¡NO!- Aquella negativa sono fuerte -¡Itachi no merece morir por seguir las ordenes de Konoha!-

El siempre frio e inexpresivo rostro de Itachi se lleno de sorpresa y con fuerza lo levanto para verla, Anko ¿Como era que..? ¿Porque ella..? ¡Esperen! ¿Aun lo recordaba?

-¿A que te refieres?- Ahora Tsunade estaba confundida -Anko...-

-¡Si alguien merece morir por asecino!- Anko trago duro -¡Ese deberia de ser Danzo!-

-¡¿pero que locuras dices?!- Danzo somato con fuerza el escritorio donde se encontraba sentado mientras se ponia de pie

-¡Danzo fue el causante de la masacre Uchiha!- Pronuncio ignorando las reclamas del lider ambu -¡Danzo le dio la orden a Itachi de acabar con ellos!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Shizune solto a Ton ton de sus brazos con sopresa y no era la unica

-¡Porfavor! ¡¿Estas loca?!- Pregunto con confianza -Hokague, esa es una verdadera locura-

-¡Es cierto!- Kakashi se acerco a Anko posando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo -Danzo es el causante-

-¡¿Cómo se atreven...!?- Tres Ambus aparecieron por distintos puntos apricionandolo con fuerza -¡¿Que hacen?! ¡Sueltenme!- solto molesto

-Esta bien- Tsunade se dirigio a Inoichi -Quiero ver si lo que dicen es cierto-

-Como ordene Lady Tsunade- Inoichi se acerco a Itachi e ignorando su mirada fulminadora, poso una mano en su cabeza y la otra en Tsunade, despues cerro los ojos y susurro algo que fue casi inauldible para los presentes

-¡Ha!- Grito y al momento el rostro de Tsunade e Itachi cayeron cabizbajos, Inoichi vio a Shikaku y por ultilo el tambien cerro los ojos

-Lady Tsunade podra ver todos los recuerdos de Itachi- Kakashi le susurro -Sabes lo que significa ¿No?-

-Lo se- le contesto en susurros -Pero ese es él pasado- Contesto segura, su relacion con Itachi habia sido hace 7 años, ahora ella era una adulta de 27 años y el uno de 20

Pasaron al rededor de 5 minutos para que Tsunade e Itachi volvieran a tener consciencia, su semblante se veia serio y afirmando con la cabeza a Anko volteo a ver a Danzo

-Tu tuviste la culpa- Tsunade veia con enojo a Danzo mientras este fruncia el ceño -El tercer Hokague te habia dicho que...-

-Hiruzen era un viejo que hiba a tomar una terrible decision- Danzo sonrio con desden -Era mejor eliminarlos por el bien de la aldea-

-¡El tercer Hokague no queria eso!-

-Pero siendo Itachi un miembro de los Ambu estaba obligado a obedecerme-

-Itachi lo iso..- Anko veia los ojos perdidos del Uchiha mayor -Por Sasuke- su mirada se dirigio nuevamente a la de Danzo -No por ti-

-No importa por quien lo haya hecho- Intervino Tsunade en medio de la discucion -él que salio ganando fue Danzo- arrugo la hoja que tenia en sus manos y con enojo la arrojo al basurero -Pero ya no-

-Lady Tsunade ¿Que piensa?- Shikaku volteo a ver a Danzo

-Encierrenlo- Tsunade le sonrio a Itachi -Al menos hasta el dia de su ejecución-

-¡¿Qué?!- Danzo grito -¡Lo hice por...!-

-¡Lo hiciste por ti!- Le interrumpio Tsunade -¡Llevenselo!-

-¡Hai!- Los Ambus desaparecieron con Danzo tan rapido como llegaron, dejando una estela de humo en la sala, Tsunade se acomodo la garganta y se puso de pie mientras se acercaba a Itachi

-Lady Tsunade y en cuanto a lo de Akatsuki- Interrumpio Shikaku -¿Que ha visto?-

-ahora lo se todo- Respondio agachandose a la altura de él prisionero -Lo platicaremos despues Shikaku- este solo asintio al ver a Tsunade levantarle el rostro a Itachi

-Itachi eres libre- los presentes enmudecieron ante esa declaracion -Bajo vigilancia ambu, almenos hasta que demuestres ser un ninja de Konoha nuevamente- Itachi la veia sin expresion -¿o no quieres?-

Itachi lo penso un momento, abandonar akatsuki era demasiado peligroso, seguramente un dia de estos vendrian a buscarle y posiblemente lo matarian, por otro lado, Sasuke estaba ahi nuevamente y seguiria con su plan de venganza si no se le explicaban bien las cosas.

-Si- Susurro -Si quiero-

-Bien- Tsunade se puso de pie - y en cuanto a tu enfermedad- Itachi levanto el rostro y los presentes se soprendieron ante la declaracion -Tendras que venir conmigo cada dia para revisarte y lograr encontrar una cura- Aunque no lo demostraba, esa noticia lo tranquilizaba, Tsunade era una famosa ninja medico, quiza ella podia hacer algo con él

-Anko, Kakashi llevenlo al hospital- ordeno, Itachi estaba muy mal -Mandenlo a emergencias-

-¡Si Lady Tsunade!-

-y por cierto Itachi- Tsunade le sonrio -Te tengo una sorpresa-

Anko y Kakashi se vieron el rostro sin entender, pero restandole importancia ambos desencadenaron a Itachi y con cuidado, Kakashi se lo coloco en la espalda para despues salir del lugar sobreviviente ante los terremotos

-Lady Tsunade- Shizune se acerco a su maestra ante las miradas de Inoichi y Shikaku -Gaara y los demas Kagues la esperan en la sala de proyeccion- Dijo refiriendose al lugar donde los Kages se comunicaban por medio de grabaciones que aparecian en pequeñas maquinas -Quieren saber sobre... emm-

-No digas mas Shizune- Tsunade vio a Shikaku e Inoichi mientras asentia la cabeza y estos, despues de una reverencia, se retiraron -Vamos Shizune-

-Aqui ay algo raro- dijo Inoichi sobre la cabeza del tercer Hokague

-Estoy de acuerdo- Shikaku se sento sobre la enorme roca -Shikamaru me comento algo la otra noche- Pronuncio -Sientate y escucha-

* * *

-¡Lo tengo!- Pan se puso de pie entre aquel escombro, solo necesito de una expulsion leve de ki para lograr apartar las rocas de su camino -¡Aqui esta BRA!-

-¿Lo tienes?- Bra se acerco veloz a su amiga -¡Que bien!- Dijo viendo aquel libro titulado "Mitos y leyendas"

-¿Que tienen?- Pregunto Naruto, el tambien se encontraba en el mismo lugar viendo si podia encontrar alguna de sus pertenencias

-Nada Naruto- Constesto Bra con una sonrisa -Ve y dile a Neji que no podre ir a entrenar con ellos hoy ¿Puedes?- Rogo con ojos de cachorrito bajo aquella hermosa luna

-Esta bien Tebayo- Respondio extrañado -¿Iran al campamento?-

-mmm- Pan sonrio -Esta noche no Naruto, porfavor diles a los demas que no nos esperen-

Ambas se sonrieron y con una mano se despidieron de Naruto para acercarse Veloz hacia Goten Y Trunks. Naruto las vio alejarse y despues de sacudirse el polvo se retiro al campamento, le parecia entraño que le dijeran que no regresarian, ellas escondian algo mas que su espantosa fuerza

-¿Tienen animos para una mision de espionaje?- Dijo entrando a la casa de acampar enorme

-¿Espiar a quien?- Pregunto Suigetsu con un plato vacio de currie entre sus manos

-A los chicos, a Pan, Bra, Goten y Trunks- Respondio llamando la atencion de las feminas

-¿De que hablas, ellos no vendran a dormir?- Se levanto de su lugar Tenten colocando sus pergaminos a un lado de la casa

-No, ellas encontraron un libro extraño y se fueron de esta area- Respondio

-¿Y para que quieres ir a espiar?- Suigetsu sonaba aburrido -No tienen nada de especial-

-Idiota, ellos fueron los causantes de todo este desastre- Respondio Karin acomodandose las gafas, los habia podido sentir en la pelea -Yo si voy- Dijo acercandose al rubio -Ellos me dan curiosidad-

-Como a todos- Shikamaru se puso de pie acercandose a Naruto -Yo voy-

-No permitire que desenmascares el misterio antes que yo- Temari le sonrio a Shikamaru -Yo tambien voy-

-Yo ire- Hablo Ino -Debo Saber cosas para conquistar a Trunks- Sonrio coqueta

-Entonces tambien voy- Contesto Sai seriamente, Ino lo vio algo extrañada, Sai definitivamente era un raro, amenos que estuviera enamorada de ella todo tenia explicacion. Arrojo su cabello asia atras y sonrio, por el momento su meta era Trunks, Sai no le parecia feo pero Trunks era mucho mejor

-¡Yo tambien voy!- Grito Kiba

-K-Kiba-kun sera mejor que te quedes- Hablo Hinata con preocupación -Estas devil-

-Hinata tiene razon Kiba- Shino intervino -Me quedare contigo-

-¡Yo quiero ir!-

-Ellos tienen razon- Sakura suspiro -Deves quedarte si quieres mejorarte pronto- Kiba bajo el rostro, odiaba a esa gata

-Nos quedaremos con tigo- Contesto Tenten señalando a Neji y Lee -¿Verdad?- Los otros dos asintieron de mala gana, ellos tambien querian ir

-Hinata ¿Vienes?- Pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa

-S-si-

-Sasuke Teme ¿Tambien?- Sonrio al ver acercarse a Sasuke

-HMP-

-Si dicen que es interesante tambien voy- Suigetsu se puso de pie dispuesto a preguntarle a Juugo si queria ir, pero al darse la vuelta se encontro con su compañero de pelos anaranjados dormido

 **-** ¡Entonces Vamos!- Grito sonriente mientras todos comensaban a seguirle, estaban a punto de aclarar todas sus dudas sin siquiera saberlo

* * *

-Cuentame- Jadeo con cansancio

-Te lo he dicho todo- Respondio guardando su katana

-Te quedaste dormida a la mitad del relato por la borrachera- Dijo enojado tomandola de la cintura para obligarla a sentarse

-¡Dejame!- Su cuerpo ya se encontraba sudoroso por el entrenamiento, ahora sentir mas calor del que tenia ya no queria -Sueltame Kakashi-

-Cuentame de nuevo- Kakashi aparto la mirada antes de que se desangrara por la nariz, Anko solamente llevaba la camisa de mayas

-Hmp- Se cruzo de brazos entendiendo la accion de su compañero, si se pasaba leyendo esos libros todo el dia no le extrañaba para nada -Esta bien- Susurro cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos al sentir como Kakashi le colocaba su chaqueta en los hombros

-hace frio-

-P-pero tengo Calor-

-Es mejor que te lo pongas por tu bien- Respondio con nerviosismo

-¿Qué me puede pasar?- Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina

-Ay muchos hombres pervertidos-

-Aqui a la mitad del bosque solo te veo a ti- Sonrio triunfante

-Exacto- Contesto con seriedad, Anko se soprendio

-Esta bien- Anko se coloco la chaqueta ensima con las mejillas sonrojadas -Solamente sientate y escucha-

-Por fin- Pronuncio al sentarse junto a una sonrojada Anko que se estremecio a su contacto, podia ver como sus mejillas se coloraban mas. Él poso sus manos detras de su cabeza y con una sonrisa se recosto sobre la grama, Anko volteo a verlo e imitandolo se recosto -Comienza- Susurro al voltearla a ver, de esa forma sus rostros quedaban demasiado cerca

-B-bueno, Todo empezo...-

* * *

 **LORD MEGA MAU GOTEN500:** Muchas gracias! Tu sugerencia a sido bien recibida xD. Tienes razon a mi Sakura tampoco me cae bien por lo mismo que has dicho (Escrito xD). Are lo de Karin pero deves saber que esa no sera la pareja final, solo te lo advierto antes xD. Espero que te guste el capitulo y que pases a dejarme tu opinion :) Saludos!

 **AnEnemigChan** : ¡Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Tomo muy en cuenta todos los comentarios que me dejas y siempre me das buenas ideas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y si no pues tambien puedes decirmelo :) Espero tu opinion Saludos!

 **Ferunando** : ¡Muchas gracias! Oye que bueno que te guste, me alegra de verdad :) no se si el cap te gustara, pero igual me gustaria tu opinio ¿Qie tal una sugerencia? Saludos!

 **Panny Uchiha:** Uff si perdon por lo corto, como puedes ver en el siguiente cap se aclararan las dudas de los Shinobis :) espero que te siga gustando el Fic. Y respondiendo tu pregunta, Negro *-* xD. Saludos!

 **DarkSoul** : Emm pues yo creo que escribiste tu nombre bien xD y respecto a tu pregunta, eso sera para mas adelante, no puedo revelar quienes iran aun pero estas bastante cerca xD. Espero que te guste el Cap y me gustaria tu opinion o sugerencia ¡Saludos!

Muuy bien Holaaaa :) Vieron que actualice en la misma semana? xD esto compensa el cap corto del anterior :') . Miren no se si aqui ay seguidores de la pareja KakashiXAnko. Me gustaria que todos aquellos levantaran la mano ^-^/ . Esque no se si meter mas de ella si a la mayoria le desagrada.

¿Porque dos cap en la misma semana? Si, para compensar lo del cap corto pero tambien por otra cosa, creo que ahora actualizare cada semana, almenos quiero llevar esa rutina, espero que me perdonen si aveces salen los caps cortos pero tratare que la historia empiece a abanzar mas pronto.

Perdonen las faltas ortograficas T-T no tengo tiempo de componerlas. Espero les halla gustado! Bye bye :)

 **¿Reviews?**


	18. La delgada tela de tiempo y espacio

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **18\. La delgada tela entre el tiempo y el espacio**

 _Escuchad bien la historia de dos mundos_

 _Una vez la dire y dos veces no lo repitire_

 _Palparla para que transcurra en el tiempo_

 _Esta historia que aun no tiene decenso_

 _._

-Suena interesante- Susurro Suigetsu con notable interes, tal parecia que no habia sido mala idea seguir a los demas

-¡Shhhhhh!- Lo callo Karin con molestia, ella tambien se encontraba interesada en lo que decian

-¡Silencio Tebayo!-

-¡Callense!-

-Silencio, eres molesta-

-S-Sasuke-Kun-

-S-Sakura-san s-silencio-

-¡Trunks se ve tan guapo!-

-...-

-Ino eres una cerda-

-Que molestos-

-¡Ya!-

.

 _Dos destructores de la creación_

 _Una historia, de terrible preocupación_

 _._

-¿A que va todo esto?-

-¡Callate!- Silencio Bra a su hermano -Solo escucha-

.

 _Una ella, dos él_

 _Quiza esa fue la razón de la perdición_

 _Que llevo a la destrucción_

 _._

-¡Esperen! ¿Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con una historia romantica?-

-Ash ¡Chicas!- Pronuncio Trunks con fastidio

-¡CALLENSE!- Pronuncio Bra alterada -Si no dejan que la historia termine ¡Yo misma les cortare las dos colas!-

Esas fueron las palabras magicas que los hicieron callar...

.

 _Infancia, linda niñez, forjaron los tres_

 _De distinto universos, de distintos pensamientos_

 _Los tres con admiración a la destrucción_

 _A la destrucción de Universos_

 _._

 _Cada dia en el mismo lugar, hasta que todos crecierón_

 _Fue ahi cuando empezaron los problemas_

 _._

 _Una intrusa hizo acto de presencia._

 _Llamando la atención de él,_

 _Ella sin comprender actuaba normalmente_

 _Aunque el corazón se le estrujara constantemente_

 _._

 _Aprovechando el rechazo, el segundo hermano se acerco a ella,_

 _Engañandola la sedujo_

 _Sin importarle su antigua amistad_

 _Que no era ya mas, que un recuerdo escondido entre lo mas profundo_

 _De su corazón confuso_

 _._

 _Ella se enamoro del segundo, pero algo sucedio,_

 _Él primero regreso_

 _._

 _Abivo las chispas de un antiguo amor de infancia,_

 _Haciendola dudar entre los dos_

 _._

 _¿Como amar solo a uno?_

 _Cuando ambos eran encantador_

 _._

 _Jugo con los dos,_

 _Sin que ambos se enteraran_

 _Ahora se habia vuelto vanidosa_

 _Se habia vuelto mentirosa_

 _._

 _La intrusa se entero de las accones de ella_

 _Y quiso intervenir._

 _La intrusa podia manejar el tiempo a su voluntad_

 _Y a ambos les mostro la verdad_

 _._

 _¿Cómo pudo hacerles eso?_

 _¿Como pudo jugar con ambos hermanos?_

 _Ahora no tenia a nadie_

 _Pues ambos la rechazaron_

 _._

 _Perdon fue a pedir_

 _Pero no fue escuchada_

 _Ahi fue cuando se dio cuenta_

 _De quien estaba enamorada_

 _._

 _Ella fue con él,_

 _Con el primero, con su antiguo amor de infancia_

 _Ella le pidio perdon y él la escucho y perdono_

 _._

 _El segundo y la intrusa_

 _Ambos se molestaron_

 _El segundo hermano aun la amaba_

 _Y la intrusa amaba al primero_

 _._

 _Un plan realizaron y no me pregunten Cuál fue_

 _Porque hasta ahi yo se_

 _._

 _Ella se molesto y una pelea realizo_

Ambos pelearon a mano desnuda y una destruccion causaron

.

Un universo completo callo

Uno entero fue destruido

La pelea de él y ella

Causo mas destruccion

De lo que estaba permitido

.

Su superior interfirio

Al darse cuenta de la destrucción

Y a los tres separo

Para que no pudiesen verse

.

En cuanto a la intrusa del tiempo

La desterro con los suyos

Pues el sabia que ella habia sido la causante

De todo ese lio

.

Ella no lo perdono

Y él estaba igual

Ambos se juraron

No volverse a encontrar

.

Pero si alguna vez

Alguno rompia el trato

El delgado hilo entre el tiempo y el espacio

Se romperia

.

la intrusa aparecia

Dispuesta a reclamar

Lo que segun ella le pertenecia

... a él...

-mmm ya veo- Pronuncio de brazos cruzados -Que interesante historia de amor- Bostezo aburrido

-¿Esque no lo entienden?- Bra regaño a su hermano -¡Esto es mas que una historia de amor!-

-Vean- Pan coloco el libro en el suelo mientras cambiava de pagina- ¿Estas siluetas no les recuerdan a alguien?- Pregunto señalando una silueta Blanca, dos moradas y una azul

-Mmmm- Goten llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla mientras jugaba con su cola -No, la verdad no-

-Cabeza Hueca-

-¿Dijiste algo linda Bra?- Pregunto con total inocencia aciendola sonrojar

-No, nada- Bufo molesta-

-Miren bien- Pan parecia mas calmada -Es Gina-sama, Bills-sama, Champa-sama y alguien mas- pronuncio captando las caras de sorpresa en sus amigos

-¡Es cierto!- Trunks sostuvo el libro entre sus manos, las siluetas si se parecian a ellos -Son ellos- Susurro

-Eso significa- Pan le arrebato el libro a Trunks -Que los tres amigos de la infancia eran Bills-Sama, Champa-sama y Gina-sama-

-¿Y cómo sabes que no es la otra?- Pregunto Goten

-Facil- Pan sonrio -Por que la otra controla el tiempo- Respondio con confianza -Y los tres amigos eran destructores aqui dice- Dijo dandole una palmada al libro -asi que los tres destructores y amigos de la infancia era ellos-

-Y la intrusa del tiempo es alguien mas- Continuo Bra -Lo que significa que Bills-sama se enamoro de la intrusa del tiempo rompiendo el corazon de Gina-sama-

-Ahi fue cuando Champa-sama la consolo y Gina-sama se enamoro de él, pero despues Bills-sama regreso por Gina-sama- Contesto Pan

-Pero Gina-sama se dio cuenta que amaba a los dos y jugo con ellos- Bra continuo -La intrusa del tiempo le mostro la verdad a Champa y a Bills-sama y ellos se enojaron con ella-

-Gina-sama pidio perdon pero ambos la rechazaron y ahi fue cuando Gina-sama se dio cuenta que amaba a Bills-sama- Rio Pan

-Segun el libro- Bra continuo agarrandose la barbilla -Al parecer Gina-Sama y Bills-sama se reconciliaron pero la intrusa del tiempo y Champa-sama rompieron su relación-

-Gina y Bills-sama pelearon destruyendo un universo- Contesto -Segun el libro su superior los castigo y yo creo que se refiere a Zeno-sama-

-Yo tambien- Contesto Bra -Pero el problema aqui es lo ultimo que dice la historia

-Nosotros destruimos la tela entre el espacio lo que significa que tambien la del tiempo ¿Que hacemos si mas fenomenos ocurren?- Contesto Pan visiblemente fastidiada

-Ashhh ¡Papá!- Bra Grito hacia el cielo -Por favor ven pronto-

-Eso no solucionara nada ahora- Trunks la callo -Por el momenro debemos esperar, Papá, el señor Goku y los demas ya deben de tener algo-

-¿Que les parecio la historia chicos- Bra sostuvo una roca entre sus manos - Apuesto a que no entendieron ni papa- Pronuncio lanzando la roca a una gran velocidad hacia el oeste

¡CRASHHHHH!

Ese fue el sonido que se produjo cuando la roca siguio abanzando por el bosque, rompiendo a la mitad varios arboles, dejando en descubierto a los ninjas

-¿Sorpresa?- Pronuncio Naruto con una forzada sonrisa ante la mirada moleta de los Saiyajin

* * *

 **~FLASH BACK~**

 **.**

Un joven de aproximadamente 13 años se podia ver caminando con la cabeza baja por las calles de Konoha, ver a tu amor platonico con otro no era algo que le agradace a muchos. Sabia que pocas veces se encontraba en la aldea, que estaba demasiado avanzado para su edad que ya era jefe de Ambu, pero siempre mantuvo en su mente en que ella lo esperaria.

Poco despues se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado

-¡Itachi!- Alguien pronuncio su nombre, con lentitud busco el origen de esa voz y a lo lejos lo encontro, Shisui le hacia señas desde adentro de un bar ¿Que hacia ahi su amigo si no podia beber aun?

Al acercarse su pregunta fue resuelta, Shisui se encontraba con los Jounin mayores, pudo presenciar el cuerpo ebrio de Kakashi, Anko y Asuma, mientras Kurenai y Gai se mantenian sobrios

-Shisui- Pronuncio acercandose a su mesa -No sabia que te gustaban estos lugares- Pronuncio con una ligera sonrisa, una de las pocas que solia hacer

-Si, esque necesitaba hablan con Anko-san- Respondio con una mano detras de la nuca -Pero ya ves que ahorita es imposible- Dijo señalando a la Joven que se mantenia con las mejillas sonrojadas, balbuceando cosas con Kakashi, al parecer, peleando .

-Ya veo- Pronuncio cortante

-¿Tu que hacias?- Interrumpio Shisui -Es bastante tarde ya- Dijo viendo como el dueño de la tienda empezaba a hechar del lugar a varios borrachos-

-Acabo de regresar de una mision- Respondio con la verdad, hace dias que no tenia animos de permanecer en la aldea y encontrarse con ella

-Ya- Respondio el antes de ser interrumpido

-¡Hey mocoso!- Asuma se acerco a Itachi rodeando sus hombros con una sonrisa -¿Bebes?- Pregunto acercandole una cerbesa a la boca

-¡Asuma!- Grito alterada Kurenai apartandolo de Itachi -¡Es un niño-

-No es Hip impedimento- Solto con total ebriedad

-Ya no sabes lo que dices- Kurenai se puso de pie -Sera mejor irnos- Dijo señalando a Kakashi quien ya habia caido inconsciente y a Anko que luchaba por mantenerse despierta

-Yo llevare a Kakashi- Dijo Gai poniendose de pie -Sera un buen ejercicio- Pronuncio mientras un diente le brillava

-Dejare a Asuma en su casa- Pronuncio -Shisui ¿Puedes acompalar a Anko hasta su casa?-

-Lo siento- Shisui nego con la cabeza -Pero no puedo, pero... ¡Itachi si!- Pronuncio

-¿Eh? Pero yo-

-Por favor Itachi te la encargo-

Ni tiempo le dio de negarse cuando todos desparecieron del lugar, se aprovechaban de él por ser el menor

Caminaba por las obscuras calles de Konoha con una adolescente ebria que se sostenia de sus hombros, eso no podia verse mas extraño

-La, la, la- Anko balbuceava y el edor a alcohol que emanaba era sofocante -¡Oshe niño hip!- Pronuncio notando la presencia de Itachi por primera vez en la noche -¿Quien eresh?- Pregunto

-Me llamo Itachi- Contesto cortante

-Ya veo- Anko dejo caer su cabeza hacia el rostro de Itachi -¿Porque estas trizte?- Pregunto sorprendiendolo, Nadie lo habia notado ademas de ella -¿Oh estas feliz? La verdad no veo bien jaja Hip- Contesto mientras Itachi suspiraba

¿Estaba bien contarle las penas a un hebrio?

-La verdad es que- Itachi bajo el rostro -La verdad es que es una chica, en verdad crei que le gustaba, ni si quiera nos dimos un be...-

Los ronquidos de Anko le sacaron de su sueño mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban pero de verguenza

-Eso me pasa por Idiota- dijo aciendo que Anko reaccionara

-Emm- Pronuncio mientras parecia recordar algo - A si, Niño no deverias preocuparte por esho, yo a tu edad jugaba escondite por ahi hip- Pronuncio, claramente era mentira pues ella a esa edad vivia aprisionada con Orochimaru

-¿Escondite? ¿Que edad crees que tengo?- Pregunto molesto

-No lo se ¿Diez? Ya te dije que no veo bien hip- Dijo mientras Itachi empezaba a ignorarla -Mira, no debes preocuparte por eso aun, cuando crezcas abran varias chicas detras de ti con lo apuesto que eres Hip- Pronuncio separandose de Itachi, poniendose de pie, ahi fue cuendo noto que anko le sacaba dos cabezas -Pero si un beso es lo que te preocupa...-

Itachi no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando Anko ya se encontraba posando sus labios contra los suyos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo suaves que eran y en lo bien que se sentia. Mientras veia esos brillantes ojos esmeralda, estaba seguro que lo disfrutaria mas sin ese asqueroso olor a alcohol. Anko se separo de él al momento en que Itachi le ayudaba a que no se callera

Anko sonrio ante la cara de sorpresa de Itachi y no pudiendo aguantar mas la ebriedad, callo inconsciente

Esa fue uno de los primeros besos que ambos compartieron, poco despues a ambos les toco realizar una mision juntos y en ella, aclararon varias cosas

-¿Que yo te bese?- Pregunto con completa incredulidad -Estas jugando ¿No?- Pregunto tratando de encontrarle gracia a la situacion ante la mirada seria de Itachi. Ella no seria capaz de besar a un niño ¿o si?

-Si- Respondio con total normalidad

-Oye eso es imposible- Dijo riendose -Yo no...- Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver como todo su alrededor se transformaba en negro, ahi fue cuando se vio a ella misma besando a un Itachi sorprendido, muy listo, el chico la habia metido en un genjutsu de sus recuerdos -Okey ya entendi- Pronuncio mientras la imagen comenzaba a desaparecer

Cuando regreso a la normalidad abrio los ojos con sorpresa al ver como Itachi se encontraba colgado en un arbol de cabeza frente a ella besandola

-¿Q-Que haces?- Pregunto con nerviosismo mientras se separaba de él. Itachi se bajo de la rama y poso una mano en su estomago

-Ya veo- Itachi la vio a los ojos -Siento ese mismo extraño sentimiento en el estomago al igual que aquella vez- Pronuncio aciendola sonrojar

Anko suspiro mientras tomaba aciento en el cesped, todo eso hacia que le doliera la cabeza

-Mira niño me alagas- Anko suspiro -Pero yo...-

De pronto Itachi aparecio de cunclillas frente a ella, con el Sharingan de tres aspas activado amenazadoramente

-No soy un niño- Pronuncio con seriedad cerca de sus labios -Soy un hombre- Anko sonrio, asi que el niño tenia agallas, le gustaba...

-¿A si?- Contesto Anko acercandose peligrosamente a la oreja del chico -Me gusta- Le susurro en el oido con picardia aciendolo caer de trasero hacia atras con sorpresa y un sonrojo en el rostro

-Ja ja- Rio Anko -¿Ya ves como eres un niño? Ja ja-

Itachi fruncio el ceño, Anko estaba jugando con él. Se acerco a ella rapidamente y junto sus labios nuevamente. Anko trato de separarse de él, pero Itachi la mantenia presionada del cuello.

Poco a poco le siguio el juego comenzando a mover sus labios con presición. No se dio cuenta cuando ella ya se encontraba completamente recostada en el cesped con Itachi sobre ella

-Okey, No eres un niño- Sonrio coqueta aciendolo sonrojar

 **~Fin Flash Back~**

-Asi comenzo todo- Solto con un suspiro -Seguimos asi por un tiempo hasta que el me conto de su mision de aniquilacion- Anko volteo a ver a Itachi -Lo recorde todo este tiempo ¿Hice lo correcto verdad?- Pregunto

-Si- Kakashi le sonrio por debajo de la mascara -Lo has hecho- Anko le devolvio la sonrisa -Él aun parece gustar de ti- Pronuncio dirigiendo su vista al cielo

-Eso vi- Anko llevo una de sus manos a sus labios. Esos besos con Itachi serian algo que jamas olvidaria -Pero yo no a él, estoy segura que solo quizo recordar los viejos tiempos- Rio -Ya se encontrara a alguien mas-

* * *

-No entiendo- Ino se encontraba de rodillas frente a Trunks -¿Estan diciendo que ustedes no son de este planeta?-

-Exacto- Respondio él con seriedad

-Osea que no podran quedarse- Sasuke veia a Pan a los ojos poniendola nerviosa

-No- Contesto con seriedad -Nuestros padres vendran por nosotros-

-Pero aun no estan aqui- Shikamaru mantenia una mano en su barbilla, ya sospechaba de ellos y ahora se lo aclaraban todo -¿Cuanto demoraran?-

-No lo sabemos- Bra suspiro -Ojala que sea pronto-

-¿Y esa historia a que se refiere?- Karin se acomodo las gafas con su vista puesta en Goten

-Es solo algo que nos mete en problemas- Goten se rasco la nuca -Aun no entenderian- Contesto

-Goten- Sakura mantenia la cabeza gacha -Lo siento, yo ... quiero pasar bien el tiempo con tigo- Levanto el rostro con un ligero sonrojo, en verdad se sentia apenada

-No te preocupes Sakura- Goten le sonrio sinceramente, Sakura le volteo a ver, por alguna extraña razon esa sonrisa le transmitia combiccion, seguridad y confianza -Todo esta bien-

-y si no vienen por ustedes ¿Que aran?- Sai se encontraba dudoso

-Si lo aran, estoy segura- Respondio Bra con una sonrisa, Sai la vio por un momento, esa respuesta era la que queria escuchar

-Valla, Gaara quedara debastado- Rio Temari, no era tonta como para no notar los sentimientos de su hermano menor

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Bra con curiosidad, por alguna extraña razón, la mension de Gaara le llamaba la atención

-Es que a mi hermano le gustas- Respondio sin cuidado, sabia que hacia mal pero talves asi le daria un pequeño empujon a la relación

-¿E-Enserio?- El rostro de Bra se coloro de marquesi, no es como si nunca un chico se le hubiese declarado, no, pues tenia a varios hombres del instituto detras de ella y quiza de todo el mundo, pero enterarse de que el chico de cabellos rojos y mirada acua la queria, le causaba gusto, un verdadero sentimiento de felicidad -Ya veo- Sonrio

-A mi tambien me gustas- Suigetsu hablo -No te gustaria ¿Nadar conmigo hasta el fin del mundo?- Trato de coquetear pero lo unico que recibio fue una mala cara de parte de Bra

-No gracias, se volar-

-JaJa- Karin llevo ambas manos a su abdomen carcajeandose -No eres la primera que lo rechaza, aceptalo ya tiburon, nunca conseguiras una chica-

-Ni tu consigues que un borracho te voltee a ver zanahoria- Respondio con burla aciendola enojar

-¡¿Que has dicho?!- Karin se puso de pie mientras Suigetsu la imataba

-Lo que has oido- Dio un paso hacia el freste tratando de intimidarla, Karin gruño y rotrocedio un paso tropesando con una roca, Suigetsu estiro el brazo para tratar de atraparla pero fue tarde.

¡Zumm!

El cuerpo delgado de Karin se encontraba entre un par de brazos musculosos y una sonrisa radiante, no hacia falta decir que callo hipnotizada al ver esos ojos Onix

-Gracias- Susurro al separarse violentamente del Saiyajin acomodandose las gafas que le cubrian el sonrojo

-No ay por que- Goten sonrio mientras volvia a su lugar. Sakura y Bra gruñaron para sus adentros. Sin saberlo, el hijo menor de Goku ya se encontraba formando una fila de chicas que caian en sus encantos

-Volviendo a lo principal- Shikamaru interrumpio al recordar las ultimas palabras de Pan al leer el libro -¿A que te referias con la tela del tiempo?-

-Tambien tengo curiosidad- Hablo Sasuke, el tema era bastante interesante, con el dominio del tiempo quiza podia regresar a aquella fatidica noche que dejo en el olvido al orgulloso clan Uchiha

-Pues- Trunks parecio dudar -No lo se-

-¿Qué?-

-No sabemos que puede pasar- Suspiro cansado -Creanme que todo esto tambien es nuevo para nosotros-

-Trunks si ... si tus padres no llegaran, ustedes ¿Se quedarian aqui?- Finalmente lo solto, Ino no queria despedirce de Trunks, pues a pesar de los coqueteos ella estaba segura de que si le gustaba, no tan fuerte como alguna vez llego a amar a Sasuke, pero estaba segura que su corazón iba por ese camino

-Ino- Trunks la vio, esa chica no era para nada fea, estaba seguro que a él tambien le interesaba, su suave piel sus increibles ojos y figura ademas de su sonrisa le habian causado una atraccion hacia ella, pero no queria lastimarla, pues apesar de todo lo que sentia se encontraba seguro de que no era nada serio, su corazon ¿Le pertenecia a Mai? Tampoco lo creia, era como si ya se encontrase enamorado de alguien mas pero no lo sabia, algo muy al fondo de sus pensamientos lo hacia negarla, que ni si quiera sabia al final de quien se trataba. Era algo demasiado loco

-Te dire una cosa- Pan interrumpio la escena emotiva -Estoy segura que si ellos no aparecieran, luchariamos por volver- se puso de pie, por alguna razón se sentia molesta, lo estaba desde que vio a Ino acercarse a Trunks -Se que luchariamos y en algun momento lo conseguiriamos, dejariamos todo de este mundo por volver con los nuestros- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir volando a una increible velocidad

-Pan- Bra se puso de pie y volo hacia ella, el silencio que reino despues fue largo

Las palabras de Pan no solo hirieron su corazon si no de varios de los presentes, Ino no pudo evitar sentirse mal, quedaba claro que a los Saiyajin su precensia no les importaba o almenos a Pan. Sakura sintio una leve oprecion en el pecho, si se hiban ya no veria a Goten ni a sus preciosos ojos onix, podia jurar que estaba loca al pensar que sin la presencia de Goten quedaria un hueco en su corazón. Temari sintio lastima, Sasuke sintio un leve enojo, Sai un poco de alegria y Naruto, quien habia callado todo ese tiempo sintio decepcion

Naruto suspiro, perder amigos era algo que nunca le habia gustado.

-Hey- La voz de Goten atrajo su atencion -Tengo hambre-

* * *

Su cuerpo se encontraba sentado en la punta de una montaña, su gesto era de tristeza y su cuerpo por dentro mantenia un enojo contenido. El aire le azotaba con fuerza el rostro, pero ni siquiera lo noto, no noto el frio ni mucho menos la vista, se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos que no tenia tiempo para lo demas

-Sabes que si te lanzas de ahi no moriras- Un ligero "Tap" en el suelo le hizo confirmar que alguien mas se encontraba ahi con ella -Pan, ¿Que tienes?- Esas solo fueron las palabras que la hicieron expulsar su enojo

-¡Es que! ¡Te juro que no lo entiendo!- Se puso de pie con las manos apretando su cabeza -¡Verla me causa tanto enojo y desprecio!-

-¿Quién?-

-¡INO!- dijo mientras hacia un agujero en la montaña

-No crees que exageras-

-¡NO!- Pan volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido - LA ODIO Y... y no entiendo porque- Pronuncio mientras sus palabras bajaban de tono lentamente

-Estas celosa-

-¿De que?-

-Dime cuando es que te enoja- Bra se acerco a su amiga de la infancia para afirnar lo que creia -¿Acaso te enoja como habla?-

 **-** ¡NO!-

-¿Te enoja que sea mas bonita?-

-¡No!-

-¿Te enoja cuando se acerca a Trunks?-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Cuando le habla a Trunks?-

-...-

Bra se acerco a Pan aciendola voltear, su amiga la veia con confusion en el rostro

-¿Cuando le coquetea a Trunks?-

 **-** Si- Bra se aparto de ella con una sonrisa -Verla cerca de él hace que el corazon se me oprima, siento rabia y enojo- Suspiro -Y lo que mas me enoja, es ver que el le hace caso-

-Pan- Bra sonrio -¿Recuerdas que antes te encontrabas enamorada de Trunks?, pues yo creo que nunca dejaste de estarlo- Bra se acerco a ella -Te gusta Trunks, Pan-

-Lo se- Bra se sorprendio, su contestación le sorprendio

\- ¿Y no que no lo sabias?-

-No queria creerlo... es todo-

-¿Porque?-

-Por que a Trunks le gustaba Mai- Suspiro - y ahora Ino- Fruncio el ceño -¡Ni cambiando de universo se fija en mi!-

-Pan ¡as que te vea!- Bra sonrio -Yo te ayudare-

* * *

La noche era hermosa, caminar era algo que nunca le habia molestado pero al parecer a su hermano si, no hacia falta decir que tuvo que expandir su arena para que él se recostara en ella y despues de caminar 10 minutos se quedo dormido. La reunion fue larga, despues de tratar de convercer a Todos los kages que nada ocurria en konoha con la ayuda de Tsunade, se senti cansado.

-Hola- Su vision se volvio mas agradable al observar como una silueta femenina decendia en el suelo mientras la otra continuaba su dirección -Gaara-

-Bra- La chica en verdad era hermosa, hasta su nombre lo era ¿O estaba muy enamorado?

-Ja Ja- Bra rio al ver a Kankuro dormido sobre la arena de Gaara con un dedo en la boca -Kankuro es gracioso

-No es porque quiera- Gaara vio a su hermano con su tipica expresión -Es que ya es asi-

-Ja Ja- Bra rio mientras continuaba caminando al lado de Gaara, despues de todo se dirigian al mismo lugar -Linda noche- Dijo viendo el cielo estrellado mientras su cola se meneaba hacia varios lados

-Tu cola parece feliz- Gaara la vio -¿Tu lo estas?-

-Mm si, si lo estoy- Le sonrio haciendolo sonrojar -Me agradas y nunca te agradeci lo que has hecho por mi-

-¿Que cosa?-

-No te agas- Bra aparto el mechon de su rostro -Las cosas que hiciste por mi en la mision y como trataste de ayudarme cuando el edificio se derrumbo-

-Aah- Gaara la vio con su gesto serio -Sientete alagada no suelo hacerlo por muchos- Su gesto se encontraba tan monotono que parecia que lo decia de verdad

-Lo estoy-

Y sin pedir permiso se acerco hasta él rodeandolo con sus brazos, sonrio al sentir como Gaara se tensaba devido a su acercamiento. Estaba segura de que si su padre la viera en ese momento mataria a Gaara, solo de pensarlo le dio gracia. Por el hombro de Gaara logro ver como Goten se acercaba a ellos, seguramente ya venia a buscarla

-Ga-ara- No pudo hacer nada cuando sintio como las manos de Gaara le aprisionaban el rostro acercandola al de él, haciendo que el espacio se volviera nulo y sus labios chocaran. Lentamente se separo de él para no lastimarlo. Él rostro se Gaara se encontraba sonrojado y apenado y Goten se habia quedado de piedra en el mismo lugar al verla.

-Goten-

* * *

¿Pero que ocurria? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos algo extraño los habia absorvido, despues de eso todos se encontraban descendiendo del cielo a una gran velocidad, agradecia a los cielos que los abundantes bosques de Konoha poseian varias hojas, si no, quien sabe que les abria ocurrido

-¡Mi trasero!-

-Au me dolio-

-¿Que sucedio?-

-¿Porque estamos en el bosque?-

-¡¿Estan todos bien?!-

-¡SILENCIO!- Una voz varonil interrumpio su charloteo, estaba tan confundido como todos pero devian mantener la calma -Solo... regresemos a Konoha-

-No, Creo que no es buena idea- Esta vez una voz femenina le interrumpio, se encontraba sobre la cima de un gran árbol con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿De que hablas?-

-Vengan y vean- Todos le obedecieron, cada uno subio a la copa de un árbol y con forne lo hacian quedaban sorprendidos, parecia que todos ignoraban el hecho de que la aldea estaba casi destruida, lo que les importaba era otra cosa

-¿Que es esto?-

-¡¿Porque Faltan tres caras Hokagues?!-

* * *

Como lo prometi, la actualizacion semanal esta aqui xD wiii.

Hola, ¿Como les va?. La verdad es que queria preguntarles si les parece la historia, pues siento que a bajado un poco en cuentiones de expectadores

No se si les va gustando hasta ahora pero quiero agradecerles a todos y a todas por sus apoyos, sus comentarios y sus sugerencias que me sirben para mejorar el Fic. Espero que les guste este capitulo

Debido a cuestiones de tiempo no podre responder comentarios, ustedes saben que siempre lo ago pero estoy un poco ocupada.

Espero que les guste, tambien me encantaria saber que opinan ¡Saludos!

 **¿Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19 personas del futuro

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **19\. Personas del futuro**

Una pequeña parte de la aldea ya se encontraba en buen estado con varias casas terminadas, no hacia falta decir que casas de grandes clanes como la mansión Hyugga ya estaban a punto de terminarse, uno de sus lideres Hyashi Hyugga habia presionado a la familia secundaria en hacerlo, ahora él y sus dos hijas ya podian regresar a su casa a dormir, en realidad era impresionante como en dos dias con la mayoria del clan hyugga la mansión ya casi estaba terminada.

-¿Hermana?- Hanabi salio de su habitación al escuchar pasos, ya eran las 6 de la mañana, a esa hora ya se encontraba aseada y alimentada -¿A donde vas?- Pregunto dirigiendo sus par de ojos perla al alimento que su hermana llevaba en la mano

-H-Hanabi, yo ire a ayudar en el campamento- Respondió com nerviosismo escondiendo la comida detras de su espalda, la verdad es que le preocupaba Naruto, el aun estaba en el campamento y aunque habia comida, no era mucha

-mmm ya- Bostezo y se dio la vuelta -Ire a dormir, saluda a Naruto-nii de mi parte- Sonrió antes de adentrarse a su habitación. Hinata se quedo de pie ¿Tan obvia era?

-Vuelva pronto señorita- Se inclino ante ella una de las sirvientas de la mansión, la familia secundaria ya se encontraba ahi tambien

-No tardo- Contesto mientras se colocaba sus sandalias y salia de su recien reconstruido hogar, camino unos cuantos pasos con el alimento entre sus brazos cuando sintio algo extraño en la nuca, trato de no ponerle atención pero quien la vigilaba era un poco obvio, asi que lentamente llevo su mano hasta su porta shurikens y en un veloz movimiento lanzo tres kunais a una gran velocidad hacia el árbol detras de ella

¡CLAP! ¡CLAP! ¡CLAP!

Sonaron uno por uno al terminar incrustados en la solida madera de aquel pino, Hinata frunció el ceño, quien quiera que la siguiese era bastante rapido.

-¿Q-Quien esta ahi?-

El viento fue su respuesta, nadie contesto, se sentia como una tonta por preguntar algo asi. Sostuvo fuerte el bento entre sus manos y de un salto se poso en las ramas de un pino. No habia nadie ¿Ya se estaba volviendo loca?

Lo unico que hizo fue apresurar el paso, la extraña sensación en su cuello no habia cesado, insistia en que alguien le veia, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un campamento casi desolado, se adentro a este y camino entre varias personas que aun esperaban por sus casas construidas. Hubico una casa de acampar entre todas las demas, era la mas grande pues ahi se ospedaban varios ninjas de su generación

-¡Hey Hinata!- La saludo Tenten al verla entrar, ella aun permanecia ahi -Valla que madrugas-

Hinata entro en la casa de campar no sin antes ver de reojo a sus espaldas. Imaginaba que Tenten habia madrugado mucho mas antes pues ya se encontraba fresca, suponia que Lee tenia que ver en ello, pues este parecia gallo madrugador. Cuando entro no pudo evitar sonreir enternecida al ver a su izquierda

-Que Lindo- Susurro para si misma, aunque fue escuchada

-¿Es... Encerio?- Pronuncio Tenten viendo hacia la misma direccion que Hinata. Naruto se encontraba en una manta en el suelo, con una pantaloneta y una camisa que se le subia dejando ver su abdomen trabajado, tenia el pelo desordenado y de la boca le caia una tira de baba

-Ya todos estan despiertos- Karin entro en la casa acomodandose las gafas con un plato de avena en las manos -y esos tres idiotas siguen en el pais de las hadas- Dijo señalando hacia Naruto, Suigetsu y Kiba

-¡Naruto!- Sakura sono molesta mientras se adentraba a la casa de campar, detras de ella venia Ino, Chouji y Shino -¡Despierta Ya!- Resoplo con un pie en el estomago de Naruto, presionando para que se levantara -¡Tenemos que trabajar cabeza hueca!-

-¡Agh callate!, que molestia-

¡¿Molestia?!, solo habia una persona a la que le permitia decirle asi, pero claro, Naruto no era esa persona

-¡Despierta Shannaroo!- Un golpe en el estomago basto para que Naruto abriera los ojos de golpe y se irguiera rapidamente con los brazos en el estomago

-Sakuraaa- Soltó desinflandoce de dolor, Hinata se acerco a él rapidamente para ver si estaba bien mientras se inclinaba a su altura

-Naruto-

-E-Estoy bien- Dijo levantando el rostro con fingida valentia

-Agg Callense- Sasuke metió un poco de avena entre sus labios, al escucharlo Sakura y Karin se tensaron

-Sasuke-kun- Una a la otra, ambas se vieron con el entre cejo fruncido. Era obvio que las dos se encontraban interesadas en el sobreviviente Uchiha

-¿Naruto-kun estas bien?- Hinata vio como Naruto se ponia en pie con algo de dificultad, este apretandose el estomago salio de la casa de acampar con lentitud siendo seguida de cerca por Hinata

-Estoy bien Hinata gracias- Naruto se reincorporo y le sonrio -Esta es una bella mañana-

-A-Asi es- Hinata se meneo inquieta en su lugar haciendo que captara la atencion del rubio acompañante -Y-Yo, Naruto-kun te traje esto-

-¿P-Para mi?- Sus ojos brillaron al ver el bento entre las manos de Hinata -¿Es encerio Hinata?-

-S-Si- Hinata le entrego el traste a Naruto entre sus manos -Y-Yo emm te hice un bento y u-un poco de ramen-

-H-Hinata Tu..- Naruto la volteo a ver con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -¡Eres la mejor Tebayo!- Se apresuro a rodearla con sus brazos, dejandola inmobil -Te juro que ya no aguantaba tener que tragarme la avena en los tres tiempos-

-N-Naruto-Kun- El rostro de Hinata estaba colorado, tener a Naruto tan cerca y poder aspirar su fragancia la embriagaba

-Mmm- La boca de Naruto estaba llena de fideos, era obvio que él empezara a comer por el ramen, quien no supiese eso no era amigo de Naruto Uzumaki

-¡Tu!- Tsuigetsu salio de la casa de campar con un hilo de baba en su boca -¡Ese olor viene de ti!-

-Es cierto- Kiba movia su nariz de un lado a otro -¡Naruto comparte!-

-¡No! Hes misho Tebasho- Hablo con la boca llena y el trasto de ramen y bento entre sus brazos -¡Alejenshee!-

-¡Naruto que desconsiderado!- Sakura se cruzo de brazos tratando de sonar molesta -Todos comiendo avena y tu... disfrutando de un delicioso plato de ramen- Se acerco hasta él lo mas que pudo -Apuesto a que me compartiras ¿Verdad?- Dijo pestañeando lentamente

-¡No!-

-¡Que me des Shannaroooo!-

-¡Naruto comparte!- Chouji salio de la casa de campar mientras el plato de avena se le safaba de las manos

-¡Tu nunca me diste de tus malditas papital gordinflon!- Grito con un poco de dificultad, con un pie en la cara de Kiba y con el otro en la de Suigetsu mientras trataba con una mano detener a Sakura

-¡¿G-Gordinflon?!- El rostro de Chouji se coloreo de rojo mientras apretaba la mandibula -¡Dame Naruto!-

-Ey ¡No!-

-¿Qué pasa aqui?- Pregunto un recien llegado Shikamari junto a Temari. Quedo algo impresionado de ver como todos empezaban a atacar a Naruto frente a una preocupada Hinata

-Bueno, Digamos que son animales enfurecidos peleando por un trozo de carne- Respondio Tenten al ver como hasta la delicada de Ino se unia a la lucha

-Que bueno que comimos en la torre Hokague- Susurro Shikamaru mientras Temari le daba la razón

-¡Eeeey!- Lee levantaba la mano en forma de saludo -¡Regresamos!-

Solo esa palabra basto para que Sakura e Ino se pusieran de pie de golpe y de que Karin se acomodara el cabello rapidamente. Detras de Lee venian los cuatro nuevos ninja con el cabello empapado y una docena de peces en cada mano

-¡Eeey!- Pan Saludo con la mano aciendo que Kiba le devolviera el gesto.

Todos se habian puesto de pie, dejando a Naruto aplastado en el suelo con un poco de sopa de ramen regada por su cara.

-¡Naruto-kun!-

-M-Mi ramen Hinata, mi ramen- Empezó a llorar comicamente mientras Hinata se acercaba para sobarle el cabello en forma de consuelo

-¡Trunks!- Ino se acerco a él -¿me compartirias de tu comida?- Pestañeo coqueta, aciendolo retroceder un paso

-En realidad traemos para todos- Bra se coloco en medio de ambos -Los pescamos y cocinamos por ustedes- Sonrió mientras colocaba los peces que traia en la mano en una mesa de afuera del campamento -Pueden venir y comerlos-

No hizo falta que suplicara, Todos esceptuando a Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari se apresuraron a agarrar dos peces para cada uno. En un dos por tres la mayoria se encontraba sentada en el suelo junto a los Saiyajin degustando de un riquisimo alimento

-¿Ustedes no comeran?- Preguntó Tenten con pescado en las manos -No es necesario que no coman si quieren yo les doy de mi pescado- Dijo captando la atención de todos

-No Tenten, ya comimos gracias- Contesto Goten con una sonrisa -Esos son para ustedes-

-¡Que considerados son!- Hablo Suigetsu con la boca llena -¡Se los agradecemos!-

-Agg no hables con la boca llena ¡Cara de pez- Karin se limpio la cara con su manga -¿No te da pena comerte a tu raza?-

-Ni que fuera un asqueroso perro-

-¡Los perros son mas higienicos que tú! Imbecil- Contestó Karin recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de kiba y akamaru

-¿Y Gaara Temari?- Preguntó Bra al no ver por los alrededores al pelirrojo

-Esta con la Hokague- Respondio -Necesitaba arreglar unas cosas con ella, pronto regresaremos a nuestra aldea-

-¿Se iran?- Interrogo Pan

-Solo Gaara y Kankuro- Asintio con la mirada -Gaara es nuestro lider, no puede dejar sola la aldea por mucho tiempo y Kankuro lo acompañara por cualquier cosa-

-Ya veo- Susurro mientras volteaba a ver lentamente a Goten, él no habia pronunciado nada despues de verla besarce con Gaara. Solamente regresaron juntos al campamento y despues la dejo sola con Pan mientras él y Trunks se hiban a meditar. Mas extraño aun, parecia que a él le incomodaba estar con ella

-Mmmm esto esta delicioso tebayo- Dijo con la boca llena -¿En verdad solo cocieron el pescado?-

-Pan y Bra le agregaron sal y un poco de hojas- Trunks volteo a ver a ambas -Tambien me parecio deliciosa su comida-

-No me alages a mi fue Pan la que lo hizo- Bra sonrió descaradamente -¿A que seria una buena esposa?-

-Tienes toda la razón- Trunks le sonrió mientras Pan se coloraba de la verguenza -Una mujer que sabe cocinar vale mucho-

-¡Es cierto!- Goten asintió

-Pues a mi me parece que una mujer no solo debe saber cocinar- Ino se cruzo de brazos, ahora era ella la que se molestaba por eso -¿Que pasa con lo demas? ¡¿Acaso solo les importa la comida?! En ese caso ella no serviria para nada mas-

Pan gruño molesta, en verdad que Ino la sacaba de sus cabales ¿Que se creia? ¡Metiche!

-Hmp, Pan sirve mucho mas que cualquiera- Bra se cruzo de brazos mientras su rostro era adornado por la sonrisa superior heredada de su padre -Es bonita, es super fuerte, cocina, viene de familia rica, es super estudiosa y buena en lo que hace- Dijo viendo a Ino directo a los ojos -¿Dime tu que tienes de esas cualidades bonita?-

Ino fruncio el ceño, estaba molesta, cosa que noto Sakura que lo vio como una oportunidad, el dia de ayer la cerda de Ino la habia fastidiado, era hora de que pagara

-Pues cualidad solo de cerda- Sakura rio divertida al ver el rostro de enojo de Ino -Ademas se tarda mucho en el baño y me imagino por que- Las palabras de Sakura causaron gracia en la mayoria de presentes, haciendo sentir a Ino mas enfadada

-Tranquilizate Ino- Trunks volteo a verla -Tu tambien tienes cualidades buenas, no te alteres- Trato de calmarla al ver el rostro rojo de enojo de su amiga

-Que molesto- Shikamaru bostezo

-No preguntes y solo sientate- Pronunció Tenten al ver llegar a Neji con cara de interrogación -Ven te aparte uno- Dijo al momento de entregarle un pez a su amigo

-Gracias Tenten- dijo al sentarce en medio de sus dos compañeros de equipo a presenciar la pelea

* * *

-¡Perdon! Creo que interrumpi algo- Anko quedo nerviosa al ver a Kurenai en bata y oir la voz de Asuma dentro del cuarto

-¡N-No! ¡¿Pero que te imaginas tonta?!- Kurenai se sonrojo mientras suspiraba -Solo dime que deceas-

-Queria que me prestaras tu v-vestido negro- Contesto con algo de enojo y nerviosismo bajando el rostro

-¿El de escote o el manga larga?-

-E-El de escote-

-Wau- Kurenai sonrió divertida -¿Ay alguna fiesta a la que no estoy invitada?-

-Es solo que perdi una estupida apuesta- Anko se cruzo de brazos -Y necesito usar eso-

-Jaja Las cosas que se le ocurren a Kakashi- Rió divertida

-¿C-Como Sabes que él fue?- Gruño molesta -Ese Idiota-

-Solo lo imagine- Sonrió -Esperame aqui porfavor- Contestó adentrandoce a su recien construido apartamento

Anko se acerco a la puerta para espiar, solo pudo ver la cabellera negra de Asuma sobre el sofa viendo televisión, quiza solo lo mal penso, a veces su mente la hacia imaginarse cosas indecentes

-Aqui esta- Kurenai le entrego una bolsa entre sus manos -Pasatela bien he-

-Deja de molestar- Se sonrojo -Gracias, te lo devolvere luego-

-Como quieras- Pronunció al ver a su amiga partir, luego cerro la puerta y se adentro a su apartamento sentandoce junto a Asuma quien cambiava de canal aburrido-¿En que estabamos?- Le sonrió y antes de que él pudiera contestarle unio sus labios en un beso

* * *

-¡Que no!-

-Solo quiero ver si sus sentidos son desarrollados- Susurro un hombre dentre los arbustos -¡Ademas no grites!-

-¡No grito, Tu gritas idiota!-

-¡Callense los dos!- Susurró otra voz -No lances nada, puede ser muy arriesgado-

-Agg, al menos deberiamos investigar algo- Susurro nuevamente el hombre sobre el àrbol -Como ¿Que cosa paso ayer?-

-No nos embriagamos y usamos algun Jutsu secreto en ti si es lo que preguntas-

-¡Ssshhh!- Los callo otra voz -No puedes salir y empeorar las cosas ¿No ven lo mal que esta la aldea?, ni siquiera se lo que paso, se supone que no debia suceder nada por estas fechas, no lo dice ningun libro de historia-

-Solo te mantienes con la cabeza entre los libros- Respondio molesta otra voz -Que importa si olvidaron añadir alguna fecha importante en un estupido libro ¡Que te importe mas lo que estamos viviendo ahora!-

-Que falta de patriotidad tienes retardado-

-¡Solo callense que esto no mejora las cosas!-

-Mejor vallamos a hablar directamente con la quinta- Dijo agitando su capa -Esto se pone cada vez mas tedioso, siento que mi cabeza explota-

-¿Y que le decimos? ¡Que somos del futuro! No podemos llegar solo asi- Gruño molesta -Ni siquiera ay pruebas-

-Si las ay y son muy notorias- Susurro otra voz - ustedes saben cuales son-

* * *

 **-** No se si se abran dado cuenta pero alguien nos vigila- Hablo con total normalidad Naruto con la mirada seria

-Valla, me preguntaba cuanto mas tardarian en notarlo- Trunks sonrió orgulloso -Hace tiempo que estan aqui-

-Y-Yo los senti al salir de mi casa- Hinata tartamudeo -Aunque no vi a nadie, ellos son rapidos-

-No sentia amenaza pero me molesta que me vean a cada rato- Sonrió Sakura -Sera momento de que los agamos salir-

-¡Salgan imbeciles!- Ino Grito, aun estaba molesta -¡Salgan ahora o los aremos salir!-

-Ino- Chouji se acerco a ella -Sera mejor que agas silenció-

-No sera necesario ya los escuchamos- Un hombre de capucha negra callo frente a ellos, aciendolos ponerce en pie de inmediato. No creian que fueran a salir tan pronto

-Los gritos nos molestan- Aparecio otro hombre detras del mismo encapuchado de igual forma, solo que su capucha era de color amarilla

-Tiene razón, los gritos son molestos- Pronunció otro hombre de capucha verde

Los tres quedaron frente a ellos, las capuchas cubrian su rostro, no dejandoles ver la cara, eran hombres altos y de voz fuerte

-No son todos- Goten hablo seriamente -Los demas tienen que salir- Dijo posicionandoce en modo de pelea -O tendremos un problema-

-No necesitan salir- El hombre de la capucha negra dio un paso al frente -Nosotros hablaremos por ellos-

Rapidamente y en un movimiento el hombre de capucha negra callo sentado al suelo con Trunks frente a él, mientras los otros dos se colocaban en posicion de pelea

-¡Hemos dicho que salgan!- Trunks habló seriamente -¡Ahora!- Dijo mientras que con una palma abierta apuntaba al hombre de capucha negra

-He, Trunks Tranquilizate- Dijo Ino un poco sorprendida, pero fue ignorada

-¡Esta bien!- El encapuchado de negro se puso de pie -¡Salgan!-

Un encapuchado cafe callo de los cielos, seguido por uno azul, otro morado y por ultimo uno naranja

-Falta Uno- Trunks vio hacia los arbustos

Como si lo hubiesen invocado la ultima persona salió dentre los arbustos, solo que este callo de espaldas a ellos, no llevaba capucha, solo una capa blanca con unas inscripciones en la espalda de color rojo que sorprendio a mas de uno de los presentes.

Con lentitud se puso de pie y al darse la vuelta revelo a una mujer alta, de tez blanca, delgada de cabello negro y unos anteojos sobre su nariz de color rojo, seguido de ella, los demas presentes se quitaron el gorro de las capuchas exceptuando a dos de ellos.

Sus rostros eran bastantes similares y conocidos, cada uno de ellos tenian un cierto parecido a los presentes.

-¡Pan!, ¡Bra!- Grito Trunks haciendo que las mencionadas se colocaran en posición de pelea

¡FUUUUUUUSSHHHH! ¡BAAAAMMM!

Un violento aire se elevo, seguido de un golpe casi ensordecedor. La mano de Trunks y Goten era detenida por un encapuchado de color violeta y otro de naranja.

Los ojos de los Shinobis no cabian en asombro, aquellas dos personas que no habian revelado su rostro eran capaces de detener un ataque de los dos Saiyajin. Aunque las caras de los Shinobis del futuro no cambiavan de expresión, ellos ya lo sabian despues de todo

-Solo quitense las capuchas- La mujer de capa blanca les hablo autoritariamente, ambos obedecieron y se despojaron del gorro de su capucha

El primero tenia el cabello negro con ojos celestes, su sonrisa era superior y engreida, el segundo era mujer, su cabello era de color lila y sus ojos de un negro profundo, en su rostro se podia presenciar una sonrisa amable pero engreida

Trunks y Goten se soltaron del agarre y dieron un salto hacia atras, quedando frente a los shinobis del pasado

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- Shikamaru dio un paso hacia al frente, no entendia nada, estaba igual que los demas, desde que esos cuatro llegaron eventos raros tras eventos raros ocurrian una y otra vez

-Pues...- La chica de capa blanca estuvo apunto de negar

-Solo expliquen- Dijo Neji, ya estaba cansado de todo eso

-Okey- El chico de capa negra y cabellera rubia alborotada dio un paso al frente -Somos de otra aldea-

-¡Estupido!- Karin hablo por todos los demas -¡Vimos la inscripcion en la capa de ella ¡Dice noveno Hokague!-

-Aaag- El hombre dio un largo suspiro rascandoce la cabeza con frustración -¡Tenias que caer de espalda he tonta!-

-Olleme ¡¿Que te crees Temee?!-

-¡Mas lista que tu dobe!-

-Okey ¡Ya esta bien!- Un hombre parecido a Shikamaru dio un paso al frente -¡No podemos hablar!¿Si?-

-¡Esperen ya se que pasa!- Bra grito sorprendida -¡La deformación entre el tiempo y el espacio!- Ahi fue cuando algunos entendieron, solo los que fueron a espiar a los Saiyajin comprendieron, ahora parecia todo mas claro

-¡Ustedes vienen del futuro!- Afirmo Temari

* * *

 **AnEmig-Chan** : Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :). Eres una buena lectora, te agradezco por comentar en todos los capitulos :). Creo que si te entendi, Pan tiene que ser mas madura para tranquilizar a Bra jaja. Espero aqui se aclaren tus dudas :) ¡Saludos!

 **LORD MEGA MAU GOTEN500** : Jaja gracias, si Probre Suigetsu, pero esos dos son como perro y gato, siempre peleando y enverdad me parecen graciosos los dos xD . Pues quiza lo piense, talvez si agregue una pelea de entrenamiento, aunque ya todos saben de sus poderes. Espero te guste el cap. ¡Saludos!

 **Ferunando** : Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusta, todo esto es algo que lo tengo en la cabeza desde que lo inicie xD. Y en algunas otras cosas me han ayudado con comentarios y sugerencias. Espero te guste el cap ¡Saludos!

 **Luna demoniaca** : Muchas gracias :), me encanta tener nuevas lectoras, espero que te guste y que me dejes un sincero comentario ¡Saludos!.

 **Seremoon** : Muchas Gracias :) jajaja si al parecer todos son rompecorazones xD. Y si Sasuke en verdad necesitaba una mano dura para que lo tranquilizaran xD. Y aqui espero aclarar tus dudas :)) y lo de los celos ¡Esperalo porque si abran! xD. Espero te guste ¡Me encantaria tu comentario! ¡saludos!

 **dark** : ¡Muchas gracias! Jaja pues tus teprias eran ciertas :) su relacion si tenia romance xD. Me agrada que te guste mucho :D en verdad me motivas a seguir xD. Si creo que en este fic todos empezaron a odiar a Ino jaja y en cuanto a Sakura, ya todos la odiaban xD ¡Espero te guste el cap! ¡Saludos!

 **Darksoul** : si, la verdad es que si lo estaba apresurando, por que la verdad ya queria terminarlo. Pero tienes razon, creo que voy demasiado rapido mejor me calmo un poco xD. Voy a tratar de hacerlo ver mas natural :)) ¡Espero te guste el cap! ¡saludos!

: Bienvenida entonces nueva lectora :) Si, la diferencia de poderes era algo que queria dejar en claro pues es obvio quien es mas fuerte ¿Verdad? xD. Si, al parecer a varios les ha gustado la idea de Sasuke y Pan, prometo que are algo con ellos aunque asi como tu dices, para darle celos a Trunks. Si creo que a la mayoria Ino les cae mal en este fic xD. ¡Espero que te guste el cap! ¡saludos!

 **Panny Uchiha** : ¡Hola!. ¡Tu comentario e idea es bien recibida! Jaja. Si, el tiempo fue alterado :) todo por Los Saiyajins xD. Perdon por demorar ¡Espero te guste el cap! ¡Saludos!

 **Clarisolrivas931** : ¡Hola! ¡Me alegra que te guste! Bienvenida lectora :) ¡Espero que te guste este cap! ¡saludos!

 **Darksoul** : aqui esta la conti xD.

 **LadyBeauty** : Si lo siento tanto :). El tiempo no me da mucho esa fue una de las razones por las que empece a acelerar la historia para terminarla. Pero nada mas ¡Termine octubre! Tendreee muuucho tiempo que usare para avanzar :) ¡Espero te guste el cap! ¡Saludos!

 _Holaaaaaaa, ok perdon no me lancen tomates :'(. No se olviden de mi, se que les prometi actualizar semanalmente y siempre les vengo con lo del tiempo bla bla, pero en verdad no he tenido mucho :(_

 _¡Ok! Prometo actualizar cuando pueda, espero que sea semanal o quiza cada dos semanas pero ya no me tardare tanto. Perdon si tiene falta de ortografia, lo hice hoy rapidito por los comentarios de que me apresurara :). O si no posiblemente hubiera tardado mas xD. ¡Tambien les pido perdon por lo corto que esta!_

 _¡Recibo sus comentarios y/o sugerencias ¡Saludos a todos!_

 **¿Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20 ¿Qué paso en el futuro?

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **20\. ¿Qué paso en el futuro?**

-¿Que? ¿Cómo saben ustedes eso?- la chica de la capa blanca dio un paso al frente -¿De que hablan?-

-Es cierto Temari- Shikamaru hablo -La deformidad entre el espacio tiempo debio comenzar-

-¡Ag! Les dije que nos meteriamos en problemas cuando las vi agarrar ese baston!- Señalo Trunks a Pan y a Bra

-¿Osea que ustedes saben de esto?- El chico de capucha negra y cabello alborotado dio un paso al frente -¿Saben como podemos volver?-

-Por desgracia no...- Contesto nuevamente Shikamaru -Solo faltaria que ustedes se quedaran y esperaran.-

-¿Esperar que?- Pregunto la chica de anteojos rojos

-A que todo esto acabe- Dijo Pan nuevamente -Asumo que todos ustedes saben quienes somos- Afirmo al esperar contestacion de los del futuro

-Por supuesto Señora Pan- Respondio la chica al inclinar un poco la cabeza -Sabemos quienes son todos ustedes-

-¿Cómo es eso?- Susurro Bra a los otros tres Saiyajin -¿Acaso no volvemos a nuestro mundo?-

-No lo se- contesto Pan preocupadamente

-Primero que nada queremos explicaciones- Tenten hablo fuerte -¿Que es todo eso de espacio tiempo? ¿De que hablan todos?-

-Pan, Trunks, Goten y Bra no son de este mundo y dejaron una grieta espacio tiempo entre ambos mundos, eso explicaria por que ellos estan aqui- Hablo Sakura sin pizca de delicadeza

-¿Qué? ¿Como que no son de este mundo?- Interrogo Neji

-De eso hablaremos despues- Trunks frunció el ceño -Seria mejor que ustedes se presentaran- Dijo viendo a los del futuro

-¿No cree que eso seria inapropiado?- El hombre parecido a Shikamaru hablo -la mencion de nuestros nombres podrian afectar el futuro-

-Solo digan sus nombres sin apellido- Contesto Shikamaru -Solo para llamarlos por su nombre-

-Esta bien- La chica se acomodo los anteojos mientras el aire meneaba su capa blanca -Mi nombre es Sarada y en unos dias seria la novena hokague de Konoha- Contesto con orgullo

-¿Novena?- Sakura se extraño -¿Hubo tantos cambios de Hokague? Tu pareces de veinti dos-

-he... la respuesta es si, y actualmente tengo veinti tres años Sakura- Contesto acomodandoce los anteojos

-Mi nombre es Boruto- Hablo el hombre de capa negra con una sonrisa -Y soy el guardia oficial de la novena o mejor dicho protector- Le sonrió a Sarada aciendola sonrojar -Tengo veinti tres años tambien-

-Me llamo Shikadai- Dijo al voltear a ver a su padre, era obvio que ya sabia quien era -Sere consejero de la novena, tengo veinti tres años- Suspiro con cansancio

-Ese debe ser tu hijo- Se burlo Temari en un susurro viendo a Shikamaru -Pobre la mujer que se caso contigo-

-Inojin mucho gusto- Hablo un hombre de color palido y cabello amarillo -Tengo veinti tres y trabajo en lavado e interrogación de mentes-

-¿No es lo que los Yamanakas hacen?- Pregunto Ino al palido chico

-Si- Contestó secamente dejando a Ino con dudas en la cabeza

-Me llamo Choucho- Una chica de piel morena y un poco llena habló -Tengo Veinti tres y soy parte de la policia en Konoha-

-Soy Mitsuki- Aquel chico tenia una forma de hablar extraña que hizo que Sasuke se retorciera de nervios -Soy parte del escuadron Ambu en Konoha, Tambien tengo Veinti tres-

-Mi nombre es Himawari- Hablo animadamente otra chica de cabellera azul que a Neji le parecio muy familiar -Soy la heredera de un clan conocido- Sonrió -Tengo veintiun años-

-Mi nombre es Duck- El chico de cabello negro y ojos lila hablo con mirada retadora hacia Trunks -Soy el segundo lider del Clan mas poderoso de Konoha- Dijo sorprendiendo a los del pasado -Tengo Veinti cuatro-

-Me llamo Belle- Habló la chica de cabello azules con una sonrisa encantadora -Soy una de las jefas del Clan mas poderoso de Konoha- Sonrió -Tengo Veintiuno-

-Mi nombre es Gosik- Todos voltearon a ver a un ultimo joven detras de los del pasado, Los saiyajin se sorprendieron ¿Como no lo habian sentido?- Soy el Jefe del clan mas poderoso de Konoha, tengo veinticuatro- Era un joven de cabellera negra desordenada, con tres mechones elevados hacia arriba y los demas acentados, tenia los ojos azules y una sonrisa superior

-Okey, ahora que todos nos conocemos seria bueno que hablaramos un poco- Shikamaru dio un paso al frente -¿Que tal si se sientan con nosotros?-

-Espera Shikamaru, queremos hablar en privado con Duck, Belle y Gosik- Trunks se elevo en el aire -¿Supongo que pueden seguirnos verdad?-

-Por supuesto- Contestaron los mencionados al elevarse en el aire, sorprendiendo a los del pasado

-¡Siganme!- Ordeno Trunks siendo seguido por los del futuro y por los demas Saiyajin, dejando a los Shinobis en el campamento

* * *

-Obviamente ustedes son Saiyajins- Hablo Goten frente a los tres chicos -¿Son nuestros hijos..?-

-Obvio- respondio Duck con una sonrisa -¿Les sorprende?-

-¡¿Eso significa que nos quedamos aqui?! ¡En este mundo!- Pregunto Pan con enojo, y sin poder evitarlo, Duck sintió como un escalofrio le recorria toda la espina dorsal

-S-Si- Afirmo mientras retrocedia un paso, ver a Pan enojada, era de las cosas que jamas le habia gustado ver

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Trunks viendo fijamente a Gosik

-Ustedes nos han contado la historia- Respondió con normalidad -Al parecer nuestros abuelos nunca regresaron-

-No es cierto...- Pan fruncio el ceño aun mas -¡Mientes!-

-Es cierto- Belle afirmo -Ustedes se acentaron en Konoha y formaron el Clan mas fuerte del mundo- Sonrió -Gracias a Bra y Trunks el mundo Shinobi ha hecho grandes avances tecnologicos-

-Es cierto, ya existen los autos- Sonrió Gosik, mostrando un poco de inocencia caracteristico de los Son

-¿Nos rendimos asi como asi?- Goten se cruzo de brazos -No puedo creerlo-

-No te decepciones, vivimos felices- le sonrio Belle a Goten

Un silenció recorrio el lugar, la verdad, un sentimiento parecido a la decepcion y tristeza recorrio su cuerpo, saber que sus padres y amigos nunca volvieron por ellos, los decepcionaba grandemente

-A si que... ¿Quienes son los padres?- Bra se acerco a Belle y a Gosik -Tu debes ser mi hija- Afirmo viendo a la chica de cabello celeste y ojos negros

-No podemos decir nada ¿Recuerdan?- respondió

-Oh vamos ¿Se quedaran con la boca callada?- Pregunto algo molesta, Bra brief no podia quedarce con la duda

-Si-

* * *

 **-** ¿Me estan jodiendo verdad?- Habló histericamente Tsunade sobre su escritorio, toda su oficina estaba llena de shinobis del presente y futuro -¡DIGANME QUE ME ESTAN JODIENDO!-

-Si eso le hace sentir mejor abuela- Contestó Naruto al posar sus brazos detras de su cabeza

-Aaaghh Definitivamente tengo que dejar este cargo- Pronunció molesta al ver a todos en su oficina -¿Cómo es esto posible?-

Los Saiyajin se vieron a los ojos, habia algo que aun no le habian contado a Tsunade y era buena oportunidad para que los demas ninjas lo escucharan

-Lady Tsunade usted sabe que no somos de este mundo- Pan se acerco al escritorio de la Hokague de Konoha. Las sorpresas en las caras de los que no lo sabian se hicieron presentes

-¡¿No son de este mundo tebassa?!- Boruto se dio la vuelta para encarar a Gosik Duck y Belle quienes le sonrieron timidamente

-La cuestion es que la deformidad entre el tiempo y el espacio esta desencadenando fenomenos como ellos- Señalo a los del futuro -Lo que no sabemos es si esto es lo peor- Termino su relato con nerviosismo

-En resumen... todo esto es su culpa- Tsunade se sobo la frente al momento en que soltaba un suspiro de resignación

-Pues... tecnicamente hablando...- Bra sonrió con nerviosismo -Asi parece- Dijo posicionando sus manos detras de su espalda

-Lady Tsunade- Shizune se acerco a su maestra -¿Quiere que le traiga una botella de Sake?-

-De la mas fuerte que tengas porfavor- Suspiró mientras levantaba el rostro nuevamente para ver a todos -¿Aun no se han dicho sus identidades verdad?-

-No- Boruto llevo ambas manos detras de su cabeza -Aun no lo saben abuela- Dijo sonriendo lo mas ampliamente posible

- _Este es hijo de Naruto-_ Pensó al Fruncir el ceño -Entonces sera mejor que se queden asi- Tsunade volteo a ver a los Shinobis del pasado -Sera mejor que cuiden de ellos y agan un espacio en su carpa porque no ay lugares disponibles por ahora-

-No es necesario- Sarada dio un paso al frente con su capa ondeante -Nosotros traemos equipaje- Dijo sacando una capsula muy conocida para los Saiyajin

-¡¿Una capsula?!- Goten la vio con asombro -¿Ya ay en el futuro?-

-Fue uno de los primeros inventos de la señora Bra y el señor Trunks- Contestó Himawari incluyendose en la conversación

-Haces que me sienta vieja- Lloró comicamente Bra

-No deberia de estarlo- Himawari volteo a ver a los cuatro -Ustedes en el futuro estan casi exactamente igual- Contestó mientras su mirada se confundia

-Es cierto Tebassa- Boruto habló -Ustedes aun no han perdido condicion ni juventud- Habló extrañado -Aunque se ven mas maduros-

-Pues... que bueno ¿No?- Dijo Bra con nerviosismo -Siempre se es bueno parecer joven-

-Cambiando de Tema- Temari se acerco a ellos -¿Que se supone que son esas capsulas?-

-Son artefactor que permiten guardar distintos objetos sin importar el tamaño- Contestó Shikadai con las manos en los bolcillos -Todo en esta pequeña capsula- Mostro en sus manos una de los mencionados artefactos

-Desde una casa... Hasta una moneda- Sonrió Sarada mientras se componia sus Gafas

-Vea por donde lo vea se oye imposible- Ino se acerco a Shikadai -Esa cosita no podria guardar algo de tal tamaño-

-Pues creelo- Inojin interfirió -Se usan demaciado, casi en todo el mundo-

-Por eso el Clan Saiyan es de los mas fuertes y ricos en el futuro- Choucho saco una bolsa de papitas de su equipaje ninja -Son muy famosos, al igual que Konoha lo es mas-

-¿Clan Saiyan? ¿Qué es eso?- Interrogo Tenten

-Siempre me pregunte lo mismo- Dijo Mitsuki causando un temblor en el cuerpo de Sasuke nuevamente.

-De... donde venimos- Goten volteo a ver a sus hijos del futuro -Nos dicen Saiyajin-

-Ah ¿Hablas de su "Mundo" verdad?- Contesto Tenten con una mano en la cintura

-No lo digas con sarcasmo- Pan frunció el ceño -Si, es cierto que no somos de este mundo, ya entiendelo-

-Ya decia yo que tu hermosura no es de este mundo- Suigetsu se acerco a Pan con galanteria, ella volteo a verlo con desdes y despues de colocar su dedo indice en su frente, lo mando a estrellarce contra la pared

-O-Ok... entiendo la ... indirecta- Respondió con dificultad mientras caia al suelo lleno de dolor

-Pan, todo esto quiere decir que tu no te iras- Kiba volteò a verla con un rayo de esperanza que aun vivia en él. Pues ya habia analizado el rostro de los del futuro y ninguno tenia las marcas del clan Inuzuka por ningun lado

-Ni Bra, Ni Goten, Ni Trunks- Ino sonrió ampliamente -¡Todos se quedaran!-

-Es Genial Tebayo- Naruto se acerco a ellos para celebrar, pero las miradas apagadas de los Saiyajin lo detuvieron -¿No estan felices?-

-No es... eso Naruto- Pan suspiró mientras levantaba la mirada y veia a todos a los ojos -¿Cómo se sentirian si supieran que jamas volverian a ver a sus amigos y familia?-

El silencio que continuó fue incomodo, todos en cierta parte le daban la razón, quiza no habian pensado bien en los sentimientos de los Saiyajin

-Encerio lo sentimos-

-Por el momento no ay nada mas que hacer- Tsunade los vio a todos -Cuiden de ellos hasta que veamos como regresarlos a su tiempo, consideren esto como una mision de rango S- Tsunade entrelazo sus manos -Nadie, ni siquiera ustedes deben saber quienes son-

-Si- Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo en el que comenzaban a retirarse

* * *

-Majestad- Un hombre entro a la sala del trono -Le tenemos noticias- Pronuncio el ser de apariencia humana mientras se inclinaba frente a su rey -Podemos viajar antes a la tierra-

-¿En cuanto?- El Rey coloco su bebida en las manos de la sirvienta mientras se ponia de pie

-Dos dias- Respondió con la cabeza inclinada -En dos dias podremos cumplir las ordenes de Gina-sama-

-Espera un momento- El rey deslizo sus huantes dentre sus manos -¿Que tan certera es tu afirmación?-

-Cien por ciento majestad-

Uno de los guardias y conocidos del rey se acerco a él, al verlo dudar

-Es mejor- Le aconsejo el guardia -Si Gina-Sama se entera que pudimos viajar antes y no lo hicimos, quiza nos mate-

-Si, ademas estamos en deuda con ella- Prosiguio el otro siervo inclinado -Usted ya sabe, mato a Freeza por nosotros-

-¡Silencio que no les he preguntado nada!-

Al instante los dos guardias callaron mientras veian como el rey regresaba a su trono -Esta bien, en dos dias exactos partiremos hacia la tierra- Contestó con el ceño fruncido -Ve y habisale a mi tropa- Dijo en lo que el guardia se retiraba del salon

Despues de todo, el tema tampoco le interesaba mucho, pues eliminar un planeta como ese, era demasiado facil. Nada podia salir mal, cumplir el capricho de Gina seria Pan comido

* * *

Tres casas redondas y extrañas ya se encontraban posicionadas en el campamento gracias a las famosas "Capsulas"

Los Shinobis del futuro se encontraban arreglando sus cosas mientras los del pasado seguian pensativos

Neji se sentia incomodo con la mujer sentada a su lado, era logico que siendo ellos del pasado él seria mayor que ella, pero ella actualmente tenia 21 y él 16

La joven de cabellera azul lo veia con nerviosismo y las mejillas sonrojadas ¿Y a esta que le pasaba?. Aun asi en el fondo, el rostro de la chica le parecia muy familiar y conocido.

-ah...- La chica volteó a verlo, pero al momento parecio arrepentirse y regreso la mirada. Neji la vio confundidó y llevandoce la mano hacia la nuca suspiro

-oye ¿Te sucede algo?- Dijó al momento de voltear a verla, en verdad era hermosa, aunque tambien algo timida. Pensadolo bien, eso sonaba a una combinación que ya conocia

-Amm, yo n-no...- Ella volteó a verlo a los ojos -M-Me llamo Himawari- Ella estiro su mano hacia él -U-Un gusto joven Neji- Pronunció

-ah- Neji le estrecho la mano -Un gusto-

-¡Yo me llamo Boruto!- De pronto la cara de un rubio escandaloso aparecio junto a la peliazul -¡Un gusto joven Neji!-

-Amm.. es un placer- Contestó algo extrañado -¿Porque estan tan... emm acaso no me conocen en el futuro?- Eso parecio poner nerviosos a ambos adultos

-¡Claro que si Tebassa!-

-Lo que sucede es que tu viajas mucho y...- Himawari suspiro -Y es bueno verte, aunque sea en estas condiciones-

-Exacto-

-mm ya veo- respondio no muy convencido

-Sabes hija- Bra se paro junto a Belle -Es bueno conocerte-

-Ja, Ja- Belle rió -Ya les digimos que no les diremos nuestras identidades- Respondió -Ademas.. Bra, sera mejor que cuides de Pan- Belle la vio preocupada -Parece deprimida-

Bra volteó hacia su mejor amiga, Pan estaba sentada en un tronco, con ambas manos sosteniendose el rostro, ella habia sido la que mas esperanza habia puesto en que pudieran regresar, pero al parecer todo hiba a ser en vano.

-Oye Pan no te deprimas- Bra se sento junto a ella -Ino no se ha acercado a Trunks-

-Vamos Bra- Pan frunció en ceño -Eso no importa ahora-

-Oh claro que importa- Bra se puso de pie -Tenemos que asegurarnos que alguno de esos tres- Dijo señalando a los Saiyajin del futuro -Sea tu hijo y el de Trunks-

-Quiza no sean mios y de Trunks- Pan frunció el ceño -Talvez es de Trunks e Ino-

-Vamos Pan- Bra la obligó a ponerce de pie -¡Comenzaremos el plan de conquista en Trunks!-

-No crees que seria mejor averiguar si uno de ellos es hijo de Trunks-

-No, ademas esto sera mas divertido- Sonrió picaramente -¿Seria bueno cambiarnos de ropa no crees?- Bra volteo en direccion a los Saiyajin del futuro -¡Oye Belle! ¡Ven aqui ahora mismo!-

Belle pareció extrañarce, pero sin poner mucha objeción obedecio a las chicas

-Como digna hija mia, se que cargaras algo de ropa- Bra se sacudio el pelo -Quiero que nos prestes un poco-

-Ya le dije que no sabe si usted es...-

-Si pero no importa- Bra la interrumpio -Regalame de tu ropa, queremos hacer un cambio de look-

-o-ok-

* * *

-¿Y tu hijo de quien eres?- Bra se acerco a Gosik con mirada inquisidora

-Ah, pues de mis papas- Respóndio con una gran sonrisa aciendolos caer a todos de espaldas

-Tu eres nieto del señor Goku- Contestó con cansancio

-Ya deja de investigar Bra- Kiba se cruzó de brazos -Lady Tsinade ha dicho que no podemos preguntar-

-Aunque algunos son muy obvios-

-¿De que hablas Shikamaru? ¿Ya descubriste alguna identidad?- Pregunto Ino interesada a su amigo de la infancia

-Si los analizas bien, tu misma puedes darte cuenta- Contestó con cansancio

Despues de esas palabras, Ino y Sakura se sentaron en un tronco de piernas cruzadas y la mano en la barbilla. Si Shikamaru tenia razón, entonces ellas podrian averiguarlo en un dos por tres

-No es cierto Tebassa ¿Ustedes son de otro mundo?- Gosik asintio con la mirada -¿Y porque no nos habian dicho?-

-Nuestro clan lo tiene prohibido- Duck sonrió -Es una orden directa de nuestros padres

-Ya veo- Sarada se acomodo sus gafas -Todo cobra sentido, almenos ahora sabemos porque son endemoniadamente indestructibles-

-Seria bueno verlos pelear con sus padres jovenes- Inojin se unio a la conversación -Deberian de pedirles-

-No creo que sea buena idea Inojin-

-Siempre tan agua fiestas Shikadai- ChouCho se llevo otra papa a la boca -Seria interesante, tambien me gustaria verlos-

-Si, seria interesante- Himawari sonrió -Quiza como entrenamiento-

-Sus palabras son ordenes my lady- Duck le sonrió a Himawari -¡Oye tu!-

-¿Me hablas a mi?- Trunks levanto una ceja extrañado

-Si a ti- Duck sonrio engreidamente -Te desafio a un duelo -

-Valla, que agallas- Bromeó Belle, aciendolo enojar

-Callate Belle-

-Mm, no gracias, no tengo ganas- Mintió -Mejor pelea contra otro, nose.. ¿Pan?-

-¿Yo?- Pan se señalo -¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-

-Eh.. amm- Duck se llevo una mano hasta la nuca. ¿Pelear con Pan? -Preferiria que n-no-

-Miedoso- Belle se cruzó de brazos

-¡Que te calles metiche!- Duck se cruzo de brazos

-Asi que estos son las anomalias del tiempo- Kakashi calló de pie junto a Asuma, ambos con notable sorpresa

-Kakashi-Sensei- Sakura abandono su pose pensativa para acercarse a su maestro -¿Que hace aqui?-

-Solo queriamos ver esto con nuestros propios ojos- Asuma se cerco a un chico muy parecido a Shikamaru -En verdad es impresionante- Pronunció mientras estiraba las mejillas de Shikadai

-A-Asuma dejelo- Shikadai se aparto -Usted siempre tan molesto-

-¿Wao sigo en el futuro?- Asuma sonrió grande -Es bueno saberlo-

-¡Wao H-Hola Kakashi!- Boruto se acerco a Kakashi con expresión sorprendida -Es bueno... verlo-

Kakashi suspiró, el tono que habia usado el muchacho no le habia gustado para nada, ademas era obvio que no sabia tratarlo. Quiza el futuro para él, no le sonreiria bien

-Hola chico- Contesto con una sonrisa bajo su mascara

-¿Ya te vas Gaara?- Temari se encontraba de espaldas frente a un recien llegado pelirrojo quien cargaba equipaje -Espero que regreses bien, tu y Kankuro- Sonrió

-No te preocupes hermana tonta- Kankuro sonrió mientras veia a Tenten de reojo -Estaremos bien-

-¡Gaara!- Bra se acerco hasta él rapidamente -¿Ya te vas?-

-Si- Era cortante, pero no era de extrañarse de Gaara, la verdad es que siempre habia sido asi.

-¿Volveras?- Bra junto ambas mano de manera incomoda

-Tenlo por seguro- Kankuro interrumpió -Gaara vendra siempre que pueda para verte a ti-

-¡Kankuro!- Regañó Temari al ver el sonrojo de ambos chicos en sus mejillas

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos- Kankuro levanto la mano -Nos veremos pronto, quiza en dos dias-

-Si- Volvió a contestar Gaara -Adios Bra- Dijo admirando por ultima vez los hermosos ojos de Bra, aciendo que el ambiente se volviera de un color rosado palido hermoso, con varias rosas blancas rodeando el rostro de Bra

¡Fuuusshh!

Un rayo amarillo choco justo en el arbol junto a Gaara, habia sido tan rapido y no habia estado atenta para siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de esquivarlo si hubiese ido hacia ella.

-Wou enserio genial- Boruto extendio las manos hacia arriba -Genial señor Goten-

-y asi lo haces- Goten volteo a ver a Boruto -¿verdad? Tambien me gusta, aun que falle en mi blanco-

-¿ah?- Boruto se rasco la mejilla -¿A que se refiere?-

-No es nada- Rió

Bra quedo con la boca abierta ¿Que demonios le pasaba a Goten? Si ese rayo se hubiera movido un poco mas hubiera impactado contra Gaara y quiza con ella tambien

-¡Oye Idiota mira a donde apuntas eso!- Bra se llevo ambas manos a las caderas -¡Goten!-

-¿ah?- Goten se dio la vuelta -¿Sucede algo Bra?-

Goten le hablo tan secamente que su corazón se detubo por un momento. Goten nunca habia sido asi con ella, ademas ¿Dónde habia quedado "linda Bra"?.

-Hasta luego Bra- Gaara se despidio de ella por ultima vez con la mano -Nos veremos pronto-

-¿Ah? ¡Si! H-Hasta pronto Gaara- Respondió, la verdad es que aun estaba algo confundida

* * *

-Oye Hinata- Tenten se acercó a ella -¿No crees que ese chico se parece mucho a Naruto?-

Hinata vió hacia donde el dedo de Tenten apuntaba, el chico rubio con dos bigotes en las mejillas y una cicatriz atravesando su ojo derecho se parecia bastante a él, la verdad era que su parecido era impresionante

-S-Si- Hinata bajo el rostro -P-Parece ser el hijo de Naruto-

-¿Y no te interesa quien pueda ser la madre?- Tenten sonrió picaramente -Quiza tú seas su esposa en el futuro-

-¿E-Eh?- En un dos por tres su rostro ya se encontraba colorado

-ey Hinata- Sacudio su mano frente a ella para lograr captar su atención -¿En verdad no ye interesa?-

-¡P-Porsupuesto que si!- dijo con conviccion pero al momento se desmorono volviendo a sonrojarse y temblar notoriamente

-en verdad debemos averiguar quienes son ellos- Tentes se cruzo de brazos -Yo tambien estoy interesada-

-¿E-En Naruto?-

-No Hinata ¿Como vas a creer?- Rio divertida -Tengo interes en ellos-

-Ya somos cuatro- Ino se acerco a ellas seguida de Sakura -Yo tambien quiero averiguar quienes son-

-Somos cinco entonces- Temari se acerco a las chicas con una sonrisa

-Muy bien chicas entonces les tengo una mision rango S- Todas asintieron a las palabras de Tenten -Descubramos a nuestros hijos ¿Si?-

-¡Si!-

* * *

-Escucha bien Pain- Un hombre extraño se encontraba dentro de una cueva obscura, hablando con otra persona con extraños ojos peculiares - Atacaras en dos dias ¿Entiendes?-

-Es muy pronto- Pain frunció el ceño -Todavia viven todos los de akatsuki-

-pero es mejor aprovechar ahora que la aldea esta debil- El hombre de cuerpo negro completo sonrió diabolicamente -Ataca sin piedad hasta lograr conseguir al bijuu-

-Esta bien- y sin siquiera despedirse se retiro tan rapido como llegaron, el hombre de cuerpo negro sonrió, ya casi empezaba todo

* * *

Haiiiiii hola a todos :3. Les agradezco tanto sus review, Follows y Favs. Enverdad todos y cada uno de ustedes son un gran apoyo para mi

Lamento la demora pero aqui estaaaa. Enverdad espero que les guste pues la accion ya esta por venir.

¿Porque puse a la generación de Boruto? La verdad es que mi idea inicial era colocar a los hijos de la generación de Boruto, peroooo eso significaria crear nuevos personajes y nuevos nombres, cosa que supongo que crearia mas bolas, mas confusiones, entonces decidi añadir a los personajes que ya conocemos, para que esta historia no los confunda mucho xD.

Saben que la inspiracion de los escritores son sus lectones ¿No?. Pues para mi si lo son, asi que me encantaria su opinion :)

 **¿Reviews?**


	21. Chapter 21 Los enviados de Gina-sama

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **21\. Los enviados de Gina-sama**

Los cuchicheos entre mujeres nunca le habian gustado, hasta él, que solia ser el mas frio y distante de todos podia comprender que cuando las mujeres se juntan en grupito y rien locamente, es por que algo, nada bueno, pasara

-Sasuke- Kakashi caminabá hacia su antiguo pupilo quien hace unos segundos mantenia la vista puesta en el grupo de chicas rodeadas de un aura maligna -¿Asi que mujeres he?-

-HMP- No necesitaba dar explicaciones tan temprano y menos a un ninja que se encontraba por debajo de su nivel. Quiza debio pensarlo mejor y alejarce un poco de ellos en la mañana

-Ya veo, asi que no piensas decirme- Lentamente se sento juntó al ninja quien al instante fruncio el ceño, con disimulo volteo hacia su espalda, estaba seguro que si no hubieran tantos ambus rodeando a Sasuke y su equipo, estoy ya hubiesen escapado -treinta y cinco ambus he- Susurró, valla que Tsunade era precavida y cabia resaltar, que estos poseian una extraña marca en el hombro, lo que significaba que eran lo mejor de lo mejor

-Sabes Sasuke- Kakashi no estaba seguro, cosa que era muy raro en él, pero si lo hacia quiza llamaria la atención del muchacho para quedarce en Konoha -Si esos chicos vienen del futuro, eso quiere decir que saben lo que sucederá-

-Me asombra el poder de analisis del ninja copia- Contesto con sorna, regresando su vista hacia los ninjas del futuro

-No me refiero a eso- Almenos ahora sabia que habia captado su atención -Quiero decir que alguno de ellos puede ser tu hijo- Kakashi suspiro, era obvio no ver reaccion en un inexpresivo Sasuke -y si él o ella esta aqui, quiere decir que volviste a Konoha y te redimiste-

¿Arrepentirse de sus acciones? Eso sonaba totalmente ilogico para él. Cumplir su venganza era lo unico que le importaba en esos momentos

-Sabes sa...-

-Sasukeeee- Ino y Sakura corrian tan rapidamente hacia él que Kakashi desaparecio en un ¡POOF! Antes de ser aplastado por ambas feminas

-Aw, Sasuke- Ino se junto tanto a él que supuso, sus mejillas se encontraban aplastadas

-¡Alejate de él Ino Cerda!-

-¡Callate frentesota!-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando ambas chicas ya habian llamado la atención. De Sakura la situación no se veia extraña, pero de Ino, quien habia estado detras de Trunks todos estos dias, la situación si resultaba confusa

-¡CHIDORI!-

-¡Detente!- la mano en alto de Sasuke era detenida por Trunks y Goten, ambos al mismo tiempo sin ejercer mucha presion para no lastimarlo

-¿Sasuke?- Pan se cruzó de brazos, en verdad a ese tipo le gustaba llamar la atención mas de lo que pensaba. Porque vamos, no era para tanto... Sakura e Ino solo estaban.. mmm quiza ella tambien hubiese hecho lo mismo

-Waaaa Trunks- Ino comenzó a llorar comicamente lanzandoce a los brazos de Trunks, este extrañado solamente la vió

-Okey supongo que Sasuke no es esposo de Ino o Sakura-

-¿Tu crees Tenten?- Hinata llevo ambos brazos al pecho -Quiza en el futuro cambie de opinion-

-Lo veo dificil Hinata-

Temari suspiró resignada, ultimamente sentia mas presión en sus hombros como de costumbre, todo desde que ambas Saiyajin se cruzaran en su camino.

-Si enverdad quieren descubrir las identidades de esos chicos- Temari llevo ambas manos a su cintura -Sigan mi plan-

* * *

-Una vez escuche que a mamá le intereso Trunks- Shikadai llevo ambas manos detras de su cabeza -Pero la señora Ino y Sakura si que estan locas-

-Ni que lo digas- Inojin sonrió mientraw volteaba a ver a Sai quien platicaba con Naruto -Siempre han sido asi- ambos rieron

¡PAAM!

-¡Alejate de mi tiburon!-

-Agh ¡Zanahoria marimacha!-

Karin se acomodo las gafas con molestia mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos amenazadoramente

¡PAAM!

Su cabeza ya hacia entre las manos de una pelinegra con anteojos, si su visión no se encontrara borrosa, estaria seguro que los anteojos eran muy parecidos a los de Karin

-Cuidado- Sarada solto a Suigetsu provocando que este callera de cabeza al suelo -Ups- Sonrió divertida acomodando sus gafas entre sus ojos

-Sus gafas son iguales a las de Karin- Juugo vio a Karin -Quiza ella sea tu hija-

-¿Ha?- Karin la vio detalladamente, tener un hijo jamas habia estado entre sus planes

-Ja, Ja- reia disimuladamente ante la atenta mirada del antiguo equipo Hebi, enverdad no los culpaba, hasta ella una vez creyo ser hija de su tia Karin

* * *

-¡Pan te ves genial!- Los ojos de Bra se iluminaron. Su amiga vestia con un Pans flojo y un top negro, con guantes negros y el cabello suelto

-¿Estas segura?- Pan vio hacia su estomago -Mi ombligo se puede ver-

-Eso es lo mejo amiga- Bra rió, ella tenia un pantaloneta azul de vuelos y un top celeste con guantes blancos -Sera mejor que guardemos esto- Dijo al guardar la capsula que contenia sus Dogi de pelea en su pantaloneta -Trunks quedara boquiabierto-

-¿tu crees?- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesi mientras sus manos jugaban nerviosamente, no podia evitar pensar en que era una niña enamorada del hermano mayor de su mejor amiga

-Obvio- Bra la tomo del brazó -Vamos- Dijo abriendo la puerta de una de las casas del futuro, para ser mas especifica, la de los Saiyajin

-¡Hey Belle!- Bra la soltó del brazo alejandoce lentamente, un poco nerviosa comenzó a caminar entre todas las personas que la veian, enverdad llevar el ombligo destapado no le gustaba nada. Debio resistirce mas, pero Bra llevaba desde la noche anterior eligiendo su atuendo para ese dia, no queria decepcionarla

-Para ser muy fuerte no tienes musculos exagerados- Kiba fue el primero en acercarse a ella con una larga sonrisa boba -En verdad te ves bien-

-¿Encerio?- Sus palabras sin duda eran un gran aliento -Muchas Gracias Kiba- Dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñian levemente

-Wau Pan ¡Estas genial!- Trunks le gritó desde donde estaba, Pan sonrió ampliamente, apesar de que la fastidiosa de Ino se encontraba pegada al brazo de Trunks, el habia puesto atencion en ELLA

-Toma Belle, Gracias hija- Bra le entrego la capsula de ropa en sus manos -Fuiste de gran ayuda-

-Denada Bra- Belle sonrió -Me gusta la combinación que has hecho en Pan-

-Fue dificil pero estoy satisfecha- Rió posando ambas manos sobre sus caderas

-Espera ¿Pan esta mostrando el ombligo?- Goten se acercó a ella posando su mano en el hombro desnudo de esta, logrando asustarla un poco -Crei que Gohan le habia prohibido eso-

Las mejillas de Bra subieron de tono al sentir el calor de la mano de Goten, por alguna razón, sentia que el calor de su mano cada vez se expandia mas, causandole extraños movimientos en el estomago y haciendola tragar fuerte

-S-Solo por esta vez- Bra llevo su mano por detras de su cabeza -Y-Ya que no esta yo...-

-¿Te sucede algo? Nunca tartamudeas- Goten se colocó frente a Bra mientras que con cuidado, posaba su mano en la cadera desnuda de la mencionada y la acercaba a él, juntando sus frentes -Estas un poco caliente-

-¡Ja! ¡Ja!- Se aparto bruscamente riendo de forma exagerada, no podia evitarlo, cada vez que se ponia nerviosa su risa solia salvarla, aunque la risa tambien traia consigo la burla -Claro que estoy bien tonto, eres cabeza hueca ¿o que?- Como lo suponia, los insultos cuando estaba nerviosa no hicieron falta

-¿Ah?-

-¡Ja, Ja! Como oyes, mejor ve y ayuda a la pobre de tu compañera de equipo quien se ve peor que yo- Finalizo con una sonrisa superior, Goten la vio algo extrañado y sin siquiera responderle se alejo de ella

Bra se sonrojo mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su rostro, ¿Porque era tan tonta?. Goten siempre habia sido su amigo desde que tenia memoria, y nunca le habia pasado nada parecido desde que viajo a ese lugar, sus nervios excesivos nunca habian resaltado con alguna persona conocida. ¿Porque ahora con Goten era diferente?. Se suponia que todos esos sentimientos eran una simple ilusion de adolescente, _-¿Porque? ¿Porque me haces sentir asi?-_ pensó.

* * *

-Si claro como no- Rió divertida

-callate Belle, ya se que tuve una oportunidad de oro pero simplemente... no puedo...golpear a Pan-

Sus palabras y su bajo tono de voz parecieron suavizarla. Con disimulo volteó a ver a Gosik quien platicaba con Sarada.

-Sabes- Se sentó junto a él mientras suspiraba -Esta bien, no le quisite hacer daño es entendible ya no te molestare- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le sonreia cariñosamente, logrando obtener la atención del muchacho -¿Perdoname si?-

-Sabes, eres una molesta- Duck rió tambien estrechando la mano de su compañera -Si claro, estas perdonada-

-Oigan- Gosik se acerco a ambos chicos -Siento algo extraño- Dijo llevando una de sus manos a su nuca -Creo que algo malo pasara-

Los tres Saiyajin fruncieron el ceño, despues de tantos años de conocerce, sabian que las predicciones de Gosik siempre resultaban ser las correctas, por mas inocente que sea, solia tener la razón

-Bueno, sea lo que se lo solucionaremos- Belle sonrió Grande -Solo espero que no sea algo muy raro-

-Como la ultima vez Ja, Ja- Duck rió al recordar a aquel enemigo con cara de lagarto enamorado de Belle

-Ya callate- Frunció el ceño molesta mientras Gosik tambien comenzaba a reir -Tontos-

* * *

Finalmente se reponia de la inconsciencia, con pesor se sento en la cama del hospital depues de ver como varias partes de su cuerpo se encontraban vendadas. Suspiro mientras volteaba a ver la canasta de manzanas sobre el mueble junto a él. Ahora que lo pensaba, hace mucho que no comia

*Tock* *Tock*

-Adelante- Dijó con su inusual tono de voz frio, dejando ver a una señora mayor que usaba un jutsu de envejecimiento entrar a la habitación

-Hola Itachi- Tsunade sonrió al entrar en la habitación -Ya veo que estas mejor- Dijo tomando una de las manzanas del canasto y llevandocela a la boca -Por Shierto..- trago rapidamente -Ya estas de alta-

-Ya veo- Bajo la cabeza con pesadez al ver las heridas de sus manos -¿Mis ojos...?-

-En eso estoy trabajando- Dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro -Tu caso es un poco serio, la verdad es conocido en los Uchiha que para no quedar ciegos, deban cambiarce de ojos pero...- Se tomo la barbilla -¿Tu no quieres los de Sasuke o si?-

-No- Frunció el ceño con amargura, lo que habia dicho la Hokague no le habia agradado mucho

-Entiendeme Itachi- Suspiro nuevamente -Tu ya no eres un enemigo de la aldea aun asi seras custodiado- A paso lento se dio la vuelta -Pero tu hermano menor si que me ha dado mucho problema-

-Sasuke deberia de ser bienvenido, es el trato que hice con el tercero-

-Si Itachi pero lo unico que él quiere es a ti- Se volteo para verlo a los ojos con expreción sombria -Ya sabes, a ti en una tumba-

-¡Lady Tsunade!- Regaño Shizune con Tonton entre sus brazos. Al entrar a la habiatacion pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación

-Bueno, yo seguire investigando sobre tus ojos- Dijo relajando un poco su semblante -Mientras tanto te aconsejo que decidas que hacer con Sasuke- vio la manzana entre sus manos con interes fingido - para que ya no sea un enemigo de la aldea-

Itachi siguio con la mirada a la hokague mientras llegaba hasta la puerta junto a una de sus discipulas. Si en verdad queria que hiciera algo con Sasuke debia pensarlo muy bien.

-Ah, por cierto- Ella se dio la vuelta encontrandoce con los ojos negros de un Uchiha -La sorpresa que te tengo al parecer demorara un poco- Esta vez sonrió con sinceridad -Estoy segura de que te gustara- Dijo y sin mas se retiro seguida de Shizune

Suspiró un poco cansado, la sorpresa que le tenia la Hokague no le importaba mucho, mas bien el tema de Sasuke se quedo rondando su cabeza por la siguiente hora en la que estubo solo, no sabia si queria salir aun, todabia se sentia cansado, ademas, ya no tenia a nadie en la alde a parte de Sasuke a quien pudiera visitar.

-Hola Itachi- la puerta de la habitación se abrio dejando a ver a Anko con un elegante vestido negro y una sonrisa casi forzada con las mejillas sonrojadas. Habia odiado salir de su casa con eso puesto, le quedaba mas ajustado que a Kurenai y el escote no le gustaba para nada, ademas odiaba las miradas insinuadoras de los hombres, tubo que contenerce para no dejarlos sin lengua ahi mismo, odiaba que le silvaran

-¿Sabes que estas en un hospital?- Itachi bajo el rostro -No tienes que vestirte asi-

-Lo se, pero queria hacerlo- Trató de sonreir lo mejor que podia, estaba segura que despues de ese dia, mataria al idiota de Kakashi -Te traje esto- Levanto entre sus manos un pequeño plato cubierto con una manta

-Ya veo, asi que tu dejaste las manzanas-

-¿Manzanas?- Anko vió hacia su costado izquierdo encontrandoce con un pequeño canasto de manzanas sobre el mueble -No, yo no te traje manzanas- Se acerco hacia el mueble y tomo una entre sus manos hasta acercarla a su nariz -Huelen bien-

-Se ven bastante ricas- Llevo su mano empuñada a su boca -Tengo hambre-

Anko sonrió grande, sabia que Itachi era una persona poco expresiba y habladora, pero con ella siempre habia sido distinto, le agradaba que eso, apesar de tantos años, seguia siendo igual

-Que bueno que lo dices por que...- Destapo el plato que tenia entre las manos -Te traje tu postre favorito- Sonrió grande al ver como Itachi volteaba a verla rapidamente

-Dangos..- Con lentitud hacerco su mano hasta el plato tomando un palillo de los dangos -Gracias- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al introducir uno en su boca

-No es nada- Sonrió grande -Me alegra que te dejaran vivir nuevamente en la aldea- Suspiró -Espero que de ahora en adelante todo mejore para ti- Se puso de pie agarrando una de las manzanas en sus manos -Tengo que irme-

-Anko- Itachi la siguio con la mirada -Solo queria dejarte claro que entre nosotros no ay nada-

Se detubo al posar su mano en la manilla de la puerta. Que ironico, se suponia que ella hiba para decirle justamente lo mismo

-Pues, tu te lo pierdes- Sonrió con malicia mientras salia de la habitación. No habia nada, era cierto, ya todo habia acabado entre ellos

* * *

-¿Estas bien Sakura?- Goten se sento juntó a su compañera -Te veo algo decaida- Dijo mientras su cola se meneaba tocando levemente la espalda de Sakura

-Aleja esa cosa de mi- Dijo colocando el rostro asqueado -Ademas no te interesa-

-Eres mi compañera de equipo-

-Tu no entenderias los problemas del amor-

-¿Amor?- Goten se llevo una mano al pecho -Claro, yo amo a Bra- Sakura abrio los ojos como platos mientras lo volteaba a verlo bruscamente

-¿Que has dicho?-

-¿Mmm?- Goten la vio a los ojos -Que amo a Bra, a Pan y a Trunks- Dijo colocando sus brazos detras de su cabeza -A todos mis amigos y familia-

Sakura entre cerro los ojos un poco aliviada, si Goten no fuera tan despistado y descuidado con sus palabras no confundiria a las personas

-No ese tipo de amor- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron -El tipo de amor donde tu corazon palpita fuerte al estar cerca de esa persona especial, te dan ganas de besarlo o estar junto a él para siempre- Suspiró

-mmm- Goten la vio a la cara encontrandoce con sus par de ojos Jade, Sakura se quedo muda de repente mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuerte y rapidamente por la cercania del chico -¿Y tu a quien amas?-

-Yo- Su cara probablemente ya estaba roja, ni ella misma sabia las cosas que él producia en su interior, suspiro fuerte y decidio hablar...

* * *

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Naruto apreto los dientes con enojo

-Que pareces un cabeza hueca- Boruto sonrió altanero -Ni fuerza has de tener-

-¿Que te crees mocoso?-

-Primero- Llevo una de sus manos a su cintura -No soy mocoso, soy mayor que tú-

-Te equivocas, si yo naci antes, soy mayor por derecho-

-Valla, que bueno que pienses-

-¡Aaagh!-

-Eeh, Chicos- Temari hablo fuerte sacandolos de ese escenario -¿Qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto?- Todos voltearon a verla con confución -¿No quieren?-

-No creo que sea bueno en nuestro caso- Shikadai se cruzó de brazos

-No preguntaremos nada relacionado con ustedes en el futuro- Tenten sonrió -Solo cosas Triviales

-¡Que buena idea!- dijo Bra -Me parece genial- Sonrió con malicia

-Ah no ¡Alto ahi!- Belle se puso de pie -Bra quiere averiguar nuestras identidades y seguramente ellas quieren los mismo-

-¿Ah?- Sarada frunció el ceño -Eso no lo puedo permitir-

-Aaagh porfavor- Sasuke produjo un silenció en los presentes, ademas de su atención -Es obvio ¿No pueden siquiera pensar un poco?-

-Sasuke espera- Kakashi trató de detenerlo pero el mencionado frunció mas el ceño

-Ese mocoso de cabello ridiculo y marcas en la mejilla es hijo del dobe-

-¿Q-Qué?- Naruto volteó a ver al chico que hace segundo peleaba con él, Boruto se cruzo de brazos mientras sus mejillas se teñian de rojo

-Ese obviamente es hijo de Shikamaru- Dijó al ceñalar a Shikadai, mientras Shikamaru solo suspiraba

-Ella-Dijo señalando a la chica robusta y morena -Es de Chouji-

-¿A-Ah?- Chouji volteó a verla con asombro -¿ella es mi hija?-

-Ella..-

-¡Detente!- Gosik envio una fuerte rafaga de viento probocando que Sasuke callera hacia atras de espalda -Debes guardar silenció-

-Fue muy imprudente de tu parte Sasuke- Trunks se cruzó de brazos

Pan suspiró acercandoce al mencionado agachandoce a su altura -Fuiste un tonto- Le ayudo a levantarce con cuidado, odiaba a ese tipo, pero tenia un poco de compación con él, no todos los dias le quebrabas las costillas a alguien

-Gracias- Susurró, no era muy tipico escuchar esas palabras saliendo de Sasuke, en realidad, la unica que alguna vez las escucho fue una pelirrosa quien veia la escena con molestia

-No es nada- Dijó ayudandolo a mantenerce equilibrado, abrazandolo por la cintura

-Pan- Trunks se acerco a ambos tomando a Sasuke del hombro y jalandolo hasta colocarcelo en la espalda -Yo lo llevo-

-G-Gracias Trunks-

-No podes hablar mas- Duck suspiro -Con lo que dijo Sasuke es suficiente-

-Sasuke es muy diferente en el futuro- Himawari llevo ambas manos a su pecho -¿No es asi Sarada?-

-Si- Contestó levemente -Es muy diferente-

-¿Diferente Tebayo?- Naruto se acerco a ambas mujeres con curiosidad -¿Cómo diferente?-

-No es nada señor Naruto- Duck poso su mano en el hombro del joven -Usted debe comprenderlo en el futuro- Dijo mientras Naruto los veia con curiosidad y se retiraba lentamente

-Deben de tener mas cuidado- Duck las vio -Sobre todo tu Himawari, vi lo nerviosa que estabas con Neji-

-Lo siento- Bajo la acabeza apenada -Pero..- Duck la tomo del mento levantandole el rostro suavemente -Tu sabes porque-

-Si lo se- Respondió con una sonrisa

-Lo que Duck quiere decir es que tengan cuidado con lo que dicen- Belle estaba enfrente con una sonrisa, haciendo que el chico soltara a Himawari rapidamente -¿No es asi?- Se rió burlonamente

 **-** Aghh ¿Por que te metes en lo que no te importa Belle?-

-¿A si?- Poso una mano en su cintura -Lo dice el que leyo mi diario "Solo porque estaba ahi"-

-¿Eso era tu diario?-

-¿Y ahora te haces el desentendido?-

-Ja, Ja- Rieron Sarada y Himawari al ver la escena frente a sus ojos

-¡Sssh!- Gosik calló a todo mundo mientras fruncia el ceñó

-¿Pasa algo?- Tenten se acerco a Neji, siempre que los Saiyajin se ponian serios algo malo pasaba

-¡Tengo Hambre!- Sonrió ampliamente probocando que todos calleran de espaldas

-Yo ire a buscar algo- Ino y Sakura se pusieron de pie

-Yo tambien, tengo hambre Tebayo- Sonrió Naruto apresurandoce a seguir a los demas

* * *

-Algo se acerca- Belle Frunció el ceño, se habian apartado de los Shinobis aproposito

-Si, ya lo pudimos sentir- Goten suspiro -¿Saben que es?-

-No, no lo sabemos- Duck apreto los puños

-Sea lo que sea- Pan tomo su brazo -Son cinco-

-¿Por que?- Bra toco la capsula entre sus manos -Creo que atraemos a los malos-

-No- Trunks hablo seriamente -Esto debe ser obra de Gina-sama-

-¿Gina-Sama?- Gosik parecio extrañarce -¿Quién es?-

-¿No conocen a Gina-sama?- Bra frunció el ceño -¿Encerio son del futuro?-

-Usted casi no nos cuentan nada- Duck suspiró

-Como sea, lo mejor sera que se vallan a cambiar- Trunks vio a Bra y Pan -Sean quienes sean, no vienen con buenas intenciones-

-Si- Bra asintio con la mirada -¿Cuanto tenemos?-

-Aproximadamente tres horas- Goten la vio a los ojos -Tenemos que prepararnos

-¡Si!-

* * *

-¿Cuánto nos falta?- Habló un hombre con capa sentado en una silla de la nave

-Tres horas majestad- Respondió el que se hacia cargo de la nave

-Bien- El Rey vio a uno de sus compañeros de destrucción -Despierta a ese inutil-

-Sera un placer- El soldado apunto con su mano abierta a uno de sus compañeros acostado en el suelo -¡Despierta!- Gritó lanzando un pequeño rayo que impacto con el trasero de él soldado, quien se desperto de inmediato

-¡Agh inutil! ¡Te voy a matar!- Dijo levantandoce con enojo del suelo

-El rey me ha ordenado despertarte-

-Aah- El soldado volteó a ver a su rey mientras este lo veia con gesto superior y una sonrisa maliciosa -Faltan tres horas Vegeta-

-¿Y crees que esperare a que lleguemos para despertarte?- Dijo poniendoce de pie -Nunca te di permiso para dormir-

-Okey ya entendi- Respondió el soldado cruzandoce de brazos -¿Quienes son esta vez?-

-Unos inutiles de un pequeño planeta- Dijo enrrollando su cola en su cintura -Hibridos Saiyajin-

-¿Hibridos?- otro soldado se acerco a ellos -¿Que inutil pudo haberce mezclado con una raza tan debil-

-No lo se- Dijo frunciendo el ceño -Pero vamos a eliminarlos-

* * *

Holaaaa, les traigo una actualización algo pronta xD. Se acerca una gran pelea, pero sobre todo. Bills ya casi esta apunto de llegar con Champa :D

espero les halla gustado este Cap, trate de hacer un poco de relleno pero alargar las cosas pero creo que no me sale xD.

Lo sientooo por no contestar sus comentarios pero Fanfiction no me deja leerlos :-(. La verdad no se porque, ya me habia pasado otras veces y aparecen despues de un tiempo. ¡Me encantaria leer su opinion! Perdonen las faltas ortograficas :-(

¡Saludos!

 **¿Reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22 Desastres

Hola!:D aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajins perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias Espero les guste

Los personajes de Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **22\. Desastres**

Quizá esta vez sí lo admitirían…

Su presencia solo traía desastres…

-¿Ninjas con malos deseos?—Naruto se llevó una mano a la nuca por lo mencionado, de un momento para otro la actitud de los saiyajin en ese día se había vuelto extraña -¿Te refieres a malas intenciones?—

-Sí, exacto- Bra ladeo las manos sin importancia –el problema es que se dirigen hacia acá—

-¿Hablas enserio?- Temari se llevó una mano a la cabeza, lo que menos necesitaban ahora era otra invasión -¿Cuántos son?-

-Son siete- Trunks suspiro –son muy fuertes-

-¡No importa tebayo nosotros también lo somos!- Habló Naruto logrando subirles la alegría a todos –Además, ustedes están con nosotros-

-¡Es cierto! No necesitamos a nadie más, ustedes están para nosotros- continuo Ino con ambas manos junto a su rostro de manera soñadora -¿Verdad Trunks?-

Los saiyajins se vieron el rostro, su silencio no les traía buena espina a nadie. Goten suspiró colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza, lo que estaba a punto de decir empeoraría las cosas

-Lo que sucede es que no podremos pelear por ustedes-

-¿Qué?- Ino se cruzó de brazos –Si tú quieres no ayudes pero Trunks me protegerá a mí-

-No Ino, no puedo protegerte- Trunks la vio a los ojos –No puedo-

-Esperen- Neji frunció el ceño -¿Qué sucede?-

Silencio…, la verdad es que ninguno de los Saiyajin estaba complacido con anunciar a un enemigo mucho más poderoso

-Verán..- Pan gruño molesta, ya llevaba su traje de entrenamiento –Tenemos que pelear con alguien más poderoso-

-¿Qué?- Sakura se exalto -¡¿a qué te refieres?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Y ella no era la única, varios, todos se exaltaron por sus palabras

-Viene un enemigo mucho más poderoso que la última vez- Trunks apretó con fuerza sus puños –Debemos enfrentarlos si queremos evitar muertes y lo digo por todo el planeta-

Sus palabras sembraron el panicon en los presentes ¿Otra invasión? ¿Tan pronto?

-¿Cuándo?- Lee dio un paso al frente -¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen los enemigos?-

-Los ninjas llegaran en 15 minutos- Goten frunció el ceño -los invasores en 10, es mejor que nos preparemos-

-¡Hai!-

* * *

 **Mundo DBZ**

Sobava sus ojos levemente, aun se encontraba cansadó, apenas y habia dormido 5 años y Vados ya queria levantarló

-Te dije que esta vez me dejaras dormir cien años- Carraspeó molestó caminando juntó a la chica de cuerpo azul por los largos pasillos de su hogar

-Disculpemé Champa-sama pero sientó como su hermano se acercá cada vez mas al planeta- ella sostenia el baston fuertemente con sus manos -Algo me dice que no es para saludar-

-¿A que te refieres?- Su bostezó parecidó al de un gato removió el corazón de Vados, siempre habia visto a Champa-sama como un hermano

-No lo sé, pero en menos de un segundo lo averiguaremos- Dijó deteniendo su caminar y extendiendo su brazó frente a Champa para que no avanzara mas

Frente a ellos apreció en un fugaz rayó de luz, dejando ver entre la humason, el cuerpo de Wiss junto a una cola morada detras de este.

-Bienvenido, Bills-Sama- Vados hiso una cordial reverencia mientras Bills salia de detras de su hermano

-¡Champa!- Bills llevo ambas manos o patas, por detras de su cuerpo -Necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Qué quieres Bills? ¡No ves que has venido ha interrumpir mi letargo!-

-No te quejes gordinflon, yo apenas he podido dormir cinco años- Se quejó mientras una vena aparecia en su frente -Como sea, Champa quiero saber una cosa-

-¿He? ¿Qué quieres? ¡Diló ya para poder regresar a dormir!-

-Hace exactamente Mil siglos... lo que me dijiste sobre Gina ¿no es cierto verdad?-

La pereza de Champa desapareció en ese momento, el recordar el pasado no se le daba bien, habia pasado tanto tiempo que casi no tenia recuerdos

-Especificate- Se cruzó de brazos

-¡Agh! Lo que me has dicho, que ella seguía jugando conmigo-

-Ah eso- Llevó una mano con nerviosismo hacia su nuca, ya no tenia caso seguirle mintiendo, despues de todo, ya no le importaba -no, era mentira-

-¡Champa-sama!- regañó Vados -¡Por su culpa el universo 13 fue destruidó!-

-En ese entonces no fue mi idea- Se apresuró a corregir ante el rostro de enfadó de Bills -Fue de sady y lo sabes-

-¿Sady-sama?- Wiss hiso acto de presenciá -Sady-sama aun ama a Bills-sama-

-Eso parece- Vados se cruzó de brazos -Segun la historia Zeno-sama la desterro con los suyos- Sonrió -Bills-sama la dejo flechada-

-¡E-Eso no importa!- Gruñó con sus mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo, uno que solo Wiss pudo notar

-¿Para que querias saberlo?- Champa bostezó -Paso hace muchos años-

-Los ineptos hijos de Goku y Vegeta viajaron al universo de Gina-

-¡¿Eeeh?!- Champa abrió los ojos con sorpresa -¡Gina los matara!- Despues de tantos años de entrenar con Bills y de haber participado en el torneo de ambos universos, Champa estaba muy conscientes de quienes eran esos dos -Sabes que Manon puede incrementar fuerza, puede usar eso para mandar enemigos contra esos chiquillos y destruirlos-

-Como sea, ellos tuvieron la culpa- Bills llevo ambos brazos detras de su espalda -Necesito ir por ellos- soltó con fastidio, parecia que los torpes terricolas solo estaban para quitarle la paz

-Que Vados te acompañe- Champa volvió a bostesar fingiendo indiferencia -Ella y Wiss pueden ayudarte a detener a Manon y Sady, de Gina te encargas tú- refunfuñó

-P-Pero Champa-sama yo debo estar con usted- Vados se dió la vuelta -No puedo ir-

-Ve, yo tomare otra siesta, ademas tu sabes que seria facil detener a Manon, almenos para tí- Sonrió picaramente -¿Verdad Vados?-

-¡C-Champa-Sama!- sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente mientras reprendia a su amo con nerviosismo, Champa-sama siempre hablava de mas

-¿De que habla hermana?- Soltó Wiss con tonó autoritario, no le gustaba nada para donde hiba la conversación

-Nada Wiss, nada- Respondió cerrando los ojos -Esta bien los acompañere, con su permiso Bills-sama- se reincorporo acomodandoce la voz, recobrando su postura

-Si, como sea- respondió posicionando su mano izquierda en la espalda de Wiss -Vamonos- y asi tres estelas de luz salieron disparadas de la atmosfera, en camino al universo 9, para resolver algunas cuentas pendientes

Champa se cruzó de brazos mientras una corriente electrica le cruzaba la espalda, Sady era una loca ¿Debió ir él tambien?

-na-

* * *

Era tedioso para todos tener que evacuar la aldea nuevamente, varias personas seguian empacando sus cosas y otras se hiban sin nada en la mano. Los ninjas se encontraban por todos lados reforzando la aldea, ya todos sabian que lo que estaba por venir, no seria nada bonito.

-¡Kazekague!- Tsunade se acercó a Gaara mientras caminaban por la aldea -Muchas gracias por prestarnos su ayuda-

-No es nada- Respondió viendo todo el ajetreó de los de la hoja -Tendremos al lider de Akatzuki frente a nosotros, seria bueno aprovechar la oportunidad-

-Tiene razón, en este mismo momento Naruto y los demas se encuentran en distintos lugares de la aldea para proteger a todos- Tsunade suspiró -Es bueno estar enterado de antemano asi todos...-

¡FUUUSHHHHHHH!

Toda las personas quedaron consternadas al ver una nave gigante en forma de circulo pasar por la atmosfera terrestre a una gran velocidad

¡BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!

El impactó movió la cavidad terrestre produciendo un fuerte temblor, el miedo se desato en los cuerpos de las personas produciendo que varios dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para salir corriendo hacia el refugió, el miedo corrió por cada gota de sudor al ver la mounstruosa nave pasar por sobre sus cabezas, todos estaban conscientes de lo terrible que podian ser los ataques extraterrestres

-Graciaa Kazekague- Ambos se encontraban sobre su arena a una gran altura, observando como siete estela de luz volaban rapidamente a la dirección de la nave, Tsunade se llevo una mano al corazón, este palpitaba bastante fuerte mientras sus piernas amenazaban con caer rendidas, el miedo no se apiado de ella tampoco y quizó hecharse a llorar, los Saiyajin debian acavar con esos sujetos como de lugar y ellos... acabarian con los Akatzuki

-¡Wajajaa!- La llegada de siete siluetas a la aldea le dió a entender a Tsunade que Akatsuki ya se encontraba ahi.

* * *

Lo que presenciaban sus ojos, era una locura. Exactamente habian bajado cinco enemigos con cola de la nave, era obvio que eran Saiyajins, pero lo mas sorprendente, era que exactamente uno de ellos se parecia a Vegeta.

-¿Papi?- Bra vió con felicidad la impotente figura, pero la mano de su hermano en su hombro le iso comprender que él no era su padre, aunque fuese tan identicó.

Lo unico extraño en los cinco sujetos frente a ellos, era su cabellos, ademas de Vegeta, habia uno con cabello celeste, otro amarillo y uno anaranjado ¿No se suponia que los Saiyajin tenian el cabello negro por nacimiento y genetica?

-Es... igual al señor Vegeta- Goten se acercó a sus compañeros, la cara de Bra y Trunks no se veia para nada animada

-Chicos, se que se parece al señor Vegeta, pero no es él- Pan le sonrió a Bra, ella le devolvió la sonrisá, Pan tenia razón

-¿Osea que él es nuestro... ah el señor V-Vegeta?- Corrigió, era obvió que para alguno de ellos, Vegeta tenia que ser su abuelo y en ese momento Bra y Trunks descubrieron, que Gosick tenia que ser hijo de uno de ellos

-Belle- Duck se acercó a ella -¿Él es tu padre verdad?-

Ella acintió con la mirada, uno de los Saiyajin que se encontraban ahi, para ser mas especifica, el de cabello celeste, era su padre

-No te preocupes, solo los venceremos, no mataremos- Le afirmó tocandole el hombro -Ademas, no permitiria que tú ya no existieras- Duck le sonrió miemtras las mejillas de Belle se tornaban de un color carmesi, ella tambien le devolvió la sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Miren que basura tenemos aqui- "Vegeta" dio un paso al frente ocacionando que nuestros Saiyajin dieran un paso en retrocesó permitiendole a Vegeta ensanchar una sonrisa -Hibridos Saiyan-

-¿C-Cómo sabes que somos hibridos?- Rebatió Bra con algo de dificultad, si en ese universo el cabello de los Saiyajin variaba ademas del negro, entonces no habia prueba para demostrara que fuesen hibridos

-Facil- Vegeta, seguido por los otros cuatro sujetos extendieron su cola -Los Saiyan de raza pura tienen la cola negra- Señalo hacia la cola celeste de Bra y la morada de Trunks -Ustedes son hibridos-

Valla, eso si que era extraño

-¿Porque han venido aqui?- Trunks apretó los puños -¿Porque?-

-Eso no te incumbe muchacho- Él Saiyajin de cabello celeste dio un paso alfrente -Solo enterate de que venimos a destruirlos- De alguna manera, el de cabello celeste les recordaba mucho a Yamcha

-Los ha enviado Gina-sama- Goten Afirmó produciendo que Vegeta frunciera el ceño

-Napa, Raditz, Kilian, Seshu ¡Ataquen!-

Los siete se colocaron en posición de ataque ante las ordenes de su amo.

* * *

-!SHANNAROOO!- Su puño impacto directo contra uno de esos fenómenos, era extraño, pero mientras la chica de cabello naranja frente a ella se desequilibro, obtuvo la oportunidad de lograr alcanzarla con su puño.

-!Bien hecho sakura!- Ino la felicitó mientras se mantenía frente al esqueleto de un gusano gigante -me alegra que almenos alguien ayude- comentó dirigiendo su vista hacia Naruto

-No se que esta haciendo pero hace tiempo que esta sentado ahi sin hacer nada- Shikamaru jadeo ante el cansancio que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, había ayudado lo suficiente a Sakura para que ella lograra darle ese golpe. no quería, pero debía admitir que las palabras de los Saiyajin tenían razón, esos tipos no eran para nada débiles.

-Ahora el mundo conoceran el dolor- todos dirigieron su vista hacia el extra sujeto flotando en el cielo, él era el causante de todo esto -!SHINRA TENSEI!- De pronto una luz los ilumino a todos por completo, las babosas que Tsunade mando a la aldea protegieron a cada uno de los ninjas mientras un enorme agujero se abría en la aldea, debastandolo todo a su paso, sus esfuerzos por reconstruir la aldea en estos dias había sido mandado a la basura

Cuando la luz se disipo, varios salieron desde dentro de las babosas de Tsunade, otros que por suerte habían logrado sobrevivir dentre los escombros y varios murieron.

-!Sasuke-kun!- Sakura corrió hasta el cuerpo de su compañero siendo expulsado por una babosa, tenia varias heridas y sus ojos sangraban, ademas, se agarraba el abdomen con fuerza -Sasuke- susurró mientras él habría solamente un ojo con dificultad

-!Shikamaru! !¿Estas bien?!- Ino corrió hasta él con preocupación, la pierna de su compañera se encontraba debajo de una roca

-Si, s-solo me quebré la pierna- Rió tratando de restarle importancia, Ino se inclino hacia el comenzando a aplicar su jutsu medico en él

-Naruto !¿Dónde esta?!- Kakashi se colocó frente a ellos, la mitad de su mascara estaba rasgada y su banda ninja no estaba, ademas, todo su cuerpo se encontraba golpeado, había tenido suerte de salir vivo después de pelear con Pain. Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca con preocupación -!Sakura!-

un pedazo de escombro gigante salio revirado justo sobre sus cabezas, el cuerpo de Naruto apareció detrás de este, tiro su sudadera destrozada al suelo mientras llevaba una mano a sus rubios cabellos, comenzando a sacudirlo sin levantar la vista.

-Naruto !Ellos vienen por ti!- Kakashi habló fuerte -Tienes que prepararte-

-No se preocupe kakashi-sensei- Levanto su vista mostrando un delineado extraño en sus ojos, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes -Puedo contra ellos-

-!Naruto te tomaste la molestia de maquillarte en una situación así!- Ino habló pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por todos los presentes, no estaban de bromas y menos Kakashi

-Naruto, ese es- Kakashi avanzo unos pasos al frente -¿cuándo lo as prendido?- Contemplo absorto, pero al momento vio como todos los sujetos de cabello naranja aterrizaban delante de ellos.

-Esperen, yo soy la quinta hokague- Tsunade aterrizó justo delante de todos ellos, su jutsu de juventud había desaparecido de su frente al utilizar todo el chakra necesario para protegerlos ante el ataque -!Los protegeré a todos aquí y ahora!-

-!Lady Tsunade!- Sakura e Ino sonrieron ante la presencia de su maestra, ignorando su agotamiento

-Discúlpame Tsunade, pero no tengo nada de que hablar contigo- Pain sonrió altanero mientras una de sus marionetas avanzaba velozmente hacia ella -!MUERE!-

-!No en mi presencia!- De pronto, el cuerpo de Naruto apareció arriba de la marioneta, impactando el rostro del sujeto contra la tierra, desasiendo su cabeza en el proceso-!Te haré pedazos!- Exclamo molesto ante el espasmo en todos los presentes, Naruto era mucho mas fuerte que antes

* * *

¡!FUUUUSHHHHHH!

Él cuerpo de los siete saiyajins presentes se ilumino completamente, mostrando sus cabellos rubios desafiando la gravedad, su musculatura había aumentado notoriamente y sus miradas se habían vuelto bastante fieras.

Los cinco Saiyajin sonrieron ante su aspecto, jamás habían visto una transformación como esa pero tampoco les importaba, eso solo demostraba que esos niños eran hibridos

-No tengo mucho que decirle- Vegeta dio un paso al frente mientras Bra retrocedía uno instintivamente, Trunks la tomo del hombro dando un paso al frente para protegerla –Solo que van a perecer-

Los cinco cuerpos se elevaron en el aire, siendo imitados por nuestros Saiyajins. Vegeta avanzó mandando derechazos directos hacia el rostro de Trunks quien lo esquivaba con un poco de dificultad, era extraño, pero aunque ellos poseyeran el súper saiyajin, la velocidad de los de ese universo seguía siendo veloz sin transformación.

Pan recibió un rodillazo directo en el abdomen, produciendo que su cuerpo se irguiera ante el feroz impacto del Saiyajin, luego Kilian impacto su codo contra su espalda, mandándola a estrellarse contra la feroz superficie

-¡Maldito!- Bra se lanzó contra él, Kilian le mando un puñetazo a la cara que ella logro esquivar con dificultad, ambos alzaron sus rodillas impactándolas, produciendo un estruendo bastante fuerte que logro abrir un pequeño cráter en el suelo

Goten detuvo ágilmente ambas manos de Raditz, extrañamente ese saiyajin le parecía famiiar, aun con su extraño color de pelo anaranjado, sentía que lo conocía

-No te confíes niño- Gruño molesto, lanzando su frente hacia delante, chocando su cabeza contra la de Goten haciendo que lo soltara

-¡Oye! Que trampa- Pronuncio llevándose ambas manos hacia la frente, Raditz ignoro su comentario lanzándose contra el nuevamente, impactando cinco puñetazos continuos en su abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder veloz

Duck logro sostener con ambas manos el impacto que el padre de Belle trato de propinarle, Seshu retrocedió ante los golpes de Duck en su rostro

¡!BAAAMMM!

-¡Duck!- lo regaño Belle cuando el impacto de su padre derribo algunas rocas en el camino, el chico le sonrió nerviosamente recibiendo un entrecejo fruncido de su parte

Gosick se detenía esquivando los golpes de Nappa, este solo le mandaba golpes directos permitiéndole leer bien sus movimientos, Gosick frunció el ceño elevando ambas manos empuñadas sobre la cabeza de Nappa

¡!BBAAAAAMMMM!

Los Saiyajin quedaron impactados ante la desaparición del ki de Nappa, increíblemente Gosick había acabado con él de un solo golpe.

-Hmp, siempre fue un inútil- pronuncio Vegeta sin importancia, viendo el cuerpo inerte de su amigo en la superficie.

* * *

Su puño se dirigía directamente hacia el rostro de Pain, pero el estruendoso impacto que recibió la tierra ante los poderes del Saiyajin, produjeron que sus pies se desviaran y que su mano quedara clavada justo dentro de la tierra.

Pain sonrio para si mismo, Naruto había logrado acabar con todas sus marionetas, pero aun quedaba él y su poder sobrepasaba la de los demás.

-¡AGHH! Apuesto a que se movimiento fue obra de los Saiyajin- Gruño Temari sentada alejadamente, presenciando la pelea –Por su culpa Naruto no logro darle un golpe-

-No los culpes Temari- Lee volteó a verla –Ellos también se encuentran en una pelea-

-Lee tiene razón- Neji veía fijamente lo que sucedía a lo lejos, podía distinguir varios chakras muy cerca de la pelea de Naruto –Y la suya es peor que la nuestra- Finalizó dirigiendo su vista hacia Tenten, ella solo asintió posando su mano en su hombro

-¡Naruto!- Grito Sakura al ver como Pain incrustaba una de sus hierros en el brazo de su amigo, pegándolo en la tierra –Oh no, Pain le está ganando- Dijo preocupada aplicando chakra en Sasuke

-Debemos confiar en el- Respondió Ino aplicándole Justsu medio a Lady Tsunade y a Sai –Debemos tener fe en el- Dijo viendo el descontrolado aire que giraba en el cielo, suponía que ahora mismo, Trunks debía estar peleando contra los invasores.

* * *

Ambos puños impactaron contra la mejilla del otro, aplicando bastante fuerza que no les había producido ningún cosquilleo, la mirada de Vegeta se ensombreció mientras se apartaba de Trunks comenzando a impactar varios golpes en su abdomen

-¡!AAAH!- Grito cuando la rodilla de Vegeta impacto contra su cuello

-Necesito ayudar a Trunks- Bra metió un golpe en el abdomen de Kilian, mientras Pan aparecia por detras del mencionado, golpeando fuertemente sus costillas produciendo que se alejara veloz

-Ups, me pase- Sonrió mientras aparecía por detrás de Kilian, haciendo que de sus manos emanaran dos esferas de energía que lanzo rápido contra el sujeto, cubriéndolo de humo

-!AAAH!- Duck grito ante el impacto de una bola de energía en su espalda, Belle vio angustiada como el cuerpo de su amigo desendia velozmente contra la tierra, elevo su vista para encontrarce con la mirada de feroz de su padre

-N-no papá no agas esto- retrocedió un poco asustada, no quería hacerle nada a él, todo era un tormento psicologico para ella

-¿De qué hablas chiquilla?- respondió con brusquedad, su padre siempre había sido serio y estricto, pero nunca supo cómo es que había llegado a la tierra. Su cuerpo seguía joven con sus cabellos azules, era alto y atractivo, siempre le había tenido un gran respeto, así que ahora no sabía que hacer

¡!PAAAAAMM!

La rodilla de Gosick impacto directo contra la espalda de su padre, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras escapaba un grito de sus labios, sabia lo mortal que los golpes de Gosick podían ser

-Belle el es tu padre pero un futuro, por el momento no dudes y pelea o yo tendré que hacerlo por ti- bajo el rostro con preocupación, no podía hacerlo, hasta la señora Bra parecía tener mas valor para luchar que ella, se llevo ambas manos hacia el pecho, si la señora Bra la viera ahora, estaría decepcionada -Bien, entonces yo lo are-

-!Espera Gosick!- Duck se coloco justo frente a su amigo, deteniendo su mano -Ve a ayudar a Pan y Bra, nosotros nos encargaremos del señor seshu- contesto viendo como la silueta del hombre de cabello azulado venia contra ellos -Por favor-

Gosick asintió y Duck aprovecho los pocos minutos para tomar de la mano a Belle y atraerla hacia su rostro -Pelea Belle, por favor- volvió a repetir la palabra que tanto le constaba pronunciar, Belle frunció el ceño mientras asentía con la cabeza, pelearía por él

Seshu mantenía su puño estirado hacia adelante con fuerza, mientras Belle hacia presión contra él. ambos se encontraban ejerciendo fuerza para superar al otro

* * *

La arena de Gaara Cubría el cuerpo de pain, habia acercado su arena tomandolo por sorpresa, un gesto que Naruto agradecia como forma de distracción, el aun no podia liberar sus manos de ese hierro

-¡ataúd de arena!- Jadeo mientras su arena ejercía presión sobre el cuerpo, poco a poco su arena se fue apartando de Pain mientras sonreía complacido, por fin lo habían logrado

-¡Gaara no te confie…- Las palabras de Naruto quedaron en el aire cuando el cuerpo de Gaara se elevó por los cielos mientras uno de los hierros de pain impactaba contra su abdomen.

-¡!GAARA!- Temari chillo al presenciar la escena, la boca de su hermano escupió sangre mientras caía ferozmente junto a ellos -¡Sakura!, ¡ayúdalo por favor!- Exclamo desesperada apresurándose a acercarse a él, mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba su cabeza para colocarla en sus piernas

-H-Hermana molesta- Sonrió mientras su boca continuaba expulsando sangre, las lágrimas de Temari caían justo en su rostro, odiaba no haber podido ayudar más, pero su cuerpo ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir, menos por ese hierro que atravesaba su abdomen

Sakura se acercó a ellos con velocidad, vio preocupada la herida mientras jadeaba, ya su Chakra se encontraba gastado de tanto sanar a Sasuke y a Kankuro, quien se encontraba inconsciente por querer dar un golpe directo en el rostro de Pain

\- Sakura, ¿p-puedo ayudar?- Pronuncio Hinata agachándose junto a ella, Sakura sonrió

-Perfecto Hinata eres justo lo que necesitaba- aun respiraba agitadamente y eso todos lo podían comprobar con el vaivén de su pecho –Eres una de las que mejor controla el chakra, por favor, pon tus manos como yo- Insistió extendiendo ambas manos hacia al frente, siguió todas las instrucciones de Sakura hasta que un chakra azulado comenzó a salir de sus manos –No es tan fuerte, necesitas practica pero créeme que m-me ayudas mucho- Hinata asintió ante sus palabras, le agradaba ser de ayuda, volteo a ver a su querido Naruto con preocupación, aun tenia ambas manos clavadas a la tierra, y no sabía cómo ayudarlo

* * *

-Gina-sama ¿esto la complace?- Pregunto Manon desde los cielos cubiertos con una manta de invisibilidad, viendo fijamente la pelea de los Saiyajin, al parecer los del universo de Bills poseían mas fuerza con esas transformaciones, y debía admitir que eso le molestaba

-!Manon, Incrementa su fuerza!- Pronuncio con molestia, lo que veían sus ojos no le gustaba, y menos cuando uno de esos Saiyajin apestosos del universo de Bills elimino a uno de los suyos

-Como ordene, Gina-sama- suspiró resignado.

* * *

Kilian mando varias esferas hacia los cuerpos de ambas Saiyajin, ellas retrocedieron mientras una de las bolas impactaba con el brazo de Bra, logrando herirla

-¡!AAAGHH!- Grito mientras Kilian aparecía justo detrás de ella golpeando su cabeza mandándola a volar en dirección recta descendentemente

-¡!BRAAA!- Trunks grito su nombre al momento en que recibía un feroz golpe en la mejilla de parte de Vegeta, eso le había dolido más que las otras veces

-¡Se dirige a la aldea!- Grito Pan mientras bloqueaba un golpe por parte de Kilian, ella había notado lo mismo que Trunks, el poder de esos sujetos había aumentado, como la vez que peleo contra Broly -¡Deténganla!-

Duck salio volando hacia ella, dispuesto a atraparla antes de que chocara contra la aldea, pero su velocidad era impresionante y llegar antes era casi imposible

¡!BAAAAAAMMMM!

Su cuerpo se estrelló feroz contra la superficie terrestre, provocando Un impacto desastroso que movió todo el continente

El hierro que Pain tenia pensado impactar contra la pierna de Naruto se desvió, quedando clavado en la tierra, rapidamente se reincorporo apartandoce de él. Analizó con la vista el rasto humeante que el cuerpo de Bra habia trasado y decidió ignorarlo. Si ellos no interferian en su pelea, el no tenia nada que hacer con ellos.

Regresó su vista hacia el frente, listo para seguir con su pelea, pero unos ojos perla obstruyen su vista hacia Naruto. Estos lo ven con determinación y fieresa, obtando una posición de Taijutsu conocida por los Hyugga, asi que la chiquilla queria jugar...

* * *

-¿Estas bien?- Interrogó Duck colocandoce de cunclillas, Bra mantenia el rostro enterrado en la arena mientras la mirada atentade Duck sobre su nuca la ponia aun mas furiosa -Creó que te ensuciaste un poco- Bromeá, pero la mirada de Bra al levantar su rostro lo enmudece

-Callate si no quieres morir- Lo fulmina con la mirada haciendolo retroceder, Bra siempre tenia un caracter peculiar. Extiende su mano para ayudarla, pero ella lo ignora poniendoce de pie sola. Ambos miran hacia su Izquierda y al momento quedan sorprendidos ¿Qué le sucedió a la aldea?

* * *

-¡No pueden dejarnos aqui Tebassa!- Los gritos de Boruto se escuchaban por todas las celdas, varios guardias se encontraban cansados de sus griterios, era fastidioso

-Basta Boruto- Shikadai suspiro nuevamente -No nos dejaran salir, son ordenes de Tsunade- Afirmá regresando la mirada al techo de su celda compartida

Él lo ve furioso mientras se aferra a las celdas para poder gritar mas fuerte, pero una sacudida en la tierra causa que callera de trasero al suelo, cada vez esos impactos se vuelven mas fuertes y las paredes del lugar parecen agrietarce, por suerte o desgracia, solo ellos permanecian ahi

-No es justo que solo Gosick, Belle y Duck puedan pelear- Inojin suspira mientras traza un león en tu pergamino -Tsunade no confia en nosotros-

-Piensa que luchando revelaremos nuestras identidades- Sarada suspira desde el suelo -Y tiene razón-

-Estamos en la pelea de Pain ¿No?, es aqui donde varias cosas suceden- Sonrié -Quiza no debemos interrumpir- dice llevando unos de sus mechones azulados por detras de la oreja

-¿Hima estas deacuerdo con esto?- Choucho lleva una de sus papitas a la boca -Pienso lo mismo pero no me gusta estar aqui, almenos quiero ser observadora-

-No dejarian a Boruto de observador ni en mil años- Mitsuki ve a los ojos a Choucho -Dudó que varios de nosotros se queden de espectadores-

-Ese es el problema- Shikadai bosteza -Ninguno de aqui saldra, no con esos barrotes antichakra-

-Solo los barrotes son antichakra ¿Verdad?- Inojin se coloca en una posición de manos mientras el Leon de su pergaminó sale hasta materializarce -Eso significa que las paredes no-

-Inojin detenta- Ordena Sarada, pero él no parece obedecer -¡Hima!-

-Inojin- Ella hablá logrando captar su atención -No lo agas- él la ve un momento pero niega

-¡Si!, no te dejes influenciar por las mujeres Tebassa- Boruto se acercó a su amigo rodeando sus hombros -Seremos hombres libres-

-Y castrados- Interrumpe Mitsuki mientras el aura asecina de Sarada va en aumento -Parece que es el pago por desobediencia-

-Miralo de este modo Sarada- Inojin tiembla ante su mirada -No he hecho nada aun-

 **-** Ni lo aras- Ella suspira pesadamente -Solo esperemos- Todos asienten mientras Boruto niega con la cabeza y regresa a los barrotes

-¡Saquenme! ¡Apartenme de esta loca-

-¡Caĺlense!- Una figura conocida aparece frente a ellos, Sarada no puede evitar enarcar una sonrisa de alegria mientras Boruto cae al suelo al presenciar un Mangekyo Sharingan activado -No soy muy paciente- Suelta mientras se cruza de brazos

-Tranquilisece Itachi sensei- Suelta Boruto admirando la cara de desconcierto en Itachi

-Boruto Baka-

* * *

-Bra está bien Trunks ¡Concéntrate!- Afirmó Pan jadeante, Gosick se había lanzado para ayudarla y entonces puedo ver como su amigo recibía palizas de su "padre"

-Sí, lose- Afirmo esquivando por poco un golpe directo de Vegeta, su padre siempre había sido veloz y suponía que en ese universo las cosas no cambiaban mucho, pero lo que si le parecía extraño, era el incremento de fuerza en ellos, hace poco podía hacerle frente con el súper saiyajin, pero ahora, casi rogaba porque los puños de Vegeta no le rosaran

-¡Tú puedes ganarle!- le grito, regalándole una bella sonrisa, Trunks asintió logrando impactar su puño contra la mejilla de su "padre", él regreso la mirada viéndolo detalladamente

-No le agás caso a tu noviecita- Rio son sorna – ni tú, ni ninguno de ustedes puede hacerme frente-Y parecía que lo orgulloso no se le quitaba en ningún universo

Vegeta se acercó a Trunks, impactando su puño contra su abdomen y aprovechando que Trunks se encorvaba impacto su rostro con un codazo. Trunks retrocedió levemente ante el impacto. Vegeta se acercó a él tan rápido que apenas pudo ver como aparecía delante de sus ojos, dando una patada en su mejilla

-¡Trunks!- Chillo Pan, pero ni eso detuvo la patada ascendente que Vegeta le propino en la barbilla, las cosas no iban bien, el poder de ellos había aumentado, más que el suyo en súper saiyajin

-¿No dijiste que podías ganarme?- Vegeta se mofo levantando ambas manos con despreocupación –Pequeño insecto-

-¡Cállate!- Trunks se acercó a él con una buena velocidad, lanzando puñetazos y patas continuas que Vegeta solamente esquivaba, no podía darle, se había vuelto muy velos.

Pan vio con impotencia a Trunks, Gosick peleaba con Kilian de una manera bastante peculiar, aunque las fuerzas de los Saiyajin enemigos aumento, la fuerza de Gosick aun parecía hacerles frente, debía admitir que tanto su demostración de fuerza con Nappa, como con Kilian le parecía impresionante

-¡!Haaa!- Kilian le lanzo una potente bola de energía, bastante veloz para Pan, pero no lo suficiente para Gosick, él se coloco frente a Pan, lanzando la energía con su antebrazo lejos del lugar

¡!BAAAAAAMMM!

Pan abrió grande los ojos al sentir como varios chakras desaparecieron, Gosick apretó ambos puños con arrepentimiento, había lanzado la esfera de energía al país de las olas, al suroeste del país, impactando con una parte del lugar

-¡Gosick ten cuidado!- Reprocho Goten igual que Trunks y Belle, había sido una equivocación bastante grande y lo peor de todo, había hecho saberle a las demás naciones que algo raro acontecía.

-Perdón- Comento arrepentido ante su equivocación, levanto la vista con furia encontrándose con la sonrisa siniestra de Kilian, a Pan aún se le hacía difícil imaginarse a Yamcha de ese modo, el sujeto era casi idéntico al amigo de sus padres

-No te distraigas- Raditz aparece justo frente a Goten, ambos impactan sus puños, Goten logra esquivar varios golpes de su oponente, pero no puede evitar que este impactara varias veces contra su cara y abdomen

Raditz se apresuró a lanzarle una bola de energía que intento esquivar, lamentablemente esta impacto contra su abdomen haciéndolo retroceder a una gran velocidad.

En un momento de descuido, Belle pudo observar como el cuerpo de Goten impactaba contra el suyo, cuando sintió, ambos volaban en dirección descendente en camino hacia la tierra

-¡!Goten!- Grito sin poder reducir la velocidad, Goten no podía detenerse y Belle se encontraba presionada por Goten, en esa posición, Goten lo aplastaría.

¡!BAAAAMMMMM!

¿Casualidad o destino? Podría llamarse de cualquier manera, pero ya dos veces los ataques de Pain han sido estropeados por esos movimientos terrestres, levanto furioso la vista, porque sin querer evitarlo, él también había caído directito al suelo ante el feroz terremoto.

El cuerpo de Hinata se encontraba tumbado en la tierra, con el hierro de Pain impactado justo cerca de su brazo, la mano de Pain se había desequilibrado y no pudo impactar en el abdomen de la muchacha

-¡HINATA!- La voz de Neji se hiso presente, lanzándose al rescate, logrando sostener el cuerpo desmayado de Hinata entre sus brazos, los ojos de Naruto estaban desorbitados mientras una sensación de odio comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo.

* * *

 **-** Pesa mucho señor Goten ¿Que comé? ¡¿Piedras?!- Exclamó con la mayoria del cuerpo adolorido, Goten se apresuró a ponerce de pie ante los rastros de polvo y rasguños en su cuerpo. Bra y Duck se apresuraron a acercarse a ellos mientras los Saiyajin de este universo los veian desde las alturas, percatandoce de las personas en el planeta.

-Algo no anda bien- Goten se apresuró a dirigir su vista hacia la dirección de la batalla ninja, todos podian sentir como un aura llena de odio y remordimiento luchaba por escapar de un cuerpo y puro -¡Naruto!- Pronunció logrando percatarse de la presencia, era como si del Chakra bueno de Naruto emanara otra llena de odio.

¡FUUSHHH!

Salio disparado volando en los aires, acercandoce veloz a la pelea ninja seguido por los ptros tres, al llegar, pudieron ver con extrañeza como varias partes del cuerpo de Narutó se transformaban veloz en algo extraño, Goten podia sentir como la presencia de Naruto desaparecia, siendo rodeada por una muy asquerosa

¡PAAAAAMMM!

Abrieron los ojos al ver el fuerte impacto del puño de Goten en el abdomen de Naruto. Este se encorbo con fuerza mientras todo el aire de los pulmones salia de su cuerpo y sus pupilas se achiquitaban. Naruto calló al suelo desmallado del dolor mientras su cuerpo regresaba poco a poco a ser el mismo

Goten levanto la vista encontrandoce con varios cuerpos heridos, mucho mas que los suyos

Regreso su vista encontrandoce con el causante de todo eso, Pain retrocedió ante la mirada furiosa del saiyajin pero era muy tarde

-¡Haaa!- Gritó mientras una bola de energia escapaba de su mano, desintegrando cada particula del cuerpo de Pain, sorprendiendo a los presentes, como siempre, ellos eran impresionantes

-¡Gaara!- Bra se acercó veloz hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado del pelirrojo, se agacho viendolo detalladamente, él tenia un agujero en su abdomen mientras sus ojos se mantenian cerrados.

Pero no era el unico, Goten pudo divisar como Sakura jadea de cansancio y Hinata se encontraba realmente herida entre los brazos de Neji, todos se encontraban devastados

-¡Goten, dame una semilla!- Bra dirigió su vista encontrandoce con la perplejidad en la cara de su amigo, él asintió mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa cafe de su dogi y le entregaba una de las semillas, estiro su mano admirando la preocupación en el rostro de Bra

-Gaara porfavor- Llevo la semilla a su boca ante las miradas de todos, Bra mastico unas cuantas veces para despues agacharse a la altura de Gaara, tapandole la naris y uniendo sus labios

Habia desconcierto en el rostro de todos, pero sobre todo en el de Goten, podia sentir como un sentimiento extraño se colaba en su pecho, ya lo habia sentido la primera vez que Bra beso a Gaara y podia sentirlo perfectamente otra vez al verla besarlo de nuevo.

Gaara abrió los ojos mientras se reincorporaba con normalidad, movio sus manos y con velocidad regreso la vista a su abdomen, la herida se habia cerradó para sorpresa de todos

-Genial- Lee sonrió grandemente, ellos no termiban de sorprenderlos

-Oye Bra, yo tambien estoy muy mal- Suigetsu llevó una de sus manos a su frente -¿Quisieras darme un beso a mi tambien?- La arena que se encontraba bajo los pies de Suigetsu se elevó, mientras se apartaba bruscamente haciendolo caer de espaldas al suelo

-¡Ja, Ja, Ja!- Se mofó Karin con las manos en el abdomen -Rindete idiota-

Goten caminó hacia ellos ante la mirada atenta de Bra, él paso de ella inchinandoce frente a Sakura, entregandole una de las semillas en la boca

-Comela- Pronuncio ante el sonrojo de la pelirrosa por el contacto de las manos de Goten con sus labios, ella asintió mientras se la trabaja y de pronto, todas sus fuerzas volvian

-W-Wau- Dijo sin ocultar su sorpresa, Goten le sonrió poniendose de pie, entregandole una a Hinata, quien la recibio gustosa, para despues acercarse a Narutó y meterle una a la boca

-Es impresionante- Naruto se movia sin ninguna herida -Pero dejame decirte que ese golpe me dolio- Rió ante la sonrisa de Goten

-¡CUIDADO!- Belle empujo el cuerpo de Goten, evitando que una delgada esfera de energia perforara su pecho

-¡¿Te olvidaste de mi?!- Raditz apareció en el aire, sorprendiendo y asustando a los ninjas, Goten y Bra se reincorporaron mientras regresaban a su actitud severa.

-Por supuesto que no-

¡FUUUUSSSHHHHH!

Los cuerpos de Bra, Goten, Belle y Duck se iluminaron nuevamente, mostrando la transformacion de super saiyajin que habian perdido hace unos minutos

-Veo que ay basura terricola- Se mofo haciendo gruñir a los ninjas -¡Kilian, Seshu, vean esto! Ay pequeñas hormigas para jugar- Rió reciviendo varias miradas de odio. Ambos par de Saiyajin aparecieron justo al lado de Raditz analisando con la vista a varios de los ninjas.

Pan y Gosick se colocaron justo cerca de Goten y Bra al ver desaparecer a sus oponentes. Los ninjas se encotraban estaticos y con miedo, mientras todos veian a las tres figuras impotentes de los enemigos

Ahora debian ver como lidiar con los Saiyajin enemigos, sin que estos lastimaran a los ninjas

-Ni lo piensen- Regañó Pan mientras Naruto se colocaba en posición de pelea -No pueden-

-Exacto- Raditz elevo su dedo indice mientras un pequeño rayo de energia se escapaba de sus manos, impactando justo en el corazón de uno de los ninjas. Todos voltearon su vista con sorpresa y desconcierto -No pueden contra nosotros-

-¡KAKASHI!- Pan gritó al verlo escupir sangre, Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Sasuke lo vieron con sorpresa, el rostro del que alguna ves fue su sensei callo inerte al suelo frente a todos

-No, ¡KAKASHII!- Grito una figura femenina acercandoce a todos, Anko se inclino al ninja ante lo estatico de todos los presentes.

-¡Rapido, necesitamos una de sus semillas!- Sakura dirigio su vista a la de los Saiyajin pero ellos negaron con la cabeza mientras suspiraban apenados. Sakura los vió con sorpresa

-No, No, No-

Kakashi, habia muerto

-Va uno, falta todo el planeta- Sonrió de manera macabra mientras su cola se meneaba ante la vista de todos. Ahora el miedo era compañado por una capa de rabia y frustración, debian detenerlos, detenerlos y vengarse de ellos.

* * *

-Ponte comodo Manon- Gina sonreia con sorna -Que la diversión empieza- Rió macabra mientras su asistente asentia con la cabeza, frente a ellos, el baston de Manon emanaba dos pantallas, en una se podia presenciar el enfrentamientos de los saiyajin y en la otra, que sin duda era la mas ineteresante para Gina, se podia ver como Wiss, Bills y Vados se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia su universo

-Esto se pone bueno- Sonrió nuevamente viendo el cielo, las nuves grises en el cielo se movian en pequeños remolinos, clara señal de que su querida amiga se acercaba -Me alegra tener visitas- Gina volteó a ver a Manon -Y mas cuando se trata de viejo amigos de la infancia-

* * *

 **Darksoul:** Oye enserio me alegra que te guste, pero no deverias desvelarte tan de madrugada xD, igual tomo tus pocas palabras, muchas gracias me alegra saber que te gusta :), ¡Saludos!

 **Panny Uchiha:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar :) ¡ombligos al aire! Wuuuuu jajaja :v. Oye, preferias que todos quedaran en el Tsuyomi (como sea que se escriba) infinito? Jaja, lamento que no te hallan gustado las parejas de naruto :(. Pero yo quede encantada! Justo como yo los queria, solo la existencia de Mitsuki no me la imagine y en mi opinion, falto el SuigetsuXKarin xD, si me encanta esta pareja. Bueno creo que ya me sali del tema, ¡Ejem! Espero que te guste este cap y que me dejes tu comentario! :) ¡Saludos!

 **Deidara sempai:** Pues Hola :), no se si seguiras leyendo el fic pues supongo que no te gusto por tu comentario, mira, en mi opinion es todo lo contrario a lo que tu me has dicho, yo solo veo lo obvio y es obvio que los de DBZ les ganan a Naruto en fuerza. Tengo varios argumento para contradecirte pero no tengo ganas de escribir :v. Si quiierres seguir leyendo erres libre, si no, pues entonces no lo agas :) ¡Saludos!

 **Dark** :Hola! Pues muchas gracias por comentar, lamento que no te guste mucho el naruhina pero me alegra que no te desagrade xD, tambien me desagrada Sakura, siento que a varios les agrada pero yo estoy entre los que no ¡Ya somos dos! xD pero es una de los personajes principales y pues ¿Qué se puede hacer? Tiene que aparecer jaja, no estas mal en la teoria de sus hijos pero en algo te equivocas :) , espero te guste el cap Saludos!

Holaaaa quiero decirles que de ahora en adelante prefiero responderles a los que tienen cuenta por msj privado, esque se me hace mucho mas facil :), asi que ya respondi a todos, no se preocupen si no aparece su nombre aqui :v

Lamento la demora, varios de ustedes tienen conclusiones muy buenas sobre los hijos de Goten, Pan, Bra y Trunks :) quiero decirles que... como ya leyeron en este cap, Belle no es hija de ellos pero no significa que uno de nuestros saiyajin favoritos sea su otro padre ¿o si? Descubranlo en el siguiente cap!

Espero que no se hallan olvidado de mi :'(... lamento la demora ¡espero les guste! ¡saludos!

 **¿Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23 Mas problemas

De Hola!: D Aquí vengo con el siguiente Capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajíns Perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y Sugerencias espero les guste

Los personajes de Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen hijo de Sus respectivos Autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **23\. Mas problemas**

Escupió algo de sangre despues de haber recibido aquel golpe que casi le desmorona la mandíbula, La fuerza de Vegeta habia aumentado, pero su mayor preocupación era el hecho de que los otros saiyajin hubiesen visto a los terrestres, podian amenazarlos diciendoles que los iban a destruir o algo peor, pero por el momento no podia hacer nada y dejaba todo en las manos de los chicos.

-¡No Te distraigas - Vegeta impacto su puño en el abdomen de Trunks mientras giraba su mano, taladrando y excabando su piel.

—¡Aaaah!—

* * *

—Esto es malo y me pone los pelos de punta— Susurró Belle al ver corriendo a unos cuantos civiles al refugió, aun no habian terminado de protegerse y la mirada de los saiyajin enemigos escudriñaban a las personas.

—¡Su pelea es con nosotros!— Grito Bra con el ceño fruncido analizando a los saiyajin casi intactos. El de cabello largo y naranja era raditz, el peliceleste era Seshu y el rubio parecido a Yamcha era Kilian.

—Gina-sama tiene algo que ver con esto— Pan apretó sus puños —Seguramente lo mismo hizo con Broly, no entiendo cual es su gana de querer destruirnos—

—Sabes que dijo que quiere a Bills-sama— la interrumpio Goten con la mirada seria, él era muy parecido a Goku, siempre que la situación se ponia mal sacaban a relucir esa mirada.

—¿Dónde estan nuestros padres?— Gruño Pan,

Duck, Belle y Gosick se veian confundidos ¿quien era Gina-sama? el pasado estaba cambiando demasiado y no entendian varias de las cosas que sus padres hablavan, era demasiado extraño pues en su mundo sus padres nunca pelearon con un tal Broly, tampoco mensionaron a una tal Gina.

—¿Quién es esa a la que le tienen tanto respeto?— Interrumpio Gosick, sus padres voltearon a verlos negando levemente

—Porfavor Kakashi— Anko llamo la atención de ellos, por poco y se les olvidaba la muerte de su amigo.. no era por ser mala onda pero la verdad era que necesitaban una manera de que esto no se repitiera, que los Saiyan enemigos no siguieran asecinando a todos—¡Malditos!— las lagrimas de anko caian feroces empapando sus mejillas, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban con la cabeza gacha, Kakashi habia sido mas que un maestro para ellos y hasta el vanidoso y egoista del Uchiha lo aceptaba.

* * *

FUUUUUUSHHHHH

Una bola de energía blanca fue desviada por Goten, los ninjas retrocedieron por inercia y miedo, todos sabían lo letales que esas esferas blancas podían ser y realmente no querían descubrirlo con su propia persona.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos?—

¡!PAAAAMM!

Bra dejo de hablar al sentir el impacto de una pierna en su espalda, produciendo un levantamiento de polvo en el lugar que los cegó a todos. Los ninjas llevaron sus antebrazos hasta sus ojos, cubriéndoselos. El polvo entraba por sus narices y bocas causándoles ahogamiento.

—¡!HULLAAAN!— La voz de Goten fue como una alarma cerca de sus oídos, la sensación de peligro corría por su cuerpo al sentir los temblores justo frente a ellos, la pelea había comenzado nuevamente y ellos no se encontraban en el lugar menos indicado.

Sakura corrió entre la nube de polvo que los cubría a todos, sentía varios golpes de energía muy cerca de ellos y estos los hacían tropezar en su camino, la fuerza de esos seres era terriblemente devastadora nunca en su corta vida llego a imaginar a un ser capaz de causar aquel desastre. La tierra temblaba bajo sus pies y seguramente los golpes entre ellos eran los que causaban ese espantoso sonido a bala de cañón.

—¡!AGH!— Callo de cara al suelo al tropezar con alguien, pudo sentir el repentino ardor en su rodilla y codos, trato de reincorporarse nuevamente ante la ceguera arrastrándose hacia alguna superficie irregular que le diera impulso para levantarse —¿Qué es….—

—Sa… ku.. cof cof, Sakura— la voz de su Sasuke le perforo el corazón, por poco y se olvidaba del Uchiha con las costillas quebradas y al parecer nadie tampoco había reparado en su presencia ¿cómo había sido posible que se olvidara de él?

—¡Sasuke!— Exclamo sorprendida tocando con sus manos las prendas del pelinegro, él apreso su mano con fuerza y la acerco hacia él, quizá en otra situación la repentina cercanía del pelinegro le produciría suma alegría pero en ese mismo momento la única emoción que corría por su cuerpo era el miedo. Entendió lo que el pelinegro le imploraba y haciendo honor a su descomunal fuerza sostuvo al pelinegro entre sus brazos y se puso de pie como pudo.

Las piernas le flaqueaban y el movimiento del Sasuke entre sus brazos no le ayudaban mucho, el pelinegro estaba tosiendo con descontrol, el aire inundado de polvo en el que se encontraban no hacía más que empeorar su situación, entendía el dolor que él estaba pasando, los movimientos al toser no hacían más que dañarle las costillas.

—Sasuke— La voz le tembló al sentir como sus cabello rosados se elevaban por un aire repentino, una persona o más bien uno de esos fenómenos había pasado junto a ella erizándole los pelos de la espalda, el Uchiha se quedó rígido al sentirlo también, ambos no hacían más que querer salir de ese lugar de inmediato. Sakura dio un salto entre la nube de polvo cuando Sasuke comenzó a ahogarse, sus pulmones pedían aire puro para tranquilizar sus pulmones.

Inhalo cuanto aire pudo y con el brazo izquierdo elevo la cabeza de Sasuke acercándola a la suya, él pelinegro suspiro aliviado cuando Sakura paso aire por su boca, tan aliviado se encontraba que poco le importo sentir los labios de su compañera de equipo sobre los suyos. Un extraño sentimiento de protección le corrió el cuerpo cuando ambos salieron de la espantosa nube de polvo.

—¡Sakura!— La voz de Naruto llamo la atención de todos, Sakura había caído de rodillas en la tierra y junto a ella Sasuke, el pelinegro no hacía más que admirar el rostro cansado y jadeante de la pelirrosa, ambos inhalaban aire puro tratando de tranquilizarse pero poco les duro cuando Belle callo justo junto a ellos.

—¡Belle!— Naruto y todos los demás centraron su atención en la peliazul, el rostro de la chica se encontraba magullado, realmente lastimada de distintas partes del cuerpo y jadeaba sin control.

—¡Sakura!— Naruto volteo a ver a su amiga y Sasuke pudo admirar con sorpresa como ella se ponía de pie ante su cansancio, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie como él pero aun así se acercó a la chica para comenzar a gastar chakra en ella.

—¡Te ayudo Sakura!— Hinata se colocó al otro lado de Belle, Sakura asintió levemente y ambas comenzaron a aplicar jutsu medico en la peliazul, Ino ladeo el rostro hacia ellas y sonrió levemente, no podía ayudarles, aun se encontraba aplicando jutsu en Tsunade y en Sai, la situación del estado de su maestra no parecía mejorar

—Me da tanta rabia no poder ayudar— Naruto zapateaba la superficie con sus pies, los sonidos ensordecedores y los pocos efectos de luz en el cielo lo ponían en mal estado, por un momento sus ojos se posaron en el herido Sasuke y en el equipo hebi reposado en la tierra junto a los demás, la presencia de su amigo casi se le había olvidado y por un solo segundo vio el rostro de la chica pelinegra con gafas rojas del futuro reflejada en su rostro. Negó levemente y regreso su vista hacia Hinata y Sakura.

—Tranquila Belle, te pondrás bien— La cálida sonrisa de la peliazul para la hija de sus nuevo amigos le produjo un extraño sentimiento en la garganta, la visión de su casi descontrol al verla casi morir frente a Pain le causaba dolor. Hinata era la persona, en su opinión, que menos merecía morir.

Sin duda alguna la que más causaba pena en el lugar era Anko, ella aun lloraba frente al cuerpo inerte de Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke hacían oídos sordos ante la mención de su nombre de la boca de la domadora de serpientes, pero Naruto solo podía llenarse de tristeza, odio y melancolía.

* * *

—¡Detente Gosick!— Duck se colocó frente a él, evitando que sus puños impactaran contra el padre de Belle. Seshu se encontraba descendiendo hacia la tierra con velocidad gracias a los golpes de Gosick

—¡La hirió!— la mencionada había sido herida por su padre y el descontrol de Gosick produjo que él casi fuera asesinado.

—¡Es su padre, recuerda que si él muere Belle no nace! ¡Y eso es mucho peor!— las palabras de su amigo lo devolvieron a la realidad, era cierto, debía controlarse, respiro profundo y deshizo su transformación de super saiyajin fase 2, bajo con lentitud hasta el cuerpo de Seshu clavado en la tierra, el padre de Belle lo veía desafiadoramente, Gosick camino con lentitud hacia él, levanto su pie derecho y presiono con fuerza la muñeca izquierda del sujeto

—¡Si vas a matarme hazlo ya!— El saiyan enemigo rugió contra él, Gosick apretó con más fuerza la muñeca hasta escuchar un tronido, se movió con tortura hasta la muñeca derecha e hizo lo mismo

—No puedo hacerlo, señor Seshu— su mirada se llenó de tristeza, Seshu frunció el ceño y ahogo el dolor de sus muñecas rotas para sí mismo, el endemoniado chico frente a él poseía demasiada fuerza.

—¡¿Te crees que me puedes ganar idiota?! ¡AGH!— Kilian impacto con ferocidad su puño en el rostro de Pan y Bra, ambas retrocedieron sin control hasta una montaña que se encontraba en los alrededores, su misión de alejarlos de los ninjas fracasaba —No son más que perdedoras—

—¡Te romperé el hocico!— Duck se hecho contra Kilian, el saiyan enemigo se hizo hacia atrás para recibir sus golpes y lograr contraatacar. Kilian bajo la cabeza cuando el puño de Duck pasó por arriba de él, agarro la muñeca del muchacho y lo lanzo con velocidad hasta el cuerpo de Goten.

—¡¿Pero qué?!— el golpe de Duck contra su espalda le hizo perder el control, Raditz aprovecho el movimiento y golpeo el abdomen de Goten obligándolo a encorvarse, tomo el cabello de Goten y Duck con fuerza entre sus manos y choco sus cabezas con fuerza

¡!BOOOOMM! ¡!BOOOOOMM! ¡!BOOOOMM!

Una y otra vez, Kilian se reía de ambos chicos mientras Raditz continuaba golpeando sus cabezas, la frente de Duck ya ardía y Goten comenzaba a marearse.

—¡!CREO QUE EL CEREBRO SE ME SALDRA DE LA CABEZA!— Grito Goten al sentir como su cuello comenzaba a arder por los feroces jaloneos, aparentemente Raditz quería arrancarles la cabeza y dañarles las frentes.

¡!BOOOMM!

La pierna de Pan mando a volar a Raditz, Goten y Duck retrocedieron feroces con las manos en los cuellos, Bra apareció detrás de Kilian agrandando una bola de energía, haciéndola impactar contra el cuerpo del mencionado.

—Un gracias no estaría mal— Bromeo Pan encogiéndose de hombros, Goten le guiño un ojo y Duck le realizo una pequeña reverencia a su persona haciéndola sonrojar levemente, ambos chicos seguían sobándose los cuellos —Lo sé, soy fantástica—

—También ayude— Hablo Bra cuando todos descendieron junto a Gosick, el saiyajin enemigo de cabello celeste se encontraba inmóvil frente a ellos, Duck le dirigió una mirada de asentimiento a Gosick y el asintió levemente, no lo había dañado como para querer matarlo.

—Desde ahora se sentirán miserables— Vegeta apareció justo frente a ellos con la cabeza de Trunks entre sus manos, los ojos de Pan, Bra y Goten se abrieron con extrema sorpresa al ver el mallugado cuerpo de su amigo/hermano.

—Lo siento…. Chicos— apenas y podia hablar, le costaba respirar y se reprendía fuerte al dejarse impactar aquella bola de energía en el rostro que lo dejo desconcertando un momento, momento en que vegeta aprovecho para golpearle fuertemente

—¡!TRUNKS!— Pan se acercó a Vegeta con furia, nunca había odiado más a vegeta como en esos momentos, levanto su puño contra él, pero el príncipe la detuvo sin mayor complicación, girándosela con fuerza y quebrándole la muñeca en el proceso

—¡!AAAAHHH!—

—¡!PAAAN!— Goten avanzo hacia ella con rapidez pero los fuertes brazos de Raditz le sostuvieron los suyos con fuerza, se encontraban en la misma pose con la que Trunks lo inmovilizo alguna vez en aquel torneo de artes marciales cuando eran jóvenes. Por más que se meneaba no lograba zafarse de la opresión de Raditz

—Acábenlo— fueron las palabras de Vegeta, Raditz y Kilian sonrieron con sorna

—Como ordene— Kilian se acercó a Goten, comenzando a impactar sus puños en el abdomen del chico, Bra frunció el ceño, dos contra uno no era junto. Hizo ademan de acercarse pero Vegeta apareció frente a ella dejándola inmóvil, Pan luchaba por soltarse del agarre de Vegeta, la muñeca le dolía demasiado y Vegeta se la seguía apretando.

El príncipe de los saiyajin elevo el cuerpo de Trunks como costal de papas y le dio a Bra con él, Trunks se retorció de dolor mientras que Pan salía disparada a alguna dirección.

—¡Gosick!— Duck le llamo, Gosick asintió transformándose en super saiyajin fase 2, una transformación que lo había puesto por encima de sus primos y amiga.

—¡AYUDA!—Los golpes de Kilian contra su estómago empezaban a hacerle escupir sangre, y el agarre de Raditz en sus brazos sentía que le quebraban la espalda. Vegeta arrojo el cuerpo inmóvil de Trunks lejos de él y elevando su mano impacto una esfera de energía en Duck.

Por suerte el logro detenerla y mandarla a volar hacia otro lado, a los saiyan enemigos ya les había quedado claro que Gosick era el más fuerte de ellos y debían vencerlo a como dé lugar.

* * *

Trunks quiso gritar pero ni sus cuerdas vocales le funcionaba, su cuerpo estaba muñido, su padre le había dejado muy mal y el impacto de su cuerpo contra la tierra solo le raspo la espalda

—¡TRUNKS!— La voz casi ahogada de Ino solo le hizo comprender que había caído cerca de ellos, cerró los ojos tratando de respirar cuando la ninja se acercó a él, la arena de Gaara lo llevo hacia ellos con cuidado ante el terror de todos —No puedo creerlo— Ino dejo su labor con Tsunade y Sai y se acercó a él con velocidad, quiso tocarle pero comprendía que cualquier contacto podría herirle

—Señor Trunks— Belle se encontraba igual de herida pero al ver a Trunks sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, habían logrado herir a dos de los suyos, su fuerza era endemoniadamente grande y aterradora.

—Hermano ¿estás bien?— Shikamaru se posó frente a él cuando Ino comenzó a aplicar Jutsu medico en el cuerpo de su amigo, Trunks meneo la cabeza levemente negando, shikamaru suspiro mientras Chouji lo veía con pena.

—¡Necesito ayuda! Hinata ayúdame— Imploro Ino al sentir los latidos de Trunks cada vez más débiles, las lágrimas de Belle continuaban cayendo de sus ojos sin frenesí… todos estaban mudamente sorprendidos

—Es inútil Ino, ¿Por qué creer que no me he levantado de aquí? Su jutsu médico no sirve con nosotros, nunca lo ha hecho—Belle negó ahogando sollozos, Ino negó incrementando el nivel de chakra, no podía dejarlo morir

* * *

—¿Qué... paso?— La voz de Boruto sono apagada, todos sus amigos junto a él y a Itachi se encontraban arriba de los monumentos Hokague, el escenario de la aldea no era para nada bonito, en resumen, la aldea ya no era nada, no habia ni una casa en pie, en ves de eso en su lugar se encontraba un enorme hoyo en lo que alguna vez fue su hogar

—No se pero no me da buena espina, Bolt quisa debamos volver— Himawari poso su mano en el hombro de su hermano, todos estaban igual de sorprendidos, nunca habian visto algo igual, la aldea en el futuro nunca habia quedado en tales condiciones.

—Yo apoyo a Himawari— La demandante voz de Sarada le astillo la cabeza a Boruto, entendia que ella iba a ser la Hokague y que en unos años todos deberian obedecerla, pero odiaba sinceramente su voz demandante

—¡No! Debemos ayudar— dijo dandose la vuelta hacia ellos, todos le vieron fijamente esperando un tipico parloteo de Bolt para salirce con la suya

* * *

Pero no fue así, un descontrolado viento azoto junto a ellos, todos mandaran chakra a sus pies con rapidez con la esperanza de permanecer de pie, aun así, varios cayeron de trasero al suelo

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— Duck estaba frente a ellos, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus heridas y su ropa desgarrada, Himawari se llevó las manos a la boca al verlo en tal estado.. Se encontraba demasiado herido

—¿Desde…. Cuando eres rubio?— Interrogo Shikadai al ver los cabellos parados y amarillos de su amigo, todos asintieron esperando respuesta pero no se pudo por la sincera razón de un puñetazo estampando la mejilla de Duck.

¡!FUUUUUUSHHHHHHH!

El impulso fue tal, que los mando a todos al suelo, algunos rodaron sobre los monumentos de roca y otros quedaron colgados de ellos.

—¿Pero qué…?— Itachi solo había visto una cosa igual con los cuatro fenómenos que jamás había visto en la aldea pero la demostración de ellos tampoco había sido tan fantástica, mando más chakra a sus pies y se dispuso a escalar los monumentos pues el impacto de aire casi le hace caer desde esa altura.

—¡¿Y Duck?!— Interrogo Inojin al no verlo por ningún lado, ahora todos entendían los incontables terremotos y el sonido ensordecedor de cañones fuera de la prisión.

—El clan Sayan nunca revelo tales poderes— Sarada acomodo sus gafas sobre sus ojos —Nunca mencionaron venir de otra dimensión ni que tenían tales poderes— dijo recordando todas las enseñanzas del anterior hokague Konohamaru

—Quizá querían guardarlo en secreto porque era obvio que el séptimo sabia— dijo Choucho recordando al séptimo, Sarada se cruzó de brazos, los argumentos de Choucho no tenían lógica alguna.

—¿Qué hacemos?— Pregunto Mitsuki desde el suelo, no tenía caso ponerse en pie si se iban a seguir cayendo, lo mismo que con ordenar la cama, no entendía porque lo ponían a ordenar si de todos modos la iba a volver a desordenar

—¡Vamos a ir a….—

—por supuesto que no— Itachi interrumpió las palabras de Bolt —Ustedes se quedaran aquí, es una orden— menciono activando su sharingan, necesitaba analizar los movimientos y acciones de esa pelea

—Pero… Itachi—

—¡He dicho no!— Grito activando el Mangekyo, en realidad le gusta el efecto de parálisis que el jutsu causaba en el rubio tonto hijo de Naruto.

* * *

La cabeza de raditz ya hacia rodando por la tierra, la descomunal fuerza de Gosick había logrado acabar con el sujeto, aun así este había terminado muy lastimado y ya no tenía fuerza para un Vegeta que lo amedrentaba con golpes. Goten había caído casi inconsciente al piso, había perdido demasiada sangre por los golpes recibidos en el abdomen y Pan no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, de una quebradura en la muñeca había pasado a ser una quebradura de brazo y pierna que la dejo tirada.

Belle seguía herida y Trunks estaba al borde de la muerte, ahora mismo Duck peleaba contra Kilian y Seshu quien peleaba solo con sus piernas por las quebraduras de muñecas. Bra veía las peleas sin muchos ánimos de participar, pelear con su padre no le parecía buena idea, ahora mismo él apretaba el cuello de Gosick y el miedo a terminar como sus amigos la empezaba a asustar

—¡MAMAAAAAAÁ!— La voz de Gosick la trajo nuevamente a la vida, si se podrían decir así pero ya fue demasiado tarde. El feroz puñetazo de Vegeta traspaso su abdomen, las lágrimas caían por todas sus mejillas admirando el rostro pálido de Gosick, él le había llamado mamá… en un futuro seria mamá, no podía morir, aun asi su cuerpo frio descendía hasta la tierra mientras Kilian y Seshu acorralaban a Duck ¿ahora qué? ¿iban a morir ahí? ¿Dónde estaban sus amados padres?

—Papá— Susurró cuando su boca comenzo a temblar, el frio que recorria su cuerpo comenzaba a darle temblores. —No quiero morir— Sollozo al sentir sus lagrimas saladas entrando en su boca, no queria ni deseaba morir.

* * *

—¿Esto la complace Gina-sama?— Volvió a interrogarla, Gina reia frente al espectaculo, la poca seriedad de su ama lo avergonzaba y lo apenaba.

—¿Ay alguna forma de hacer esto mas interesante manon?— Interrogó ella llevando la uña de su meñique a su boca, Manon elevo una ceja ante su gesto ¿Estaba nerviosa?

—¿no le parece suficiente? tres de ellos tienen posibilidades de morir y son cuatro Gina-sama—

—¿Y que? ellos mataron a dos de los nuestro tambien— dijo encogiendose de hombros, Manon nego levemente regresando su mirada a la pantalla donde se veia perfectamente a Bills junto a Whiss y Vados.

—Recuerde que Bills-sama viene especialmente por ellos, ¿qué dira al ver a tres muertos?— dijo tratando de hacerle consciencia pero ella volvio a encogerse de hombros.

—Como si me importara lo que ese estupido gato pensará— se cruzó de brazos soltando un suspiro, su mirada se poso en la pantalla donde se veia a Bills y su ceño se enfureció —Te pregunté Manon, ¿Cómo puede volverse esto interesante?— Demando con seriedad, Manon la vió de reojo y se dispuso a explicarle un par de cosas, haciendola reir con malicia.

—Aslo— Sonrió malvamadamente —¡Aslo ya Manon!—

—Como ordene Gina-sama—

* * *

—Trunks porfavor— Ino siguió enviando chakra, los ojos de Trunks se encontraban llorando, todos lo tomaron como en gesto de dolor pero ninguno sabia que tipo de dolor

—La señora Bra...— Los ojos de Belle seguian llenandose de lagrimas, mas al sentir los ki de los demas descender tan rapido, Trunks ni siquiera volteó a verla, no podia hacer ni eso.

—S-Soy... un inutil— fue lo unico que salio de su garganta desde que cayo frente a ellos, Sakura e Ino negaron con la cabeza mientras Naruto caia de rodillas junto a él

—No lo eres Trunks, as hecho demasiado ¡no te rindas!— Narutó apreto sus puños, Trunks ladeo el rostro levemente para lograr verlo a los ojos, Naruto admiraba con pesadez los orbes celestes de Trunks empapados de lagrimas, no podia creer que la mirada llena de felicidad del saiyajin estuviesen apagandose

—T-todos... estan... muriendo— dijo con su voz rasposa, los ninjas llevaron sus manos a su boca y algunos a sus cuellos, no podia ser cierto, ellos no podian morir —Bra y G-Goten... mueren— admitió regresando su vista al cielo, Naruto cayó sentado junto al cuerpo de Trunks... no podian morir mas, ya no.

—¡¿Bra esta muriendo?!— Gaara se puso de pie con pesadez, Temari trato de detenerlo pero no pudo —¡Necesitamos ayudarle!— su arrebato sorprendio a la mayoria, se estaba saliendo totalmente del papel de ser un chico callado

—Goten— Susurró Sakura mientras continuaba aplicandole jutsu a Belle, Sasuke escucho sus palabras y dirigió su vista a donde se suponia que se encontraban los Saiyajin, a su mente vino el rostro de Pan... esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que ella no estuviese muriendo

—¡Gaara tranquilizate!— Temari se colocó frente a él, no podia dejar que se arriesgara de ese modo.. si los saiyajin casi morian Gaara no seria mas que una pisca de polvo despues de plantarles cara.

—¡¿Que pasara con ellos?! debemos ir— Exigió suigetsu igualmente colocandose de pie

Los gritos de Temari, Gaara, Karin y Suigetsu eran los unicos que se escuchaban, el aire se volvia mas feroz poco a poco... Trunks dirigió su vista al cielo negro que no hacia mas que darle mala espina.

—¿llovera?— Tenten dirigió su vista a unas cuantas nubes levemente pintadas de negro, no se habia dado cuenta pero no le daba mucha importancia.

—¿Qué es eso?— Las palabras de Shikamaru llamaron la atenciòn de todos, una extrala esfera blanca parecida a la luna flotaba justo frente a todos, pegada en el cielo dandoles una especie de tranquilidad y esperanza o eso pensaban.

—¡NO!— El repentino grito de Belle los hizo ponerse en alerta, el cuerpo de la peliazul se removio como pudo en la tierra, logrando mantener su peso en uno de sus codos tratando con una mano acercarse hasta el cuerpo de Trunks —¡CUBRANLE LOS OJOS!—

Nadie entendió, pero el cuerpo de Ino se hecho hacia atras cuando el de Trunks comenzó a temblar con descontrol

—¡Convulciona!—Gritó Ino al verló moverse sin control sobre el suelo, elevando y bajando su pecho con rapidez mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse blancos —¡Sakura ayudame!— pidió pero la mano de Belle no permitió que Sakura diera un solo paso

—¡Alejense ya!— Gritó tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ponerse en pie, al ver su esfuerzo ante sus heridas los demas comenzaron a colocarse en pie.. la arena de Gaara cubrió el cuerpo de belle para ayudarle a retroceder

—Ino— Sakura tomo el cuerpo de su amiga obligandola a retroceder hasta que todos estuvieron casi dies pasos alejados

—¡Morira si lo dejamos asi!— exclamó preocupado viendo con reproche a Belle, la peliazul ni se inmuto mientras regresaba su vista hacia Trunks

Parecia que el habla era una virtud que todos habian perdido. El cuerpo de Trunks comenzo a incharse con descontrol, sus musculos de por si ya grandes crecian sin frenesi terminando de romper su ropa y deformar su cuerpo, su rostro comenzaba a tomar una figura irreconocible... el hocico le crecia mientras las garras de sus uñas y manos comenzaban a alargarse

—¿Un... biju?— interrogó Sai al ver crecer y llenarse de pelo el cuerpo de Trunks, ya no mostraba para nada una figura humana, en lugar de eso se podia apreciar como un enorme mono comenzaba a crecer cada vez mas y mas

—Oh no— la mirada de Belle fija en el lugar de la pelea los hizo voltear, exactamente seis monos gigantes como Trunks comenzaban a emerger desde distintos puntos de la destruida aldea

—¡GROOOOOAAAARRR!— el grito del mono que minutos antes era Trunks los hiso temblar, seguido de él los otros seis gruñeron igual de fuerte casi dejandolos sordos.

—Si ese es Trunks— Ino señalo al mono gigante frente a ellos sin salir de su asombro —¿Esos quienes son?—

—Goten, Pan, Bra y los tres Saiyan enemigos— dijo con la voz temblorosa —Todos se han convertido en Ozaru—

—¡GROOOOOOAAAAARRR!—

* * *

—¡Raikague!— Una ninja de alto rango se quedo tan pasmada como él, iban en camino a la hoja por los extraños acontecimientos en todas partes del mundo, pero de ninguna manera esperaban encontrarse con tales cosas

—¿Konoha tiene siete bijus?— Gruño lleno de molestia, Konoha era sin duda una nación llena de secretos —Tsunade me las pagara— y muuy caro, porque nadie le veia la cara a un Raikague

* * *

 **Panny Uchiha:** jaja me alegra que te haya gustado, realmente pienso que es mejor tener cuenta asi se pueden contestar mejor aunque no me molesta responder por aqui :). tampoco deseaba que kakashi muriera :'( pero no puedo detener el ritmo de mis dedos al escribir xD. Jaja entonces espero que te sirva bien tu poder y que logres leer el capitulo y dejarme tu opinion sobre este xD me alegra mucho que comentes ;) ¡gracias por leer!

 **Belen:** Hola nueva lectora :)) gracias por tus comentarios, realmente te felicito por tus teorias y creo que aqui se desvelan varios misterios xD me gustaria saber tu opinion ¡gracias por leer!

 **Go** ku, **Go** ten, **Go** han = **Go** sick xD

 **Holaaaaaa realmente ya no les prometo nada xD siempre me surgen inconvenientes que atrasan mis actualizaciones pero deben tener por seguro que los 25 son mis fechas limites y que nunca dejare esta historia hasta el final ¡ya saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios! ¡Saludos! :)**

 **Ah y una cosa, no se preocupen Vegeta y Goku apareceran en su debido momento :)**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	24. Chapter 24 Visitantes

De Hola!: D Aquí vengo con el siguiente Capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajíns Perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y Sugerencias espero les guste

Los personajes de Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen hijo de Sus respectivos Autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **24\. Visitantes**

—¡¿Ozaru?! ¡¿Qué es eso?!— Ino dio un paso hacia atras, ese mono gigante hace tan solo unos momentos era Trunks. No podia entender y su cabeza no daba para mas, de entre todo lo poderoso y sobrenatural que los saiyajin podian tener, ¡tenian que convertirse en asquerosos monos gigantes! y su Trunks ¡Diablos! se le habia ido todo el encanto masculino.

—Exactamente lo que estas viendo— Belle llevó sus dedos hasta su cien, todo se estaba poniendo de mal en peor y con Ozarus sueltos esto era un mayor peligro —Solo Saiyajins con cola pueden transformarse en eso— comentó —Solo espero que recobren la consciencia y peleen contra el verdadero enemigo—

—¿A que te refieres?— Neji volteó a verla con curiosidad y un mal presentimiento, si esto continuaba asi no quedaria ni población en Konoha

—Regularmente cuando se convierten en Ozaru pierden el conocimiento y actuan como un Saiyajin natural actuaria—

—¡¿Y como actua un saiyajin normal?!— preguntó Sakura con desesperación, los monos gigantes parecian analizar su al rededor.

—Con maldad—

Las simples palabras de Belle les erizaron los pelos, Naruto aparto el rostro dirigiendolo hacia Trunks, maldad era una palabra que jamas utilizaria para describir a los Saiyajin, todo ese tiempo habian demostrado ser personas amables, bondadosas y sociales, querian y cuidaban al projimo. Maldad era sin duda una palabra que jamas usaria para describirlos

—¿y que saben ellos de maldad?— Belle volteó a ver al causante de aquellas palabras. Sasuke estaba sentado junto a Suigetsu sosteniendo la parte superior de su abdomen, el Uchiha la veia con el ceño fruncido en espera de alguna respuesta, si alguien conocia la maldad estaba seguro de que era él, personas como los saiyajin jamas conocerian la verdadera maldad.

—Mucho— Belle sonrió con dificultad, Sasuke en ese tiempo se creia muy rudo pero él no sabia nada —Lo saiyajin de sangre pura mataban por placer, conquistaban planetas y mataban a toda la población para luego vender el lugar, algunas veces para hacerlo mas rapido se convertian en los ozaru. Eran temidos por todos, no tenian corazón, solo entrenaban para ser mas fuertes y asi someter el universo a su propia voluntad, ese era su camino—

Todos quedaron mudos al escuchar su relato, Los saiyajin eran verdaderamente de temer, aunque Trunks, Goten, Pan y Bra no eran asi, se les hacia dificil imaginarse a sus amigos matando personas y destruyendo planetas.

—¿Quién podria destruir planetas en misera de segundo?— contra atacó Kiba frunciendo el ceño. Belle dirigió su vista hacia él elevando su brazo lo mas alto que pudo

—Yo, y con un solo dedo— El sentimiento de gusto le invadió el cuerpo cuando los shinobis la vieron con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de negarlo el sentimiento que se hereda en la sangre por ser mitad saiyajin era innegable, el rostro de temor en las personas le causaba cierto placer aunque su personalidad de buen terrestre reprimia esas cosas, no podia evitar sentirse asi.

—Dime Belle— todos voltearon a ver el cuerpo de Shizune junto a Tsunade aplicando jutsu medico ¿Cuando habia llegado? —Agradecemos tu relato y advertencias, pero ¿ay alguna manera... de vencer a un ozaru?—

Las miradas se dirigierln hacia ella, belle llevo su mano a su menton apartando la vista hacia Trunks. Su cuerpo se tenzo y sus pelos se erizaron al ver el mono gigante de Trunks verlos fijamente.

—¡Muevanse!— Grito alarmada viendo al Ozaru abrir la boca, los shinobis le obedecieron totalmente agenos de lo que pasaria, Gaara envolvió con su arena el cuerpo de Bra y de Sasuke para retirarse de ese lugar lo mas veloz que sus pies le daban. Todos calleron al suelo al sentir un impacto justo detras de ellos. Ino volteó con horror admirando el crater que ahora habia junto al otro crater de Konoha.

—Nos quizo matar— susurro Tenten alarmada, sus compañeros de equipo voltearon a verla notando su exaltación y no la culpaban, ellos tambien estaban impactados.

—Trunks en este momento no nos reconoce, sera mejor movernos— Comento totalmente preocupada. Los shinobis la vieron y asintieron comenzando a retroceder, los otros monos gigantes se movian comenzando a aplastar todo a su paso. De ese modo, hasta el rufugio algo alejado de Konoha quedaria totalmente destruido.—devemos abisar al refugio que deben salir de ahi y huir, es peligroso— dijo realmente preocupada viendo hacia Ino, la rubia asintió y haciendo una posición de manos se concentro buscando alguna buena frecuencia

* * *

Veian con tremendo horror la escena, Duck habia sido liberado de las asquerosas garras de esos mutantes colocandose junto a ellos con la respiración agitada, todos presenciaban como los Ozarus con armadura saiyajin parecian lograr manipularse y estar conscientes de lo que pasaba, pues no atacaban a Pan, Bra y Goten porque estos mismos comenzaron a destruir todo a su propio paso, los ozarus con armadura reian estruendoso, dandole mas credito a sus conclusiónes.

—Perdieron el conocimiento, debemos hacerlos volver— Duck apreto sus puños reclinando las piernas en la roca, necesitaba recuperar el cuerpo de Gosick y hacerles tomar consciencia a sus padres. Todos le vieron con horror esperando que hiciera algo, mas el saiyajina habia pasado cinco minutos en la misma posición analizando las cosas.

—¡Esperen! Recibo una señal— grito Inojin llevando las manos a su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y concentrandose para captar bien. Frente a la obscuridad que los ojos cerrados le confinaba, logro distinguir una figura exacta de su madre en epocas de juventud, ahi supo que era ella quien queria comunicarse con algun lugar cerca de su posición. Penetro entre los confines de su mente y desvio la dirección de la señal de su madre hacia él. Sonrio victorioso al escuchar un simple "uh" confundido en el otro extremo del cable mental.

— _Soy Inojin, uno de los del futuro_ — exclamo en su mente para sacar la incognita en el cerebro de su madre. La mujer que en unos años le daria la vida bufo algo desepcionada.

 _—Has desviado mi señal, acaso eres ¿un Y-Yamanaka?_ — le interrogó levemente alterada. Inojin se cohibio al sentir que habia metido la pata en la misión de confidencialidad.

— _Uhm si—_

— _Lo que acabas de hacer es un jutsu secreto, no cualquiera lo sabe_ — exclamó ella atando cavos. Estubo apunto de decir alguna tonteria para desviar la atención de su madre hacia él y su secreto, cuando uno de los gigantescos monos Saiyajan, uno de armadura, recibio un poderoso impacto de un rayo en uno de los brazos. La costernación de los presentes se llevo a cabo al presenciar como el complicado ataque no hacia daño en ningun pelo del mono gigante. _—¡Escuchamé Inojin! Diles a los del refugio que transporten a los habitantes de konoha fuera del pais, la batalla entre los monos podria causar estragos en todo al rededor, dañando el refugio_ — grito rompiendo la comunicación. El rubio desvio su mirada a los presentes comunicandoles lo acontecido.

—Mitsuki ira con tigo, vayan ahora mismo— ordeno Sarada cruzandose de brazos reconociendo perfectamente a la persona causante de ese ataque para nada hiriente. No era nada mas y nada menos que él Raikague de este tiempo.

—¡Claro!— Mitsuki e Inojin desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

Duck se quedo analizando la terrible escena, los saiyan del pasado estaban completamente fuera de si, cada vez la tierra temblava mas y la destrucción causada por los Ozarus era super mala para la aldea, realmente se lamentaba con los de ese tiempo, tendrian que arreglar demasiadas cosas.

—Gosick— el aludido estaba rendido junto a los pies de los Ozarus, parecia que estaba cansado, quiza demasiado. Él como Trunks habia sufrido a los pies de Vegeta, ese Vegeta. Pero si no lo rescataba, su amigo tenia altas probabilidades de morir aplastado bajo los pies de un gorila gigante

Despego sus pies de la roca sintiendo las miradas sobre su espalda, apreto los puños y se alejo flotando de ellos para no dañarlos en su despegue. Todos los ninjas aun parecian sorprendidos por sus poderes. En su clan "Saiyan" tenian prohibido mostrar poderes a menos que fuera una emergencia enorme o si algun extraterrestre pizaba la tierra. Asi es, el clan Saiyan solia encargarse de los "extraterrestres" los que nadie veia y nunguno creia en su existencia. El clan Saiyan era respetado por los lideres de las aldeas y de los clanes, pero sinceramente eran los unicos que lo sabian.

Se impulso con rapidez y volo hasta el lugar donde los ozarus se encontraban, era facil reconocer a sus padres de los malos. Los malos tenian armaduras Saiyajin mientras que sus padres no. Trato de esquivar los golpes de los ozarus hacia su persona. Su frente sudaba frio, él tambien estaba mal y aun asi debia arriesgarse lo mayor posible. Volo hasta lograr sostener el cuerpo de Gosick, su amigo casi era aplastado por una cola gigante. Estubo dispuesto a huir de ese lugar cuando diviso el cuerpo de una persona musculosa y de piel bronceada, afilo la mirada y pudo reconocerlo, era el que hace minutos habia atacado a los ozarus y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo con cansancio.

—¡Hey!— le gritó, mas este no parecia moverse ni escucharlo, podia sentir su energia y sabia que estaba vivo.

—¡GROOOAAARRR!— Los Ozarus con armadura comenzaron a moverse, atacando con fuerza a sus padres. Duck apreto los labios y volo con rapidez hasta lograr tomar el cuerpo inconsciente del Raikague. Se elevo por los cielos y se sintio impotente con la visión de la pelea.

Sus padres estaban apaleados, aunque la transformación de los ozarus los hacia ver fuertes no lo estaban internamente. Bra habia sido la mas herida, tenia un enorme agujero en el abdomen y aunque ahora con su forma de ozaru no parecia, ella seguia dañada por dentro.

—Belle— el corazon le dio un vuelco de 80 grados al sentir su ki disminuir, acumulo de laa fuerzas que le quedaban y volo con velocidad hacia ella, una de sus mejores amigas estaba muriendo, no no podia ser asi.

—¡Belle!— Gritó al posar sus pies sobre la tierra, Los shinobis voltearon a verle justo cuando el votaba de sus brazos a Gosick y al raikague. Dio pasos con las piernas temblorosas acercandose al cuerpo de su amiga recostada sobre la tierra.

Los shinobis corrieron hacia los cuerpos del raikague y Gosick para ayudarlos. Duck aguanto el nudo en su garganta y se arrodillo junto a ella.

—No Belle, tú no— deslizo sus manos por el rostro de su amiga, se sentia muy mal. Bajo la cabeza con tristeza y suspiro, no podia creerlo, tenia ganas de llorar.

—No llores bobo—

Elevo la vista con emoción, Belle rio justo en su cara mostrando su ki, ¿asi que lo habia hecho a proposito? ¡y el que habia estado preocupado!

—Tonta— le sobo el rostro con sus manos, Belle se sonrojo casi involuntariamente y suspiro tomando recompostura —¿porque..?

—Duck, el señor Goten tenia semillas del ermitaño— confesó, Duck se sorprendio y abrio los ojos con esperanza, las semillas del ermitaño no existian en su tiempo pero sus padres les habian contado de ellas

—Es cierto— Neji se paro justo frente a ellos, Duck elevo la mirada con esperanza —él le dio algunas a Hinata, Sakura y Gaara—

—Deben estar en el lugar donde se transformo— Temari se unio a la conversación —No esta muy lejos, fue idea de Belle traerte hasta aca para que las recuperaras—

—Si lo haces Duck, puedo ayudarte a derrotarlos— ella sonrio —Ya sabes cual es la devilidad de todo ozaru—

—¡Claro! Tienes razón— se puso de pie con mas animo —¿Alguien sabe en que las traia?

—Una bolsita café— Gaara se acerco a ellos —Estoy seguro

—¡Bien!, volvere por ti Belle — La peliazul se sonrojo y asintió con la mirada, Duck se puso de pie con algo de dificultad recuperando el aire.

—Solo una cosa Trunks— la voz de Naruto no hizo falta —Cuando regreses, te ayudaremos—

—No, es peligro...—

—No es pregunta— Shikamaru sonrio —Somos miembros de la aldea y trataremos de ayudarte a como de lugar—

Duck los vio con indesicion, despues de unos segundos asintio y salio volando. sabia que ellos querian ayudar, era peligroso pero toda ayuda servia. Se acerco con sigilo a la tierra viendo hacia todos lados, los ozarus estaban a mitad de una pelea que los malos parecian ganar. Duck fruncio el ceño cuando uno de los ozaru con armadura hacestaba un golpe en alguno de sus padres/tios y lo mando a volar por todo el terreno, el ozaru se arrastro sin control por la tierra abriendo una enorme zanja hasta los monumentos Hokague, los cuales temblaron con el impacto al igual que toda la tierra.

Desvio la mirada al suelo nuevamente, debia encontrar esa bolsita. Se creyo rendido hasta que diviso una cosa cafe con aquellas caracteristicas, esta colgaba de la punta de una piedra. Se acercó con velocidad tratando de no ser visto y la tomo con ansias. Volo de regreso a sus amigos y callo cansado sobre la tierra.

—Aqui Belle— deslizo con confianza la pequella semilla verde sobre los labio de su amiga, Belle trago con esperanza y al momento se recupero. Asi que los tios no mentian, las semillas eran milagrosas. —¡Genial!

—Dale una a Gosick— Belle se puso de pie con normalidad, Duck sonrio tratando de ponerse en pie pero volvio a caer —pero primero comete una tú—

—No quisiera pedir mucho, pero si vamos a poner todos de nuestro esfuerzo ¿no podrian darle una semilla a Sasuke?— Karin les interrumpio, Belle vio entre sus manos las semillas y suspiro notando que solamente quedaban dos unicas.

—Lo siento, Sasuke se quedara con Shizune, Lady Tsunade y el raikague— comento amarrando la bolsa a su cintura, el pelinegro ni se inmuto —Shizune se lo encargo— volteo a verla, la pelinegra asintió y Belle sonrio

—¿Qué hace el Raikague acá?— Gaara se acerco a ellos, los demas se encogieron de hombros

—Lo averiguaremos despues, por ahora les dire esto— Gosick alzo la voz para que todos le escucharan —La devilidad de un Ozaru es su cola, si logramos quitarselas regresaran a su estado normal— comento dibujando con una vara el plan —Claro que al ser el punto devil esta es mas sensible y los ozarus se la protegen con mayor cuidado, por favor no se arriesguen, ustedes solo los distraeran mientras nosotros les quitamos las colas—

—¿Distraemos solo a los de armadura?— preguntó Sakura

—Si, tambien a los que no. Pan, Bra, Goten y Trunks no lo controlan asi que tambien se las quitaremos

—¿Les dolera mucho?— interrogo Ino algo preocupada, Gosick asintio

—Como si les arrancaran un brazo

—Auch— Suigetsu llevo su mano a su hombro involuntariamente, todos se vieron los rostros una ultima vez y asintieron

—¡Suerte!

—¡Hi!

Gosick, Duck y Belle tomaron vuelo mientras los shinobis comenzaban a correr. ¿Querian pelea? ¡Tendrian pelea!

* * *

 **Mundo DBZ**

—Dime Gohan ¿Quien es el cientifico con mas premios en la historia?

—¿Tú?— El joven padre elevo una ceja confundido, la cientifica se despojo de sus guantes engrasados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—No, es mi padre pero creeme que estoy cerca de superarlo— comento acercandose al panel de controles, subio varias palancas y una pequeña barra de energia comenzo a cargarse —Ya esta lista Gohan—

—¿Quieres decir que...

—¡Si! Ya pueden viajar y traer a nuestros bebes de vuelta— comento alegre apartando las gotas de sudor en su frente. Gohan agrando una sonrisa y apreto los puños con victoria

—¡Eres genial Bulma!

—No del todo— La peliazul llevo sus manos a sus caderas, Gohan elevo una ceja confundido —La maquina ya esta pero necesita cargarse— volteo para ver al primogenito de su mejor amigo —Pero estoy segura que en lo que le habisas a todos y te preparas estara lista—

—¡Claro!— Él joven guerrero recibio la mochila que Mai le extendia, la pelinegra habia trabajado junto a ellos asistiendoles en todo el trabajo —¿Tú les abisaras a ellos?

—Si, han estado en la maquina de gravedad todo este tiempo— dijo refiriendose a su querido esposo y amigo —yo los sacare de ahi, no te preocupes.

—¡Esta bien Bulma! Me cambiare e ire por unas cosas, regresare con los demas—

—Claro y apresurate Gohan— el pelinegro no espero mas y despego sus pies de la tierra. Mai lo admiro por unos momentos, despues de tantos años viviendo en esa casa, las acciones de todas esas personas ya eran normales

—Mai, ¿podrias hacerme un favor?— la cientifica extendio los brazos con pereza —¿podrias ir a apagar la maquina de gravedad? Ya sabes como... yo ire a tomar un baño— dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Mai asintió y salio del laboratorio lo mas rapido que sus piernas podian darle hasta llegar al patio. Vio con asombro las dos maquinas de gravedad y se acerco a la primera machucando varios botones.

Bulma le habia enseñado algunas cosas y debia admitir que le gustaba. Se hizo hacia atras cuando la maquina comenzo a sacar humo, corrio hasta la otra e hizo lo mismo. Las puertas de las maquinas se abrieron dejando admirar los cuerpos de las dos personas mas poderosas de todo el planeta.

Ambos hombres con aspecto fuerte y musculoso salieron de la maquina, uno mas enojado que el otro.

—¡¿Qué te pasa niña?!— el señor Vegeta alzo la voz, Mai retrocedio un paso asustada

—Ya Vegeta la asustas— el señor Goku se acerco a su amigo o almenos eso sabia Maiue eran, siempre estaban juntos y aunque aveces competian se llevaban bien o almenos eso suponia. —¿Sucede algo?— Goku se dirigio a ella limpiandose el sudor de la frente. Mai se reincorporo y sonrio

—¡La maquina ya esta lista! ¡ya podran viajar y traerlos de vuelta!— comento con emoción, le fascinaba el hecho de poder ver a Trunks de nuevo, cada ves ese muchachito se parecia mas al trunks del futuro, siempre habia sido tan bueno con ella que habia despertado un verdadero sentimiento en él, pero cada ves que se acercaba la señorita Bra la alejaba de algun modo

—Bills-sama ya no regreso Vegeta— Goku se cruzo de brazos —Iremos con la maquina de Bulma— afirmo, Mai dio un salto emocionada —Pero primero... tengo hambre

—Pe-Pero... no ay comida— comento, hacer comida para ellos les llevaria un largo tiempo

—¿Y? Yo no me voy de este lugar hasta comer— Vegeta comenzo a caminar al interior de la casa —Apresurate y pon a funcionar esos robot, tenemos hambre—

—Por favor—Ya Vegeta la asustas— el señor Goku se acerco a su amigo o almenos eso sabia Maiue eran, siempre estaban juntos y aunque aveces competian se llevaban bien o almenos eso suponia. —¿Sucede algo?— Goku se dirigio a ella limpiandose el sudor de la frente. Mai se reincorporo y sonrio

—¡La maquina ya esta lista! ¡ya podran viajar y traerlos de vuelta!— comento con emoción, le fascinaba el hecho de poder ver a Trunks de nuevo, cada ves ese muchachito se parecia mas al trunks del futuro, siempre habia sido tan bueno con ella que habia despertado un verdadero sentimiento en él, pero cada ves que se acercaba la señorita Bra la alejaba de algun modo

—Bills-sama ya no regreso Vegeta— Goku se cruzo de brazos —Iremos con la maquina de Bulma— afirmo, Mai dio un salto emocionada —Pero primero... tengo hambre

—Pe-Pero... no ay comida— comento, hacer comida para ellos les llevaria un largo tiempo

—¿Y? Yo no me voy de este lugar hasta comer— Vegeta comenzo a caminar al interior de la casa —Apresurate y pon a funcionar esos robot, tenemos hambre—

—Por favor— agrego Goku adentrandose a la casa, Mai fruncio el ceño y asintio colocando a los robots en modo rapido, estaba ansiosa pero parecia ser la unica ¿acaso a el señor Goku y Vegeta no les preocupaba?

agrego Goku adentrandose a la casa, Mai fruncio el ceño y asintio colocando a los robots en modo rapido, estaba ansiosa pero parecia ser la unica ¿acaso a el señor Goku y Vegeta no les preocupaba?

* * *

 **Mundo Naruto**

¡BAAAAAAMMMM!

Todos sonrieron victoriosos cuando la enorme cola de un ozaru callo sobre la tierra, el ozaru gigante poco a poco comenzo a disminuir de tamaño hasta revelar a uno de ellos, uno de cabello azu, justo el padre de Belle.

—¡GENIAL!— Grito Naruto victorioso y levemente cansado, era dificil esquivar patas gigantes. Todos sonrieron como él. Gosick, Duck y Belle tambien sonrieron emocionados

—¡CUIDADO!— Grito Lee al ver como uno de los Saiyajin enemigos formaba una enorme bola de energia en su boca, los Saiyajin se colocaron frente a ellos para evitar cualquier posible desastre. Se transformaron en super saiyajin y se alistaron por si tenian que desviar la energia.

¡FUSSSSHHHH!

¡BAAAAAMMM!

Todos vieron con alegria como uno de los ozarus se colocaba frente a ellos recibiendo el golpe, Duck vio con asombro como el Ozaru respiraba agitadamente protegiendolos

—¡Uno de ellos recupero la consciencia!— exclamo Tenten feliz, el ozaru se tiro para pelear contra el enemigo, ahora solo debian quitarle la cola a otro de ellos.

¡PAAAAMM!

La pata de otro ozaru casi los aplasta, aunque uno de los suyos habia logrado retomar la consciencia, los otros tres no. Debian quitarles las colas a ellos tambien.

¡BAAAAMMM!

Finalmente la segunda cola habia caido revelando a Raditz, asi que el unico que quedaba y que peleaba contra uno de los suyos era Vegeta.

-¡RASENGAAAN!— Grito Naruto extendiendo su brazo contra una pata gigante, mas se sorprendio cuando otro poder igual al suyo impacto contra la pata, no le hizo daño alguno pero almenos le hizo retroceder.

—Wau, lo haces bien tebayo—

—Tu no lo haces mal Tebassa— sonrio Boruto colocandose en posición de pelea, los ninjas del futuro habian llegado para ayudarles

—¿Qué pasa aqui?— interrogo Shikadai viendo a dos Ozarus peleando y a Duck, Gosick y Belle volando frente a tres ozarus, parecian hablarles

—El ozaru de armadura es malo y pelea contra uno de los padres de Gosick o Duck o Belle... como sea, los otros son padres de sus amigos y ellos quieren hacerles reaccionar— explico Shikamaru lo mejor posible

—¿Qué?— interrogo Boruto —¿Quieren decir que los otros tres ozarus sin armaduras que quieren hacer reaccionar pueden ser Trunks pan, goten o bra?

—Si

—vaya— Inojin se rasco la nuca —que complicado—

—demasiado

—¡Miren!— Grito Sakura, todos voltearon a ver como los tres ozarus reducian su tamaño. Todos se vieron felices y corrieron para acercarse a ellos

Rapidamente se revelaron los cuerpos desnudos de Bra, Pan y Trunks. Todos estaban felices pero se dieron la vuelta o apartaron las miradas avergonzados. Gosick, Belle y Duck volaron hacia ellos con rapidez

—Prestennos sus capas por favor— pidieron hacia sus amigos, Shikadai, Boruto y Himawari les prestaron sus capas sin levantar la mirada. todos regresaron hasta los saiyajin y los cubrieron con rapidez.

Belle fruncio el ceño notando el gran agujero en el abdomen de la señora Bra, termino de cubrirla con la capa y saco de las semillas del ermitaño para curarla. Vio la semilla entre sus manos con indecisión, solo quedaban dos

—Dasela completa— Hablo Pan recuperandose de la inconsciencia, todos voltearon a verla —Esta muy herida, parte la otra a la mitad y danosla a nosotros dos— exclamo

—Pero el señor Goten— dijo preocupada deslizando la semilla del ermitaño por la boca de Bra.

—No esta muy herido, despues lo curamos, ahora apresurate... los otros dos saiyajin pueden despertar— dijo referiendose a los que habian despojado de sus colas. Asintio temerosa y partio oa ultima semilla en dos, renobando un poco las fuerzas de Trunks y Pan

* * *

—Suficiente Manon— Gina vio la pantalla frente a ellas —Ya llegó—

—Como desee Gina-sama— movio su baston haciendo desaparecer la luna artificial, los Ozarus restantes comenzaron a volver a su forma original —¿Ahora que va a hacer?— exclamo viendo las nubes obscuras sobre su cabeza —Tendra dos invitados poderosos—

—No lo sé

* * *

Sakura cubrio su rostro sonrojada, Goten habia caido esparcido en el suelo con el cuerpo desnudo. Le colocaron otra capa prestada y lo hicieron reaccionar, el aludido se desperto algo confundido y con el cuerpo adolorido

—¿Qué paso?

—Despues te lo explicamos— Exclamo Belle viendo el cielo, las nubes negras giraban en circulos junto a un viento torrencial

—Esperen... este ki es de...—

¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!

Un temblor fuerte en la tierra los sacudio a todos. Goten, Trunks, Pan y Bra corrieron hacia el lugar con emoción. Ahi frente a ellos la lona de polvo se disipaba poco a poco, dejando a la vista tres extrañas figuras.

—¡Bill-sama!— exclamaron contentos, mas su expresión cambio totalmente al ver aparecer a Gina justo sobre sus cabezas

—Tanto tiempo.. Gi...—

—Callate— la gata le corto sus palabras, Bills fruncio el ceño —Debes esperar a nuestra otra invitada— sonrio sarcastica, Bills fruncio el ceño serenamente.

Las nubes del cielo continuaron girando con descontrol, varios rayos comenzaron a caer sobre la tierra destruyendo escombros. Los shinobis se asustaron al admirar como uno de los rayos destruia los monumentos hokague.

—No— susurraron todos con tristeza.

La tierra comenzo a vibrar mientras extraños agujeros se abrian en la tierra y el aire, eran obscuros y cada vez se agrandaban mas.

—¿Qué es esto?— Naruto se acerco a uno de los agujeron, se sorprendio notablemente admirando el rostro de su padre del otro lado. El cuarto Hokague veia hacia él con posición de defensa. Era extraño, como un espejo que dejaba ver otros lugares. Extendio su mano para tocarlo, era tan extraño que no comprendia.

—¡No lo hagas!— Gruño Bills deteniendo los movimientos de Naruto. Atrajo su mano hacia él asustado —Nadie los toque—

Los otros vieron los portales con curiosidad, Himawari se acerco a Naruto y se sorprendio por la visión, ahora Minato estaba acompañado por kushina, los dos fallecidos veian el portal con desconfianza.

—¡¿Naruto, eres tu?!— Exclamo Sakura viendo otro portal en el aire, en ese se veia a un Naruto con el cabello mas corto y diferente vestimenta, junto a él estaba una hombre peliazul muy parecido a sasuke, los dos hombres mayores veian confundidos el portal

—Si los tocan todo se saldra de control— exclamo Bills —mantenganse lo mas alejados posibles.

Goten, Pan, Trunks y Bra se vieron los rostros ¿qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Holaaaaa

Perdonen la demora, la verdad no tengo tiempo para responder comentarios :'( les dejo esto rapidito por aqui :) . se que esta complicado pero trato de hacerlo lo mas claro posible :) Espero les guste.

 **¿Comentarios?**


	25. Chapter 25 Perfecto error

De Hola!: D Aquí vengo con el siguiente Capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajíns Perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y Sugerencias espero les guste

Los personajes de Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen hijo de Sus respectivos Autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **25\. Perfecto error**

—¡Raikague!—

Shizune veia con expresion temerosa a los individuos frente a ella, apreto aun mas los dientes sintiendo la espada filosa apretarse contra su garganta, la habían atacado de imprevisto y no habia podido hacer nada. Por otro lado, "el unico" sobreviviente de los uchiha permanecía con expresión serena sin dignarse a elevar la mirada, aun asi sabia que cinco espadas cargadas del poderoso elemento rayo lo apuntaban

—¿Qué le han hecho?— exigio una pelirroja de piel morena apretando mas la filosa espada sobre el cuello de Shizune, la pelinegra ahogo un gemido de dolor sintiendo las gotas de sangre resvalarce sobre su cuello.

—N-Nada— logro articular sintiendo la tierra fria en su espalda, la tenian recostada sobre un pequeño monticulo de tierra parecido a una pequeña montaña.

—¡¿Me quieres ver la cara de estupida?! ¡Es obvio que le hicieron algo al Raikague— el temor en la voz de la chica era notable y el producto del miedo eran ellos, los niñas de konoha pues no solo la aldea se encontraba totalmente destruida si no que tambien el ninja mas poderoso de su aldea estaba inconsciente. A sus ojos, ningún individuo era capas de dejar en tal estado al Raikague y si realmente alguien habia hecho eso debían tener una tecnica muy poderosa en sus manos.

—Solamente se metio donde no debia— las espadas apuntaron con mas cercania el cuerpo del Uchiha, Una hermosa rubia de considerable busto frunció el ceño apretando su espada en la mano

—¡¿De que hablas?!

—¡Es obvio que le hicieron algo! Nos quieren ver las caras de estupidos— un muchacho moreno de cabello blanco y un palillo en la boca acerco aun mas su espada al herido Uchiha —¿Y si le han hecho algo mas que dejarlo incosciente? ¡Oh no! Puede que le hayan robado información de la aldea y se dispongan a atacarnos para apoderarse de nuestras tierras, quiza por eso primero se han encargado de su aldea, la destruyeron pensando que nos ganarian ¡atrayeron al Raikague a su trampa para realizar su plan, seguramente de años de planeamiento...

—¡Ya Omoi! para con tus idioteces— Karui sostenia con fuerza la espalda en el cuello de Shizune, no tenian tiempo que perder, muy pronto los shinobis de la hoja notarian su precencia y todo esto se pondria aun peor, aun asi, varias de las palabras dichas por su exagerado compañero de equipo la ponian nerviosa

—No Karui, tiene razón— la rubia de considerable busto se cruzo de brazos —Quisa le hayan sacado información importante—

La peliroja enfurecida volteo a ver a Shizune, la pobre pelinegra trataba de regular su respiración con la garganta seca, el dolor en su cuello incrementaba conforme la preción de la espada aumentaba.

—¡Dígannos la verdad!— Exigió molesta, el escenario en el que se encontraban era digno de una gran batalla, pero no podía ser que hubiesen causado demasiado desastre solo con el Raikague y además, que este termina inconsciente

—¿La verdad?— El Uchiha elevo el rostro desganado, aburrido, como si sus amenazas de muerte no fuesen más que un simple juego para él —Fue golpeado por un mono gigante y este quedo inconsciente— ¿mono gigante?

Karui frunció aún más el ceño y dispuesta a rebanarlo en pedacitos despego su espada unos centímetros de la garganta de Shizune, pero en el acto, Usui se le adelanto

¡Fuuush!

Un corte perfecto en su mejilla, Sasuke cambio su expresión de altanería por una de dolor, de su ojo comenzaba a brotar sangre, la chica rubia de considerable busto le había hecho una cortada desde la frente hasta el mentón dañando su ojo izquierdo en el proceso

—Idiota—

—De hecho Usui—Uno de los tantos guardias despego su espada del cuerpo de Sasuke, reincorporando su cuerpo —Es cierto lo que dice, yo venía adelante con el Raikague y habían casi seis monos gigantes destruyendo todo—

—¿Pero qué dices?— El peliblanco aparto el palo de su boca y apretó los dientes con fuerza —Tal afirmación es completamente imposible—

¡!BROOOMMM!

Un estallido en el suelo que movió sus aguados cuerpos se produjo a kilómetros. Todos asombrados admiraron una estela de luz blanca aterrizar justo a unos metros de ellos, lejano y peligroso. Realmente, peligroso

—¿Qué ha sido eso?— Exigió Karui apretando la espada contra el cuello de Shizune, la pelinegra ahogo un grito asustado

—n-no lo sé—

—Ay muchas cosas que no sabemos ¿bien? Todos estamos igual que ustedes— El uchiha elevo el rostro molesto, ya estas personas comenzaban a enfadarlo —Si quieren salvar sus vidas y las de su Raikague, será mejor que se larguen de konoha—

Los presentes solamente apuntaron sus espadas contra él, ¿irse? Ni hablar, primero debían investigar que le había pasado en realidad y que había sido ese destello blanco

—¿buscan problemas?—

De una manera veloz un hombre con el sharingan activado apareció arriba de Sasuke, los de la aldea del rayo voltearon a verle alarmado al reconocerle, siendo pues distraídos al fijar sus ojos en la mirada intensa del Uchiha mayor, cayendo uno a uno esparcidos por el suelo con espasmos leves, dignos de un terrible genjutsu ocular

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Voy donde se me dé la regalada gana— salto de la roca cayendo frente a su hermano menor, admirando su cuerpo totalmente herido y una cicatriz atravesando su rostro que sin duda arruinaba su aspecto —Te pondrás bien—

—¿Te pregunte?— Elevo su mano con pesar a la herida, si, dolía mucho.

—Itachi— Shizune se puso de pie con muestras de debilidad, los ojos del pelinegro recorrieron al instante el cuerpo de la quinta hokague en el suelo, junto al del Raikague —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue esa estela de luz?

—No lo sé con seguridad, pero creo que esto se ha salido de control—

—Más de lo que creen— susurro para sí mismo, aun sabiendo que los otros dos adultos pudieron escucharle. Él sabía de los saiyajin y de las misteriosas personas que vendrían por ellos, en este caso no le era tan difícil deducir que quizá la estela de luz sobre sus cabezas se trataba de esas personas

—Por el momento yo me quedare aquí cuidando de ellos— Shizune se arrodillo frente al rostro herido de Sasuke, aplicando con una mano jutsu medico en su rostro y con la otra, se lo aplicaba a ella misma en su herido cuello

—Bien— asintió notando el malestar en su hermano —yo me quedare a protegerlos—

* * *

—¡Ni se les ocurra tocarlos! ¡Si lo hacen, todo se saldrá de control!— Ni lentos ni perezosos los cuatro saiyajin obedecieron inmediatamente, mas no fue así para los demás, que aunque veían las imponentes figuras de superioridad, estas no le transmitían confianza y por ende, jamás obedecerían sus ordenes

—Gina-sama—

Todos los shinobis junto a los Saiyajin se colocaron en posición de defensa al ver a los únicos tres sobrevivientes saiyan malvados. La gata blanca volteo hacia su llamado admirando el cuerpo de sus lacayos, quienes no habían servido más que para su diversión

—Que patético rey vegeta— le dio un giro a su cuerpo para quedar flotando en el aire frente a él, Trunks y Bra admiraron la versión de su padre en ese universo bajar la cabeza con respeto —Te envié para eliminar a unos simples niños que supuse no estarían a tu nivel, más aun así tuve que intervenir para que ustedes lograran hacerles frente—

¡Ellos tenían razón! Gina-sama había tenido que ver con todo sus problemas, eso explicaba completamente el incremento de fuerza en los saiyajins enemigos

—Discúlpenos— una reverencia de parte de los únicos tres sobrevivientes se hizo presente. Tanto los ninjas como los saiyajin estaban conscientes del respeto que se debía tener por ella ¿pero por ese gato morado? Teniendo en cuenta del respeto que le demostraban Goten, Trunks, Pan y Bra, él tenía que ser igual de poderoso

—No me queda otra que castigarlos por su incompetencia—

¿Castigarlos? Duck, Belle y Gosick apretaron los dientes ¿castigarlos de que forma? Teniendo en cuenta que ahí mismo se encontraba presente el padre de Belle, los tres rogaban por que el castigo no fuera severo

La gata blanca elevo un dedo hacia los tres saiyan inclinados frente a ella, frunció el ceño y con autoridad lanzo un rayo que desintegro por completo el cuerpo de Kilian, sin tanto ajetreo ni gritos, simplemente desapareció en una hilera de segundos. Tanto Vegeta como Seshu se pusieron de pie ante tal castigo

—¿La muerte mi señora?— Exclamo Seshu totalmente asustado. Belle volteo a ver a Gina de igual forma, si Seshu no existía, ella tampoco lo aria

—Es mejor que se elimine a la basura—

No, eso no lo podia permitir, de ninguna manera

—¡Espere!—

Con indignación Gina volteo a ver a la Saiyajin de cabellos azules. Duck, Belle y hasta el mismo Seshu voltearon a verla con asombro.

—Por favor, no le mate—Exclamo esperanzada, Boruto y Sarada se vieron las caras, los shinobis del futuro no eran tan tontos como para no entender que si mataban a Seshu, la existencia de Belle moriría por completo

—¿Quién te has creído?—

—Gina-sama, si no estoy mal ella es hija de este saiyajin Seshu y de la que conocen como Shizune—

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Shizune?!— Bra volteo a verla con sorpresa ante las palabras dichas por el sirviente de Gina, todo este tiempo había pasado pensando que sin duda Belle era hija suya

—Mamá, por favor.— Gosick la reprendió con la mirada haciendo que Bra se sonrojara de inmediato, al mismo tiempo en que Goten y Trunks no cabían en sorpresa. A Bra casi se le olvidaba el hecho de que Gosick era su hijo ¡Su hijo!. Pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿de ella y quien más?. Haciendo gala de su poder de espionaje le analizo rápidamente el rostro y el cuerpo, notando al instante un gran parecido con Goten, no se necesitaba tanto análisis para siquiera comprobarlo, aunque si era cierto que en personalidad era distinta al torpe y distraído de su amigo, aun así se sentía emocionada por dentro. ¡OMG! ¡Goten! ¡Su futuro esposo!. Joder, tenía que confirmar eso

—Es tu hijo Bra que emoción— le susurro Pan con verdadera alegría, le alegraba que su amiga hubiese tenido hijos, así que el otro tenía que ser de ella, de ella o quizá de alguna ninja. La verdad era que no lo sabía con certeza, pero deseaba internamente que Duck fuese su hijo.

—Puede que sea perjudicial cambiar el futuro Gina-sama— Manon trataba de convencerla inventando razones inexistentes, no queria seguir destruyendo las relaciones de esas personas.

—Manon, una vida o dos no ara ningun cambio, he destruido miles y para ellas no pusiste "peros"— Exclamó molesta elevando una mano hacia Seshu y Vegeta.

Duck volteo a ver con desesperación a Trunks, el pelilila se extraño al sentir un fuerte impulso por detener esa muerte. Con rostro de suplica se inclino frente a Bills rogando con la mirada, el gato bostezo ante la insignificante escena recibiendo un codazo por parte de Whiss

—Emm Gina, seria bueno que los dejases vivos, puede que Sady se enoje por los cambios que realizaras en el tiempo— Sabia que eso no mejoraba las cosas, pero al menos habia logrado que Gina volteara a verle, quiza mas enojada que antes

—¿Sady? ¿aun te preocupas por ella? ¡por favor Bills! Me vale lo que tenga que decirme Sady, este es MI universo y yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la regalada gana— justifico alzando una de sus manos hacia su posición izquierda, lanzando una bola de energia que impacto a miles y miles de metros mas lejos de su posición, asesinando a cientos de personas con solo un ataque

—¿Qué a hecho? ¿qué a pasado?— interrogo Shikamaru ante el rostro enfadado de los Saiyajin, Bra volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido indicandole que nada bueno.

—¿Ves? Unos dies o miles no cambian nada— se encogio de hombros con desinteres, volviendo a elevar la mano contra Vegeta y Seshu. Bills se encogio de hombros en señal de que tratar de convencerla era imposible y fue justo ahi que Belle decidio arriesgar su existencia en ese mismo momento

—¡NO!— Gritó llena de panico y ante la conmocion de todos Belle aparecio justo frente a Gina, empuñando una mano y con todas sus fuerzas le dio en la muñeca a Gina logrado increiblemente desorientar la bola de energia que salia de sus manos, haciendo que esta callera a unos cuanto kilometros de ellos, elevando una manta de polvo que asoto contra sus cuerpos, tan veloz que varios apenas tuvieron tiempo de cubrirse los ojos.

¿Desde cuando los seres insignificantes dejaron de tenerle respeto?. Avanzo con velocidad entre la manta de polvo creada por su bola de energia y tomo veloz el cuello de la estupida muchacha de cabellera azul, apreto un poco su cuello sintiendo como las uñas de la que nombraban Belle intentaban clavarse en su dura piel. Afilo la mirada al sentir dos ki hacercarse a ella con intenciones de atacar, llena de enojo lanzo dos rafagas de viento con su mano libre, lo cual basto para que aquellas dos personas salieran volando a direcciones distintas.

La nuve de polvo comenzo a disiparse, Gina apreto el cuello de Belle y como si fuese un saco de basura lo tiro con fuerza. Seshu aun expectante y muy en el fondo agradecido, volo lo mas veloz que su cuerpo le dio y atrapo a Belle en el aire, mas la fuerza que traia superaba la suya y el cuerpo continuo volando a gran velocidad hasta que ambos estamparon de lleno en el duro suelo.

—Gina—¡NO!— Gritó llena de panico y ante la conmocion de todos Belle aparecio justo frente a Gina, empuñando una mano y con todas sus fuerzas le dio en la muñeca a Gina logrado increiblemente desorientar la bola de energia que salia de sus manos, haciendo que esta callera a unos cuanto kilometros de ellos, elevando una manta de polvo que asoto contra sus cuerpos, tan veloz que varios apenas tuvieron tiempo de cubrirse los ojos.

¿Desde cuando los seres insignificantes dejaron de tenerle respeto?. Avanzo con velocidad entre la manta de polvo creada por su bola de energia y tomo veloz el cuello de la estupida muchacha de cabellera azul, apreto un poco su cuello sintiendo como las uñas de la que nombraban Belle intentaban clavarse en su dura piel. Afilo la mirada al sentir dos ki hacercarse a ella con intenciones de atacar, llena de enojo lanzo dos rafagas de viento con su mano libre, lo cual basto para que aquellas dos personas salieran volando a direcciones distintas.

La nuve de polvo comenzo a disiparse, Gina apreto el cuello de Belle y como si fuese un saco de basura lo tiro con fuerza. Seshu aun expectante y muy en el fondo agradecido, volo lo mas veloz que su cuerpo le dio y atrapo a Belle en el aire, mas la fuerza que traia superaba la suya y el cuerpo continuo volando a gran velocidad hasta que ambos estamparon de lleno en el duro suelo.

—Gina— Reprendio Bills con la mirada. La gata no le presto atención a la reprimenda de su antiguo amigo admirando lo que a continuación sucedera

—Gina-sama—

—Ya sé Manon, ya sé— exclamo molesta admirando los cuerpos de Belle y Seshu sobre una de las extrañas grietas abiertas en el aire y se reprendio mentalmente al ver a Duck y Gosick, quienes la habian atacado con anterioridad en la manta de polvo, sobre otras dos grietas abiertas en el espacio, las cuales, comenzaron a brillar de manera cegadora.

—¿Qué esta pasando?— exclamó Sakura cubriendo su rostro, Naruto apreto fuerte la mandibula, no sabia que demonios pasaba pero segun el gato morado nada bueno, pues tres de los saiyajin habian tocado tres de esos extraños vortices

—¡Naruto!— Sakura ya estaba prensada de él, con una mano sosteniendo su brazo para no caer por la repentina rafaga de viento que habia sido provocada por los portales. El rubio se transformo con rapidez en modo Sennin, mandado el suficiente chakra a sus pies para no salir volando cual bolsa de papel.

—¡Na-Naruto!— De pronto, otra presión en el cuerpo se hizo presente, ahora de su otro brazo libre. Podia reconocer la energia y sabia que se trataba de Hinata, tratando de sostenerse de él.

De pronto, sintio varios pesores al rededor de su cuerpo, en serio esto tenia que ser una broma. Neji agarraba con fuerza su pierna izquierda mientras Lee colgaba de su pierna derecha y al rededor de su cadera no se encontraba otra mas que Ino. Las piernas comenzaban a safarcele de la tierra pues el pesor de sus compañeros era demasiado, mas respiro con calma cuando la presion de la rafaga de viento comenzo a ceder.

Todos se reincorporaron con alivio, sacuendiendo sus ponchos y pantalones, elevando levemente la mirada para quedar, con sus propios ojos, desconcertados y sorprendidos

(N/a: Para enredar mas las cosas xD)

Habian exactamente nueve personas de pie frente a todos. Trunks, Pan, Goten y Bra abrieron la boca sorprendidos al verse a ellos mismos en adultos, mientras que Naruto se sorprendia por ver a Minato Namikaze junto a una mujer de cabello pelirrojo bastante jovenes. Boruto y Sarada se vieron los rostros al ver a sus padres en forma adulta de pie junto a los demas y para variar, una joven adulta de cabello Lila y cola negra que nadie reconocia, ni del pasado ni del futuro

—Mira lo que has hecho Gina, buen trabajo, ahora le has dado la ventaja a Sady sobre nosotros— Reprendio Bills con rostro levemente molesto mientras que Gina apretaba el hocico y sus manos con enojo verdadero

—Ya lo se imbecil, cierra el hocico—

—Disculpen mi ignorancia pero.— Manon aparecio justo en medio de Whiss y Vados, ambos hermanos voltearon a verlo interrogantes —que yo sepa, Gina-sama no a cometido ningun delito grave, ¿a que se refiere Bills-sama?—

—Es sierto, tú has sido sirviente de Gina-sama desde hace un millon de años ¿verdad?—

—Un millon y medio— Corrigió Manon a Vados, la chica se sonrojo levemente y asintio

—Si, bueno. ¿conoces la historia que ay entre Gina y Bills sierto?— Manon asintio ante las palabras de Whiss —Bueno pues, resulta que antes de que separaran a los cuatro, a Sady se le encomendo controlar el tiempo y el espacio en el universo de Gina—

—Claro que eso no significaba que ellas permanecerian juntas, pues cada guardian del tiempo vigila su propio universo desde su mundo y ya que Gina acaba de romper una regla importante para los vigilantes. Sady tiene el total derecho de decidir que hacer en esta ocación

—Gina acaba de romper el viaje en el tiempo tres veces al mismo... tiempo, valga la redundacia. Y ya que eso es un delito grave, Sady tiene el poder de decidir que hacer con Gina y con tigo, Sady decide si separarte de Gina o no—

—¿Separarme? Pero ella no seria nada sin mi— exclamo Manon tratando de no creer completamente las palabras de Whiss

—Una perfecta humillación— Exclamo Vados reafirmando las palabras de su hermano

—Y dado que esto fue comenzado por los saiyajins conocidos como Trunks, Goten, Pan y Bra. Sady tambien tiene la perfecta autorización de decidir que hacer con ellos y con el planeta tierra de este universo y el del mio, en el universo siete. En resumen, Sady decide si separarte de Gina y tambien decide que hacer con el planeta tierra, totalmente agrietado por las presencias de diferentes personas en la linea del tiempo, de este universo y del mio

Shikamaru no se creia lo que escuchaba, asi que ahora la existencia de su propio mundo y el de los Saiyajin dependia de la tal Sady y lo peor de todo es que parecia que la tal Gina no estaba demasiado contenta con recibir a su supuesta amiga.

Desvio la vista hacia el cielo con preocupación, admirando las nuves teñidas de negro y el agitado viento del lugar. Parecia ser que a la tal Sady le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para aparecer. Rayos ¿y ahora quien podra salvarlos?

* * *

 **Perdonen la demora :-(. He dicho que los 25 es mi fecha limite para actualizar pero me atrace un dia xD. Los amo a todos los que siguen leyendo mi fic :3 aun con mucho revoltijo que les prometo pronto se arreglara.**

 **Javier 117: perdona por la espera :'(. Pero aqui te traigo el sig episodoo que espero te guste**

 **Martha Teresa: jaja pues en realidad muy pronto se acaba el fic, por lo que supongo quiza no llegue al episodio 29 o 30 xD. Quien sabe ¡gracias por leer!**

 **AngelD135: Enserio muchas gracias por leer, agradezco tus palabras de apoyo :). Te prometo que no lo dejare hasta que finalmente logre acabarlo xD.**

 **Belen: Pronto llegaran Goku y Vegeta escuchando los pedidos de Shikamaru, eso te lo prometo jaja. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Lycox032: :). Jaja ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Lors mau shinji 500: Te prometo que Goten y Trunks trataran de dar lo mejor de si mas el momento Karin y Goten :), aunque debes saber que no seran la pareja final :). ¡Saludos!**

 **Keila: jaja de verdad me alegra que te gustaran los celos de goten, leves pero ahi estan xD ¡Saludos!**

 **LadyBeauty: lamento las faltas ortograficas, la verdad escribo desde el cel y la verdad al inicio si tenia bastantes fallas que espero ir corrigiendo con el tiempo y sobre los capitulos, te prometo que no dejare la historia inconclusa, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte :)**

 **kikis14hola: Pues, trato de publicar los 25 de cada mes, mas hoy me he tardado un dia mas, espero los demas no sean asi, pero como ya lo he repetido xD. No lo dejare asi que no te preocupes ¡Saludos!**

 **Guest: ¡Gracias por leer! Publicare los caps hasta el fin xD no te preocupes**

 **Tsuigeku-kun: ¡Me alegra ver tu comentario! Como tu dices, todo esto se descontroloooo jaja. Si, a mi tambien me gustaba ver a los Ozarus y saber que Goku y Vegeta finalmente llegaran tambien me alegra :). ¡Saludos Tsuigeku! Y gracias por leer :)**

 **AnEnemig-chan: lamento dejarte en insertidumbre :'(. Siempre es mi culpa jaja, aveces me da weba escribir pero recuerdo a mis pocos lectores y se me pasa xD. Gracias por el apoyo siempre Enemigchan :)**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	26. Chapter 26 La llegada de Sady

De Hola!: D Aquí vengo con el siguiente Capítulo de Cuatro Saiyajíns Perdidos en Konoha Se aceptan comentarios y Sugerencias espero les guste

Los personajes de Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen son de Sus respectivos Autores Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **26\. La llegada de Sady**

—Aclarando— la voz de Temari salia de su boca cual susurro, tratando de que sus palabras no fueran totalmente audibles para los demas —¿Belle es hija de Shizune?—

—Eso es lo que han dicho— Neji volteo a verla de reojo manteniendo su postura seria. Tratando de prestar la mayor atención posible hacia las personas salidas de los vortices

—¿Y ellos quienes son?

—Por las caras de idiotas deduzco que los adultos son Naruto y Sasuke— exclamo Neji admirando las versiones adultas de estos dos —Se sabe que el rubio fue el cuarto Hokague. Minato Namikaze y junto a él su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki

—¿U-Uzumaki?— Hinata se coloco a la par de su primo con curiosidad —¿N-No es el apellido de Naruto?

—tines razon Hinata, al parecer habian mas uzumakis en la aldea en el pasado— comento Ino acercandose a ellos

—Si, ¿Acaso son tontos?— Shikamaru alzo la voz, produciendo que los ninjas presentes le escucharan a la perfección —Minato Namikaze es el padre de Naruto. Los apellidos de Naruto son Namikaze Uzumaki

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Naruto es hijo de un kage?!— Exclamo Kiba con sorpresa, tratando de aguantar los celos que comenzaban a embargarle y no era el unico.

—Por supuesto— Shikamaru asintio dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Despues de tantos años de ser trato con indiferencia, resulta que Naruto era hijo de un kage y aunque todos son importantes, Minato era visto como un gran heroe por entregar su vida para proteger a la aldea del Kyuby. Minato era un heroe, Naruto era el hijo del heroe. ¿Cómo hubiesen actuado todas las personas de haberlo sabido? ¿Cómo hubieran actuado ellos?

Sakura volteo su vista hacia Naruto con sorpresa, jamas creyo que su compañero fuese hijo de alguien tan importante en la historia, hace tan solo unos años, Naruto era un perdedor para ella. Estubo apunto de hablarle, pero cayo admirando la lagrima furtiba resvalarse en la mejilla del rubio ¿qué sucedia? Él jamas lloraba

—¡E-Espera! S-Si Naruto es hijo del cuarto, y la esposa del cuarto es esa señora peliroja, eso quiere decir que ...— Hinata dirigio su vista hacia Naruto, siendo imitada por los demas

—Asi es Hinata— Sakura sonrio admirando la posición de correr que habia optado el cuerpo de su rubio amigo —Kushina es madre de Naruto

Tan solo esas palabras bastaron para que el cuerpo del rubio se activara. Camino de su lugar y despues comenzo a correr con rapidez ¡Su madre! Tanto tiempo deseo tener la oportunidad de tenerla frente a él. No le importaba si esa gata se enojaba o si lo heria en el proceso. Tan solo deseaba poder acurrucarse entre sus brazo y decirle cuanto le hacia falta.

Extendio los brazos para envolverla a ella junto a su cuerpo. Mas cuando estubo apunto de hacerlo el feroz puño de la peliroja estampo contra su menton. Causando que sus ligeros pies se despegaran de la tierra y que su cuerpo retrocediera de una manera veloz.

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos observando a la mujer peliroja con el puño extendido y una mueca de pocos amigos. Sakura sintio un escalofrio en su espalda. Ni ella daba tales golpes

—Ku-Kushina— regaño Minato

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Viste como venia hacia mi?! ¡Lo matare primero antes de que se atreba a tocarme!— se coloco en una posicion de manos. Causando que su cabello comenzara a flotar en el aire.

Sakura rio nerviosa, Hinata estaba sorprendida y los demas tenian una mezcla de ambas emociones. Si Kushina Uzumaki hubiera vivido, no se querian ni inaginar lo que esa mujer podia haber hecho para defender a su hijo.

* * *

—Naruto, algo pasa aqui— Sasuke adulto observo su alrededor con incredulidad —¿Es parte de algun Jutsu tuyo?

—No Tebayo.— fruncio el ceño observando el teatro montado por sus jovenes padres —Tal parece que ay personas de diferentes tiempos aqui—

—Descartamos el edo-tensei. Nuestras versiones jovenes estan aqui y nosotros estamos vivos— Exclamo Sasuke adulto. Recorriendo con sus ojos a los presentes —¡Sarada!

—¿He? ¿Boruto tambien esta aqui— Naruto adulto regreso su vista. De hecho toda la segunda generación se encontraba ahi. —¿Pero como? Acavabamos de verlos...

* * *

¿Donde estaba? ¿Quienes eran esas personas? ¿porque el lugar estaba desecho? ¡Esperen! ¡¿Estaba en konoha?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿porque?!

OMG No podia ser cierto ¿Esas personas eran su abuelo Duck y su abuelita Belle? ¡¿Qué pedo?!

Movio su cabeza apartando los cabellos lila de su rostro. Tratando de reconocer algo mas ¡Joder!. Sus ojos se abrieron al divisar a la persona con la capa blanca y cabello rubio con las inscripciones de "septimo Hokague" en ella ¡¿era el septimo hokague que todos respetaban?! Era la misma figura de las estatuas en varias calles de la actual konoha. El amigo de sus bisabuelos Pan y Goten

¡No podia ser cierto! Estaba con leyendas! Leyendas que todos desearian conocer... ¿pero como?

Sus ojos onix se abrieron al divisar la figura de su tia abuela Sakura. Despego sus pies del suelo y volo hasta ella llamando la atención de todos. Aterrizo justo frente a la sorprendida pelirosa y le tomo las manos con alegria

—¡No se porque estoy aqui ni como! Pero prometo cuidar bien de su nieto Sakura-sama!—

Todos quedaron estupefactos ¡¿Qué?!

—¡CALLENSE!— la voz de Gina detubo el alboroto. Los sucesos mantenian confundidos a todos que casi olvidan lo que sucedia. Aun estaban confundidos por la llegada de la tal "Sady"

Gina se elevo por el cielo siendo seguida por Manon, los demas presentes quedaron mudos observandose entre ellos, pero fue la misma saiyajin que nadie conocia que empezo a hablar.

—Mi nombre es Lila. Al parecer vengo del futuro, la reconoci por monumentos hechos para usted en todos los hospital de Konoha— susurro la sayajin llamando la atención de Sakura —Usted fue amiga de mis bisabuelos Goten y Bra. Mis abuelos Gosick y mi abuela Nata hija de mi tio Trunks tubieron a mi padre. Gohan, mi padre se caso con la nieta de Himawari e Inojin, se llama Hinema. Y yo, estoy enamorada de su bisnieto, prometo cuidarlo como a nadie. Sasuke es muy importante para mi

—¿Qué?

—¡Espera, Espera!— Duck dio un paso al frente tratando de analizar sus palabras con mayor claridad —¡¿Gosick se caso con mi hermana?! — el saiyajin volteo a ver a su amigo con sorpresa —¡¿Te gusta?!

El hijo de Goten se sonrojo levemente encogiendose de hombros —Quiza un poco

—¡Bastardo!. ¡¿Y tu porque no lo detubiste?!— exclamo Duck alterado dirigiendose a Trunks. Quien igual o mas sorprendido se señalo a si mismo con confusión

—¿Porque debi yo de detenerlo?— exclamo Trunks sin entender nada. Duck apreto los puños rodando los ojos

—¡Porque eres nuestro padre idiota!—

El rostro de Trunks se desencajo de sorpresa mientras el corazon de Pan se aceleraba. ¿Trunks y quien mas?

—¿Y.. y tu mamá es...?— pregunto pan observando el rostro malhumorado de Duck, aprovecharia su enojo para sacarle informacion, al menos la necesaria. El chico suspiro observandola a los ojos con mas respeto

—Tú. Tu eres mi mamá Pan.

—¡Noooo! — Ino callo al suelo despues de escuchar sus palabras. mas nadie le presto atención mas de lo necesario, era obvio que la unica interesada en su relación con Trunks era ella misma

—¡¿Pan y yo?!— Trunks se sonrojo observandola con asombro. La aludida esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con las mejillas sonrojadas, poniendo aun mas nervioso a su querido amigo y futuro esposo

—¿Y Gosick hijo de quien es?— Exclamo Goten llevando su mano al menton. Varios rodaron los ojos

—Soy hijo de Bra y de ti papá

—¡¿Yo?!

Gaara bajo la cabeza disimulando que las palabras no le afectaban. Sabia que no tenia oportunidad real con Bra. Menos cuando la mensionada estaba dando brincos de alegria por la noticia

—¿Te gusto linda Bra?— Pregunto directamente observando el asentimiento de cabeza en el rostro contento de la chica —Vaya. Me sorprende un poco— exclamo sonrojandose levemente. La noticia en verdad lo aliviaba

Sakura por otro lado sonrio con tristeza. Asi que Goten no estaba a su alcance.

—Entonces Gosick es tu abuelo— exclamo Sakura viendo el asentimiento de cabeza en la sayajin de muuy futuro

—supongo que el clan saiyajin crecio mucho en todos estos años— exclamo Sarada acomodando sus gafas. Los ojos de Lila brillaron al verla

—Por supuesto novena!. ¿Como no hacerlo si el bisabuelo Goten y la bisabuela Bra tubieron ocho hijos

—¡¿Qué?! — Bra abrio los ojos sorprendida —¡¿Ocho?!

—Vaya. En mi tiempo solo llevan cinco, asi que aun me faltan tres hermanos— exclamo Gosick observando el rostro aterrorizado de su madre

—¿Y como se hacen los bebes?— Pregunto Goten ignorante a la preocupación en el rostro de Bra. La peliazul se jalo los cabellos observando a Goten a los ojos con el rostro sonrojado

—¡Necesitado! — Exclamo Bra tratando de apartar la verguenza. Mas solo logro confundir aun mas a su futuro esposo

—Tendras buena producción Goten— Se burlo Trunks cruzandose de brazos fingiendo nornalidad, aunque claramente sus ojos y sus mejillas de tomate demostraban lo contrario

—Claro. Igual que sus seis hijos bisabuelo Trunks— exclamo Lila observando el cuerpo de Pan caer desmallado a la tierra. Mientras Trunks la tomaba en brazos antes de que impactara

—Volviendo a mi— sakura le hablo a la chica con curiosidad —Dijiste mi bis nieto ¿yo con-con quien me caso?

—Es facil. De hecho Sasuke es un buen esposo para usted

las mariposas en el interior de sakura se duplicaron al escucharla hablar. ¡¿Sasuke?! ¿Finalmente logro alcanzarlo?!

—De hecho, es ese adulto que esta a la par del septimo— dijo la muchacha señalando a los dos hombres adultos que se habian mantenido al margen de todo. Sakura se sorprendio al observar a sasuke adulto. Seguia igual de guapo.

Por otro lado Sasuke no estaba del todo feliz. Puede que sakura significaba algo para él despues de todo, pero jamas estubo seguro de sentir algo mas por ella que amistad

—¡No entiendo Tebanne! ¡¿y nosotros que tenemos que ver con ustedes?!— exclamo una peliroja con los brazos cruzados. Lila volteo a verla haciendole una pequeña reverencia, dejandola sorprendida

—Usted es madre del septimo Hokague. Naruto Uzumaki Tebayo— exclamo señalando al muchacho que minutos antes la elogiada habia dejado incosciente

—¡¿EHHHH?!

—Y su esposo es el cuarto. Minato Namikaze

Exclamo notando la sorpresa en ambos. Le gusto ver las expresiones de todos los presentes al contar varios futuros. Agradecia a todos y cada uno de ellos por existir y por haberles dado la vida a sus amigos. De hecho ahora se sentia afortunada de haber podido viajar en el tiempo

Suspiro sonriendo para comentar otra cosa, cuando un rayo de luz cayo justo en frente de ella. No proboco estragos y tampoco daño la tierra. Solamente fue una luz que dejo cegados a todos por un minuto. Y finalmente cuando todos lograron abrir los ojos se sorprendieron de ver a tal belleza frente a ellos.

La chica que estaba de pie justo frente a Lila era una figura humana con aspecto hermoso. Era la chica mas hermosa con ropa egipcia que jamas habia pisado la tierra. Era increiblemente atractiva ante los ojos de todos los hombres presentes. Todos quedaron maravillados con su presencia.

Lila observo sorprendida como la mujer la analizaba con esos ojos celestes tan claros, un claro jamas visto.

La recien llegada extendio la mano y rapidamente aparecio un baston en ella. —Tu no deberias estar aqui— exclamo observandola de arriba a abajo —Lila Son Yamanaka. Desaprece— ordeno mientras el baston en su mano se iluminaba. Lila observo a Sakura una ultima ves y le sonrio en forma de despedida.

—Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze. Desaparezcan— Exclamo nuevamente causando que el cuerpo de ambos jovenes desaparecieran de inmediato. —Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha. Desaparezcan— exclamo por ultima ves causando que los cuerpos de los adultos desaparecieran.

La mujer regreso su vista hacia Boruto y Duck. Apreto los labio rojizos y sonrio cerrando los ojos. Rapidamenre un viento cortante hizo caer a los presentes. Gina se posiciono detras de ella con una rapidez invaluable mientra que Bills permanecia en el mismo lugar observando a Sady. Hace mucho que no la habia visto y casi olvidaba lo bella que era.

—¡Sady!— exclamo Gina observando la falta de personas en el lugar. Asi que ella ya los habia regresado a su tiempo. Siempre le molesto que ella los dejara congelados en el tiempo y actuara sola.

La chica se dio la vuelta mientras Gina le dedicaba una sonrisa siniestra. Mas le quedo claro que no le estaba prestando atención cuando Sady se teletransporto justo frente a Bills. Con las mejillas sonrojadas meneando los hombros con nerviosismo

—Bills al fin te veo— canturreo meneando las pestañas con coqueteria. El gato morado se sonrojo y decidio darle la espalda para evitar verla —Miaw. Me encata mas tu forma humano gatito— exclamo con coqueteria.

Gina apreto los puños observando el sonrojo en Bills. Antes cuando Sady y él salian Bills siempre se transformaba en una forma semejante a ella, practicamente humana. Obviamente era bastante guapo en esta forma y conseguia la transformación gracias a Whiss pero esa no era su verdadera apariencia y Sady jamas entendio eso

—asi que esa es Sady-sama— Manon se coloco cerca de Whiss y Vados observando la escena mas bien de tontos escolares. Parecian casi adolescentes en un triangulo amoroso —Es bastante bella

—Lo es— exclamo Whiss mientras Vhados se cruzaba de brazos observando de reojo a Manon. no le habia gustado para nada su comentario

—Vamos Bills. Mirame y transformate para mi como en los viejos tiempos— exclamo ella abrazando la espalda de un sonrojafo Bills. Estubo apunto de rodearlo para verle la cara cuando una rafaga de viento bastante fuerte la obligo a detener el tiempo.

Volteo sorprendida observando el puño de Gina cerca de su rostro. Demasiado cerca.

Su tecnica de detener el tiempo producia que las personas quedaran practicamente como estatuas y solo las personas de alto nivel como ellos quedaban petrificados pero conscientes de que el tiempo se habia detenido

—Sabes que usar la detención de tiempo es un crimen— escupio Gina observandola a los ojos con furia. La chica sonria sarcastica devolviendola la mirada retadora, alejandose del puño inmovil de Gina cerca de su rostro

—y tu sabes que haber abierto tantos vortices de tiempo en tu universo me da la ventaja ¿no? Espero que no lo hayas olvidado— exclamo con altaneria haciendo rabiar a la felina de pelaje blanco. —Y ahora que tengo ventaja, decidire que hacer con tigo— exclamo ensanchando una sonrisa siniestra. Gina trato de moverse para asestarle un golpe cintra ella, mas no podia deshacer la detención de tiempo. Estaba consciente que nadie mas que Bills, Whiss, Vhados y Manon podian observar lo que pasaba. Pues los otros humanos no tenian el suficiente poder como para resistir la tecnica.

—Hablas de ventaja ¿y crees que yo obedecere esas reglas? —Exclamo Gina sonriendo siniestramente —Oh no, si quieres ventaja verdadera sera luchando contra mi— exclamo finalmente cuanto el baston de Manon topo contra el suelo. Sady cruzo los brazos repeliendo la rafaga de aire lanzada por él mientras la detención del tiempo se detenia

—Ahora si, perra...

* * *

Creo que pedir disculpas no sirve. Rompi mi promesa y tarde mas en actualizar. ¡Pero oigan! En compensación les dare un pequeño Spoiler: en el siguiente cap aparecen finalmente Goku y Vegeta :')

Sin mas, espero sea de su agrado ¡Saludos!

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
